Resident Huntsman
by Gravenimage
Summary: A twist of fate happens as Jaune sees himself in unfamiliar ground, meets a girl who is looking for her brother in a city filled with zombies, what could possibly go wrong? RWBY/Resident Evil 2 remake Jaune/Claire spoilers inside, rated M because it's RE blood, gore, cursing all of that shit.
1. Zombies!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through tech devices

 **WARNING: this story will contain spoilers from volume 6 and Resident Evil 2 remake so if you haven't watched or played both DO NOT read. I will not be held responsible if you get spoiled.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Zombies!

Jaune took a long glance at his surroundings. Green grass, dirt, rocks, a dark sky with stars and a Moon that was in complete shape followed by a street. Okay, what was wrong with this picture. The blond was dumbfounded, just where the hell he was. Is this was real, he didn't believed this. How can this be real. A dream, yeah that has to be it. The Arc pinched himself once and he was still in this unknown place. What gives. Now, he was shocked. This was impossible. He remembered everything that happened in Argus. His teammates, RWBY, Qrow, Oscar and Maria they were able to stopped the Leviathan Grimm before it could reach the city of Argus. His plan to steal and Atlas ship to reach the kingdom was clever but eventually, it didn't went as smooth as he thought. He and everyone faced the wrath of the commander in charge of the Atlas base Caroline Cordovin.

The older woman has taken a giant mech going after them. Because of the whole mess, the people Argus panicked and eventually, Grimm arrived. But it was over. The battle was won before it could even began. Jaune thought everything was lost when he so many winged creatures and the giant Leviathan. Yet, the blond was proven wrong by Ruby unleashing the power of her silver eyes on the creature. It wasn't enough to stop it completely but Cordovin was able to land the finishing blow before it could completely break free from the stone. In the end, they were victorious and Caroline had a change of heart. She decided that they should take the ship after all. Since they aided her army to take out the Grimm when they could have escape without the need to interfere and fight. So all was well, it was a relief as they all left Argus and were about to head to Solitus. Then, this happened.

One minute, he was in the air ship with all of his friends. The next minute, he was here, wherever here was. The blond was looking in all directions, it was night already. It didn't make sense. It's like he pooped out here like it was magic. He didn't believe in such until finding out about the four maidens, the truth of Ozpin and Salem. There was also the relics after seeing Jin the genie in the lamp or more precise the relic of Knowledge. The Arc wanted to forget that she was wearing nothing but gold chains. Yeah, semi-nude genie popping from a lap, sounded like a bad porn flick. Jaune dismissed the thought. It was the least of his concerns. He needed to know where he is and fast. The blond knight was starting to worried about the others, if they were okay. Were they still on the ship or they appeared in this unknown area. They better be safe or he would never forgive himself.

His blue eyes took noticed of something new in the place. Ahead there stood a gas station. He don't remember seeing one at Argus. It made him panicked a little. The Arc decided to check it out. Maybe the workers there might help him figure out where he is. As he got closer he realized something was wrong. There were a few vehicles around. One being a police car with the head lights on the sing of the door said" Raccon City Police Department". However, there wasn't a single person in them. What was going on. This wasn't normal for a gas station. His intuition was kicking in screaming at him, that this was bad. Jaune kept himself calm. Through his experience in Beacon and traveling through Anima has made him stronger and wiser in a way. And he knew panicking over the sight of a place wasn't going to help at all. So the huntsman toughen up as he resumed his walking, getting closer. In anything goes wrong he had his trusty weapon by his side. The sheathed Crocea Mors.

There was a booth of some sort near one of the gas pumps with a device he was unfamiliar of. Jaune has never seen it before. Then, he took another look at something not that far from the station. A large sing in green with white letters. They said" Welcome to Raccoon City, Home of Umbrella" in capital letters and a symbol of an umbrella on each side. Okay, Raccoon City, never heard of it. The blond knew enough of Remnant's history, the four kingdoms and mostly some of the name of the villages outside of the kingdom borders. But never has he heard of such a place. The Arc did his best calm himself down, wanting to believe this was all a dream. He was probably sleeping back in the Atlas ship with everyone. Jaune's eyes narrowed hearing grunting and screaming, sounding like a struggle. It was coming from the shore and the sing near the front door said "Mizoil Gas Station.

Trouble all right. The blond unsheathed his sword and readied his shield getting closer, to the shop. The door had the open sing meaning, the door wasn't locked. Taking a soft breath, the Arc slowly opened the door. The whole place was dark, was there no power here. His instincts were screaming at him again, definitely not good. It's just like him to get himself into trouble. Eyes went to the ground, there was a flashlight. The Arc picked to light his surroundings. There were the stacks of groceries and other products. Nothing out of the ordinary. But there was no one in the front counter in the cash register. He had a very bad feeling about this. It all looked like a scene from a horror movie. How he wished he was wrong. As Jaune reached the fridge aisle, his eyes widened. There was a man, bald wearing a blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. Probably a worker of the gas station. He saw he was bleeding, he had a wound on the right side of his neck.

"Sir!" he ran kneeling down next to him" are you okay?"

The wounded employee only pointed to the opened door next to him.

"All right. But let me help you first."

The Arc used his semblance as his aura was passing through the man's body. Hopefully, his aura will increased and will heal quickly. After a minute, he realized it wasn't working. Something was wrong. This was the first time his semblance was failing. The wound should be healing by now. It worked on Weiss when she got stabbed by Cinder's spear during the attack on Haven Academy. He managed to amplify her aura increasing it's effectiveness so it was able to heal the deep wound. But now, it wasn't working on this person. Maybe his aura hasn't been unlocked. Of course, Jaune should have known better. Civilians never get their aura unlocked, only those that wish to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. In other words, there was nothing he could do. The blond leader decided to fulfill his request in entering the door. Looked like the shop's storage room. The grunting was getting louder as he went inside.

There was a loud noise as Jaune turned around and saw the door has being closed. Was it the wounded employee. No time to think about it as he continued going further inside. There was door where the grunting noises were coming from. With Crocea Mors and shield in hand, he slowly opened the door. He saw a man wearing a police uniform again the symbol of the Raccoon City Police Department. The officer was having trouble controlling a man who seemed like he was having a seizure.

"Hold still!"

"What's going on?! I can help!"

"Stay back sir, I got this!"

That's what he thought when the man has pinned him to the ground. Jaune was about to charged in and stop this person. A thief, should be obvious that he wanted to get his hands on some lien. It was also a Huntsman's duty to uphold the law and stop any lawbreakers. That should have been the case, when he suddenly froze on the spot. The man has actually bit the officer's neck and was able to tear off some of his flesh. The screams of the officer filled the place. His flashlight hit the person responsible for the cannibal act and eyes widened. Pale eyes, pale skin, blood all over his mouth and part of his face. The Arc was so shock, just from the mere look. This man wasn't human heck, he wasn't alive. It hit him so hard what could he be. He has read comics and seen movies about this type of creatures. They usually long for human brains so he didn't know why bit his neck.

"No way...A, zombie…?"

This has to be a dream. More like a nightmare now. What has he gotten himself into. Grimm were scary and ugly but he was able to overcome that fear and take them down. But zombies, that was an entire different story. Jaune thought those undead things only existed in fiction, books, movies. He has read and seen so many zombie related topics for the fun of it. Because it was cool. Asides from his favorite comic book series X-Ray and Vav there was also the franchise of" The Living Dead". There comics, movies and video games of the series. It was about a humble town that suddenly got swarm by an army of zombies, no one knows where they come from or how it happened. But the remaining citizens did their best survive the undead horde. Battles were fought and some characters didn't made it. If you get bit by them, you become them. The Arc really loved that series. With everything that has happened he was unable to take some time to read it.

Now, it seems he was living his own horror comic. Jaune was still holding the flashlight as the zombie was staring at him. He got up and started walking towards him. It moved so slow exactly how a zombie would walked. Why was he still frozen on the spot. He knew what to do, where to strike. The head, that was their weak spot. You take it out the zombie dies. They may be dead, but their brain is still alive. That's why a shot to the head will do the trick and neutralize it. There was also fire, another weakness. Burning them will eventually kill them too. The Arc knew it and yet, he still couldn't move. This was too much for him. Believing it was all one bad dream was one thing, but feeling like it was very real was another. He was panting as he was now shaking. It was time to open his eyes and wake up. This was happening and if he didn't move now, he will become one. Before the blond could react the zombie was shot in the head, falling to the ground dead.

Jaune turned behind him to see the one who has killed the undead creature. The one who has saved his life. A girl, looking in her late teens, brunette tied on a ponytail with blue eyes and red lipstick. She was wearing a red leather biker jacket with a black tank top, black belt with jeans and black shoes. She was able to hit the zombie because he was aiming at him with the flashlight. Otherwise, he would have been zombie food by now. The Arc gave a sigh of relief so happy he was still in one piece. At the same time he cursed mentally for freezing up. He should have fight. Next time was going to be different.

"You okay?" asked the brunette.

"I am...Still trying to catch my breath at what I just saw."

"I didn't believe it either, but it's real. You would have been next" she pointed to the body of the police officer.

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled in gratitude.

A sudden noise from outside caught their attention. The brunette was able to look through the small glass of the closed door.

"Shit. There's more of them!"

" _Great, more zombies"_ Jaune sighed.

"We have to to get the hell out of here now. I found a key. Maybe it can open that door" she pointed to the door not far from them.

The blond nodded as she went to open it. His eyes widened as the body of the officer got up. He was no longer a human, he has turned into a zombie. It happened faster than he thought. It was going straight at the brunette.

"Look out!" he charged at the creature and stabbed it's head killing it, the tip of Crocea Mors was covered in blood.

"Thanks. Guess that makes us even" she smiled at him before she took the flashlight from his hand and had a better looking at him.

"What?"

The guy she saved had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing actual armor that could belong to a knight. Jeans, black, white and yellow boots, a red sash wrapped around his waist. Holding a shield and a sword, definitely giving her the impression that he was a knight. But she admitted he was cute in a nice dorky way. He was a bit taller than her and she didn't minded.

"What are you-"

"I don't want to sound rude but we need to go, like now!" the Arc saw that they broke through the other door, the gas station worker has already turned.

"Right!" she quickly unlocked the door.

They were back in the store. And there were like five zombies already. Just where the heck did they all came from. The girl readied her gun nodding to him and he nodded back. She fired at the closest right in the head while Jaune charged slashing through the undead, he even decapitated one. Another one was killed by the gun fire of the brunette and the last one was taken down by the blond.

"Looks like it's over, for now."

"I doubt it. There has to be more" the Arc was very knowledgeable when it came to zombies, there will always be more of them according to the Living Dead series.

Both saw someone entering the store, they readied their weapons again. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket. The uniform he was wearing looks like he was a police officer. Another one. He pointed his gun at the two.

"What are you doing?!" cried Jaune.

"Whoa, don't shoot!"

"Get down!"

Both did as told and once they crouched the you man fired his gun hitting another zombie that was behind them. There was a total of six of them in the store. The Arc was shocked, never realizing there was one so close to him and his newly friend. The girl reacted as she got up.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"No arguments from me" followed the blond Huntsman.

"You two all right?" said the officer gazing at the two as they left the store.

"Yeah...I think so. Thanks."

"Still in one piece."

The young man turned to the Arc gazing at him up and down" a little early for Halloween, don't you think?"

"What?" he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You two can thank me later, when we're safe."

"Holy shit" the brunette pointed her weapon.

Jaune knew it was far from over. As a horde of zombies were now heading their way. A nightmare come true. He was actually living The Living Dead series. Instead of fanboying he felt like screaming. But he kept himself under this situation as his leader instincts kicked in.

"We can't fight them all. It's suicide" he gazed at the police car that had the driver's door, the key must be in" there, the car!"

The three ran to the police car. Leon went to the driver seat while the brunette girl was on the passenger seat and the Arc got seated behind her.

"Hold on!"

Closing the doors the young man turned on the engine and did an 180 degree turn before driving off from the gas station passing the Raccoon City sing.

* * *

" _I don't believe it. Zombies...They're real, they do exist."_

Jaune was still trying to get things through. Letting his brain processed everything he witnessed in the next ten minutes. He appeared in some unknown place called Raccoon City, which he has never heard of before, he meets a zombie, meets a nice cute but bad ass girl, more zombies and a guy that might be a cop. Just what on Remnant did he ate to end up here. This was a freaking living nightmare and he still had no idea how did he ended up here when he was supposed to be on an Atlas ship with his friends. And the biggest shocker, that he has killed those undead creatures and he still hasn't clean his sword from all of that blood. The Arc stood on the back seat silent, in deep thought. Why was this happening to him. What did he do wrong to be in this living nightmare. What about his friends, where were they, are they all right. The blond didn't know it made him angry.

"What the hell is going on?" he was snapped back to reality by the girl's question.

"I don't know...Hopefully, they'll have some answers at the police station" the young looked from the middle rear mirror at the blond" you okay back there?"

"Never been better" he faked a smile, he was feeling miserable right now.

"Wait, you're a cop?"

"Yeah, Leon Kennedy" the young man introduced himself" you are…?"

"Claire-Claire Redfield" replied the brunette as she looked into the back seat at the blond.

"Oh me?" he realized he hasn't introduced himself yet" Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you two."

Claire stood in thought. His name sounded French, a foreigner. But his English was so fluent, maybe he grew up in the US.

"Any of you live around here?" asked Leon.

"No, looking for my brother. He's a cop too."

"Well, it's a good thing we found each other. What about you?"

"I...I don't even know where here is" the Arc decided to be honest, lying wasn't going to help him.

Both Leon and Claire looked at each other. Was he for real. Or he was just making it up, a sick joke. But he did sounded sincere.

"I don't know what to expect anymore."

" _That makes two of us"_ the blond knight shook his head.

* * *

Around fifteen to twenty minutes, the trio finally arrived at the city. Jaune was shocked when it first came to view. The whole place looked isolated. As they got closer, it was worse than they imagined. The streets were empty, cars were all piled up, some businesses like restaurants and other shopping places were destroyed as if someone has broke in. Barricades, destroyed vehicles, fires, electrical malfunctions among other things. The Arc couldn't believe it. It's like the apocalypse has hit this city bad. This was all starting to sound like "The Living Dead", everything started with the zombies appearing and eventually the city fell, power was out, water was the same and supplies were running low. Survival was the priority whether it was for others, or for one self. What could this possible mean to his friends and the people of Remnant. The thought scared him so much. Was this happening in the other kingdoms as well.

*Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City Police Station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.*

" _An outbreak. A zombie outbreak just like The Living Dead. Did I ended up entering to one of my comics? This is just too crazy"_ Jaune was speechless after hearing the recorded announcement.

"Oh my God, this is so unreal" Claire was in awe gazing at the desolated streets.

"The police station's not much farther. They'll know something" said Leon.

"Yeah, but...What if we're the only ones? What if there's no survivors-"

"No. There's survivors. It's a big city...There has to be" insisted the cop.

" _I hope you're right"_ Jaune was really hoping for the best according to what he has read in the comics and seen in the movies, so many people die during a zombie outbreak.

The car stopped as they were in front of a barricade and behind it, so many cars all piled up. It was a dead end. The Arc gazed through his window seeing more zombies eating a corpse. Why do they have to stopped here. Of course it was the same in the living dead. Any vehicles will eventually become absolute and they will have to travel by feet. It was so dark and if this city was plagued by zombies. Getting to their destination wasn't going to be easy. It was always the hard way, there's no easy way out. Unless, you get turned or you kill yourself. There has been characters in the series that chose the second option. Because they couldn't live in the new damned world. Others said it was a punishment from the heavens because their world was filled with so much sin that it couldn't be saved. Right now his priority was to survive and help these two people he has just met. They needed to get to the police station. Who knows, maybe he will some answers there.

"Looks like we're walking from here" Leon turned off the engine.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Not like we have much of a choice."

"I think we should stop somewhere else" the blond knight was worried.

Claire looked from her window the same zombies that were eating a dead body. They have suddenly stopped on their meal and were looking at them. They wanted to eat fresh meat.

"More like running."

"Or you can start the car again and get us somewhere safe."

" _If there is a safe place asides the police station"_ the blond knight added mentally.

"Yeah, good call."

A zombie pooped near Leon's window, good thing it was closed.

"Jesus Christ!" Claire gasped seeing another zombie on her window.

"Get us out of here!" said Jaune.

"Leon! We gotta back up!"

Dozens of zombies were now all over the front of the police car. It couldn't get any worse than this.

"Oh no…." the Arc gulped seeing a truck heading their way, now they couldn't turn back, they will have to stop here officially.

"What the-?!"

The truck was hitting any zombies that were in the middle of the street. The driver was wounded on his left shoulder trying to control the vehicle.

"Holy shit!"

"We have to get off now!" shouted the blond huntsman.

"Get out you two! Get out NOW!" said Leon.

"Not without you!" insisted the Arc he wasn't going to lose someone on his watch.

Jaune was hitting his door hard while in front of him Claire was doing the same thing with her door. The rookie cop was hitting his door too but it wasn't opening.

"I can't!" cried the brunette.

"Same!" followed the blond.

"Hold on!"

The driver finally lost conscious as the wheel turned left and the truck hit a few cars, zombies and the police car the trio was in. Jaune felt his surrounding spinning fast, until it stopped. His door finally opened along with Claire's. The Arc could smell the fuel leaking from below the vehicle and with the nearby flames, it was not good. The Huntsman Grabbed the brunette and fell to the group as the explosion followed. He was on top of her in order to shield her from the blast. Another explosion was set off from the truck and this one, sent the blond hitting a car. It didn't mattered if he gets hurt, his aura will heal it eventually. But he was unsure if Claire or Leon had their aura unlocked. Usually police officers of Remnant have their aura but it was uncertain about the brunette. She was taken back by his action. He barely knows her and protected her like his life depended on it. It was an admiring act, but stupid. But in truth, she like it. She didn't know if she would do the same for him though.

"Jaune! You okay?" she ran to him worried.

"Just a few bruises" he smiled silly.

"A few bruises?" it shocked her that kind impact would be enough to break anyone's spine.

"No…." the Arc gasped seeing the police car in flames" Leon!"

"Claire! Jaune! You two okay!" came the voice of the rookie cop from the other side.

"We are!" he smiled" this place is not safe, leave! the Arc was seeing more zombies heading their way, they were everywhere.

"Go on ahead! We'll meet you at the station!"

"Got it!" he replied.

The blond knight unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield. He knew fighting so many zombies was pointless and suicidal.

"Claire, stay behind me!"

The brunette nodded knowing what he had in mind. With that shield it will be easier to pass through any zombies that get close to them. It didn't meant she was going to stand in the side lines and do nothing. She still had her gun and some ammo. She will have to conserve it until she finds some. Both ran through the streets avoiding any undead. Jaune was worried, because he had no idea where to go. He'd never been to this city so he was pretty much clueless to where the police station could be. Claire was in the same boat since she's not from around here. But both knew one thing, they couldn't stop, they needed to keep moving. They have to survive and meet up with Leon. The Arc glared, zombies were near them so he hit them with his shield while slashing one with his sword. Another one was killed, he turned to the brunette who nodded to him. She has his back.

The duo kept on running the streets. Many of the paths were blocked by barricades or piled cars. They took the ones that were free and hope it wasn't filled with the undead. They followed through an alley only to find more company waiting for them. Jaune pushed a bunch of zombies with his shield telling Claire not to waste ammo on them and keep running. Climbing a stair case it lead to another part of the city. There were more cars and fires, zombies too. But there was a large building that caught their attention. It had the initials RPD as in Raccon Police Department. This was it, the police station. They actually made it already, it was a relief for the Arc since he didn't know where to go. The blond huntsman kept using his shield and sword against any approaching zombies. Claire remained behind them, they weren't that far from their destination. She hoped Leon was close by.

"There's the entrance to the station!" said the brunette.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Zombies from all directions were getting close to them. Claire shot a few just before reaching the main gate. They were in the clearing, that's what they thought. Suddenly a pack of dogs emerged. They were missing pieces of their flesh, they were infected too. Jaune was surprised by the sight. Zombie dogs that was a first. He never heard that from the comics or seen it in movies. The brunette recognized the breed as a Doberman and they didn't looked friendly. The Arc told her to work on the gate while he kept the undead hounds busy. They charged at him as he blocked with his shield and attacked with Crocea Mors. Claire finally opened the gate as she went in and the blond following close by. Both closed the large and heavy iron gate, while putting the lock. The zombies were banging at it while the dogs were barking. That will hold them for a while. They were finally out of danger, for the time being. Both were catching their breath from all of the running they did.

"We made it" said the blond huntsman.

"Yeah. I just hope Leon finds another way to get here."

"He will. I don't think he will go down so easily."

"You know" she smiled turning to him" for someone on a Halloween costume. You know how to use that sword and shield."

Halloween, there's that word again. And costume, he sweat dropped.

"It's not a costume, it's my attire. This is what I always wear."

"You're kidding?" the brunette stood shocked.

"I'm not. I'm a huntsman. This is what I wear as one."

"A huntsman? Like a hunter? Those that hunt down animals?"

"No. A huntsman, I fight Grimm."

"Grimm?" the brunette raised an eyebrow" where are you from again? You said you didn't know where here is. Are you one of those people that get lost easily?"

" _Maybe I shouldn't say anything. She's looking at me like I'm crazy."_

"I can fight, I can handle myself and I want to help you find your brother. That's what matters, right?"

"That's enough for me" Claire turned to the building before them" I hope he's here."

"We won't know until we check it out."

She nodded as both walked towards the building. A small stair case and on top the RPD initials and below it said Raccoon Police, as they were heading to the front door of the police station.

"By the way, Claire" it was really bothering the Arc" what's...Halloween?"

She gave him the" are you kidding me" look.

" _I shouldn't have asked. I knew it"_ he sweat dropped again.

 **To be continued**

 **-First chapter of my new crossover. Like I said in my Journey to Redemption AN this story will be short. Maybe less than 20 chapters.**

 **-Another warning, chapters will be short too so I can update faster.**

 **-Just to let you know the Living Dead is the parody of the Walking Dead in this story.**

 **-Poor Jaune ends up in Raccoon City. You might be wondering how or why he ended up there. I will explain in further chapters.**

 **-I will be dismissing some puzzles that are not important to the canon story. As well as some documents.**

 **-I wanted to introduce the dogs this early to make it more interesting.**

 **-I will also be dismissing the herbs and gun powder. The first aid spray will be the only healing item. I just don't know how the hell are they suppose to take the herbs. Do they rubbed them on their wounds, is that how it is. Whatever I'm not going to bother. The same with the gunpowder how the hell are they going to combine if they don't have a tool for it like they did in RE3. Sorry folks video game logic won't work on this story.**

 **-If you haven't figure it out by now I am pairing Jaune with Claire. I think they make a cute couple. Our beloved blond dork needs a tough bad ass girl.**

 **-I feel that Capcom made an attempt to push Leon/Claire but it failed. After seeing Leon's campaign I was disappointed at the way Ada kissed him with the purpose of using him while in the original RE2 and the Darkside Chronicles she kissed him as she truly have feelings for him. Sorry but I ship Leon/Ada it's been shown throughout the games he's crazy about her and she's crazy about him too. Anyone can see it.**

 **-I'm going to try and mix both Claire's scenarios in this story. Don't know how I'm going to do that because there are different paths. Just like Leon's campaign. Let's see where I take the story from here.**

 **-Reason I'm uploading this story like I said it will be short. Maybe less than 20 chapters. Also I'm having trouble getting inspiration to work on my other stories. I hate when that happens.**

 **On another note I just watched the first episode of the new series from Rooster Teeth Gen-** **Lock. In my opinion truly amazing best series so far featuring the voice of Michael B. Jordan. Definitely better than Nomad of Nowhere. I'm all aboard and hype for this series. Looking forward to what Gray has to offer to this new show.**

 **-I will appreciate if you review, fav and follow the story. I don't mind constructive criticism. Flames however, will get deleted. So don't waste your time writing it.**

Next time: Welcome to the City of the Dead


	2. Welcome to the city of the dead

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are notes or documents being read**

**Communications through technical devices

* * *

Chapter 2 Welcome to the City of the Dead

(Location: Outside of Raccoon City Police Station Raccoon City Arklay County midwestern USA)

Here was the run down on what Jaune has been through in the last hour. So he was with his friends on the Atlas ship after saving his older sister's home Argus. Then, he was in a very unfamiliar place. It's like he disappeared from where he was and now, he was here. First thing he sees is a gas station, a sign that says "Welcome to Raccoon City" which he has never heard of. He didn't even remembered if there was such a name in the four kingdoms. Okay, so that was the start of his dilemma, not even the icing on the cake. Hears noises coming from the store, sees a wounded man, then a police officer struggling against someone. Here's when it gets worse for the Arc. The person attacked the cop and killed him by biting his neck and ripping some of his flesh. It wasn't human, it wasn't alive anymore. It was a freaking zombie. No matter how many times the blond thinks of it, it was so hard to believe.

It seemed like one horrible nightmare he couldn't wake up. He actually froze up when the zombie was heading his way. That was it, he could have died too if it wasn't for his newest friend to saved him. Together with Claire they killed the zombies that were in the store. As they left they met up with Leon, another cop and they managed to escape the gas station that was filled with zombies. So yeah, it has been one crazy ride for the Arc so far. Too bad it didn't end there. Apparently both thought he was wearing a costume for Halloween. No idea what that meant but things got worse when they arrived to the city. Raccoon City has fell and it was currently under a zombie outbreak. Now, this was the kind of stuff you would see in the movies or read in comics. But it was all a true and, Jaune was in it. He was still asking himself what did he do to deserved this. It's not like he was a bad person that needed to be punished.

His luck wasn't getting any better when the trio arrived at a dead end. Walking was the best course of action to get to the police station. That's what Leon suggested before realizing they were surrounded by more zombies. Just when the rookie cop was about to use reverse and leave, a truck headed their way. There was a crash, an explosion and he was able to protect Claire from serious harm. Both have been separated from the cop and they went their separate ways hoping they will reunite at the station. The Arc and his female companion ran through the desolated streets while taking out some of the undead. Jaune was still in denial that this was all happening and he wasn't in a horror movie. Thankfully, they made it to the police station. But, not before encountering zombie dogs near the entrance. Him and Claire were still in one piece as they entered and locked the gate behind them.

So, here he's was, outside of the station catching his breath. Gazing at the young brunette next to him, she was the same. She didn't even looked afraid in the least. It made the Arc wondered if she has done this before. Did she survived another outbreak. She knew how to use a gun and she hasn't lost her calm for a second. Except during the car accident, anyone would crap their pants. Claire definitely had the appearance of a huntress. Though it confused him she didn't know what huntsman or huntress is. The brunette misinterpreted with a regular hunter that kills animals for a living or hobby. Another thing that freaked out Jaune. Never heard of Raccoon City and people not knowing what's a Huntsman. Just where the hell was he. This was no dream because it was too damn real to be one. Asides from worrying about Leon, he was thinking about his friends and teammates.

The blond knight was suddenly snapped back to reality by the brunette. He only smiled in return while she shook her head. After telling him what Halloween is, Jaune realized why they would confused his attire for a costume of a holiday where people dressed up and go from door to door asking for candy. So how come he never heard of it. All of this was steering a very bad feeling in his gut. Like the crazy theory that he might no longer be in Remnant. Pretty crazy all right. To think he wasn't in his world but, in another one. A whole new world. It made him laughed in his head, that couldn't be. The blond calmed down and followed Claire as they climbed the small stair case leading to the entrance of the station. The brunette readied her gun and he did the same unsheathing his weapons. They had no idea what could be waiting for them inside. Both nodded as they opened the double doors.

Jaune was impressed by the sight. It was big, showing it had two floors. This has to be the main hall as his eyes traveled before him. There stood a desk with plenty of folders and paper work left to fill out, with a long wooden design and two pillars. Looks like whoever was suppose to fill in those folders has been missing for a while. It was really nice. It gave the blond that it looked more like a museum than a police station. Behind the pillars was a big statue ivory colored very elegant, a woman holding a flag high in her left hand. Behind it, an ivory wall with two stair cases leading up. Again, showing the elegance of the place. Some curtains with metals in them, he knew that must be the medical bay where they're suppose to be taking care of the wounded and those that needed food and other supplies. Next to him was a medical bed, empty. It seems there was no one around.

"Anybody here?!" cried Claire.

Jaune didn't replied, he was having a very bad feeling. The same feeling when he entered the store at the gas station and when they were in the police car when they hit the dead end. In one thing he learned in a zombie outbreak, things never go the way you want to. Expect the unexpected and expect worse to happen. Who would think all those comics and movies would ever come in handy. The Arc went to explore the main hall with his female companion. The brunette showed a spray bottle with a green cross that said" first aid". Definitely something that will be held in the med bay. She put it her pouch. Walking over to the desk there was a small box with a drawing of dust rounds, but they looked very different. Claire picked them up it was ammo, she needed it for her gun. An old looking machine with keys. The Arc never seen it before, a large box and next to it something that really caught the attention of the blond huntsman.

" _A lap top. Looks very outdated compare to the newer models I've seen"_ Jaune gazed at the screen it had the initials RPD.

"This might help" Claire went to check the computer tipping the keys.

It showed a desktop and quickly brought four split screens of different places in the station. They were obviously live feed from the surveillance cameras.

"Come on, Chris, where are you?" she was obviously worried.

One of the live feeds showed a police officer shooting a zombie. Jaune reacted looks like there were still survivors after all. The cop kept shooting at the undead while running.

"Shit...They're inside too…."

"We have to help him" the blond kept staring at the live feed.

*David! Marvin! You there?! I found a way out! It's in here! The officer was staring at the camera while showing a note book

He put the notebook away as he tackled the zombie that got close to him, he kept on shooting at it he really needed help.

*Send reinforcements! East Hallway! He ran off.

"Where is he exactly?" asked the Arc.

Claire pressed a key showing a map of the police station. A part of it was in red meaning, it was the east hallway where the officer was.

"Let's get going. I don't think anyone else will come to help him" said the blond.

The brunette nodded as her eyes fell on the desk. There was a map of the station, just what they needed. If they needed to find that cop, her brother and Leon. Jaune nodded to her, she was really smart. They were after all, in an unfamiliar place. Without any sense of direction, the map was the only thing they could rely on. The east hallway was located to the right so the duo went in that direction. There was a metal fence with the RPD initials and above it a white half square with a white star. There was a carton sing stick to it that said" Keep out". Jaune mentally sighed somebody put that sing for a good reason. Instead of keeping out and obeying, they were going straight in. It's the same way in the Living Dead, the characters entered dangerous places they're not suppose to set foot on. Claire reached for the switch of the fence and pulled the lever down. The red light changed green but the fence moved a little, looks like it was stuck.

"Perfect" muttered the brunette.

"No choice but to crawl over it. I'll go first" he folded his shield and sheathed Crocea Mors back.

"Okay. I'll watch your back. Take the flashlight" she nodded while looking around the place, making sure no zombies pooped out.

"Thanks" he smiled taking it.

The blond huntsman crouched as he tried to get a better view. It wasn't good. In the ground, there was blood. It was dry, looks like this happened a while back. The flashlight wasn't helping much. These were the times he wished he was a faunus. They had night vision so it wouldn't be a problem for the species seeing in the dark. After a better look, the walls were also covered in blood. Someone must have had a lot of fun massacring how many people. Of course Jaune was being sarcastic it wasn't fun killing innocent people. He had an idea that this outbreak has been going on for quite a while because of the conditions outside of the station and now the dried blood. Looking a bit more there was a long hallway. No zombies in the vicinity, for now.

"How does it look?" asked the brunette.

"There's blood everywhere."

"That means we're in the right path" there was some sarcasm in her tone.

"But it's safe. We should be able to pass through."

As Claire kept staring at the crouched Jaune. Her eyes have suddenly fell all over his body until reaching his butt.

" _Not bad…."_ she like it, she wasn't into men with a small behind and the blonds' was really nice in her opinion.

"Claire come on" the Arc was already inside.

She crouched and crawl over the metal fence forgetting the pervy thought regarding the blonds' bottom. Jaune decided to keep the flashlight while unsheathing his weapons again. The camera feed showed a zombie chasing that cop which means there could be more of the undead somewhere around here. As they traveled the dark bloody hallway the duo spotted a fuse box and it was missing a fuse. There were a couple of doors but no need to explore them for the moment. Passing a double door their path was blocked by a steel locker. The Arc volunteered to remove it. It wasn't that heavy but he was able to put into the right place with the others so, they can proceed. The floor was suddenly flooded with water. There must be a leak somewhere. Staring above there was the sing of the restrooms. That must be where the leak was, a broken pipe or a toilet malfunctioning.

The deeper they traveled in the hallway, the stronger Jaune's bad feeling was becoming. He has seen this in the Living Dead series. Broken dark places are a bad sign. Only trouble will be awaiting them at the end. He could actually see it as he was predicting future events. By the time they find that police officer, the whole place will be surrounded by zombies. That's when the good part will start. Obviously being sarcastic again. They saw another door but this one had a chain wrapped around the handle. They won't be able to get in until they find something to cut it. And he wasn't planning of using his sword as a cutting tool. It's a weapon, for fighting and killing. There were smashed furniture and desks and more blood. The sight worried the Arc, zombies couldn't have done this massacre no matter the numbers. According to his favorite outbreak series.

"OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP!" the loud shouting was coming not that far.

"That must be him" said the blond huntsman.

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

"We're coming!"

They entered a room where the screams were coming from. There was a closed metal fence. It was the fire safety door and they could hear struggling on the other side.

"I'm here!" said the brunette.

"Hang in there!" followed the Arc.

"OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY UP! HURRY UP, OPEN IT!" the cop sounded so terrified and desperate.

Both used all their strength to lift the metal door. They succeeded in opening it a little as the arm of the cop emerged holding the notebook that has the exit out of the station.

"Here, give me your hand!"

"We got you!"

"Here, here, help me!"

Claire got one hand and Jaune the other but something was preventing them from getting the officer out completely. Something was pulling him back, with bigger strength. The cop started screaming in agony. Blood was being spilled when they were able to pulled him in, the most gruesome sight laid before their eyes. The duo was only able to pulled the upper half of the man, followed by a trail of blood as the metal door closed. The Arc was beyond shock, this was the first time he has seen so much blood in his entire life, the smell hit his nose hard . He could even seen his insides. As a Huntsman he doesn't live in a world of blood and gore. When killing a Grimm, it was dead, the creatures don't bleed. They turned to black smoke when they're killed. Not to mention he has never been put in the position where he has to kill a person. The blond has felt the hatred remembering when he fought Cinder at Haven Academy, he didn't stood a chance against her. Not against the monster who killed his partner.

"Claire, you okay?"

She nodded quickly, obviously she was shocked too. Feeling bad they weren't able to saved him. The metal door was being hit constantly on the other side. Jaune ignored the noises as he took the officer's notebook. His last words were" tell Marvin". They needed this if they wanted to find a way out. But first, they needed to find Chris and Leon.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry…." she whispered.

"We did the best we could."

"If only we would have come a lot sooner…."

"I know. But we can't waste time. I don't want to stay here any longer. I really have a bad feeling-"

The Arc was interrupted as the door to the room burst opened and a police zombie emerged. This was exactly what he was fearing. Now the undead was coming for them like they did with that cop. Claire reacted quickly as she shot it's head but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Jaune finished it off slicing it's head off with Crocea Mors. Both left the room as a zombie emerged from the window breaking the glass. They run back to the way they came only to find two more zombies blocking their way. It's like they were waiting for them to come. The brunette fired her gun while the blond slashed through the undead while shoving one with his shield. The duo finally made it to the metal door that leads to the main hall. Behind them, more zombies were coming their way.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" said the Arc.

"I'm not leaving without you!" argued the brunette.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" after what she saw there was no way she was leaving Jaune.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise!"

"You better!"

Claire crawled over to the other side, no problem. The blond followed, but one of the zombies grabbed his foot. This was the last thing he wanted.

"Damn it, let go!"

Let him go you son of a bitch!" she was shooting the arm of the undead.

Jaune was almost out but the zombie was right behind him. Someone came and grabbed the blond out of the way as he closed the metal door shut with his foot bashing the undead's brains in. A dark skinned man looking in his early forties wearing a cop uniform, another officer. He had a wound on the right side of his stomach. It didn't looked good, the Arc was shocked. Did he got bit too, he will eventually turned.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks" replied the blond huntsman.

"You're safe...For now. Marvin Branagh."

"Jaune Arc."

"A little early for Halloween?" the wounded cop took noticed of his choice of clothes.

" _This again"_ he sweat dropped.

"Obviously someone taught you well."

Jaune thought about Pyrrha as his blue eyes softened at the memory of the red head.

"Come on" he held his hand and the Arc gladly took it.

"Thank you for the help" said the brunette.

"It should be expected you two would come here. A little too late, I'm afraid" he walked over to a sofa with a lap top on it, getting seated.

"What happened to this city?"

"It all happened so quickly. Before anyone knew it, people were eating people."

"It is a zombie outbreak, after all" replied the blond huntsman.

"So nobody knows what caused this?" asked the brunette.

"There's a lot of theories...But all I know for sure is that this place is crawling with zombies."

"Yeah. You're telling me. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Claire Redfield."

"Redfield?" Marvin reacted" as in Chris Redfield?"

"Yeah, he's my brother. Have you seen him?"

"He's on vacation. Europe, I think. Left weeks ago."

" _Europe?"_ Jaune has never heard of it before, was his insane was true that he could be in another world.

"Vacation?" she stood a little taken back" that's...That's great news."

"At least now we know he's safe" smiled at the blond at the brunette" by the way Marvin, we got this from another officer. He didn't made it, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you did the best you could" he took the notebook opening it" I might have more good news for you. Looks like there might be a way out through this secret passageway" Marvin pointed to the opened note book showing a small hand written map.

"Yeah. That's what that officer said. That he might have found a way out" said the Arc.

"His name was Elliot, he was a good man with a wonderful family."

"Good" Claire took the note book checking the map.

The officer was groaning in pain.

"We should get you to a hospital."

"Oh, no...Forget about me. I can take care of myself."

Jaune stood silent maybe he already knows there's no turning back. He will eventually become a zombie, maybe within the hour.

"No, don't be ridiculous you're gonna need help-"

"Listen Claire. Save yourself and Jaune. So you can see your brother again."

"Let's do as he says" whispered the blond.

"Now...You're gonna need this" Marvin handed her a walkie" and this" followed by a combat knife.

"And be careful. If any of you see one of those things-no matter who they were-you can't hesitate. Take em' out if you can, or you run."

"We already know" nodded the blond huntsman.

Marving turned to the Arc seeing the sheathed sword on his waist" please tell me you're not going to fight those things with that?"

"It's my weapon and it has helped me a lot, so far."

"So far…." replied the officer.

"He's right. I've seen him using that sword and he knows how to use it. He has saved me a lot of ammo."

"It doesn't matter how good you are with a sword. What if you encounter an enemy in the distance and Claire isn't there to back you up? You're going to need some fire power. You have to be prepare for anything, if you want to survive this."

Jaune stood in thought. He was right this was more complicated than a Huntsman mission or eliminating Grimm. This was a zombie outbreak and being prepared was top priority over everything else. He has to think of the possibility that he might get separated from Claire like they did with Leon.

"Here" Marvin offered the Arc his handgun.

"But I...I don't know if I should take it" honestly the blond wasn't a fun of guns, especially when he didn't know how to use one.

"Just take it. I don't need it anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the brunette.

"Come on, Claire. Let's go" he took the handgun from the officer.

* * *

They decided to leave Marvin alone as Jaune joined the brunette seeing the map on Elliot's notebook. First there was the ivory statue of the woman with the flag and there was some writing saying" three medallions", then a passage below the statue that leads underground all the way to the parking lot of the station. So they needed three medallions to open the passage. But where should they start. Claire went to the next page and there were three more statues. One was a lion, the other a unicorn and the third one a woman. Below each statues there were drawings neither of the two could understand. So they decided to investigate the statue first before heading out. Getting closer below it stood three empty circular slots. That's where the medallions go. So it was confirmed that they needed to find them in order to active the secret passage that will take them out of the police station.

Claire noticed a statue up in the second floor, she told Jaune to follow her. Climbing the long stair case they were surprised that the statue was of a lion holding a shield with something in it but it was closed. The blond checked the book, it has to be it. But what about the pictures drawn below it.

"We found it. Too easy if you ask me."

"I'm not complaining. These drawings must be the answer."

"Look here" the Arc saw a mechanism below the statue that had pictures he touched one, hey, you can move them."

"We know what to do now. We matched the drawings in the notebook."

"Let's give it a shot."

Claire moved the first picture following Elliot's book. A lion, the second was a plant or a herb and the third was an eagle. A loud sound caught their attention as the lid on the shield opened revealing the lion medallion.

"We did it" Jaune was shocked that it was so easy.

"One down, two to go" smiled the brunette.

"I doubt the other two will be that easy to find."

As they climbed down, the duo decided to put medallion in one of the slots. A loud sound was heard as the statue went higher revealing a couple of iron bars. Behind it, a cell door. That has to be the way out.

"So Elliot was right" Marvin saw what happened when they put the medallion, the secret passage is in the statue of the Goddess.

"Yeah, but we need the other two."

"Let's do some medallion hunting" replied the Arc.

"Hang in there Marvin. We won't be long."

Jaune gazed at the wounded officer and shook his head. Claire was really determined to help him. But he couldn't let her lift her hopes when he knew what was going to happen to him. They went to the left side of the main hall. There was a metal fence gate closed. The device to open it was closed and it had yellow tape. The Redfield immediately took the combat knife given by Marvin cutting the tape. Opening it, she pulled the lever down. The fence opened all the way giving them access to the area. There were two reception desks behind a glass window. Next to them two couch similar to the one where Marvin is seated in the main hall, two wooden tables behind a wooden wall. In the corner of the room there was a door. Jaune took his weapons again along Claire taking her gun. Another dark room with blood stains on the walls and floor. He turned on the flashlight while holding his shield.

"Claire?"

"Yeah" she kept her eyes forward.

"You do know there's nothing we can do for Marvin."

"What are you talking about?" she got a little upset now, looking at him" we know what we have to do. We find the two medallions we need and then we take him with us to the passage."

"Claire, it's too late for him" the blond huntsman took a deep breath" I know how you feel. You want to help him and save his life, I'm just like you. I would be so angry if people in front of me die and there's nothing I can do about it. Trust me, I know that feeling well" he remembered when he found out Pyrrha died and he was useless to save her.

"But there's something we can do for him-" she argued.

"You must have figure it out by now. Anyone that gets bitten by a zombie gets infected, and become one. Marvin's wound is from a bite, he will be one of them too."

"Shit…." she glared" how long?"

"I don't know. The people that got bitten at the gas station turned after a couple of minutes. His time is running out, I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you."

"No, don't apologize. I kinda already knew. But I didn't wanted to admit it. I was trying to be positive."

"The only thing we can do now is find those medallions and Leon. Your brother isn't here, so he's safe. Now, you need to get to safety, away from here."

"Me? You're coming too. The three of us will leave this city, together" she glared at him.

"I know" he smiled and she felt so much better now.

*This is 73 bird-for rescue-heading east-river. Touchdown at RPD-minutes.*

The two stopped in a corner of the hallway as they saw the body of another police officer. His communication device was on the left side of his shoulder. They walked slowly not knowing if he will get up as a zombie. Jaune carefully touched the head and moved up. Blue eyes widened in shock, there was so much blood as half of his face has been ripped out.

"Oh, god! Poor guy…."

"The sooner we find those medallions, the better" the Arc really wanted to leave this place already.

"Did you hear that?"

"Claire?" the blond was more shocked.

Before them was the body of another officer but he was hanging from the ceiling. Like he hanged himself. He'd probably committed suicide because he didn't wanted to become a zombie. The body suddenly fell, it wasn't moving. The Arc kept on walking with the Redfield behind him. There was a door next to them but it had the engraving of a clover, it was locked so they needed a key. They continued heading straight into a hallway that had water again with broken wooden planks, an open window. Jaune thought they should find a way to seal it before a zombie through it. Heading to another corner there was a zombie banging on a window. If this keeps up it will break it. Looks like he spoke too soon as the soon broke the window and fell to the ground. The blond acted immediately stabbing it's head with his sword, killing it. The duo saw a dead end then, a pair of double doors.

Jaune slowly opened the door as the two entered the room. There were some desks and table scattered around along with some soda machines. A podium with a chalkboard. This must have been the meeting room, but it was a real mess. Something caught Claire's eye as she took it. Showing it to her blond companion it was a complete map of the first floor of the police station. A good find as he smiled and gave a nod to her. There was another door with a chained wrapped around the knob. The Arc saw something on a desk, a piece of paper titled" RPD Record of Events", he showed it to the Redfield as the two started reading it.

 **September 25th**

 **We're turning the station into a temporary shelter due to the sudden massive outbreak. All police personnel have been instructed to make the safety of the citizens their top priority as we try to accommodate as many of them as possible.**

 **(addendum)**

 **One of the refugees attacked us in the middle of the night, resulting in the death of one officer and injuring three others. The person in question was quickly restrained. We believe this was simply a case of someone snapping under intense stress.**

Jaune and Claire didn't believed it one bit. Obviously the person was infected.

 **September 26th**

 **A mob attacked the station today, resulting in a number of casualties. A few survivors were able to make it safely behind the emergency shutters, but surrounded as we are, it'll be hard for any of us to escape this place. We're not sure we can fix any of our comm equipment, so we remain cut off from the outside world.**

 **September 27th**

 **There was another clash on the west side of the station around 1 pm. Twelve people died, and there is only a handful of survivors left. Everything is falling into disarray here.**

 **David Ford**

"This is how the police station eventually fell to the outbreak" Jaune gave a sigh.

"We can't worry about it now. C'mon, let's keep going."

The two saw in the corner piled up wooden planks with a broken rectangular window. They immediately knew what to do. The Arc went first to climbed over the planks and jumped through the hole, followed by the brunette. They made it to the other side of the hallway when they saw a fat zombie banging on a coffee machine. Probably the silliest thing either have seen from the undead do. Anyone could make the joke that it wanted to drink coffee. The blond huntsman told Claire to stay put as he tried to take it out before it notice them. He got close enough when it turned to him, it immediately received his sword on it's head killing it. Jaune removed it, cleaning it with a piece of cloth. It has taken too much blood from these things. And Marvin gave him his gun. He was sure he wasn't going to need it but he still accept it out of kindness. So he put the weapon on his right pocket.

Passing another corner there were two doors. One said" West Office" and the other" Storage Deposit Room". Claire chose the second choice as they carefully entered the room. There were dozens of lockers and a control panel on the front. Jaune was looking around and saw one of them had some ammo, another had a pouch with the RPD initials. Everything in these lockers would become useful to Claire so he went back to the Redfield who was checking the panel. Then she went to a nearby desk with a piece of paper.

 **Storage Locker Terminal Memo**

 **It appears that the keypads to the lockers terminal are missing a few keys, I suggest that the person responsible for this mess find some spare keys and fix this RIGHT NOW.**

 **(You know who you are, bastard. Who else'd fuck it up this badly!?)**

"Looks like he never got the chance to fix it" the Arc gazed at the panel with the missing keys being 2 and 3" wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"No you wouldn't. He's probably not around anymore."

The blond huntsman gave a nod, he was probably dead or a zombie, or maybe escaped safely. Gazing ahead there was another room but smaller. There was a bigger locker with a weapon inside. Jaune was no expert in weapons like Ruby but that seemed to be an older version of a grenade launcher. Not in the slightest in the same level as Nora's weapon though. Next to it was a locker with some ammo. Probably for the weapon and next to it an electronic device that was a card reader. They won't be getting that grenade launcher any time soon. The Arc was caught off guard hearing banging coming from the door. A zombie broke in as Claire acted shooting at it on it's head, followed by the leg. Another shot on the leg and it was down. One more shot to the head and it was dead.

"I'm sorry Claire, I didn't realize-"

"It's okay. You can't always be the one to get all the credit" she smiled as she reloaded her gun with more ammo.

"So two and three are out of the question?"

"Until we find those missing keys, yeah. Let's make our time here worthwhile."

Claire opened locker 106 and 109 for now. There was roll of film and ammo. The Arc had no idea what was the film for. Leaving the storage deposit room the duo continued their journey through west hallway of the station. There was a staircase leading to the second floor while there was a zombie on a window. Jaune saw some items below the stairs. One, being some hard boards. The blond got an idea as he was able to barricade with window with them. Now the undead couldn't break through. That was one less zombie to worry about. There was an opened door near the items. It was some sort of office and there stood a sing that said" Darkroom. The Redfield told her blond companion that they'll be able to see the roll film if they take it there. It was a good thing brunette took a course of photography when she was in high school. It didn't took long since it was only one picture.

It was a photo titled" A commemorative photo". A statue of an old man wearing a crown, a king. He was holding in his right hand a book colored red and on his left a scepter with a red jewel. Neither of the two had a clue what it was about, or what could it mean. But they decided to keep the photo just in case. Who knows, it might come in handy later. After investigating the room, the due went upstairs, to the second floor. Two bodies near a metal shutter. Jaune stabbed both in the head to make sure they don't get up. They went to the other stair going to the third floor. So the police station had more than two floors. They climbed until reaching the fourth floor. There were two lockers and next to it a huge hole like a car ram through the concrete wall. Entering the hole, something caught their eyes that stood on a desk. A key and the end had the shape of a spade. So with this, they'll be able to unlock any doors that has the spade lock. They left the room through a door into a long hallway with a window.

As the duo continued walking, something passed the window at quick speed. It was too fast for them to tell what it was.

"What was that!?"

"Don't know" the blond Huntsman tightened his hold on Crocea Mors" but whatever it was. It didn't looked like a zombie to me."

"…...….."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm leaving it here quite a nice cliffhanger.**

 **-Lickers are dicks in this game. Seriously why they made them fast and can one shot you in hardcore mode.**

 **A reminder this might be the RE2 remake but it still takes place in the same year as the original 1998. So Claire is 19 even if her voice actress and the model who also did the motion capture looks like she's in her mid twenties.**

 **-At some point in the story Jaune will use guns asides his sword and shield. The experience of the outbreak will test him to rely on other types of weapons.**

 **-I'm annoyed Claire gets a sub machine gun from the S.T.A.R.S armory while Leon get the lightning hawk magnum. That's sexist lol, give her a freaking magnum too.**

 **-Silly me I just started the story and I still haven't given my opinion on the game. To me RE2 remake is a masterpiece truly the best RE game ever. Finally returning to its roots of true survival horror nothing like RE5 or RE6. Not that I hate those games, I like them but they're not survival horror, they're more action oriented. And to those that say the game sucks, you're a hater and haters will always hate. I'd say the game has sell quite well in it's first week of release. I also deserves the vote to become game of the year with Kingdom Hearts 3 and Last of us 2. The only thing that disappointed me of the game is that they didn't put spiders or the birds. But everything else is awesome.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 ***CT7567Rules so far I'm planning to give him two more weapons asides Marvin 9mm handgun. Combat knife doesn't count but I'm planning of giving him one in further chapters. The first weapon will either be an assault rifle, machine gun, or shot gun. I don't think Jaune is the kind of character to handle a sniper rifle. The second I already know which one. You will have to be patient.**

 ***MrSlendy69 thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***The Real Hell Fire already planning in giving him weapons to survive the outbreak.**

 ***Edrap really? Well Code Veronica Steve died and he was in love with her, Revelations? You mean Revelations 2? I don't think she had a love interest in that game the guy that betrayed them and became a Tyran I doubt she had a thing for him. The only CGI movie she was in was Degenaration and I don't she had a love interest. Some say she's married.**

 ***warrior of six blades- I know how tough Jaune is. Thanks to his large amount of aura. He can take on zombies and dogs. Though a licker will take him by surprise since they made them so fast in this game. But he won't have a problem dealing with them. He won't get biten...For now. I will make sure not to nerf him. Never underestimate Jaune . Also I just wrote the G Biking first form fight and Jaune handle himself well along with Claire, it wasn't that tough of a fight.**

 ***Guest- Jaune is tough enough to handle himself in the zombie outbreak. But he has to learn not to rely on Croces Mors too much. This isn't Remnant.**

 ***X3runner- I guess Leon and Claire is an obvious ship. But I have always seen Leon liking Ada since it was proven he has a thing for her especially in RE6. Maybe if he finally moves on from her I can see him and Claire becoming a possible thing. And lol I don't think Jaune has to worry about Chris with his huge amount of aura, he can take on his fist and not get hurt.**

 ***Ultimate Kuuga- true it is Ruby's birthday but I will take the guess they don't celebrate Halloween in Remnant or Christmas for the matter. This is all my opinion.**

 ***SaintMichael95- of course there are grammar errors. But I have already explained why I'm not interested in getting a Beta. I've had bad experience with them so no thank you.**

 ***Gree123 -thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***Justaquestion12- true Jaune in this new world can be consider superhuman. He can even give Wesker a run for his money. But we know he's tough in his own way because of his large amount of aura. Not to mention he has knowledge about zombies and outbreaks so he's prepare for it. And your idea is pretty interesting. True Umbrella might be interested in him or the US government.**

 ***Idon't-like-pen-names- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***Guest-true it's a whole different world so those people don't have aura. Meaning, Jaune's semblance is useless to help them. Specially those are infected with the T-virus.**

 ***Wolfpackersson- sorry but no this is the RE world Jaune is the only one with aura and a semblance. Claire is fine the way she is. She's a survivor.**

 ***Karlos 1234ify-thank I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage-what a surprise to see a review from you in this story. Thank you as always I have a feeling you're going to like this story. Even if it will be a short one. Your support is always appreciate it. And I already answered Jaune will still use Crocea Mors along with other weapons. It's a zombie outbreak. He already has Marvin's handgun.**

 **-Thank you very much for all the feedback, the favs and follows. I'd say it's impressive with only the first chapter.**

Next time: Just a bad dream, a very bad dream


	3. Just a bad dream, a very bad dream

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 3 Just a bad dream, a very bad dream

(Location: Raccoon City Police Station west hallway second floor Raccoon City Arklay County midwestern USA)

Jaune stood rooted to the ground. Just like that time at the gas station when he first saw a zombie. He couldn't stop thinking about the thing that just crossed the window. It moved fast and it seemed to be on four legs. It wasn't a dog or undead, what could it be. Turning to Claire, the young brunette seemed to be thinking the same thing. But she calmed down and decided to move on. The Arc nodded as he resumed to lead the way, holding his shield, sword and flashlight. Straight ahead there was a door and a dead end. The blond huntsman realized the police station was big. It could take them hours to find the two medallions they need to open the secret passage of the Goddess statue. Who knows how many zombies were here. Not to mention they still needed to find Leon. At least they knew Chris, Claire's brother was all right. He was out of town, so he wasn't in any danger.

The two were about to head to the door since there was nothing but a barricade of chairs and desks blocking the path. Jaune was about to followed the Redfield until something caught his attention. A piece of paper on top of a box. The Arc learned that anything on paper had useful information that can help them in the future. He picked it up and showed to his brunette companion.

 **Consider this a gift for anyone still unfortunate enough to be alive.**

 **Keep your eyes peeled for those creepy fucks that look like they were skinned alive-"lickers" we call 'em. They're blind as bats, but their hearing more than makes up for that. So as long as you don't run like a total idiot, guns a-blazing, you should be able to slip by them...Probably. Either way, make like my grandma and creep around as slow as possible around 'em, yeah? Anyway, not that I wanna go, but duty calls. That, and I've got a friend to avenge.**

 **David**

"Lickers?" said the blond huntsman.

Seriously that was a weird name. It sounded" kinky". Like it belonged on a porn movie. Jaune didn't blushed so what if he has seen movies or magazines. It was perfect to be doing such at his age. Of course his parents never found out where he hid his porn stash. It was a very secretive place. Now for the licker. Apparently the zombies and dogs weren't the only things in this city. Just reading the description again, this creature must be ugly as hell. They were blind, but have super hearing. So even the faintest sound will catch their attention. That was definitely something he didn't wanted to see, or fight. Blue eyes widened in realization. What if the thing they just saw passing through the window was a licker. That means it could be near by. The Arc put the piece of paper away as he and Claire resumed their journey. The Redfield was a bit panicked after hearing about the new creature.

Remaining on the floor, they went to the men's showers. The sound of steam caught their ears as they a pipe leaking in the entrance to the showers. Something was missing in the middle, like a valve handle. It was the only way to turn it off and remove the hot steam. Claire opened one of the lockers only to gasped, seeing a zombie emerging. She stabbed it's head with the knife. That was an improvement for a hiding spot. Readying her gun and Jaune his sword, they opened another locker. It was empty, not a zombie but something better. Red ammo, they were flame rounds. The Arc realized that was ammunition for the grenade launcher. Which, they still needed to find that locker key card in order to get it. Still the brunette took the flame ammo without argument. They checked all the lockers, finding another set of flame rounds but that was it. Then, a piece of paper stick to a wall.

 **Portable Safe Instructions**

 **Press a button to light up its corresponding lamp. Light them all to open the safe.**

 **The buttons must be pressed in a certain order. Pressing a single button out of the order will cause all of the lights to go out and you will need to start the sequence again.**

Jaune saw the portable safe in a corner, grabbing it was smaller than he thought. Of course, it had the RPD initials, a circle surrounded by eight lights. He decided to give it a try when he failed. For like, five times. The blond frowned and gave up for the time being while Claire was smiling at him, not commenting at his lack of memorization. She will have to give it a try later. But now, it wasn't the right time. The medallions are their priority. There was nothing useful here until they do something about that pipe leaking hot steam. So asides the medallions they will have to find a valve handle too. This was starting to sound like a headache. Who would think escaping this place will be so complicated. But then again, no one said this was going to be easy. Leaving the showers the climbed the stairs going to the third floor of the station.

The duo wen through the only door on the floor and the place was filled with broken concrete. Boxens, wooden planks, boards, items that could be use for storage. A zombie suddenly pooped up from the ceiling, it was hanging around. Looks like it was dead so the two passed it by. There were more bloodstain walls sending a chill to Jaune's spine. There stood a cell but the path to reach it was blocked by a wooden barricade. It had something attached in yellow tape. It said" C4". Claire said it was explosives but the detonator was missing so it won't blow up without it. That was a relief to hear as the blond gave a soft sigh. Not that far was a table with a piece of paper, more information. The Redfield picked it up showing it to her blond companion. Both started reading it.

 **Some Guy's Scribblings**

 **Damn those corporate assholes! They cut me off! After all I've done for them! But if that's how it's going to be, so be it. I'm gonna have a little fun of my own as the world goes to shit. I boarded all those filthy pigs up in a steel pen, and set some C4. All I gotta do is detonate it and it's "sayonara suckers!". But it's not fun if it's over too soon, so maybe I'll give that raving loon something to really squeak about.**

 **Yeah, maybe I'll give him a little toy and tell him, "kill the guy next to you and I'll spare the others". I wonder what he'll do. You yell about" justice" and" pride" but how many times did go go against me, your own superior?**

 **Yeah, you're such a good cop...So good you had to die.**

 **Man is this fun. I needed some music for this.**

"Guess the zombies aren't the only crazy things in this city" Jaune sweat dropped after reading the paper.

"This guy really had a grudge. He must've have been serious. But the C4 is still placed."

"He didn't detonate it which it's good. An explosion is the last thing we need."

"Jaune look."

The Arc did as told. The brunette was staring at the inside of the steel pen. There was a statue of a woman colored in black with a shield next to her. They could barely see it. But behind it, stood a familiar looking panel.

"Wait. Is that another statue, like the one from the lion at the main hall?"

"Looks like it. You know what that means?"

"We found the second medallion. But we can't operate the statue with that barricade blocking the way."

"Meaning, we will have to find that detonator and fulfill that crazy bastard's wish."

"Detonate the explosives, perfect" the blond sighed.

"Can't forget this" Claire smiled picking the other thing on the table a hip pouch" more pouches means I can carry more stuff."

They finally left that area taking door near the steel pen. Now, they were in a place that looked like a library. This caught Jaune by surprise never knowing a police station will have such. They were in the second floor while below them were a couple of zombies wandering around. The Arc took a glance at the place. Part of the wooden railing was destroyed, preventing access to the other side. But they could go the other way since it was fine. Suddenly the walky communicator beeped receiving an incoming transmission.

*Claire Jaune, it's Marvin. How fast can the two of you get here?*

"Why, what's up?" replied the brunette.

*I've got something to show you. It's important.*

"Okay. We won't keep you waiting" replied the Arc.

"All right. We're on our way."

Claire drew her gun shooting at the zombie that was eating a dead body. Jaune jumped from the top floor unsheathing his sword, stabbing the head of the undead. The brunette climbed down the ladder joining the blond. Another zombie was heading their way. Claire was able to blew it's head up with just one shoot. Talk about perfect accuracy. The blond huntsman impressed at her aiming. He knew she was good but, not that good. She reminded him of Ruby. The silver eyed huntress was a real force to be reckon with, with her weapon Crescent Rose. Specially when she uses it in sniper rifle mode. Another zombie lunged at Jaune as he smacked it with his shield followed by a quick slash and a stab to the head, killing the creature. They stood without lowering their guard, waiting if there were more. Once the place was secure they took a look around even if they should be heading back to Marvin.

Jaune saw something in a long table. A red book which it was familiar to him. He swore he has seen it before. Blue eyes widened when he took out the commemorative photo that statue of the king holding the scepter and the book. It was the same book as in the picture. This was a key item, they will be needing this in the long run. He asked Claire to put it in one of her pouches. They went to a door on the left where they found a statue of a unicorn with a shield next to it. They knew what it meant. Another medallion. Unlike the woman's statue, this one has full access. The brunette took out Elliot's note book seeing the drawings on the unicorn statue. The first image is the two fishes on opposite sides, the second was a lobster and the third, a ram. The lid in the middle of the shield opened, revealing the unicorn medallion. That was two down, one more to go. Claire took it in her pouch. Before leaving the room they found the map to the upper floor of the station.

There was another door in the same room, but it was locked from the other side. So, they went back to the library heading to the door before them. As they got closer, the door had the lock in the spade shape. Claire used the spade key, releasing the lock. Opening the door the duo realized they were in the second floor of the main hall. Looks like they were going to meet up with Marvin sooner than they thought. They climbed down the stairs seeing the wounded cop was still himself typing some keys on the lab top. Both Jaune and Claire were happy to see that he was still hanging in there. Even if there was nothing they could do. If he was bitten and infected, he will become a zombie. And they will be left with no choice but to put him down. The dark skinned man saw them heading to him.

"There you two are. Come here."

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

Marvin showed another live feed showing a steel gate and a familiar face standing before it.

"It's Leon, he's all right!" smiled the blond huntsman.

"He made it too" followed the brunette.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, it's Leon...Leon Kennedy, I think?"

"Ah, the rookie. Thought he looked familiar. You can make it to that courtyard through the second floor, east side" said the officer.

"Ok, thanks Marvin."

"But before that. We found another medallion" said the Arc.

"Good work you two."

"Marvin?" started the blond" do you know about lickers?"

"I do, why?" the dark skinned man worried as he got up hurting himself due to his wound" you didn't ran into one on your way here, did you?!"

"No, we didn't. Just asking" he replied deciding not to bring the one they saw passing through a window earlier.

"Good. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about them. Lickers, they're completely different from a zombie physically. They're stronger, faster and more dangerous."

"We read that they can't see but have a sharp sense of hearing" said the brunette.

"That's right. They're blind but they're hearing is far better than any man or dog. Any kind of sound will get their attention in a heartbeat."

The two looked at each other. They were lucky they didn't meet one directly.

"Listen carefully you two. If you ever encounter a licker, don't shoot at it, don't attack it and most importantly, don't run from it. You're better off not seeing one. I pray neither of you don't."

"Thanks for the advice" Jaune mentally gulped, so the lickers are that big of a threat.

* * *

Claire took the medallion from her pouch and walked to the Goddess statue putting it in another empty slots. The two stone bars surrounding the statue separated. The final medallion should open the secret passage. And in order to get it, they needed to find the detonator to activate the C4 and get to the maiden statue. Right now, they were heading to the courtyard where Leon is. Following Marvin's instructions, they went to east side of the second floor. Entering at another office. Nothing out of the ordinary so they kept going. There was a door but it had the spade lock, they used the key opening it. It lead to another dark hallway, no surprise there. Jaune took the flashlight again to light up the path. Two paths, so they first took the left side. A dead end with a closed shutter but a panel with a square hole like something suppose to go there. A crank handle, perhaps, so they went back, taking the right side.

Jaune entered a door in the same hallway and his eyes lit up as he spotted a card on a small round table. It read" weapon's locker key card". This was it. This is exactly what they needed to unlock the grenade launcher back at the storage deposit room. He gave it to Claire as she smiled at his good work, putting it on her pouch. There were some antiques in the room. Probably old stuff the police don't need anymore when they were remodeling the station. Before them stood the same statue of the king they have seen on the photo from that roll film. It was holding the scepter with the red jewel on its left hand. But it was missing its right hand. The missing piece was next to the statue on the small table. They knew what to do. First, they placed the red book on the right hand before putting it on the statue. It gave a small turn as the hand holding the scepter gave a right turn and the hand opened. Claire took the scepter and investigate it. There was a switch and she pressed releasing the red jewel.

After putting the jewel on her new hip pouch, they left the room and kept going on the right side of the hallway. A loud noise was heard sounding like a big crash close by, where they were. Their eyes widened seeing that a helicopter actually crashed on this side of the building. The pilot was obviously dead, not a pretty sight. Claire thought this must be the same helicopter that was communicating earlier when they found that cop's dead body missing half of his face. Nothing important so her so they went back to the door that had the sing" exit". Opening they were now outside. They had a better view of the helicopter that crashed on the building, sparks were flying. It won't be long before it catches fire and explodes. So, they will have to make sure to keep their distance from it. Also, it was raining, their bodies were now getting soaked wet.

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted from near by" CLAIRE! JAUNE!"

"Is that…." the blond huntsman was shocked but smiled.

Both walked over to the metal railing and saw the rookie cop on the other side of the barbwire fence.

"Leon!"

"We're coming down!" followed the Arc.

The two climbed down the stairs as the pilot and part of the helicopter has caught fire already. Leon was trying to open the gate but no luck so far. It was obviously locked.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Leon" said Jaune.

"Me too. Glad, both of you made it to the station."

"This is awkward. But we really have to stop meeting like this" said Claire.

"Yeah. Police chopper...It just, came out of nowhere…."

"Yeah, we're fine."

"This gate is tightly shut. I don't think we'll be able to open it" said the blond examining the metal door.

"I take it you don't have the key…."

"We do have one. But it won't fit this lock" the Arc made sure and there was no spade shape lock on it.

"Still, it's good to see your face over all of this mess. How are you holding up?"

"I am...Hanging in there."

"Helluvah night, huh?"

"That's putting it lightly" sweat dropped the blond huntsman.

"Yeah, you find your brother?" asked the rookie cop.

"I did actually, he's-"

The brunette was interrupted by the explosion from the police chopper. They knew it was eventually going to blow up. The sound of the fire alarm sounded shortly after.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse…Leon, you should get going."

"She's right. You're not safe here, out in the open. Like now" Jaune was able to see some zombies arriving on the cop's side.

"Don't worry about me. You two, just get to safety."

"Oh crap!" the Arc was shocked seeing a horde of undead trying to break through a fence.

"No, Leon seriously, they're getting through the fence! Please just go!"

The cop was about to leave before turning to the two" we're gonna make it. All of us" he finally ran off.

"We should continue with the search of the final medallion. Staying here isn't safe for us either."

Claire nodded reaching for her walkie" hey, Marvin. This is bad. We got zombies everywhere!

No answer.

"Marvin…? Marvin, are you there!? Marvin!? Oh, God, you gotta be kidding me…!"

"Damn…." muttered Jaune angry knowing it was probably too late for the officer.

* * *

No choice but to keep going. The gate will hold them off for a while. There was a door behind them and a tool box over a plastic trash bin. There was a cutting tool, just what they need to break the chains that are on the lock of the doors. That was one problem solved. There was some handgun ammo near, she picked it up. Just their luck, the door next to the tool box had a chain around it. The brunette did the honors cutting it with their new item. Jaune took the lead opening the door slowly and he was met by a zombie running at him. Using his shield he smacked the head while Claire fired a couple of shoots on it's head, until it was dead. The Arc was relief, he was truly thankful to have a weapon like Crocea Mors and a shield. Both noticed that this area was familiar, they've been here before. As they entered to a room they saw Elliot's upper body. The painful reminder, they were back in the east hallway.

Both remembered there was another door with a chain right around here. After killing a few zombies, they reached the chained door. It looked like an office area with the many desks, folders lab tops, everything. But there were also more zombies. The Arc took the lead again slashing the undead while Claire assisted him shooting at them. She found more ammo on the dead body of a police officer, along with a flash grenade on a desk. After cleaning house with the undead, they searched through the place. After a minute they found an electrical part. Must be the missing fuse that the box needs near the entrance to the east hallway. Entering a separate office who the brunette believed it must belong to the lieutenant or high rank officer, they found valve handle. They might not have found the detonator for the C4 yet but they were sure advancing a lot. She was thankful to have someone reliable like Jaune around. Otherwise, it would be hard to do this on her own.

"I say we're making some progress."

"Jauen…?" Claire stared at him.

"What?" he felt something was wrong with the brunette.

"I know I shouldn't be getting involve. But, who are you really?"

Blue eyes blinked, the blond didn't know what to say.

"Where are you from?"

"Why are you asking me this now? This is hardly the place or the time to talk about ourselves."

"And there will never be a time or place to talk about it. I'm glad I met you, we make a kick ass team and I feel like I can trust you. But I'm just...Confused, about what you said."

"I…." he paused damn, he really didn't wanted to bring it up.

"You said you don't know where here is. How can you possibly get lost? I know you have to be French because of your name."

"What's French?" he felt like he has made a big mistake.

"What?" the brunette stood speechless" you're joking…?"

Jaune scratched his head in return, seriously he didn't know.

"Which part of the US are you from?"

"US?" he blinked again.

Again Claire stood speechless" you don't know what's the US? You gotta be shitting me. The United States of America, it's the country I was born in and...Probably you."

Now the Arc was getting nervous. His hands were shaking and he could feel behind his gloves they were sweating" Claire...I need to ask you...What do you call this world?"

"Huh? This world, the planet we lived in?" she was getting more confused by the minute.

"Yes, just tell me."

"It's Earth. That's the name of this planet, our world…What is wrong with you, Jaune?"

" _Earth…."_ the word kept repeating in his head over and over.

The Arc never thought his crazy idea would ever be true. The truth hit him so hard like a ton of bricks falling on him. Somehow, someway, he was in another world. Not on Remnant anymore, how, he didn't had the slightest clue. He started hyperventilating making the brunette in front of him worried.

"Jaune...Are you all right?"

" _I'm not in Remnant...Another world...What is this world? My friends...Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar…Just how…."_

"Jaune, you need to calm down" Claire went closer to him" breath in and out or you might faint. Do you hear me?!"

" _This can't be real...It's not real, this is...All of this is nothing but a dream. A city under a zombie outbreak yeah right, a dream...A bad dream...I want to wake up please, let me open my eyes. I don't want this, my friends, my family, my home, my mission, the relics, Salem. Have to get to Atlas…."_

Jaune was suddenly slapped hard on his face as his eyes snapped wide open" ow! Claire what the-"

"You were hyperventilating! If I hadn't slapped the shit out of you, who knows what could had happen. You, might ended up having a panic attack or anxiety attack. I don't know, I'm no doctor."

"I...Ow...I'd say that did it" he was rubbing his left cheek which was colored red from the slap.

"You had me worried" she sounded upset" don't ever do that again. I'm sorry for asking."

"No, no, it's not your fault. I needed that slap. Don't blame yourself. I'm feeling better now, thanks."

The double doors of office area had a chair with a box and a lot of paper work on the door knob. Preventing it from being opened. Until suddenly, it was burst opened as a zombie charged pinning Claire to the ground. The Arc gasped as he quickly stabbed its head. The brunette immediately pushed the undead off. If he hadn't kill it, she could have been bitten and would be it for her. The blond huntsman helped her on her feet as she stood in thought. Their eyes met, blue meeting blue. But it was clear Jaune was worried.

"You okay?"

"I am. I'm sorry. It was never my intention to upset you with my questions."

"I told you it's not your fault. We've been through enough as it is. And we still have ways to go if we want to leave this place."

"Right…But I meant what I said. I'm glad to have you here."

"There's no" I" in team, right?" he smiled.

She nodded happy to see him back to normal. But on the inside, she was still bothered. Jaune wasn't from around here on that, anyone can tell just by looking at him. But him, not knowing about this country, or what is French. For crying out loud his name sounds French and he doesn't even know what that means. Something was really up with him. It couldn't be amnesia if he knows his name or maybe it was. When she was in high school she did heard of different types of amnesia. There was no time to be pondering about that. The duo finally left the room heading to the fuse box. The brunette put the electric part on the socket as the red light turned green. The sound of a shutter was heard close by. But they didn't paid attention to it. They had some priorities to take care off which, go above getting the final medallion.

They had the cutting tool and Claire reminded Jaune there was at least, on more door with a chain on the knob, in a room at the west hallway. The weapon's locker key card that will allow them open the case where the grenade launcher is being stored. But since they were back at the main hall they decided to check on Marvin. The officer didn't answered when the brunette called him on her walkie. Both thought something bad has happened. When they arrived the man was lying on the couch, breathing. Looks like he was resting. Maybe he hasn't slept since the outbreak started. Neither of them didn't wanted to wake him so they let him have his rest as they went back to the west hallway in the first floor. There were more zombies in the hallway, not a problem for them. They entered a door where the chained door is. Cutting the chain and entering there was a desk with something on it.

Claire picked the electronic gadget. It was the detonator they need to activate the C4 in the room where the steel pen is and the maiden puzzle statue, in the third floor. In the same room, there were two doors. One had the lock in shape of a heart so they couldn't open it. They didn't had the heart key yet. The other had the lock on. He brunette released it unlocking the door. It lead the two to the corridor next to west office and the storage deposit room. Since they were here already they went to get the grenade launcher. Using the weapon's locker key card the lock was released. She grinned picking up the GM 79 grenade launcher along with some flame rounds. Oh yeah, she was going to need this bad boy for future encounters. Specially if they have the bad luck to run into a licker. Also they placed the spare key on the locker's control panel. Making the number 2 available. They grabbed the ammo in those lockers before heading out.

Entering to an office they saw a safe. To their surprise it was already opened. Someone must have forgotten to locked it. It was their loss. Inside there was another hip pouch, Claire took it without thinking. She was going to need it with all the ammo and items she was currently carrying. As they left office there was a folder in one of the officers desks.

 **Operation Report**

 **September 28th 2:30AM**

 **It's down to just me and three others. No weapons...No ammo...And too many skirmishes have drained us mentally and physically. We're not gonna make it...Officer Philips once suggested we escape through the sewers. Apparently, there's a secret tunnel under this place left over from its museum days. I brushed her idea off before, but now, it's not sound all that bad. Yeah, there's no proof there's even a tunnel or that the sewers aren't infected with zombies, but I don't wanna sit here and wait to die either.**

 **It's a long shot, but I'm gonna try to find out what I can about that tunnel.**

 **Elliot Edward**

"Eventually, he found out how to get to that secret tunnel" said the Arc remembering the police offer that got killed as he and Claire pulled his upper half body.

"The passageway under the statue that needs the three medallions to open it. So it leads to the sewers" the Redfield didn't like the idea going to a place where it stinks like crap.

"We can worry about the place filled with zombies later."

As they passed through the desks they spot one that was closed from the others. There was a piece of paper on it. Jaune picked it up showing it to his companion reading it.

 **Rookie's First Assignment**

 **Leon S. Kennedy we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment.**

 **Your mission is...To unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names. Input the letters in order of our desks. There are two locks-one on each side of your desk. Make sure you get them both.**

 **Basically, your first task is to remember your fellow officer's names, but you figured that much out, right?**

 **Good luck, Leon.**

 **By the way, it might take a little work to get Scott to give you a straight answer.**

 **Lieutenant Branagh**

There was a corner on the note with drops of blood.

 **Be glad you're not here, rookie.**

"This is Leon's desk" said Claire.

"If it's his, I don't think we should try to open the locks."

"Aren't you a bit curious what could be inside?"

"It doesn't belong to us. So we shouldn't" argued the Arc.

"Leon isn't here and we are. I'm sure if it was anyone else besides him, will make the attempt to open them."

"You don't appreciate the value of private property" sweat dropped the blond.

"If there's anything that can help us, I will take it. The note said the locks can only be opened with the initials of the officer's names."

"Well, there's Marvin, Elliot…Hm...Who else?"

Claire gazed around the desk before smiling" I got this."

The blond huntsman didn't know if it was true. Just like that she opened the first lock, which left him dumbstruck. The second lock was released as fast too. The desk opened and there was a speed loader (SLS 60). A part needed for the model of the Redfield's gun. She quickly put it in and with this she hoped it will make reloading faster.

"How did you…." he was still dumbstruck.

"The name plates of the officers on their desks."

"Oh" well that made sense, it was also a nice thing for a password no one that isn't police will thought of it.

" _It also shows that Marvin is a good man. He wanted Leon to memorize the names of his fellow officers. Those that would have become his friends. And there's nothing any of us can do to save him from turning into a zombie. I doubt my semblance will work either."_

* * *

After the easy task, the duo went to the door that was locked. Another one that had the spade lock, so they used the spade key to opened it. They were back at the main hall while Marvin was still resting. Jaune felt bad for the officer. Even with that wound it will be hard to get a goodnight rest. Maybe he was so tired the wound wasn't bothering him. He wanted to try and use his semblance if he can amplify his aura to speed up healing but he didn't wanted Claire to freak out. She was already freaked out enough after finding out he had no idea what was the country of the United States and the word French. Did his name sounded French, he didn't know honestly. Their next destination was the men showers in the second floor, since they have the valve handle. Entering the showers the pipe was still leaking hot steam. Jaune put the valve and started turning it. The steam was gone shortly.

When the steam was cleared the duo saw the showers weren't in horrible condition like some of the places they've seen. Before taking the door at the end the Arc stabbed the head of dead body, just in case in wakes up as a zombie. Opening door, another dark hallway. Neither were familiar with it so, it was a new or unexplored area. That's when they heard the inhuman screeching noise. Blue eyes widened in shock and terror at what they were being before them. There was some sort of creature on the ceiling and it has used it's long tongue to decapitate the head of a dead body. It's appearance as it was skinned alive, revealing the brain along razor sharp claws. Both stood still without lifting a muscle, their luck sucks sometimes. No doubt this thing is a licker. Remembering the note and Marvin's words, they did as instructed. Very cautious without making any sound.

Jaune didn't know if he could take it on. If it was as strong and fast as Marvin said. Maybe it was in some level of Grimm he has fought. Either way, he wasn't risking it. The wisest course of action will be to take it out from a distance. He had no intention on using the handgun the officer gave him. And besides, they already had a strong weapon with them. The blond huntsman saw Claire slowly taking out the grenade launcher. She already loaded some flame rounds when she got her hands on the weapon. So, he will stay still and let her fire at the creature. Hopefully, one blast will be enough to take it out. The licker was moving slightly, it hasn't heard anything yet. The creature was unaware of the presence of the two, so far. Jaune nodded to his companion aim right at it and fire away when she was ready. As long as it hasn't detect them, they will be all right.

Claire finally fired the flame round hitting the licker head on as it fell to the ground. The creature was now covered in flames, it was screeching in pain. But unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill it. It was now aware of the two, both were shocked as the Arc urged his female companion to fire again. The licker jumped at tremendous speed hitting the blond, pinning him to the ground. He was using his shield blocking the claws. It got hit by another flame round, screeching again in pain. The blond huntsman wasn't going to give it a chance to recover as it performed a barrage of combos slashing it while it released so much blood. He finished it off stabbing it's head. The creature's body thud on the ground still burning. The brunette was still pointing the grenade launcher just in case. She still had a few flame rounds left. After a few seconds it wasn't moving. It's body was completely burn but still, covered in flames.

"It's dead now."

"Marvin wasn't kidding. This thing was fast. You okay?"

"Yeah. My shield saved me. I lost counts how many times it has saved my life."

Moving on, they opened a door, another office. The desk in front of them had a banner that said STARS Raccoon Police Dep. Maybe it was a special unit, something like that. Claire immediately went to the desk and grabbed the battery.

"This is it" she smiled turning to the blond" with this, we can activate the detonator. But it's missing the battery. It's useless without it."

"Guess we have to look for one before setting off the C4."

"Let's have a look around before we head to the third floor."

The Arc gave a nod as he stood in deep thought. What was he going to do. He just found out he was indeed, in another world. How or why did this happened. More importantly, was there a way to return to Remnant. Will he able to get back to his world. Back to his friends. He didn't had the answers to those questions. The only thing he can do is help Claire. It was now, his new mission.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-The truth is finally out as Jaune really knows he's not on Remnant anymore. How will this affect him in future chapters. Claire is starting to suspect Jaune and she will be surprise when she finds out the truth.**

 **-First encounter with a licker but Jaune got caught off guard seeing how fast they are. Still he can take them on and with Claire and her grenade launcher, they'll be pretty fine.**

 **-I will be adding some content of my own but familiar during Jaune and Claire's stay at the S.T.A.R.S office you will see.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***The Real Hell Fire- don't know about giving Jaune a change of outfit. Maybe before the final battle. I will think about it.**

 ***CT7567Rules- hmm...Interesting choices. Though the assault rifle you mentioned sounds overkill. I might go for the Remington M870 pump-action shot gun with a folding stock. It will suit well using a close range weapon because he can attack with it and defend with his shield at the same time. A sniper rifle doesn't suit him at all.**

 ***Wolfpackerson09- I know how you feel but I don't want Claire to be OP. She's already tough the way she is. And she also has Jaune to watch her back, literally not in a pervy way lol.**

 ***Shashenka- thank you for liking the story and as for Jaune returning to Remnant, maybe, maybe not. And I don't think I'll be able to add Billy and Rebecca in this story since it's focused on RE2 remake, sorry. Also, Jaune's semblance isn't healing. It's aura amplification when Weiss got stabbed by Cinder he amplified her aura so the wound will be healed. During her fight with Vernal, her aura got low. In volume 6 ep1, he was able to amplified Ren's aura in order to use his semblance on the entire train to masked everyone's emotions so the Grimm couldn't see them. In this story his semblance is pretty much useless. But remember aura is use for defense and offense. So far, he has use his aura the usual way, to protect himself, for defense. But I'll be showing him using it offensively and since he has a lot of it, the possibilities are endless.**

 ***Guest- I love all of the RE games and they have already confirmed they will be remaking 3. Yep, that's right. Can't wait to see Nemesis in the RE engine.**

 ***warrior of six blades- I have plans for when Jaune and Claire encounters Irons but it will still be following canon events, you'll see. The same with trenchy or Mr. X. Still I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***Zilla- thank you for the review and for liking the story. Nope I won't be including the others of the RWBY verse sorry. And no, there won't be Grimm in this story.**

 ***Von Wick- I know about the pre-ordered bonus samurai edge guns. And no I didn't pre-ordered because sadly I don't have a PS4 just the old PS3 who I still love. Maybe this year I might finally buy one.**

 ***X3runner- thank you for liking the story and I am planning of Jaune and Claire parenting figures for Sherry, it's that obvious. As for Jaune being affected by the T-virus, won't say anything. As for your other question I really don't know if continuing the RE sage with Jaune in it or the movies for the matter. Guess it's up to my inspiration if it does kick in. I still have other stories on hold that I want to finish this year.**

 ***Guest- yup that's how it is. I will let you guess who might be responsible for it.**

 ***Justaquestion12- well I can see Umbrella obviously being interested in Jaune and true those bastards would use anyone as a pawn as long as they get combat data to resume their research in upgrading the viruses. But so far, I don't know if I will continue it after finishing the RE2 remake story.**

 ***I-don't-like-pen-names- of course he can take a beating with how much aura he has. He can hold his own with Birkin or Mr. X.**

 ***Edrap- that's exactly what I'm going to do because I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a sequel after this.**

 ***MrSlendy69- you just did in this chapter after than, I'm afraid until the end.**

 ***StormMarine- I know lol. You think after everything he finds out from Ozpi and Jin he wouldn't be shocked to see a zombie? He's just shocked because he think zombies are something that he has seen on television or read.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- thank you for liking the story. And as for my RWBY/Vesperia project you'll be surprise. I will keep it a secret until I upload the story.**

 ***Existential ERROR- there's a reason why I haven't made Jaune take out his scroll after he saw how outdated are the lap tops when he saw the one at the main hall. If Claire or anyone sees his scroll they will freak out from how unreal it is. Then again if you ask me the lab or NEST looks very advance too for the year 1998.**

 ***Guest- I choose Jaune because he is the weak player in the group. But he has potential to become very strong. And also because I want to pair him with Claire.**

 ***penmaster cole- sorry Jaune is the only RWBY character in this story.**

 ***Guest- in this story Jaune will definitely pull his weight.**

 ***The Rev- oh I didn't know that thanks for letting me know.**

 ***Raidentensho- I'm pairing Jaune with Claire because I always wanted to do it. And also this is focus on RE2 remake not on 3. Though I don't mind if someone comes up with a Jaune/Jill story. Chris has had his chance but he chose to passed up that hot piece of ass.**

 ***sunkenpande- lol true, damn typos.**

 ***Greer123- Jaune will still use his sword but he will also be using other weapons.**

 ***Eminem14- already did lol glad you enjoy it.**

 ***Classy J0K3R- true though I like the idea of his armor being black.**

 ***Mash- RE3 Capcom basically confirmed they will be releasing it since RE2 remake has been a huge hit.**

 ***Jemusu Hatsusoku- maybe I don't mind if someone else comes with it. Even if I already have the ending planned.**

 ***Agent48- you're right it was no accident. It will be explain in the future.**

 **-Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A question of faith


	4. A question of faith

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through the tech devices

* * *

Chapter 4 A question of faith

(Location: S.T.A.R.S office Raccoon City Police Station second floor west side Raccoon City Arklay County mid western USA)

After taking the battery from the Captain's office. Jaune and Claire went to investigate the rest of the area. The brunette found more ammo and more flame rounds for her grenade launcher, along with another first aid spray. In a first aid bag of course. And a flash grenade. Something else caught her eyes a computer with a hard drive and in front of the device a steel pen. Probably where they keep their weapons. She tried to logging in but failed requesting her something about an USB. Guess she won't be getting her hands of whatever they were keeping in there. Unless they find something. But anyway everything was good. The detonator was now working when she put the battery. Now they needed to get to the third floor and set the C4 so they can get the last medallion to open the secret passage under the Goddess statue. The brunette was too busy looking around not to noticed her blond companion.

Jaune hasn't moved since arriving at the office. He wasn't that shaken up about the licker. It reminded him of the Grimm since it didn't looked human in the least, compared to the zombies. The blond huntsman was in deep thought still thinking about the realization that he was no longer in his world. And he kept pondering over and over on how the heck did he ended up in another world. There was no logical explanation. He just appeared near the Mizoil gas station. The Arc doubted Ozpin had something to do about it. His power has ran low for centuries so he shouldn't be able to zapped him to a whole new world. He already missed his teammates and friends. Ren, Nora, Ruby. Was there even a way to return. Blue eyes widened in shock, what if he never finds a way back. What if he's stuck here. All of this will give him a headache. So he decided to helped his new friend searching the place.

He really needed to get his mind off his world and focused on the task at hand. The desk, that's where he should start even if by now, Claire was staring at him. She could tell something was bothering him. It's true that they just met but they were working together to leave the station and survive. And she didn't minded seeing the blond as a friend. He has already done enough for her. Not to mention protecting her from two explosions when he barely knows her. No one would do such a thing unless it was a selfless person that is willing to put his life at risk for strangers. The brunette wanted him to talk to her. Maybe, she can help him in some way. Was it because she asked where he was from. It was really weird he didn't know about the US or what was French. The Redfield kept it in mind to talk to him when they at least find the final medallion. Besides, she didn't like seeing him down. It was better to see him with his positive attitude and cute dorky smile.

" _Seriously, this is hardly the time or place for that Claire"_ she blushed slightly giving the blond another glance and smiled, he was oblivious to her gaze.

It was indeed strange for her to be thinking such things. Most girls her age would only think of going to the malls, the movies, thinking about boys. Not her, she was different in every way. Not your average nineteen year old. A bit tomboyish because her usual hobbies were tuning her bike. Which she left at the gas station, the brunette mentally cursed. And playing basketball with her brother. If it weren't the two she would be riding her bike down the road while listening to some rock music. But, when it came to boys, she wasn't into the type to find one. Her friends in high school would urged her to get one, the Redfield wasn't in a hurry. Maybe the right person will arrive at some point, she was patient enough. Did she believed in faith, yes. Looking at Jaune making an effort to check on the desks made her rolled her eyes. The blond wasn't doing his best because his mind was busy elsewhere.

Jaune mentally sighed, nothing so far. There were plenty of things on the desks. But nothing that will be useful. Maybe it was about time they leave and head for the maiden statue. So they can finally leave the police station. And then what. The blond meant what he said. He will help Claire and Leon escape this city. But, what then. What will he do after this. The Arc did his best not to think about his friends without going to hyperventilation, or tearing up. Not in front of Claire. She had her own issues and he didn't wanted to bother her. The biggest question of all will be how to get back to his world. Was there even a way back. Blue eyes blinked when he stepped in front of a desk. The ground he was touching. The huntsman jumped slightly a few times feeling that the floor was hollow. There was something awfully strange about it. His actions caught the attention of the brunette.

"Claire, I think this tile is fake. It feels loose."

"This is Chris's desk" she noted obviously because there was a picture of her and him, it was taken last year.

"Give me a hand here."

The girl obeyed as both crouched checking the concrete floor. There was indeed a tile that was loose. Exactly where Jaune was standing. Now Claire knew something was odd. She took the knife Marvin gave her and both removed the square block. To their surprise, there was something inside. The brunette has taken a small box, colored dark blue. Opening it, there was a book inside. She opened it to see the first pages as her blue eyes widened recognizing the handwriting very well.

"It's Chris's diary."

"That explains why he would choose a nice spot to hid it."

"No, something's not right. All these desks have a drawer with a lock that can only be opened with a key. Putting the diary in his own drawer would make sense, but that's not the case. He must have put here for a good reason. Maybe to hide it."

"Why would he hide it?"

"Only one way to find out."

"You're planning of reading it?" Jaune sweat dropped, diary's are supposed to be very personal no one else should read it except the owner.

"It's the only way I might get some answers to why he left in the first place. I doubt he would take a vacation like Marvin said. He's the kind of person who isn't fond of taking days off."

"Okay. I leave you so you can read it."

"No" she touched his arm stopping him" you're reading it with me too."

"What? Claire this is your brother's diary. I have no right whatsoever to read it. I'm a complete stranger, it's wrong" he argued because he didn't like invading other's privacy.

"Not to me. I know the kind of person you are" she smiled.

"But it's not right to read someone else's diary."

"Chris isn't here. Also, the way he hid his diary. It's like he wanted someone to find it. Maybe a select few."

"Anyone that you might know?"

"Hm...There are a very few I would think of. Chris would trust people like Jill, a long time friend of his and probably has a thing for her, but he would never admit it. I think Barry too. Those are the only ones I know, based on what he told me."

"Don't forget you. I'm sure he must trust you more than his own friends."

"Yeah" she smiled staring back at the diary" c'mon, let's get some answers.

Jaune was still against the idea but he nodded. The brunette held the book so he can see the content too.

 **August 1st 1998**

 **It's been a week since our mission. It ended in nothing but failure. We were supposed to look for our compatriots Bravo Team, who left on a mission involving some bizarre murders near the Arklay mountains. We managed to find their chopper and one casualty. While on our search we were suddenly attacked by a pack of dogs. But something was wrong with them, they didn't looked normal. Their skin was rotten, it's like they were dead. We managed to avoid them but not before losing Joseph.**

 **We ended up on a mansion on the outskirts of Raccoon City. However, only myself Jill and Captain Wesker made it. We had no idea where Barry could be. I volunteered to search through the mansion in search for him while Jill and Wesker stayed behind to secure the main hall. I witnessed a walking corpse eating our companion Kenneth. As I got back to give my report, Jill and Wesker were gone. Before I knew it, I was on my own. I never thought it was going to be beginning of a nightmare.**

Claire was shocked of finding out that her brother has already had an encounter with the zombies before herself. Turning to Jaune, the blond was also shocked. Both resumed reading.

 **What I found at that mansion can't be describe in words. Zombies, dogs, spiders, sharks, hunters, giant snake, giant plant, annoying puzzles, a damn monsters that just won't die and a freaking Tyrant. Turns out Umbrella was responsible for the leaking of the T-virus in the mansion. They needed to test it to know what it was capable of, so they used it as a training ground. And guess who were the guinea pigs? So many of my comrades and friends were killed in that outbreak. I was able to find Rebecca along with a wounded Richard.**

 **She was able to healed him but he ended up getting eaten by a shark protecting me, shit. During my investigation I was glad to find Enrico Bravo Team's captain. He acted hostile towards me saying something about a" double crosser. I never got the chance to ask him because he got shot by the same double crosser. I found out there was a laboratory underground of the mansion run by Umbrella. And, I found out the one responsible for luring us there was none other than Captain Wesker himself, the double crosser Enrico spoke off and the one who killed him. The bastard revealed he was working for Umbrella all along and he used us to test the capability of the T-virus. But not before paying the price with his life thanks to the ultimate life form as he called it, the Tyrant. Even when he was planning to betray them at the time, he has already activated the self destruct system before I could stop him.**

 **I was able to find Jill and Barry. They were being held in some prison in the lab. We managed to reached the heliport and signaled Brad to pick us up. Not before getting rid of that blasted freak Tyrant. So in the end, only four S.T.A.R.S members survived the incident. As the lab and the mansion blew up I stood silent in the chopper thinking what the hell just happened. It felt like one bad dream when it was all real. One thing was for sure. I wasn't going to stay quiet, everyone needs to know the truth of Umbrella.**

"This is crazy. Your brother already went through hell" Jaune was in complete shock.

"All thanks to Umbrella, son of a bitches" Claire sounded pissed" I bet they're also responsible for the outbreak in this city too."

"Let me get this straight. This company called Umbrella. They're supposed to be good?"

"Supposedly, they're a pharmaceutical company that are trying to come up with cure to diseases. They also have a set for creams for skin care, all that shit. But we know the truth."

"Instead they make viruses that turns people into zombies. That's twisted" the Arc stood shocked.

"Better believe it. My brother and the others were one of the many victims of their sick plans."

"I'm sorry…."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad I found his diary, thanks to you. There are more entries."

"Hope there are some good news" but somehow, the Arc doubted it.

 **August 20th**

 **Weeks after the mansion incident. Me and the rest of the survivors did everything we could to reveal the truth that we have witnessed. However Chief Irons has declared the whole operation to be classified and that no one must know. So we couldn't say a damn word. I tried to convince him that he was making a big mistake. Heck, I brought the fact that Captain Wesker was a traitor and responsible for the many deaths of S.T.A.R.S. members But Irons kept insisting that such information will cause panic among the citizens and the world wide media. It pissed me off, he's only trying to cover his own ass and Umbrella's. Bastard, there was nothing we could do.**

 **The four of us decided to have a secret meeting with the mayor. But he was no better than the chief arguing that he only cares for the well being of the people. What to expect from Raccoon City? The same city owned by Umbrella even if we say something, they will never believe us. Obviously we weren't going nowhere at this pace. That's not all. I started worrying for our lives if the mayor and the chief of police are on Umbrella's side who knows what they're willing to do to keep our mouth shuts. Have us killed, I hate to admit it, but that could be a possibility. Whatever the case, we needed to improvise. I did some long research and found out one of Umbrella's main facilities is in Paris.**

 **I told the others of my plan. Infiltrate the facility and record evidence of their atrocities experiments. Then, we will show it to the world. So they can finally see that the company they believe are trying to come up with cures for diseases are really making viruses that turn people into bio creatures. Rebecca declined saying she didn't wanted anything to do with this. She quit the team and is planning to resume her studies outside of Raccoon City. I don't blame her. Who knows what she experienced during Bravo Team's investigation, she never said anything.**

 **Jill wanted some space from all of this shit. So she decided to stay in the city. I didn't argue with her choice. That only left Barry. At first, he was willing to go with me just because he wants to give Umbrella hell. Same old Barry, you can always count on him. But I couldn't let him come. He's a family man after all. He has a wonderful wife and two lovely daughters. I convinced him to stay out of this and to return to his family. I don't want to lose another friend because of those assholes of Umbrella. How will they react if they find out their husband and father died on a suicide mission?**

Jaune noticed Claire has tightened her hold on the diary. Oh yeah, she was angry.

 **I guess it was decided from the start. I will be the one to go and fix this mess. I'm not going to let all the deaths of my comrades be for nothing. I will buy my flight ticket for France this week. But I can't leave without telling everyone at the station a valuable excuse. Telling them the truth was out of the question. Who knows, Irons might even have me lock up if he finds out what I'm up to, or even killed. Fat bastard is nothing but a dog of Umbrella. I told him and everyone that I was leaving for Paris on vacation because I really need one. I got no arguments from them. After what I went through, a vacation is a valid reason.**

 **I'm still shocked they all bought it. Only Rebecca, Jill and Barry are the only ones who knows the truth. And they're not going to say a word, I know them well. I just hope I can return on time before Claire starts worrying about me. Knowing her, she might try to look for me coming to Raccoon City on her own. It's a Redfield trait, I guess. Good thing I have a secret contact in Paris that is willing to lend me a hand. Looks like I'm not the only one who found out about Umbrella's true intentions.**

 **This will be my last entry until I return. I can't trust anyone in the station now. So I will hide my diary where only you can find it Jill. If you see Claire, tell her not to worry. If everything goes well I might return to Raccoon in two months.**

 **Claire, if you find this before Jill. I'm sorry. Don't get angry at your big brother. This is something I have to do. Please, try to understand.**

Claire finally closed the diary and threw it on the other side of the office. God she was so angry with the way she started pacing back and forth. Jaune stood silent and took a few steps back. The brunette was like a bomb ready to go off any second. Honestly, the Arc didn't know what to do or, how to approach the situation. Maybe it was better to let her get it off her chest and curse as many times she wants. Then, he will try to console her.

"I knew it...I knew the whole vacation thing was a lie. Vacation+Chris don't mix. Shit, fuck!...FUCK!" she didn't care if the zombies or lickers would hear her.

"That is so like him. Go and play hero...I wouldn't worried if he had people to watch his back but NO. He's going alone! Fuck!"

"I...Look at the bright side" Jaune finally spoke" he's not here. You know, city infested with zombies, remember?"

"He's going to an Umbrella facility! It's worse! Who knows what kind of things they have there. I don't want to think about it, goddammit Chris" the brunette was rubbing her forehead" look Jaune, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going off like that I-"

"No, it's okay. I don't have a problem. You just found out your brother is going to somewhere, probably more than dangerous than this city. You have every right to be upset."

"It has to be on a daily basis for the younger sibling to be worried sick of her older sibling."

"I know that feeling. I have seven sisters."

"Holy shit" the Redfield turned to him shocked" talk about a big family."

"I'm constantly thinking of them, and I always get worried" his blue eyes softened specially now that he was in another world, he misses them dearly.

"Are they in this city?" she turned to him worried.

"No. They're...Far away from here. They're safe" he assured her with a convincing smile.

"I missed him…."

Jaune walked closer to the brunette and put his hand on her left shoulder, giving her a smile. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and gave a soft sob. It was hard to believe a tough girl like Claire to cry. But she was still human. It was perfectly normal to get worried and cry because you miss your family. The blond was going to take a guess, she doesn't have any parents. Meaning, her relationship with her brother must be that close. He wouldn't want to imagine what would it be not to have any parents. His father wasn't perfect, he was strict but he still loves his family and his mother is the best. Great, now he was about to tear up when he's supposed to be the one comforting Claire. The embrace was broke as their eyes met for a few seconds. She pulled away feeling bad.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"You're my friend. It's okay to seek comfort in one. I miss my family too."

"Thanks Jaune. I really needed that" she smiled again she was so glad to have him here" I'm feeling better already."

"When you see your brother again. Talk to him. There's no better medicine than some communication. It's something my mom says."

"Oh, I will TALK to him all right" her eyes narrowed while the Arc stepped away.

" _Wouldn't want to be in Chris's shoes right now."_

"By the way, I forgot to give you this" the brunette showed him some handgun ammo.

"What for?"

"I'm not the only one carrying a gun. You will need it."

The blond huntsman gazed at the gun on his pocket" I'm not planning on using it. I'm better off with my sword and shield, to be honest."

"You should listen to Marvin. You have to be prepare for anything. We don't know what else we'll face asides zombies, lickers or dogs."

"And I say I'm fine the way I am."

"Is it because you don't know how to use a gun?" Claire smirked a little.

"I'm...Not much into them anyway. But yeah, I don't know."

"I can teach you. If you want to."

"Really?" that caught the blond off guard" you would do that? Even if we don't have the time for it?"

"We can make some time later. Right now, I think we have spent too much time here."

"Right" he accepted the ammo from the brunette.

* * *

After leaving the S.T.A.R.S office they took a corner with more blood stained walls. Claire took her grenade launcher in case another licker shows up. At the end corridor there were two doors. One had a lock on making the door to be locked from the other side. The other door had a small sing in white and red letters that said" Linen Room". They couldn't enter since it had a lock with the shape of a diamond. No choice but to go to the other door and released the lock. To their surprise it lead them back to the room where the unicorn statue is. They already had the medallion no need to glance at it. The duo already knew what was on the other door, returning to the library. They climbed the stairs to the second floor going to the door that will take them to the room where the C4 stood. Claire put the detonator activating it. The timer read ten second. They run off getting into a safe distance.

The explosion was loud but it broke through all the wood that was keeping the steel pen from being accessible. A zombie entered the room from the second floor of the library. Jaune took it out with little effort. Guess the noise must have attracted it. He thought what else could have been attracted. Once the rubble and the smoke was cleared, the two went inside reaching the maiden statue. The brunette took Elliot's notebook to see the drawings needed to use for this puzzle. It was first the face of a goddess, followed by a bow and arrow and finally a serpent. It was a bit tricky putting the right drawing in the panel because the pictures were rusted. But they could still see them. The lid opened on the waist of the statue, revealing the maiden medallion. The last one they need to open the secret passage of the Goddess statue in the main hall. When they left the steel pen, something jumped down from a hole in the ceiling.

Claire fired two flame rounds at the creature killing it instantly. Jaune stood in awe. She didn't even thought about it, she just shoot at the thing. They did learned from their first encounter. It was better to take out a licker from a distance then up close. The Redfield was pissed the last time she, the Arc was caught in the thing's mercy if it weren't for his shield. This time, she just fired on pure instinct at the bastard. No mercy against these things because they would never give it to you. Heading back to the library they climbed down going to the main hall. This was it, with the final medallion in hand. They should be able to leave the police station. Climbing down the stairs, they were now facing the statue of the Goddess. The Arc waited for his company, who was holding the medallion. The Redfield finally put it in the middle slot. The upper part of the statue went down forming a small stair case and, revealing a caged door.

Claire opened it using the flashlight to get a better look. It really does lead underground. Hopefully, out of the station. Escaping this city wasn't going to be easy and they also needed to regroup with Leon. But this, was just a start of getting there. It truly was great to have someone like Jaune helping her. It would have been a lot harder on her own, that's for sure. Turning to the blond, he was starting at the sleeping Marvin. The police lieutenant has made it clear that he wasn't coming with them due, to his wound. And after what her companion told her, there was nothing saving from turning into a zombie. The least they could do is wake him up and tell him their success. The brunette touched the shoulder of the blond as he stared at her. It really bothered to leave him here and wait to turned and, die eventually. Guess both are the same, trying to help others if they can. Another thing she like about the blond dork.

"Marvin? Wake up, we did it."

The officer suddenly rose and for a moment Jaune reached for Crocea Mors. Claire did the same taking out her gun. Both thought he has become a zombie. But he looked normal. Probably he was having a bad dream.

"Are you Ok?" asked the brunette.

"We found all the medallions. The way out is opened" replied the Arc.

"That's good. I knew you two would be able to do it" he groaned" now go, save yourselves."

"Are you sure?" asked the blond huntsman.

"We know how this is going to end. Survive and get out of the city."

"I'm glad that I met you Marvin" Jaune extended his hand.

The cop chuckled shaking his hand" same. You're not too bad after all. For a kid in a Halloween costume."

"Oh come on! This again? I've proven I got what it takes to get through this. Of course, Claire helped too."

"Get going you two. I wouldn't want to stay here forever."

Claire nodded as she and the Arc climbed the stair case heading for the door to the passage.

"Thank you Marvin."

"Good luck, Jaune, Claire…."

As the two entered the door closed and the passage way has closed once more. The last thing they saw was the police officer laying down, like he wanted to continue resting. He was right. They know what was going to happen. It's like it will be the last time they will see him, as a human.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Very short chapter but I have already gave a warning of such. It was also better to leave it here too.**

 **-I planned from the start for Claire to be the one to teach Jaune how to use a gun.**

 **-This version of RE2 really made me feel so sorry for Marvin. The guy is just a good guy, he was probably an amazing cop. Judging from the note he wrote to Leon for his first assignment it really shows the kind of person he is. Respect for your fellow officers and work together, as a team. That's my impression of him. I truly respect his character and I hate that he had to share the same fate just like in the original.**

 **-I wanted to add Chris's diary not like in the original but told by my own words. A short retelling of the events that took place in the first RE. We already know Jill stayed because of RE3. And like I said Capcom confirmed there will be a remake of said game. Really looking forward in seeing Nemesis in the RE engine. As for Rebecca in the third CGI movie Vendetta she's a researcher looking for cures on viruses left by Umbrella. So I will guess she went to study medicine after leaving S.T.A.R.S.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Nerf585- I don't think so.**

 ***oro03910- yes you're right. Thank you for reminding me. Yet another reason why Jaune can become into a very strong character.**

 ***CT7567Rules- I will say it now since I have finally made up my mind. I will be giving Jaune the Remington shot gun because he's good at close range combat. Having a shot gun plus his shield is a deadly combination. Thanks again for the recommendations.**

 ***The Real Hell Fire- well he's finally calm now. But he won't be able to keep his mouth shut forever. He will be force to tell Claire the truth eventually.**

 ***Justaquestion12- you're right. But I don't know if I will continue it since I have other stories to update and also a new one in development. I'm just one person after all.**

 ***Necrorex Sparda Juubi-no-Kishin- lol Jaune's destine to become very strong if you add the T and G-virus he will be too OP for my story. But it's a nice crack theory.**

 ***warrior of six blades- definitely. Jaune could have acted worse but he kept it together thanks to Claire. He's only following his instincts in helping her. And as for the zombie in the ceiling I so wanted Jaune to say" he's hanging around" lol but he's not Yang so I decided against it. Still it's so tempting.**

 ***Mash- yeah checked out youtube it's been confirmed and they also said the game might come sooner than you think. I'd say January 2020, probably the same day RE2 remake was released, the 25th.**

 ***digreg- thank you I hope you continue to like and support the story.**

 ***Classy J0k3R- you'll see I already finished the Jaune/Mr. X fight it's a new beginning for our blond dork.**

 ***Echonic- I know it sounds ridiculous. I don't want that because it will be too far fetch and everyone will literally be OP. I like the characters they way they are and it's staying that way.**

 ***Greer123- thank you but like I said I will be skipping some of the puzzles like the locks on the lockers and the safes. Minor puzzles that aren't important to the main story.**

 ***X3runner- you're right Jaune isn't the kind of person who would know how to use a gun. That's why Claire will teach him.**

 ***Kreceir- I'm pretty sure everyone is waiting for that part in the story. Birkin first form isn't that threatening unlike it's other forms. But Mr. X it's a big threat since he's a stalker type like Nemesis.**

 ***Nero The Hero- I know now. With his semblance Jaune has fast healing than any human in the RE universe even Wesker doesn't have that. And I bet he can give the Regenerators from RE4 a run for their money. And thank you for liking the story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- don't worry if you missed out the two chapters lol. You're support is always appreciate it.**

 ***merged zamasu- lol about the first part and thank you for liking the story. A zombie Pyrrha hmm...I don't know. Maybe I can think of something.**

 ***Jemusu Hatsusokku- Jaune returning to Remnant with Leon and Claire, I don't know. Maybe you can make a story like that as long as you don't copy paste my story lol.**

 ***Wolfpackersson09- yeah that's an interesting concept of Wesker seeing Jaune's aura. But honestly if I didn't had so many stories already. I would make a Jaune harem with the RE ladies, Claire, Jill, Sheva, adult Sherry, and the one from Revelations that failed miserably flirting with Chris. Makes me think the guy is gay.**

 ***Animeak116- interesting question. Maybe I'll see what I can come up with.**

 ***Guest- I wouldn't worry of Salem getting her hands on the T or the G-virus since she won't be in this story.**

 ***SleepyKitten355- what do you mean? Are you talking about aura? Or the fact that his shield turns into a sheath? I guess I haven't focus on that detail yet. But Claire has noticed even if I haven't brought it up yet. As for the flashlight dumb mistakes by yours truly. It can be consider it errors in the matrix or a blooper lol. For the zombies I can give you a proper answer. In this story some zombies are weaker than others and thus only one head shot is enough. Others will be tougher and they will need at least three to four head shots to kill them. I guess it can depend how long they've been turned. That's the best way to explain it.**

 ***commandosquirel- yes, yes he can.**

 ***StormMarine- yeah lickers are a pain. I've only seen them getting beaten quickly with the grenade launcher, the flame rounds are very effective on them.**

 ***Guest- from what we've seen in the series its true. Blood and gore is not very common on RWBY, the Grimm don't bleed, people get stabbed but hardly any blood comes out must be because they're bodies are protected from aura whether they're low on it or high, but they can still die. They didn't even showed Lionheart's death not wanting to be very graphic about it. I think it was very shocking for Jaune seeing it for the first time. And by now he's used to it, even if it still sickens him. He deserves a medal for not throwing up. Heck, even Jill throw up in the first RE after squashing the brains of a zombie.**

 ***Zilla- I will have to say Nemesis definitely Nemesis.**

 **-Off topic. I'm sure by now you folks must have heard. That Qrow Branwen's voice actor Vic Mignogna has been fired from Rooster Teeth due to allegations of sexual misconduct. Apparently the allegations goes as far as 2008. If there are allegations for this long, why haven't they done something till now? Unless it's nothing but bullshit, no pressing charges to the authorities, nothing. I've seen videos of Vic at cons and expos and he's a wonderful and caring man. He loves his job and he loves his fans. There's nothing wrong if he hugs them no matter what gender or age they are. That's the kind of person he is. He even apologized to his fans on a recent video I think it's Bak-Anime 2019 of this month. It broke my heart seeing him tearing up and begging for forgiveness. Why would anyone want to ruin the life of such a wonderful person. Asides from that, what's going to happen to Qrow, they better not kill him off at volume 7 or hire a new voice actor or get Vic back. What RT did was crossing the line. They just kicked him out without any solid evidence that those allegations are true. When everything is clear up there better be an apology from the company. And recent news Funimation has also fired him since he did Broly's voice in Dragon Ball Super movie Super Broly and in the series, and he's been banned from coming to the upcoming anime cons and expos of this year seriously WTF!? The stupid media and the haters are going to destroy the career of this talented, wonderful man.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Lost Girl


	5. The Lost Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communication through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 5 The Lost Girl

(Location: Underground Passageway below Raccoon City Police Station Raccoon City Arklay County midwestern USA)

After saying their goodbyes to Marvin. Jaune and Claire entered the secret passage, once it closed down. They climbed a short stair case leading to a big office. The Arc was surprised by the sight. The place looks very clean as if someone, has been coming here recently. Maybe it wasn't the first time someone has used this passage. There was a big desk with many books on it, a plenty of bookshelves, a silver carriage with more books, a fire hydrant with a sing above showing how to put a valve on it, he didn't understood. Are they supposed to find another one. A small round table with a round sphere. Jaune took a good look at it, he was able to see the United States in it. Blue eyes widened, this must be a map of this world. There were so many places, definitely bigger than Remnant, he could stared at it forever and study it. A wooden table with two medium-sized statues. One was a unicorn and the other a lion.

Another table on the other side with a small model of a familiar building. It looked like the police station. There were some flame rounds next to it, so Claire took them. It was a nice and cozy place, for being underground. The Arc didn't minded staying her for a little longer. His eyes were on the blue globe again, the map of this world. Who knows he was going to be here so, might as well use his time to learn the different places. Sure, this wasn't the right time, but another look wasn't going to hurt. The brunette was also taking her time looking around. There was an entrance in the office going further. The blond huntsman gazed at it and there was an elevator. He wondered if it will take them up or down. If they were underground chances were high it will be down. Maybe he should ask Claire if he can take the world globe. He wasn't good in his studies, and his grades were average but when he was interested in something. He will learn it no matter what.

" _Now that I think about it. Who would ever believe such thing as another world. If I tell this to the others, they will never believe me."_

"I think this place will do."

"Hm…." he turned to her who was smiling.

"To teach you how to use a gun."

"What? Claire, I don't think we have time for a lesson. I said I'm fine the way I am."

"You need to learn Jaune. You can't always rely on your sword and shield. Learning about fire arms will help you get through this. I'm not gonna wait until something bad happens that forces you to use a gun."

"Okay, I get it. I don't like it, but you're right. And so is Marvin. I'm willing to give this a chance, for him…."

"Great, let's get started" she took the handgun from his pocket" first are, the basics. This small leaver you see in the handle is the safety mechanism. Right now, it's on so you can't fire it. Just lower it like this and now the gun is armed and ready, or hot. That's what my brother said."

"He's the one who taught you to use a gun?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to learn everything. From using weapons to self defense. He can be a bit paranoid sometimes. Not, that I'm complaining. I'm glad he did."

"You did said he was a cop or a members of that S.T.A.R.S group. And I think he taught you because he worries about you."

"More like he's over protective. That's the better term. Okay" she handed him the gun" "now show me what you've learn so far."

"The safety mechanism, on and off."

"Good job, usually you should always have the weapon's safety on at all times. But since we're in a zombie outbreak. It will be better to have it off every time. Now we can proceed to the next step. Aiming and shooting. First, show me how would you hold it if we were surrounded by zombies."

That was going to be tricky. He has seen Ruby handled Crescent Rose. Shooting the rifle feature to pushed her body using a charge, Blake shooting from Gambol Shroud, Weiss firing from Myrtenaster, Yang's Ember Celica, Nora Magnhild in grenade launcher mode, Ren's Storm Flower even Emerald's weapon in twin pistols mode. But those weren't ordinary weapons. He was just holding a regular old fashioned gun. Now that he thought about it, the ammunition, it definitely wasn't dust. New world, no dust and probably no lien either. But he has seen Claire using her gun so imitate her hold of it. In return the brunette smiled. That was a good sing that he did right. Yep, another step passed with flying colors. At least, that's what he thought.

"Nice try. But you got it wrong."

"What are you talking about? That's how YOU hold your gun."

"Yes, but I'm experienced, you're not. You're supposed to hold it with both hands. I can hold the flashlight and shoot at the same time because I already know how to handle a weapon. A rookie like you needs to properly hold it. You don't want it to fall on your hands, causing it to fire and hit someone accidentally? Like yourself."

"I think if we were surrounded by zombies, I would be their meal by now if I was using a gun" the blond gave a sigh.

"That's why I'm teaching you. Let me show you how."

Jaune nodded as Claire went behind him. Her arms touched his, holding his hands and the handgun. He felt his cheeks reddening at the touch. For someone tough like the Redfield, her hands are very soft.

"That's how you hold it. Now, let's aim. Let us find a target."

Guiding him, they were pointing at one of the white statues on the table. The unicorn one to be precise.

"Claire, are you sure we should be shooting something here? This office might belong to someone and it's too clean like it's been recently used."

"You're right. Let's use you for a target."

"What…?"

"I'm kidding you dork" the smile was present in her lips" forget about anything here. Try and shoot that unicorn. Keep both of your eyes open, pull the trigger when you're ready. One important rule, don't hesitate. If you have it in your sight, fire away. Don't think it too much."

Jaune did as told, gazing at the unicorn statue, focusing. The gun was pointing right at it, guided by the brunette's hands. Her words were on his mind, no hesitation, no thinking too much. So, he took the shot. He pulled the trigger in result, the unicorn statue shattered to pieces. Blue eyes widened, he actually did it. Claire's hands left as he pulled the gun down.

"I...I did it…."

"Not that hard, right?" she smiled again.

"I don't think so. If I practice enough, I'll get better."

"Practice makes perfect. Go ahead, see if you can hit the other one."

The Arc nodded moving the gun slowly until he was aiming right at the lion statue. Following the brunette's advice he did everything he remembers. It was on his sight, so he pulled the trigger and hit the corner of the statue causing a small break. The blond sighed putting the weapon down.

"You can't expect to hit it on your first try on your own. But I'd say, you did good. You were able to hit it."

"I guess. I didn't missed it completely and hit something else."

"We'll continue this later. Your aim will get better, I know it."

"Thanks for teaching me Claire. You're a great teacher. Everything you said really helped."

"That's how my brother taught me."

"Still angry with him?"

"I am. But it will never change how I feel about him. He better come back, or I'll go to Paris and drag his ass back."

" _Like I said, wouldn't want to be in Chris's shoes."_

"Should we get going?"

"Yeah. We spent too much time here already."

They went to the new door, pressing a button on the elevator. It opened as they entered. The doors closed. It was going down.

"Something's has been bothering me for a while about your name Jaune."

"Like what?"

"Are you by any chance a descendant of Jeanne D' Arc?"

"Who?" the blond had no idea, no one from his family is named like that.

"Thought so. Never mind."

"No, seriously. Who is she?"

"Read some history books to find out."

The elevator finally reached the designated floor. Jaune guessed they were probably at the bottom floor of the passage. Claire volunteered to used the flashlight because it was dark. Climbing more stairs going down. They took a path to the right, nothing construction stuff among others things that weren't useful. The brunette picked up something showing it to him. The Arc was able to tell it was a hand grenade but it looked like a very old model. He has seen the ones from Remnant that are more tech-wise. Guess this world was a little behind when it comes to technology. After taking the grenade they went back up, taking the path to the right. Thankfully, it wasn't dark. The sound of steam hissing nearby caught their ears. There were many pipes all around. There was a path with iron pads and railings. Both heard footsteps coming from above, they saw someone running passed them.

"You saw that?"

"Looks like we're not alone down here" nodded the Redfield.

It was hard to tell the person because they weren't able to have a good look. But judging from the light footsteps, it was probably someone small. The duo kept going straight reaching more machines and pipes. There was a door on the left side, before taking the other way. They needed to investigate everywhere. Jaune knew leaving the police station wasn't going to be easy after seeing this. It was like a maze, nothing was easy when you're experiencing a zombie outbreak. And suddenly the blond huntsman had this bad feeling. So bad, he could feel a shiver down his spine. The hair on his arms were probably straight up. Why was he feeling like this. Because everything was going good so far. In the Living Dead when things are going according to plan, something always happens to ruin it. Something very bad. This wasn't any different, so he had a right to worried.

They weren't out of the clearing yet. Not until, they finally leave this city. There was a metal locker blocking their path so Jaune volunteered to move it out of the way. As he grabbed it, that bad feeling was getting worse. Why does this have to happen. He was hoping that licker don't show up. The blond would rather fight zombies than those freaks, showing their bones, brains and other body parts. Not to mention they were fast and strong. If it weren't for his shield and armor, he would be in big trouble. Good thing Claire was there to blast them to hell with her grenade launcher. She was truly awesome. Strong, tough, nice and a looker too to boot. Well, it was true, she is very attractive. But someone cool like her must have a boyfriend. The Arc erased his thoughts why was he thinking that when his bad feeling hasn't gone away. Focusing on the metal locker, it was too heavy, he tried a couple of times, but it wasn't working.

"Damn, it won't budge."

The blond heard someone near" Claire hand me the flashlight.

The brunette did as told. Jaune pointed it in the same place where the metal locker was in the way. There was someone here maybe, it was the same person that was running above them.

"Who's there?"

The person emerged from a pile of boxes. It was a girl around seven or eight years of age. With short blond hair and two short bangs on each side, blue eyes, she had a bracelet on her right arm, wearing a blue blouse. The Arc couldn't believe as he looked at her. She resembled his youngest sister, she was probably the same age too. The girl was terrified. Wait, was she here this entire time. A small girl, all alone in the middle of this outbreak. The blond huntsman signaled for Claire to get closer and have a look, she was surprised seeing the girl. The brunette came to the conclusion she was the one running above them. But the big question, why was she running. From who was she running. It didn't seemed there were zombies down here.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" said Jaune.

"What are you doing here? We can help you."

"Take my hand" said the blond" I promise we will get you to a safe place."

"You two...Need help…." she replied in a whisper.

"What?" asked the Redfield.

"You two need help" she said a little louder.

"Why would you say that?" asked the Arc.

The little girl pointed" he's right behind you."

Jaune felt another shiver run down his spine as he felt something was behind him and Claire. Something big and, probably scary. The blond quickly draw his weapons as the brunette followed taking her grenade launcher. Both were in shock. Honestly they were expecting a zombie, a dog heck, even a licker. But definitely what they were staring now. It was another creature one, they have never seen before. It attacked them but they dodged, breaking one of the iron floors. It took a large metal pipe as the two fell off to the floor below. Jaune helped Claire up as the creature jumped down before them. It wasn't human yet, there was half of it that had an actual human part and an arm. A blond man with blue eyes. Did this thing used to be human. It's large mutated arm and a big yellow on it's left shoulder. It's started swinging the big pipe around. Getting hit by that will hurt. The Arc started looking at his surroundings. Looking for the best way to fight this thing.

"Words ain't gonna cut it with this freak…."

"Has words actually work on the others things we've fought so far?"

"Good point."

Claire was about to fire but she realized she needed to reload her grenade launcher. Jaune took the time to try and get behind the creature, slashing it's back. The brunette didn't wasted time using her gun. It was staggered for a moment. It may looked big and hideous but at least they knew, it can be hurt. So maybe, it can be killed too. The brunette reload her gun, while the blond huntsman kept slashing at it from its back. The thing lunged it's pipe as he quickly readied his shield. It send him far away. This shocked the Arc, so it was strong after. Claire kept focusing firing on its head. All zombies and lickers are vulnerable on the head. This one, was probably no exception. The horrid creature was now as it charged straight at the brunette dragging the pipe. Jaune took the opportunity that it was going after his companion, running and stabbing Crocea Mors on the back.

"This thing's gotta go down."

"It must have a weakness! Keep attacking it on the front and I will continue from the back."

Claire nodded resuming firing her gun at the creature's head. Jaune gasped as it was about to charge the brunette with the large pipe. Using his shield to blocked the hit, he gave her the chance to avoid and get around it. The Redfield reload her gun before moving to the big gun. She took her grenade launcher putting new flame rounds. Maybe fire will kill it. She heard the blond shouting at her, warning her. The creature grabbed her head with it's gross mutated arm. The brunette retaliated using a flash grenade, while the Arc performed a barrage of attacks from behind. He had to give it credit, it was tougher than it looked. They were harming it, but not enough to put it down for good. The blond was certain by now, this thing must have a weak point. He saw Claire warning him to get back, pointing the grenade launcher. The huntsman ran off as she fired a flame round.

It was on fire and the Redfield shot another round. The freaking thing wasn't dying, it couldn't be immortal. Suddenly Jaune threw her a hand grenade. He must have found it laying around. Claire threw it while the thing was still on fire. The explosion staggered it, groaning and falling on one knee. Jaune regrouped with her. They needed to think of something. Because if they can't kill this thing. It will only be wasting ammo, and they still weren't out of this city yet. The Arc decided to change his weapon. Fusing the shield with Crocea Mors turning it into it's Great Sword mode. This surprise Claire a lot, not expecting his weapon could do that. Usually they will attack now that it didn't seemed like it was a threat. That's when on it's left shoulder, the giant eye opened. It was that obvious, why couldn't he figure it out before. The weak point was right in their noses the entire time.

"Claire! Aim at the eye!"

The brunette shot her gun right in the big eye on it's left shoulder. The creature screamed in pain. The Arc followed stabbing it, making staggered. But the eye closed. At least they knew know what was its weak spot and how to beat it. And the strategy to it open again was simple. Head shots hurt it and with enough hits, the eyes will eventually opened. The Redfield told the blond to take over as she changed to her grenade launcher. Hitting this thing hard will make the eye open a lot quicker. The huntsman was able dodged a strike from the pipe as Claire, fired the flame round. The creature was engulfed in fire making a scream. Jaune swore he heard it say something like" erry", he wasn't sure. Turning to his companion, she probably heard it too. It was down on one knew, Jaune took his chance to strike with a series of combos. Of course, aiming at its head.

Then the mutated creature recuperated and was able to hit the blond with the pipe. The Arc hit the ground hard, not having enough time to react and block the attack with his shield. Claire saw that, and got pissed, firing more flame rounds at the eye freak. At this point, she didn't care if she ran out of ammo. It was tough, but she wasn't giving up. Jaune was bale to get up, thanks to his aura that attack didn't hurt him in the least. But it proved it was strong. Without his aura, he might have broken a few bones. He saw the Redfield reloading her grenade launcher so he went to get its attention. The blond hit Crocea Mors in great sword mode on the ground a couple of times making a loud noise. That was enough as the eye creature was swinging the pipe around. Giving the brunette for reloading. She gave the thing hell firing two more shots. Looks like it was over as it dropped the pipe.

A sudden roach shocked both of them as the creature lunged at Claire. Grabbing her by the neck. The Arc charged in stabbing it's arm, but it wasn't hurt. The creature hit him with the hideous arm losing Crocea Mors. Blue eyes widened as the it was planning to kill the brunette, choking her to death. His weapon was on the other side. He could go and get it, but by the time he does, it might be too late. Desperate to save her, the blond huntsman took Marvin's handgun. Remembering what the Refield told him, he hold the gun with both arms pointing at the head. No hesitation when the target was on his sight and, pulled the trigger. It was direct head shot as the thing dropped the brunette, she was gasping for air but she will be fine. The big eye has opened again and Jaune's eyes were fixed on it. Another shot, that hit the eye and the creature roared in pain. It walked back hitting a railing falling off.

" _That...Did it"_ he was shocked still holding the handgun.

Claire walked over to the railing, it was dark unable to see what happened to that thing.

"Is it dead?"

"Let's hope so. Wouldn't want to face it again. Not bad Jaune."

"Yeah. I was able to hit a head shot and the eye."

"I'd say your learning quicker than I thought."

"I have a great teacher" he smiled.

"Don't push your luck" Claire turned her head away as her cheeks got a little red from the compliment.

Putting the gun back on his pocket the blond huntsman picked up Crocea Mors. Marvin was right and so is his female companion. He can't always rely on his sword. This outbreak was completely different than his journey as a huntsman. Fighting zombies who were once human and maybe, that thing too. If it wasn't because he was taught how to use a fire arm, just now. Claire would probably been dead by that creature. Guess there was plenty of time to learn something new. The blond can still improve and get better, he knew that. The weapon were old models or as Ruby calls them, the classics. But they were reliable in this world. Sheathing the sword putting it again on his waist, he followed the brunette further as there stood a ladder. But it wasn't activated. They needed it, if they wanted to proceed. There was only one person that can help them right now.

"Hey! Little girl…!?"

"The monster's gone. So you're safe now" replied the blond huntsman.

"We're not going to hurt you. Please, we could really use your help."

"She's obviously scared" followed the Arc.

The girl has suddenly emerged from the top floor next to the ladder. Jaune was able to take a long look at her attire. Blue ribbon, a square jacket with the colors blue, light blue, white and dark blue, a short sleeve white blouse. Blue short below her knees with dark blue socks and white sneakers. It looked like a school uniform. Remembering the uniform from Beacon. He was right, looking at her, she was scared. Who wouldn't after seeing that thing, whatever it was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I promise. Everything's fine."

"I promise too. You also have my word" smiled the Arc.

"You…." the blond girl took a look at him" are you a knight?"

"You bet I am" he flashed another smile.

"Like the ones from fairy tales? Slaying a dragon and saving the princess…."

"I'm a knight. But not that cliché. Still you can count on me to protect you from any dangers. My sidekick here, will protect you too."

"Sidekick?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Just go with it" he whispered before smiling again to the little girl" think you can lower that ladder for us?"

"Will you help me find my mom?"

"Of course we will. Is she around here?" Jaune didn't hesitated he was definitely helping this girl.

"I think so. I hope so."

"Of course, we'll help you" replied the brunette.

The little girl gave a small smile as she went over and pressed a button on a panel. The ladder was lowered. Jaune let Claire climbed first, he followed shortly. As they arrived at the top floor, they had a better look at the little girl. Yep, she definitely resembles his youngest sister. It was the same face and hair length. It made Jaune care more for her. Someone so young was in this whole mess. Now that the Arc thought about just, how many kids like this one were involved. Or how many are gone, or have turned to zombies. The blond erased those horrible thoughts. Little kids dying, that was something he could never tolerate. That's why helping this girl was the most important thing to do. More important than leaving this city. The brunette next to him, noticed something was bothering him. He was the kind of person to think and worry too much. The girl stood a little shy, she didn't know these people. But they were willing to help her find her mom.

"Hi, I'm Jaune and this is Claire. What's your name?"

"Sherry…."

"It's a nice name. Don't worry we'll find your mom."

"Thank you Jaune."

"It's a knight's job to help the innocent" he smiled.

"Sherry, do you know this place?" asked the Refield.

"I've been here for a little while. I know the way out. This way."

"Let's stay close" said the blond.

Sherry went ahead with the two following her. They arrived to a control room where there stood a lever. The blond girl said to pulled so Jaune did. It was moving a large platform to their direction. They knew where to go while she seemed to be comfortable around them. That was a good thing.

"So...What's your mom like?" asked Claire.

"She works at Umbrella. She's working on an important new medicine."

" _Umbrella?"_ the Arc stood worried, they were the ones responsible for the mansion incident and maybe, the outbreak in Raccoon City _" and what's this of new important new medicine?"_

Whatever it was the blond huntsman didn't like it. If a company like Umbrella makes viruses to changed people into zombies and other types of creatures. This new medicine must not be a medicine at all. Sherry obviously doesn't know anything. Her mother will never tell her the truth. This girl was just a victim without knowing about it.

"Umbrella? That big pharmaceutical company?" the brunette pretended like she didn't know, after reading her brother's diary, now she knows.

"My mom's always at work. I don't get to see her much."

Jaune mentally sighed, so she was a workaholic. She probably doesn't spend any time with her daughter. Poor Sherry must feel lonely not having her mother around. She was a sweet and nice kid. Just like his youngest sister. He would never do that. His sisters might be a pain in the butt, but he still cares for them and will spend time with them. The huntsman was already attached to the girl.

"Well, hopefully you'll get to see her soon" said the brunette" so...Where's your dad?"

"He, um...Worked with my mom but...He's gone."

"Did something happened to him?" asked the Arc.

"He just left during his and mom's research. I haven't seen him in a while. And my mom hasn't said a word either."

Jaune had a feeling something bad has really happened to her father. While he was in thought, Claire opened a locker finding another hip pouch. This time, she gave it to him and he caught it on time. He put it around his waist with Pyrrha's red sash.

"Wow...Both of my parents are gone-It's just me and my bother."

The Arc was shocked. This was a new piece of information from the brunette. He had a feeling it was that. No wonder she's so caring about her brother. She will worried so easily for his safety, because he's the only family she has left. Now, he was able to understand her anger when she found out he left alone to an Umbrella facility. The blond turned to his female companion, as she was gazing at him. A smile spread her lips as, she didn't minded telling him.

"Oh, I'm sorry...What about you, Jaune?"

"I...I have my parents and my seven sisters…."

"You have seven sisters?" Sherry blinked in surprise.

"I know, I know. That's a lot of siblings. But, they're very far away. I don't know when I will see them again, or my friends."

"I hope you can see them again."

"Yeah, me too…." he whispered but Claire heard him.

"In a way, it means we've got something in common and...That's a good thing, right?"

* * *

The trio finally reached a dead end but, there was a ladder. Jaune volunteered to check it out. As he climbed it, it was so dark. Maybe, something was blocking the exit. And he was right. At the end of the ladder he touched something solid. A lid, a manhole lid. The huntsman didn't had a problem removing the heavy object. The Arc gazed at where the passage way has lead them. He was able to recognized the area from Elliot's notebook. It was the parking lot of the police station. This was the way out. He felt so happy and relief that they did it. The blond left, letting Claire and Sherry. There were a few cars parked, a van with the initials SWAT. A police car outside of a metal fence. Next to it, the controls. If they can open that fence they will be home free. But, it shouldn't be that easy. Not on a zombie outbreak. Something bad must always happen. There was no such thing as an easy way out.

"Over there!" Sherry ran to the controls of the large gate" it's closed…."

"Sherry, let's be careful" Jaune felt like there weren't alone.

"Dammit. We need a key card."

"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Come on" Claire thought, maybe they can lift it up.

"Here, come help."

"Whatever to get the job done" the blond agreed.

The three tried to lift the gate, but it wasn't budging. It must be connected to the device that needs the key card. Maybe, using hid aura might help. There's been a few times he used to increase his strength. He was sure, he'll be able to lift the gate. But doing that might freak the brunette and the little girl. Exposing his special abilities. New world, new rules and he was that certain people aren't this strong here. He was an exception.

"And you're sure this is the way?" asked the Redfield.

"This is how my mom took me last time."

"Sherry!?"

Jaune quickly drew Crocea Mors hearing an unfamiliar voice. He knew they weren't alone in the parking lot.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Sherry…."

The person emerged from the shadows. It was an older man looking in his mid fifties with gray hair and mustache, wearing a gray and white suit. On his right shoulder he had a card that said" parking permit". That has to be the key card that will open the gate. This guy has it. Something about him, Jaune didn't like.

"Brave little girl to leave your house in the middle of this mess…."

"Who are you?" asked the blond huntsman.

"On the ground, hands behind your head" he draw a gun.

"You can't be serious…."

The older man gave a warning shoot, shooting near by the trio.

"On the ground, now."

"What do you want with Sherry?" the Arc obeyed lifting his hands.

"That's none of your business kid. You're too early for Halloween."

" _Here we go again"_ he mentally sighed.

"Sherry, tie their hands" he threw her some rope.

"Why're you doing this-"

"Shut up. Tie them."

"Something tells me you're not planning to take her to her mother" Jaune glared at the man.

"You will be surprise. I know them very well, those two."

"Her parents?" asked Claire.

"Enough. Sherry, do it, or else…."

Before the little girl could react the Arc drew his handgun but the man has hot him in the middle of his chest sending him to the ground.

"Jaune!" shouted the brunette before glaring at the older man" you son of a bitch!"

"No…." Sherry muttered shocked.

"See what happened sweetie, when you don't listen. Now, obey or she will join him."

The blond girl immediately nodded as she tied up the brunette. Claire's eyes were on the blond male. He was breathing, so he was alive.

"What's this about?"

"Child endangerment, for starters" the man took the card and used it on the control panel, opening the gate" Sherry, come here."

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"None of your fucking business."

"If you hurt her, I swear to god, my brother is S.T.A.R.S, and I will fucki-"

He kicked the brunette as Jaune got up glaring at him. He pointed his gun but the older man reacted on time and was now pointing his weapon at his companion.

"If you make one move, she dies. At this distance, I won't miss. Think carefully."

"….…..."

"I'm impressed you're still standing after getting shot. Even with that silly costume. it's not every day anyone will get back to their feet as if nothing happened. At least, a human anyway."

"Jaune, don't let that bastard get away with Sherry!" shouted the Redfield.

"I doubt she'll be able to survive a bullet to the head."

The blond huntsman kept glaring at him. Sure, he can survive getting shot. Though he admitted the bullets from this world hurt a lot than the dust rounds from Remnant. Even with his aura and armor, the force from the bullet hurt him. But obviously, it was all healed now. Claire however, she wasn't going to live through it. If he moves, he will shoot at her and after, he might shoot Sherry. He gritted his teeth as he lowered his gun.

"You did the right thing. Now Sherry, get over here."

The girl hesitated but he wasn't kidding around" what's your name?"

"Fuck you!"

"I said what's your fucking name?" he pointed the gun on the brunette's forehead.

"Claire!"

"Sherry, you come with me now or say goodbye to Claire!"

"OK, OK! I'll go! You better be taking me to my mom."

"Absolutely."

"Don't listen to him! He's full of shit!"

He hit the brunette again and that was the last straw.

" _Not on my watch"_ the huntsman set his eyes on the older man.

He raised his gun and shot him on his left shoulder. Suddenly a pack of dogs arrived at the parking growling, they were all hungry for blood. The man who was the chief of the Raccoon Police took Sherry and left as the gate started closing. Jaune saw them leaving, it was too late to follow them. They were long gone. He fired his gun but it was empty, he was out of ammo. The blond put the handgun away drawing Crocea Mors, before helping the Redfield on her feet. The blond fired a couple of shots hitting a few of the dogs while the others stood their ground growling at the two.

"I'm sorry I let him take Sherry."

"You okay?" she quickly asked checking on him while keeping her eyes on the undead hounds" you got shot….'

"I'm fine. See, my armor protected me, it didn't even scrape it" he removed the small piece of lead" there you have it. It's more than a Halloween costume."

The brunette was really taken back he would survive. Even with armor that looked like it could be stronger than a bulletproof vest. He should at least being hurt. But Jaune, he didn't looked hurt in the least. There was no time for that, seeing that they weren't alone.

"Claire I...I'm sorry I couldn't react faster. I should have stop him from taking Sherry.

"It's not your fault, that fat son of a bitch is going to pay. I need to get rid of my anger" she took her gun shooting a dog on the head staggering it.

"We have the perfect targets."

Claire didn't wasted time shooting the dogs as they almost touch her. Those that went after the Arc were cut down by his sword or hit with his shield. Until they were all dead. The brunette put her weapon away, still she wasn't feeling better. Something caught her eyes on the ground. A golden pendant.

"What is that?" asked the blond.

"A pendant. It must have fell off from Sherry when that bastard took her."

"Don't worry Claire, we'll find her."

"Damn right, we will."

"Still. He said he knows her parents. Is he really planning to take her to her mother?"

"I don't trust him one bit. He's up to something."

"We're not going to wait. Let's find a way out of here."

"Right, we need to find a key card like the one he had."

"Time for key card hunting, then" the Arc gave a smile first medallions and now a key card.

"If it makes you feel better, I was originally aiming at his head."

Claire only shook her head with a smile. That was nice but at least that bastard got hurt, though he deserves more than a bullet to the shoulder.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I like this version better of how Jaune shot that bastard Irons but I prefer a slow painful death. Honestly this version of Irons is creepy and mess up. Though Capcom kept the originality of him being a taxidermist before being chief of the police. Also we get a glimpse of the body of the mayor's daughter at the orphanage. Poor mayor's daughter again she has to play the dead girl in this game too. Not a word from her and we will never know her name either.**

 **-I decided to make the dogs a bit smarter than they are in this version. That's why they didn't attacked Jaune and Claire quickly. They see them armed and that's not good for them unless they have numbers on their side. There were around six and Jaune took two out with his gun before taking out the rest with his sword.**

 **-I like making Jaune bonding more with Sherry than Claire. I bet she does look like one of his younger sisters.**

 **-I lol when Claire asked Jaune is he was a descendant of Jeanne D' Arc. With his last name, anyone would think so.**

 **-Important announcement I just added another challenge story at my profile page. It will be titled" Resident Huntress". That's right it will be the version of this story but instead of Jaune that ends up in the RE2 remake verse it's our sweet bad ass red cloak reaper Ruby. In this story she will be joining Leon throughout his story. It can either be A or B scenario whatever the challengers wishes. Remember if you're interested in taking this story or any of my other challenge stories in my profile page just PM me to let me know.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***CT7567Rules- yep I'm going with the Remington. It's obviously in the S.T.A.R.S armory along with Claire's MP 90 sub machine gun. But they need the dongle key to open the door.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- maybe someone will come up with a story that has the version of Jaune taking the G-virus. I'm hoping this story inspires other authors in writing more RWBY/RE crossover stories since there aren't enough in the section.**

 ***The Rev- I know but in this story the weapons won't have infinite ammo. Have to make it as real as I can.**

 ***Wolfpackerson09- maybe I still don't know if I can write such story. Maybe someone else will do it. Like I said, I'm hoping with this story many writers are inspire to write more RWBY crossovers with the RE series especially RE2 remake. Well if you can find someone that can write the Jaune/harem story then be my guest. I will give it a read, good luck.**

 ***The Real Hell Fire- yep though it will be a short story I'm doing my best to develop the ship giving hints here and there. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***K1NG and J0K3R- well it will be Claire since I'm focusing on her story obviously. But it won't be easy to convince her until she sees what he can do. And even so it will still be hard to believe him.**

 ***Greer123- this new Claire seems to be more like worry/protective type. I mean when they finally reunited in Code Veronica she didn't even got angry at him for leaving and then she had to go through the outbreak in Raccoon City. Not a single hint of anger or a smack to the head. That's why I love this new Claire more, the voice actress and person who made the motion capture I think her last name is Panisello or something.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I understand your anger better than anyone. I hate what Vic has been going through for the past weeks. I just recently found out that it's all but a conspiracy from a face book group and from twitter that wants to kick him out of the anime business. And also twitter is suspending accounts on anyone who tries to defend him. There you have it, NO evidence, NO facts. Just stupid speculations to ruin this poor man's career. I even heard that there could be voice actors involve in this sham. Among them and I hope I'm wrong it's Monical Rial. I just watched a video on youtube about her tweets regarding Vic's situation and I didn't like it at all. Many people are pissed at her because she's probably trying to take out Vic so she can have more spot light. She even played the" victim" card my respect for this woman has gone downhill. I know that not all VA's will like each other VA's specially when they're more famous than others. But this is NOT how you approach the situation. God what has become of this world?!**

 ***commandosquirrel- you know I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe with the upcoming DLC's for RE2 remake we might have a mercenaries or raid mode where you can play as Marvin, that will be awesome.**

 ***X3runner- thank you for like this story and hope for your continuing support. And yeah I already know about the facebook group trying to take down Vic, they're using photoshop or manipulating pictures to make him look like he's really abusing them sexually. It makes me so sick to know that there are people like this in the world. What has Vic done that he deserves so much hatred?! Is it because he's a kind and caring person? That he loves his job and his fans even more. There's a video of him visiting a girl to the hospital because she was going to get an operation and she couldn't come to the con where he was going to be, she was really upset about that. And instead Vic visits her. Seriously has there ever been a VA who would go that far for just ONE fan?!**

 ***Animeak116- don't know. Usually in other stories I put the music but not the lyrics except for a few exceptions. And true about what you said about Vic's situation. I got tired of ranting.**

 ***warrior of six blades- lol of course the diary wasn't in the remake. It was in the original but it sounded different from this one. Because it was told from my POV. But I also wish there was a diary in this version and yeah I didn't like that Chris's note of his vacation. Claire said it herself" that does now sound like Chris". Of course it has to be a cover up for his true intentions for leaving. And yeah I have made a few bloopers or errors in the matrix with this story, I admit and I'm sorry. But we've seen characters like taking a blast from Torchwick's cane and get back on her feet like nothing happened. Obviously Jaune's aura protected him from the flame rounds. Claire will eventually realize it and come to terms with it as the story progresses that he's not normal.**

 ***Noblevampire1071** **\- I understand your concern but I can assure you that I'm not nerfing Jaune. He will show what's head off through this story. Of course he can take on zombies with only his sword. But he will eventually have to rely on weapons to take out enemies in distance.**

 ***oro03910- already know and thanks for reminding me.**

 ***Zilla- lol but I'm still upset thanks for cheering me up. And yeah I reached over a 100 reviews in the first 4 chapters holy shit.**

 ***Ray Q Cina- thank you for liking the story. And yeah I also wish there were more RWBY/RE stories too.**

 ***Guest- yes I think Chris's trademark is the punching boulder from RE5. He must have been lifting boulders to get that strong.**

 ***Guest- indeed it must be because they're the main characters and they have plot shields. Not in this story that's why I'm making sure Claire doesn't get bit. Not with Jaune having her back.**

 ***merged zamasu- I like your idea for the story give it a shot. I'll read it if you do.**

 ***Valerious Lake- thank you I hope you continue to like the story and I will continue to improve it as much as I can.**

 ***Guest- the update schedule of this story is a new chapter every 3 or 4 days. Which it's not that bad in my opinion. Also since I'm currently writing ch9 as I speak. Updates will be quicker.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Fear itself


	6. Fear itself

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 6 Fear itself

(Location: Parking Garage Raccoon City Police Station Raccoon City Arklay count mid western USA)

Jaune and Claire weren't happy. Sure, been stuck in a city infested with zombies can scare the living crap out of anyone. Or even pissed off anyone. But that was okay for them. The duo have done well so far. They were able to opened the secret passage of the Goddess. One the way, fought a strong unknown creature, and beat it. Then, they meet another person in the underground. A little girl named Sherry who was lost and she was currently looking for her mother. So neither the blond or the brunette argued about it, deciding to help her. According to the girl, she knew the way out of the police station. Following her, they managed to arrive at the parking garage. Remembering the hand made drawing from Elliot's notebook. The exit was right through said place. But the gate was closed and they needed a key card to open it. Now, that wasn't the worse part.

But that wasn't the reason why were angry. Because together, they can find that key card. It was because they encountered an old bastard who was interested in Sherry. He didn't gave an explanation except, saying he knows her parents. Jaune was able to shot his shoulder but he took the girl and he had the key card to open the gate. They were met by a pack of dogs as the man ran off with the girl. After killing the hounds, he was long gone. Claire picked something up from the ground, a gold pendant. It probably belongs to Sherry, that she obviously dropped without noticing when that bastard took her. So, here they were, the gate was closed and without the blond girl. Jaune felt bad with himself. He could have prevented him from taking her but, he couldn't risk him shooting the brunette. He can survive a bullet wound thanks to his aura. But in this new world, he doubted the people here didn't had it unlocked or maybe, they don't have it at all.

So she would have been dead and he will have to live with that in his conscious. Not to mention poor Sherry will witnessed someone's death. Something that will scarred her forever at such a young age. The Arc didn't dare to talk to his companion. He was worried she will be angry at him. She might even be disappointed in him. How can he be a huntsman if he can't protect the people around him. A painful reminded was Pyrrha's fate. How much the revelation has haunted him even when his teammates never put the blame on him. They care for him as he was family. This was the last thing he needed. Thinking about the past when there was someone who needed his help. A little girl. One way or the other, he will find Sherry. This city was too dangerous for someone so young like her to be in it. And he didn't trusted that man that took her one bit. Now, was the time to think, what to do next.

"I'm going to get that fucker" he heard Claire sounding pissed.

"Don't forget about me. I, might have messed up. But I want to save Sherry."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette gazed at him" you didn't messed up."

"I had the chance to stop him from taking her but I...Hesitated…."

"If you hand't done what you did, I would have been dead. I wouldn't be much help if I had a bullet in my head, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. But we need to find Sherry and get that bastard before who knows what he does to her."

"I'm in. Now, what?"

"We need to find a key card to open this gate. There must be another one somewhere."

"Well, there are places here, we still haven't check out. Maybe we might find it if we investigate the parking garage."

"That's right. Key card first, then that asshole gets what's coming to him."

"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes" he smiled.

They were more determined than ever. So, they got started in finding that key card. The duo went to the only door that opened in the garage, to begin their investigation. Both thought this must be where that man came from. A straight hallway with an elevator. But there was a magazine on a table. Claire picked it up, the two started reading it.

 **Raccoon Monthly, June Issue**

 **Attention All Raccoon City Heroes!**

 **Who's the most feared, and yet respected man in town? The answer should be obvious to any resident of our fair city. That's right! It's police chief Brian Irons: the man that scares the bejeezus out of criminals everywhere and stern father that loves one of us sinful citizens. Chief Irons is know for his great charity work, including big contributions to the orphanage, support for abused women, art preservation, animal conservation-let us know if we've missed anything! Just when does our great hero sleep!? When asked," The city is my extended family, I'm just doing what I'd do for my family", Chief Irons said with a soft smile.**

Both were shocked when they saw the picture.

"That guy…." Jaune started.

"That son of a bitch is the police chief!?"

"And I shot him. I hope I don't get in trouble."

"Like he's going to lock you up in the zombie infested city" there was sarcasm in the brunette's voice.

"With the way he acted, he's capable of doing it."

"Like he's going to care locking up any criminals when there are hardly any survivors left. But we do know, he needs Sherry for something."

"I wonder if it's because he knows her parents. He could be using her to get her mom's attention."

"Like a bargaining chip? Now, I hate him even more" said the Redfield.

* * *

Putting the article away, they spotted something stick to a wall. It was the map of the Police Station B1. Now, they will know exactly where to look. The elevator that was present is suppose to go to the chief's office. But the sign next to it said" not for general use". So maybe only the chief and other high ranking officers can probably use it. They won't be heading this way, from the looks of it. The door right to the elevator had a lock in the shape of a diamond. They still didn't had the diamond key yet. So they won't going through there either. The duo didn't had a choice to but to return to the parking garage and find another way. This was starting to get annoying, of course, it wouldn't be easy to find the key card. Who knows how many places and zombies they will have to get pass, in order to find it. In a zombie outbreak, nothing was easy. That's what Jaune learned from the Living Dead.

They went to the next door in the parking. Jaune hasn't forgotten his handgun was out of ammo. That's when Claire realized her mistake. She taught him everything except, reloading the weapon. She felt like an idiot. So they took a short break as she explained to him how to put the bullets from the box into the firing magazine. It wasn't that complicated that the Arc understood the first time. The key was how fast you can reload to have the advantage if you're surrounded by enemies. In that case, using his sword will be more effective for close encounters. The blond wasn't bothered by it, he was more than happy she taught him. Still, the brunette felt bad for making such a dumb mistakes. The blond has his gun with ammo again and he might use it again. Now he knew he needed to get ammo like his companion. Something tells him finding that key card will be a lot harder than getting the three medallions.

As they opened the door, another dark hallway. Jaune volunteered to hold the flashlight and his gun. It felt so weird holding it since he's been used to hold Crocea Mors for so long. This will be something to get used to. There was nothing to worry about with Claire watching his back. There were two paths, so they kept going forward and entered the first door they saw. The brunette recognized the area as a firing range. This is were the police officers will train their aim firing at paper targets from a far distance. Dead bodies caught their attention where the targets were placed. The place was darker than others. Not the best place to be under all this mess. But they haven't heard anything out of the ordinary, no zombies, no dogs or lickers, so far. On a table, stood a piece of paper. The blond picked it up, seeing if it could be useful to their investigation.

 **Equipment Disposal Notice**

 **Item to be Disposed:**

 **Key to Patrol Car 7439**

 **Details:**

 **Bent key, no longer usable, but can still open the car's door's and trunk with its keyless entry buttons.**

So a police car was no longer usable because the key doesn't work anymore, but it can open the car's trunk. Neither of the two knew if the information was helpful or useless. Until, they looked next to where the piece of paper stood, there was a storage box. Claire opened it, revealing the bent key for the car 7439. Going all the way to the end of the firing range, there was another door with a diamond shape lock. Another door before them, going inside. It lead to the area where the targets are stored. Jaune knew one of those dead bodies will eventually rise up, being a zombies so he took care of it. Using his sword, he stabbed their heads, killing them. That was one less problem to worry about. Ahead, the brunette picked up some flame rounds. There was nothing else of interest here until they find the diamond key, so the duo left. They backtrack to the other path they didn't took when they first arrived.

They walked until reaching a dead end and a door. Both stood still when they heard an inhuman hiss. They knew that sound very well. It belonged to a licker. As Jaune slowly opened the door, there it stood. The creature had its back turned and unaware of the presences of the two. Claire has carefully taken her grenade launcher with new flame rounds loaded. The blond signaled her to stay silent, he tip toed trying to get close to the creature. The Redfield thought he was crazy, best way to deal with a licker was to take it out from a safe distance. The Arc was right behind it, before plunging Crocea Mors right in its head. The licker gave a soft his before falling dead, and a pool of blood being released. Once that was taken care of, they glance around to where they were. There were so many cages and most of them, were opened. But there was nothing inside.

Another hiss caught their attention, there was another licker was near by. The duo walked silently until they saw it standing above them, in a couple of pipes. There was no way Jaune will be able to stealth kill that one without making a loud noise. So this one, Claire will be the one to take it out. He nodded to her, telling her to take the shot when she was ready. She fired the flame burning the creature as it fell off to the ground. It was about to get up as the brunette another one, burning it again, and killing it. Let's hope that was the last of the lickers in this area. Ahead there was a door, with pile of sacks around. Paying no attention to them, they entered. Another dead end with a barricade of tables and chairs, but there was a door and a path going left. Taking the left path it was also a dead end with a closed shutter and a control panel. It had a square shaped hole like there was something to go there. Below stood a picture of a crank. So they needed to find one if they wanted to open the shutter.

They went back to the door they didn't entered. It was a real mess, so many things scattered. Claire noticed they were in a morgue, seeing where they placed the dead bodies. Why of all the places, it has to be a morgue. Well the police station must have one since they have many causes of homicides. They need to investigates the bodies and find the cause of death. A piece of paper laid among a box where the mess stood. The brunette took it. It must be some sort of autopsy report, considering where they are.

 **Autopsy Record No. 53477**

 **Name of Deceased: Justin Hanson, male, Caucasian, 39 years old**

 **Observations:**

 **Found dead in a jail cell bed by staff. Hands are still clenched tight due to rigor mortis, which should be coming to an end. It's lightly likely that he died just after lights out.** **Deceased was a known kelptomaniac incarcerated multiple times. Incredibly, he would steal even while in jail, though that was consistent with his clinical diagnosis.**

"This is...Creepy" Jaune has never read an autopsy report before.

"It doesn't mention anything about bite marks. Maybe, he was never infected."

Claire told the blond to point the flashlight on the bodies that were being reserved. This place has to be the creepiest place the Arc has ever seen in the station, so far. If there were really dead bodies there, high chances that they will pooped out as zombies. Most of them were empty, much to the blonds' relief. There was nothing in these ones until they checked the other side. Jaune had a bad feeling. This will be the last place to investigate. Some were empty until reaching the one that has the name Justin Hanson. The one mentioned on the autopsy report. The Arc removed it, showing the body. He was holding something in his left hand, a key. It was the diamond key, of all the places to find it. Carefully, the huntsman took it. As soon as he did that, the body came to life as a zombie. He stabbed the head with his sword, like he wasn't expecting that to happened.

Not wanting to stay any longer in the morgue, they went back to the door, only to see another zombie. Claire shoot it twice in the head, followed by a third shot from the blond. He needed to get used to using a gun. Long range combat is safer. Now that they have the diamond key, they'll be able to open those locked doors. Doing some back tracking to find them. As they left the room filled with cages, the sound of licker filled their ears. They were sure appearing more often now. Slowly walking to the corner, the creature stood hanging from the ceiling. The brunette readied the grenade launcher, firing one flame round. The creature fell to the ground in flames before it was shot by another, killing it. The Redfield gave a soft sigh, reloading the weapon. Who knows how many lickers they will encounter before finding that key card. The first door the duo went was the one in the firing range.

They opened the lock with the key. Both holding their guns and the flashlight as Jaune cautiously opened the door. Looked like the main room, they found another roll film. they won't know what's on it until they go to the dark room. As they were about to leave the room a zombie burst through the door grabbing Claire. Jaune shoot at it but the brunette used a hand grenade putting it in its mouth. They took cover as it exploded. Talk about food that is not healthy for you. The Arc sweat dropped, maybe not the best way to say it. There was another zombie and the blond huntsman shoot it twice before taking out Crocea Mors and slicing it's head off. The sword was more effective than bullets against the undead. The duo back track to the last room where the elevator to the chief's office was located. There's another diamond lock door there, so it was their next destination.

Opening the door there was a control panel with a lever. Both knew that must be the control for the elevator. There were some lockers too and they found the shoulder stock for the GM 79 grenade launcher. Claire nodded in approval in it will make handling the weapon easier. Finally, Jaune pulled the lever hearing a loud sound. It must be the elevator that it was now operational. Looks they might be returning to the police station after all. Sooner than anticipated. The two entered as the doors closed and it went up. It didn't took that long to reached the destined floor. The elevator lead to a hallway that it was new for the duo. Some fences, with no ceiling and it was raining. So now, they were getting wet. Entering a corridor they arrived at an office with a few stuffed animals. A raccoon on the desk, a wolf on the left and next to it a pair of reindeer heads and not too far, an alligator and an eagle. This was obviously the office of the police chief.

There was a piece of paper on the desk next to some sub machine ammo, the brunette grabbed it. Maybe it can give them a clue to where Irons took Sherry.

 **Copy of Emails to Chief Irons**

 **Police Chief Irons**

 **As thanks for your unwavering support, I have deposited a small sum into your account, to use as you see fit. I hope I can count on you to maintain surveillance over your subordinates, especially the ones who survived that mansion. Get rid of them if you must.**

 **W.B.**

 **Police Chief Irons**

 **I ran into some trouble at Umbrella headquarters. The suits want to take the fruit of my research away. But don't worry, this will all blow over soon. You just keep doing what I tell you to and everything will be all right.**

 **W.B.**

 **Police Chief Irons**

 **You are to up the security around my lab. Your muscle heads are to shoot any suspicious person on sight, Doesn't matter if they kill them, or even if they're Umbrella employees. I'm so close to completing G, and no asshole is going to get in my way.**

 **W.B.**

 **Police Chief Irons**

 **Get your shit together and do your fucking job! I TOLD YOU I need more security in the sewers! Don't you know how critical of a time this is for me!? As for the money, I can pay you whatever once I take over, but not before. Why don't you get that!? Never forget how expendable you are.**

 **W.B.**

Both Jaune and Claire were shocked after finishing reading.

"The ones that survived the mansion…." said the blond huntsman.

"They're talking about Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca" the brunette's eyes narrowed" so they were planning to take them out because they know too much of Umbrella's plans."

"Just like Chris said in his diary. It will make sense after what they experienced. It looks like whoever wrote all of these emails has been secretly paying the Chief for security purposes. And what's G?"

"I don't know. But this is a big lead that the bastard is in league with Umbrella and he probably knew this was going to happen to the city."

"The outbreak? Could he be responsible for it too?"

"This gives us more reason to distrust him and we can't let him get away whatever he's planning. We need to get that key card and find Sherry, fast."

"Yeah" the Arc gazed back at the paper seeing the initials W.B.

Next to the desk, stood a round wooden table with some ammo and a notebook.

 **Taxidermy Log**

 **White-Tailed Deer (Male, approx, 6 years old)**

 **Place of Capture: Arklay Mountains**

 **Length: 6'1 Weight: 133 lbs.**

 **Pleased with how it turned out, but I'm getting tired of working on these puny things. May be time to move on to more challenging animals.**

 **Siberian Tiger (Male, approx 4 years old)**

 **Place of Capture: Khabarovsk Krai**

 **Length: 9'6 Weight: 529 lbs.**

 **I nearly came when I sliced its yellow belly open and its warm guts spilled out. I still smell the wild beast. This is the life.**

 **Pig (Female, 22 years old)**

 **Place of Capture: Raccoon City**

 **Length: 5'3 Weight: 110 lbs.**

 **The specimen's body is soft, sweet, and white all over. And it's all mine. Forever.**

"Oh boy…." Jaune felt sick to his stomach after reading, the chief had a twisted and sick obsession with killing animals.

"He's fucked up in the head" glared Claire" how can someone so sick and twisted be the chief of police?!"

"And he has Sherry" reminded the Arc getting angry" he better not lay a single hand on her."

They left the office taking the door on the right. They were met by another stuffed animal on display. This time, it was the Siberian Tiger in an attack position, laying on a piece of grass and soil on a stone platform. After reading the taxidermy log, Jaune felt sorry for the poor animal and all those that were killed and stuffed by the police chief. The duo entered a door at the end of the corridor. There were some antiques on display and a steel pen. The control to the door was right next to it. Something told the Arc it was locked and they will have to find something to open it. Instead the panel was wide opened showing the circuits. Looks like there was something missing to operate it after all. Great more work for them to do. Gazing inside the steel pen, they saw it hanging on a coat hanger next to a desk. A parking permit.

"Thank God...The key card."

"At least we found it sooner than we thought. That's one less problem to worry about. Hold on" the blond started reaching for it through the steel pen.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I can reach it from here...No, need something longer" the Arc smile as drew Crocea Mors using it backwards.

Claire saw him using his sword as it crossed the pen reaching the coat hanger, using the handle of the weapon. If they can take the key card now, they won't have to go through so much trouble to open it. But in the end all Jaune did was pushed the coat hanger as it fell to the ground, the key card was further away now.

"Damn…." he sighed.

"Well, we can't expect it was going to be that easy."

"Yeah. Looks like we have to do this the hard way, after all."

The went to the end of the room until reaching a dead end with more antiques. There was a note next some vases. Jaune picked it up.

 **Repair Shop Letter**

 **From your description regarding the electronic lock on the door in the police chief's office, it sounds like something needs replacing.**

 **You will need some power panel parts to fix the issue. Fortunately, a repair man from one of our shops is at the station to repair the bell at the clock tower.**

 **We sent a few spare parts with him, and he reported that he left one in the 3rd floor east storage room. If something goes wrong or you need more than one, please don't hesitate to seek him out at the clock tower.**

 **We look forward to serving you again.**

"From the looks of it. Nobody called that repair man to do this job" Claire gazed at the opened electronic lock.

"And I'm guessing we have to find the power panel parts to open the gate and get the key card" sweat dropped the Arc yep, this is the hard way.

"That's what it looks like."

" _Why do things have to be so complicated in a zombie outbreak?"_ something has suddenly caught the blond huntsman's eyes" hey...That's a nice picture."

The brunette saw it on a small table as she picked it up. Two people were kneeling before a heart with a hole in the middle. One looked like it was actually touching it, while the other seemed to be praying. Examining it closely she looked behind it and there was a key in the shape of a heart. She removed it and smiled to the blond.

"Another key. Now, we're getting somewhere" Jaune was happy to know they have three keys now.

* * *

They returned to the chief's office this time, taking the door on the left. It had the lock in the shape of a heart. No problem, since they just got the heart key, releasing the lock. The next area was a stair case leading up and another set leading down, and a closed shutter in the corner. Taking the stairs up, there were more lockers with bookshelves, furniture among other things. Entering a door, most of the stuff were wrapped in plastic paper. Like it was a storage room for thing they haven't used yet. The duo spotted a large gear. Definitely, something they might need in the long run. Because they have a new objective in finding the parts of the power panel. Afterwards Claire picked up more flame round and shortly, a zombie arrived. Both shot it down with their guns. The brunette smiled at her companion, he has gotten better since she taught him. After killing the undead, another door stood in their way.

One that has the heart lock so they used the key again. Opening the door, it was a small room with some boxes and mannequins but an orange box caught their attention. Opening it, there was an electronic part inside. Jaune smiled, they were now making some progress. The sooner they do this the better. The blond wanted to find Sherry already. He was snapped to his senses when Claired showed him a combat knife, she found one in the same room. The huntsman didn't minded having one since he already has a gun. Might as well make the most of it with the new weapons. The Arc put the knife in his other pocket. Taking another path, the duo left a door as they were now outside. Once more their bodies getting wet from the rain. Climbing down a ladder they saw the fire from the chopper that crashed on the building a while back. They needed to do something about it.

A water pump was near the crash site. That was perfect, they can finally put the fire out. Jaune pulled the handle, but the water was coming from the opposite direction of the fire. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. They needed to find the water pump controls and change the direction. They climbed down the stairs, leading to the bottom floor. Where they encountered more zombies. Jaune drew Crocea Mors, it was faster to kill them with his sword and it will save them ammo. The huntsman slice and dice the undead clearing the path. At the end, stood the water controls. The yellow lever was on the left side, the Arc turned it to the right side. Now they should be able to put the fire from the crashed chopper. The duo returned to the water pump and the blond pulled the lever down. Water hit the chopper and the fire was out in a matter of seconds. They should be able to cross over to the other side of the building.

Finally, some good news. Claire smiled again at him. This time, he blushed. She has been smiling at him quite often. He was doing good so far but he will never forget that she was helping too. So, he would never dare to get all the credit for himself. And suddenly, the huntsman felt a bad feeling. Things were going their way, it was too good to be true. They shouldn't. It was the main rule in the Living Dead, things will always get worse when you think they will get better. Before the brunette opened the door, Jaune volunteered to go first. Usually, it would be ladies first but the bad feeling was really bothering him. She didn't minded as he took the lead. Walking the corridor the chopper was badly burned, but the fire was gone. Then, it was thrown out of the way like it weighted nothing. It shocked the two and the one responsible was a very tall person in a black trench coat uniform, with black leather gloves and a fedora hat. His face was paled and wrinkled and so as his eyes as he gazed at the two.

"Something tells me, he's not friendly" the Arc gulped at the sight.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another cliffhanger but its perfect to leave it here.**

 **-Mr. X is here dum dum dum what will Jaune and Claire do?**

 **-SPOILER ALERT: just saw official gameplay from the latest DLC the Ghost Survivors one being Kendo. We're actually get to play as him. So it turns out that he killed his daughter when she turned and he was about to kill himself when his radio sounded. I wonder who could be trying to reach him. Also you get the chance to play as the mayor's daughter and apparently she and Ben are dating lol. The third is Hunk's teammate, the one who shot William. But it's called the ghost survivors for a reason. It's not canon in the RE universe, they're all dead. But I'm glad Capcom decided to make this AU twist. I like it. Also damn poison zombies, seriously as if poison Hunters wasn't enough. Glad they're not in the canon story.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 **K1NG and JOK3R true Jaune's great sword mode makes the weapon heavy but the swings are stronger. It's best to use it in wide spaces. Thank you for the review and constant support.**

 **The Emerald Mage yeah I am starting to get sick of these pointless controversy. Now there's someone saying Monica Rial sexually assaulted him, karma is a real bitch showing the hypocrisy. There's also voice actress Jamie Marchi who tweeted a very offensive tweet about Vic and yet twitter doesn't do squat about it. And also there's someone who claims he/she was sexually assaulted by Jamie Marchi 7 years ago when he was a minor. This is getting ridiculous. So basically anyone can say this guy/girl sexually assaulted me WITHOUT giving solid evidence. We don't know if Vic's innocent because there's no evidence, the same with Monica and Jamie. It's a wild goose chase. If this keeps up it's only going to ruin everyone's career and reputation.**

 **Ray Q China you still have plenty of time since no has accepted the challenge so far.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-no-Kishin- yeah I hope more RWBY/RE stories are written in the future. And nope haven't seen prey.**

 **Ulydace I understand your point. But in this story lead rounds are stronger than dust. So the recoil will sent Jaune to the ground, catching him off guard. The weapons may be the classics, but they're powerful.**

 **Zilla thanks for the review and hope you continue to like the story.**

 **Edrap agreed I think Jaune and Claire make a pretty good team. And I don't think Claire has experience with men, seeing she's the tomboy college girl. As for the Vic controversy that's the thing. No one will call the authorities to press charges because it's all bullshit. They're just allegations without any solid proof. However I said there was someone who claims he was sexually assaulted by VA Jamie Marchi seven years ago at a con and back then, he was a minor. The person said he has hired an attorney and has also press charges. We will see if its true in the coming days. But about Monica and Vic like the Emerald Mage said it's all pointing fingers at each other, playing the blaming game. In recent news it's been confirmed that Jamie Marchi has used her connections on twitter to shadow banned the person accusing her of sexual assault whose user name is Ghostshell. And yet Funimation doesn't do shit to fire her like they did with Vic, they didn't even thought twice kicking him out but she stays. I guess female rape on male doesn't count unlike male rape on female, great logic. I really hope this guy wins the case. You know, karma has it's ways to show its ugly head. Jamie voiced her opinion on Monica's comments about Vic saying horrible things about him and look what happens. Jamie has her own skeletons in the closet. All I can say, that she has this coming for being a hypocrite. In more recent news Vic has tweeted finally responding to all of the allegations and those that are standing up to him. What he said broke my heart. You can read it at his twitter account. This man doesn't have any ill intentions towards anyone not to Monica or Jamie Marchi who spoke shit about him. He truly is a wonderful human being,**

 **CheifStalker thank you very much for that piece of information and now I understand. It also makes sense to why the MC's can survive after getting bitten more than once. But in hardcore mode it's only two bites and bye bye. But I know about the G-virus since there's a file that explains how it works and the effects that has on the host infected.**

 **Animeak116 already have a few songs in mind. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **warrior of six blades your criticism is much appreciate it. True I had to milked the Birkin fight a little but it helped with the story. Now Jaune getting shot by Irons as I said in this world lead bullets are stronger than dust. I'm not the only one who has done this there has been stories where they explained that bullets from the real world are stronger than the ones made from dust. Thanks for all the useful information and suggestions.**

 **X3runner thank you I hope you continue to like the story. And I understand your point. I will continue to do my best to meet your expectation.**

 **Greer123 I know, a sidekick lol. I don't think Claire like it though.**

 **The Rev I understand I love infinite ammo it always makes the game easier.**

 **Guest I don't feel a bit of sympathy for Birkin he got what he deserved for thinking he can play God. I only feel sorry for Sherry for losing both of her parents. She's just another victim.**

 **Guest thank you so much I hope you continue to read and like the story.**

 **StormMarine thank you for the review and yep when Birkin mutates it will be tough for the duo.**

 **merged zamasu I'm sorry you don't have the time to make the story it's okay.**

 **Agent48- sure I don't mind if it's Ruby or Oscar. I can make it into another challenge titled Resident Huntsman 2.0. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Thedarkness1996 thank you for liking the story and a RWBY/DOA/NG story with Jaune as the protagonist? Hm...Don't know, maybe in the future. I do like the Ninja Gaiden series still waiting for NG4 team ninja *grumpy face.**

 **Eminem14 it's okay when you have free time you can read it. Don't worry the story isn't going anywhere.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all of the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Mr. X


	7. Mr X

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents and notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 7 Mr. X

(Location: Raccoon City Police Station second floor west side Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune has heard some crazy things during his stay in Remnant. A person that has lived for thousands of years, and keeps on reincarnating, that magic is real, people that turned into birds, maidens that can actually use magic, a Grimm witch who commands the creatures, powerful relics, Gods that inhabited the world and a semi nude genie that popped out of a relic. Yeah, it was truly insane to believe, but it was all true. And he swore, that he will never hear something crazier than all of the above. Wait, what about that time he suddenly appeared in another world. A city filled with zombies, a company that creates viruses that turns people into zombies, and other creatures. He just added those things to his crazy list except, he was living it. So, after everything he has heard, why should this be any different. Finding out that zombies are real shouldn't be a big surprise for the Arc.

Zombie dogs didn't shocked him, the lickers, very much. Who could ever believe that this outbreak was made by a pharmaceutical company. Instead of making cures for diseases or health products, they creature deadly viruses. Now Jaune wasn't that cocky or arrogant but he was confident on his skills. And so far, he hadn't any problem fighting these bio creatures. Of course he wasn't alone, Claire has given him a big hand during their journey throughout the police station. They were quite the unbeatable team. They have each other's backs and he hardly knows her. Well, maybe he has known her enough. After finding out she lost her parents when she was younger and it was just her and her older brother. Jaune understood perfectly why she wanted to find him. But now, they have change priorities. They needed to find Sherry and save her from chief Irons. And just as he thought, it wasn't going to be easy.

First, they needed to find the key card for the parking garage to open the gate that leads out of the station. They found the key card but it was behind a steel pen and the electronic panel was missing some parts. In addition they found the diamond and heart key while encountering more lickers along the way. So now, they needed to find those electronic parts to operate the panel for the steel pen. And so far, they have found one of the parts and things were going good for the duo. Then they finally put out the fire from the chopper that crashed into the station building using the water pump. But not, before going down and changing the direction controls of the water flow. The fire was out and that means they can also pass through the other side of the hallway. But Jaune knew things will never go the way they want to, not in a zombie outbreak. They're bound to get worse sooner or later.

The Arc's knowledge on watching zombie shows has proven to be very useful in this world. As they were about to cross over, the chopper was removed before them. They were shocked to see it was a very tall man with a pale face wearing a trench coat attire and a fedora hat. Something off was about all right. First, because he lifted that chopper like it was light as a feather. Second, it didn't looked friendly. There was something about this guy that screamed Jaune's bad feeling. He was nothing but trouble. Somehow, he wasn't going to be kind and let them pass. As if zombies, dogs and lickers wasn't enough. Now, there's a giant that looks very serious. At first, he thought maybe talking will do. Until Claire took his hand and got him out of there, reaching outside as their bodies got wet again from the rain. Too bad, the giant trenchy was following them, bursting through the door. Nothing but trouble for the duo.

"Why is that thing following us!?" shouted the blond huntsman.

Claire saw the large man getting closer to them. She took her grenade launcher, but she was too late to react. The trench paled man was about to lunge a fist at her, before Jaune got in the way. He took the blow for her as he was sent flying. Heck, he didn't had time to use his shield, he just took the punch straight on. The brunette was shocked and worried, she ran to him but was more shocked to know that he was all right. No wound, no broken bones. Now she was really suspecting him. Jaune was no normal person. She knew it with the way he fights, and he could handle zombies and other creatures easily. The Refield bet without her help, he could have done well on his own. But that wasn't the concern now. They needed to get out of here, away from this monster. It was marching straight at them again. The Arc got up, staring at the tall thing, feeling a bit dizzy.

" _Ow...I felt like I just got hit by Yang. This guy is really strong…."_

"Jaune! We need to go!" panicked the brunette.

"Get back!"

The blond huntsman pushed her out of the way as he got grabbed by the trench man. Claire pointed her grenade launcher, she hesitated. Afraid she might hit the blond in process. But if she doesn't do something, this thing will kill him. So she changed weapon to her gun. She fired six shoots and they weren't phasing it. It wasn't hurt in the least. She kept shooting until she needed to reload. The brunette was worried sick, what to do. Jaune was struggling, this guy's grip was unreal. This thing was by far the strongest creature he has met in this world. Sure, he used his aura to protect himself from the punch, preventing getting any bones broken. But how, will he be able to break free. He could see Claire still shooting at the trench man, but no serious damage done. This thing was like an impenetrable wall. This thing was a combination of Hazel with Yang in her semblance mode.

" _Think Jaune, think...You can't let it end here…."_

* * *

 _ **Jaune sighed as he stood on the backyard on the house Qrow rented in Mistral. After hearing their future plans, he didn't had a problem. They were taking the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas and hoping Ironwood will give them a hand against Salem. He was happy the battle at Haven was won without any casualties. Well, almost. If it weren't for him to unlocking his semblance, Weiss would have died. Gazing at his hands, he still couldn't believe he finally unlocked it. Aura amplification, it kinda suits him. But he felt like he could learn so much more. If only he would have let Pyrrha train him when it comes to aura. What's the point of having so much of it, if he can't use it well. Sure he knew how to protect himself against attacks but still. Why doe he feel so unsatisfied, just when he unlocked his semblance. Why was he bothered to begin with.**_

" _ **Jaune, you're still up?"**_

 _ **The blond turned to see Ren entering the backyard. He forgot it was the middle of the night.**_

" _ **Hey…."**_

" _ **You know we're suppose to head to the train station, early morning. We should get some sleep if we want to make it on time."**_

" _ **I know...I just, have a lot on my mind."**_

" _ **After everything Ozpin told us. Anyone would feel the same."**_

" _ **It's not that. I...I want to become someone better. That doesn't make sense. It's more than just getting stronger. I want to become stronger mentally too."**_

" _ **You have been thinking a lot" the magenta eyed teen stood in thought" does this has to do with just discovering your semblance?"**_

" _ **It's part of it. I won't complain, aura amplification is awesome. But my aura…."**_

" _ **Jaune, you have grown stronger. Stronger since you started Beacon. But this is something that will take time. You can't rush it. As for mentally growing stronger, I think you have too. You've always been smart, coming up with strategies, you're a quick thinker like Ruby."**_

" _ **Maybe. But, what I mean is I want to become stronger when it comes to aura. Thanks to Pyrrha I know about it and I've learn to use it to defend myself against strong attacks. But aura has other usages. You should know Ren, you can use it to attack."**_

" _ **So this is what it's all about. You want to learn how to use aura offensively."**_

" _ **I was so stupid for turning Pyrrha down that night. If I hadn't, I would have known by now."**_

" _ **It's not easy. It took me a long time to focus my aura to attack and in doing so making my attacks stronger. I can give you some advice if you wish."**_

" _ **Really? You would?"**_

" _ **What are friends for?" he smiled.**_

" _ **Ren...Thanks a lot. I'm glad you and Nora accepted me as your leader even when you found out about my transcripts."**_

" _ **Ozpin chose you as the leader for a reason. We know why now. As for the advice, it might not help much. The secret is in how good you are in transferring your aura to your body. For example, I can transfer an amount of my aura into my hands so my physical attacks are very effective. It's the same with kicks, knee attacks or using your elbows."**_

" _ **I guess that makes sense. I can do that to my whole body when I'm fighting in case I get hit."**_

" _ **But that's using your aura defensively, we all can do that. If you want to use it for attacking, you need to focus a certain amount of it in a certain part of your body."**_

" _ **That's a lot of help Ren, don't know why you said otherwise."**_

" _ **It's because you're different Jaune. Because you have so much aura in you, more than the average huntsman. It will be difficult to focus an amount for offensive use. You need training and a lot of concentration if you want to succeed."**_

" _ **So it's that hard…."**_

" _ **It is, but not impossible. You have come so far, and there's always room for improvement. It is never over to learn something new and push yourself in becoming someone stronger."**_

" _ **Pyrrha said the same thing" the Arc smiled" thanks Ren, I needed this."**_

" _ **I know you can do it and so does Nora. Just, don't push yourself too hard. We need our leader."**_

* * *

" _He's right. I can't die here, I need to help Claire and I need to help Sherry, and Leon. I let Pyrrha down. I promise not to let anyone else down again…."_

Those three were in his thoughts. But not just then. Ren, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow, Oscar, his older sister Safran and the rest of his family, Maria, Pyrrha. And that red head woman with glasses he met in Argus at Pyrrha's memorial statue. All of them were people too important for him. And yes, even Leon, Sherry and Claire whom he has just met. As he felt the hands of the big paled man going for his neck, he was focusing on his aura. Such an amount on his hands. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as he grabbed his arm. He was able to crushed it making the large man groaned in pain. He let him go as the blond was catching his breath. Claire watched in awe that he was still alive. The huntsman turned Crocea Mors into great sword mode, while focusing aura on his legs. The trench coat man has recovered ready to go after him again.

Jaune has charged at it at impressive speed performing a series of quick attacks. Slashing the thing all over its body. He called to Claire to fire a flame round. The brunette was snapped back from her trance as she did as told. The trench coat man was covered in flames as the Arc resumed his barrage of attack. Until he stabbed the thing right in its chest. He wasn't done, he ran and pushed it all the way to the wall of the building. The chopper it moved felt right on it. The huntsman as he was holding his weapon covered in blood. The Redfield saw everything shocked. She saw some kind of energy in his hands and legs, then he was able to beat the crap of that thing that moved the chopper like it was nothing. It looked so unreal, how can a person be this strong. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

" _I did it…."_ he smiled as the aura was gone _" I really did it. If only everyone would have seen me just now."_

"Jaune?" Claire walked over to him bewildered" how-what was that-how did you…."

"You must be asking yourself a lot of questions heh heh" he scratched the back of his head not knowing if he should tell her.

"Jaune…?" she stood shocked again.

The Arc turned to the direction she was looking at. The chopper thrown off, yet again. The big man was back on his feet. His face had some scratches of blood but his trench coat was in one piece. It got hit by fire, maybe the clothes were fireproof. The blond couldn't believe it, after all those attacks and the one on its head. This thing should be dead. There was no logical explanation for it to still be alive, or standing. So it wasn't just strong but very tough to kill. So many thoughts ran through his head and running away was one of them. Even the flame rounds didn't hurt it. This thing was indestructible. Even if he still has plenty of aura left, what will be the point. If he keeps beating it only to come back. There was no point of fighting it. Maybe that was it, they shouldn't even attempt to fight it. Which left the duo with only one option. Jaune signaled Claire to run and try to get pass it. It was slow so they might be able to out run it.

They returned to the corridor where the chopper crashed as they could hear the loud footsteps of the trench coat man. Running, they entered the waiting room that leads to the main hall. Climbing down the stairs, they were back where they bid farewell to Marvin. And the lieutenant stood seated on the sofa not moving, and his face has changed color resembling a zombie. Both knew this was going to happen. It was a miracle he lasted this long. And no surprise he got up as an undead. Claire pointed her gun as Jaune stopped her. The blond felt it was his responsibility to set him free and end his suffering. Just as the Marvin zombie grabbed the blond huntsman, he took his combat knife and stabbed its head. It felt to the ground dead. The Arc silently swore, Umbrella will pay for this and all of the innocent people they've killed. The duo could still hear the loud footsteps coming from not that far.

After killing it, Jaune carried the body and placed it, in the same sofa. He covered it with one of the blankets from the medical area. Honestly, Marvin deserved better than this. Both he and Claire didn't knew him that much but they could tell he was a good man and a good cop. The blond have a minute of silence but they were rudely interrupted by loud footsteps coming from the second floor. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. The Arc came up with a crazy idea as he told the brunette about it. She raised an eyebrow but still, went with it. The two opened the large box near the reception desk. And got in it closing it. It wasn't that big but it was enough to keep the two. Problem, both their bodies were very close as their faces were inches away, namely their lips. It was a bit distracting until, they heard the footsteps so loud, they were very close. It was here, they could tell.

Jaune steady his breathing while Claire did the same thing. Their eyes met, as a long silence fell between them. Honestly, the blond was scared out of his mind. However, from such a close proximity, he could smell the Redfield's hair. For someone who's been killing zombies and running all over the place, it smells very good. Oh yeah, he forgot one important detail. Her body was all over his. Realizing that was a big mistake. The Arc blushed feeling her thighs through her jeans, he was praying not to get a" rise to the occasion" because it will be so embarrassing. This was worse punishment ever, he would rather run from that trench coat thing, whatever it is. Then, there was also the possibility Claire might have noticed. With the way she was staring at him. She wanted to laugh especially, when she felt something hitting her thighs. She didn't blame him if their bodies were so close.

Now that she thought about it, this wasn't so bad after all. Having Jaune this close was a great experience, seeing that cute dorky face up close. Seeing him getting flustered and pretending he wasn't embarrassed, she wanted to laugh. But she couldn't, remembering why they were here in the first place. The loud footsteps sounded right next to them. That thing was next to the large box. That's when the brunette controlled her breathing and the blond did the same. Seconds passed, maybe minutes. No sound, it was probably looking around for them. Then, they heard the heavy footsteps leaving, sounding like it was combing the stairs and entering door. Once the sound of the door closing, both gave a sigh of relief. Staring at his female companion she nodded to him, wanting him to open the box and check if it was really gone. Jaune slowly opened it and there was no sing of it anywhere.

"Looks like it went back to our last position" he got off from the box.

"Zombies, dogs and lickers I can take. But that thing, none of our weapons were hurting it. it's like its invisible. I wonder if that's another creation of Umbrella" Claire followed leaving the box.

"It's following us for sure. We'll have to be extra careful while we find the other electronic part. Also, there could be more zombies and lickers in the station. So we have to watch out for them too."

"…..."

"What's wrong?"

"You were able to take on that thing head on, you even beat it…."

"It's still alive. I don't think it can be killed."

"But you were able to fight it and injured it. That thing is strong, no normal person would be able to take it on, the way you did. You also took two explosions, protecting me. And yet, you're not hurt, you even got shot and you're still standing like nothing happened."

Jaune knew this was going to happen after Claire has seen him fighting. Especially, when he used his aura to make his attacks stronger against that trench coat guy.

"I get it. You think I'm weird…."

"I don't think you're weird. But, surviving explosions, getting shot and fighting something that moved a chopper with one hand! How the fuck should I react?"

"Claire...If I tell you. You will never believe me. You will think I'm crazy."

"Well, we're in the middle of a city crawling with zombies, dogs, goddamn lickers and now a super strong stalker. Why don't you try me?"

"You really won't believe me."

"Jaune, I trust you. But after what I've seen from you. I'm having a hard time to do so."

"I want to help you, I want to help Sherry, I want to help Leon-"

"I know and I don't doubt you at all. Just, tell me. Who are you Jaune? Where are you from?"

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. I don't want you losing your trust for me. But don't say I didn't warned you" he sighed.

So the Arc told Claire everything. That he was from another world called Remnant where young people go to schools to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. That they protect the people of the four kingdoms from the creatures of Grimm along, with aura and semblances. He explained to the brunette that the creatures aren't human like the zombies and other Umbrella BOW creatures, and that they're attracted to negative emotions. The blond decided not to tell her anything about Salem, the relic, the maidens or Ozpin's reincarnation curse. He didn't wanted to complicate things even more. Once he was finished, he waited for her reaction. The Redfield stood dumbfounded, staring at him with wide eyes. Yeah, she didn't believe him one bit just as he thought. Why would he even bother if he knew he was right all along. Another sigh escape his lips, seriously who would believe him in this world.

"Go ahead, say it. I'm crazy. I can tell you don't believe me."

"I think...You're bat shit crazy…."

"See, I told you. I did warned you."

"So that's what you meant when you said you're a huntsman? You actually fight those things called...Grimm?"

"Why ask me when you don't believe me?" he sweat dropped.

"I may not believe you in the slightest. But my trust for you hasn't vanish. I can still count on you to have my back."

"Then, you don't mind if I still come with you?"

"Sure. You make one hell of a partner."

"Thanks Claire" Jaune smiled as his light bulb turned on, having an idea" oh! I know what might convince you that I'm telling the truth."

"Come on, let's not do this. Don't try to make me believe all of that fairy tale shit you just said."

"Okay, then how about this?" he took his scroll from his other pocket.

"What is it?" saw the thing not having a clue.

"My scroll. I can make calls, surf through the web, send text messages. It also has other functions like a flashlight, a GPS, other apps I installed. Come to think of it, I doubt the GPS would even work with me being in this world."

Claire couldn't believe what she just heard. She saw the blond opening the device, it had a clear screen with things in it. All the things he told her, could they be true. She has never seen something like it.

"This thing is a phone?" she was still shocked" it looks so different from the mobile phones I've seen."

"It's from my world, so I doubt you will see something like it anywhere. Though I shouldn't open it too frequently, don't want to kill it's battery. And I didn't brought the recharge cable with me" that was a dumb move by the Arc, though Ren must have it along with his and Nora's recharge cables.

"Can I have a look?" she sounded very curious.

"Yeah, sure."

Claire took the device from his hand, still staring it in awe and wonder. She touched the screen and she actually selected something. Blue eyes widened so everything she touches in the screen open something. There were no buttons, the buttons were actually in the screen. This was beyond her expectations to what a mobile phone is. The models she has seen were nothing like this. In fact, how the hell can this thing even work if it was so...Thin. She looked at it from all directions and was still shocked at what she was seeing.

"What in the fuck...Where did you got this thing?"

"They gave it to me as soon as I started on Beacon. All students are assigned to one, it's mandatory. Part of the rules to always have it with you and kept it charged no matter what."

The brunette wanted to look at it and kept checking it out but decided not to. She gave it back to the blond. There was no way in hell she was going to believe his crazy ass story. But gazing at the tech device. She was no technician expert but damn, that was one hell of a model and it had features that no mobile phone would ever had. The Arc also told her how technology was advance in his world. The Redfield erased the thought before she gets a headache. She still hasn't forgotten where they were and what they needed to do. Claire gave the scroll back to Jaune or as he calls it. With the diamond and heart key in their possession, they should be able to open the doors in this area that has those shape locks. That is, if trenchy doesn't find them again. Remembering the repair note, it mentioned another electronic part being in the clock tower. That was their next destination.

* * *

The duo went back to the west office where Leon's desk stood. Leaving and entering a room where there was a heart lock door. By now, they have done their best to memorize the map of the police station. The brunette opened the door using the key. The new room had piles of books and files everywhere. They took something looking like a crank handle. Jaune could have swore he saw a familiar tool missing a handle on a bookshelf back at the library. Maybe this was it. They also found a hand grenade next to the, resuming their search of the room. At the end, there was a copy machine and next to it, was a door with the lock in the shape of a clover. Damn, that was the only key they didn't had at the moment. They will have to back track to the library and try the crank handle. Both gasped hearing familiar loud footsteps heading their way, he has found them already.

It was too late as the large man burst through the door. Claire reacted throwing a flash grenade blinding it for a few seconds. They took their time, to passed it by and head out of there. They ignored any zombies that were still present heading back to the main hall. They climbed the stairs to the second floor entering to the library. They were about to cross to the other side when the floor broke down, both fell to the ground. The brunette fell on top of the blond, he has broke her fall. Jaune's eyes widened seeing more zombies heading their way. There was no end to the undead. He checked on the Redfield, she was all right. Looking up the large hole in the floor will make it unable for them to reach the others side where they haven't been at yet. As they got up one zombie grabbed the Arc as he countered stabbing his combat knife in its chest. Claire fired her grenade launcher on the others.

The duo saw the bookshelves and the one with the jack. The crank should fit to remove it from the bookshelf. Looking up they saw a bigger crack on the floor. But, if they can somehow move all of the bookshelves in a straight line. It will make the perfect path for them to cross over. There was no time to think it through as they got up. Claire put the crank on the jack removing it from the book shelf, as it landed on the ground. They needed to move all of them now. Things got more complicated as loud footsteps headed their way. Trenchy was coming. Jaune went to take out any remaining zombies to try and make their situation easier. But it won't be as long as that thing is after them. His handgun wasn't going to cut it. Putting it back the huntsman unsheathed Crocea Mors and readied his shield. Trenchy burts through door from the first floor. Marching straight at the two. Zombie outbreaks suck big time.

"Claire, move the bookshelves. I'll keep the big guy busy!"

"Be careful and here!" she nodded while giving him a flash and hand grenade.

"Oh yeah, I'll be needing these, thanks."

Jaune quickly used the flash grenade blinding the trench man. He smacked his head with his shield while slashing at it. Once more, he focused his aura on his arms. If this thing was unstoppable, then all he needed to do is buy the brunette some time. Suddenly, the big man grabbed him by the neck, he countered stabbing his knife on the arm, before taking it out. Smacking it with his shield again, he made some quick stabs. The Arc was grabbed again and this time, he shoved the hand grenade in its mouth. The huntsman took a step back, getting some distance as the grenade exploded. The explosion made trenchy to be on one knee. It was staggered and it was his chance. Increasing his strength with his aura he rammed the tall paled man with his shield with such tremendous force. He send it away from the library sending it flying to the other side of the main hall. Hoefully, it will take a while before it recovers.

"I'm done!"

"Right on time!" he smiled.

They climbed the stairs and crossing over the bridge of bookshelves. Not wanting to wait for trenchy to recover. Entering the door it was another square corridor similar to the one at the main hall. Only difference, it was dark. Using the flashlight, the duel walked carefully making sure there aren't any zombies or creatures around. At the corner was one undead hiding, waiting to get the jump on them. But it failed as the two fired their gun, getting double head shots. The Arc stabbed the head with his knife, just in case. They entered a dark room and checking the map again, this was the clock tower. Where they will find the last part of the electronic panel. There was a piece of paper on a round table. Jaune went to picked it up, it must be about the clock tower in general.

 **Repair Plan**

 **Location: Police station west side clock tower**

 **Due to the high cultural value of the bell, I'm calling a specialist to make the repairs. Will go over the details once they're on the scene, but in the meantime, I'll take steps to secure the bell since the yoke is threatening to break.**

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Don't know if they repair it."

"Over there."

Claire walked over to a mechanism panel with two gears and in the middle was a hole where something could be put there. No need to think about it. Putting the large gear made a stair case to come down leading up. The brunette removed the gear thinking they might need it again. Climbing the stair case it lead the two to another mechanism of gears where they picked up the small gear. In the same spot where the small gear was, they put the large gear. They were following simple logic, it wasn't that hard to figure out. The gears were now moving as they could hear the sound of the clock tower. Going back down they spotted a panel with a hole. So they put the small gear. It shortly, started spinning with the rest. All of the gears were currently moving and working. Maybe the specialist did repaired it. The clock struck 3 o' clock, followed by the bell tolling. The movement of the bell destroyed some wooden boards along a familiar orange box. And eventually the bell fell off too.

"That worked."

"It wasn't that hard. And I feel bad for the bell. We did something illegal" followed Jaune.

"Who's going to arrest us? The zombie police?" she smiled.

"Good point."

Picking up the box, they opened it revealing another electronic part. As they left the room of the clock tower, they gasped seeing trenchy at the end of the corridor. They ignored the zombie as they ran to the other side of the corridor and released the lock of a door. The duo was back in the east storage room. They have ran, passing corridors and hallways, going through one door after another. They could still hear the loud footsteps from afar, it was still following them. Before they knew it, they were in the observation room. And something has caught their eye. Maybe they didn't noticed it the first time they came here. It was a blue box with two red jewels on each side. By now, they have forgotten about trenchy chasing them. Jaune looked at the box closely and saw the large hole in the middle. Something definitely goes there and seeing the other red jewels, it gave him the idea what to do.

"Claire. Do you still have that red jewel we took from the statue at the art room?"

"Yeah" the brunette took it from one of her hip pouches.

"I think it goes here."

The Redfield nodded putting the red jewel on the middle, it fitted perfectly. Shortly, they heard a small click and they were able to opened the box. Eyes widened seeing a badge, not just any badge but a S.T.A.R.S badge.

"What do we suppose to do with this?"

"You examine it like all of the items we have found so far" Claire gazed at it before seeing something behind the badge, a switch and she pulled it up, it revealed something similar to the two.

"That's...An USB port. The badge is a flash drive" the huntsman stood in wonder.

"And I have a pretty good idea where it goes. Looks like we're heading back to the S.T.A.R.S office before taking the key card.

"That's right, that computer. This USB might be the answer to open the armory."

"We'll be getting some new weapons."

"Uh oh" the Arc heard the heavy footsteps again" that thing's coming back."

"It just won't quit."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Okay I'm pretty sure I messed up because to get to the observation room where the jewel box is, you need the clover key. If I'm right in the story Jaune and Claire have the spade, diamond and heart key, not the clover. So I decided to disregard that fact and the door to the observation room is normal, it doesn't have a clover lock sorry for the blooper. I can do that since I'm the author of this story. Also I have to do it at this point in the story since once they get the key card to the parking garage I'm pretty sure they won't be returning to the police station following the canon story.**

 **-Hiding in the item box from Mr. X come on folks I think it's very original. Well not so original because Capcom use it in RE6 when Sherry and Jake were using the steel crates to hide from Ustanak lol.**

 **-Jaune has shown to be strong as he was able to pair on Mr. X but I'm following canon so he can be beaten because his role is to stalk the duo throughout the story. But I'm happy that he finally used his aura for offense which means we might be seeing more of the blond knight in action with his aura.**

 **-Obviously Claire wasn't going to believe shit that Jaune is from another world but the scroll made her think twice. It's like showing someone who has an Atari a PS4, the same reaction she had when seeing the scroll lol.**

 **-I felt like the flashback was necessary to developed Jaune's character further. And who else will fit the bill to explain to him about aura than Ren. Well, there's Pyrrha but we know she's no longer with us.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Thedarkness1996- thank you for liking the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***Based d20- well Mr. X did gave it to Jaune with that punch lol as he compared to Yang's punches. Funny thing is he has never been hit by her. But he assumed her punches must be that strong to be in the same level.**

 ***The Real Hell Fire- the only thing you can do is removed Mr. X's hat since he can't be stopped. He's the stalker of the game.**

 ***Ray Q Cina- ArcField hm….I like it. Why I didn't thought about it before? Thanks.**

 ***K1NG and JOK3R- it was a short showdown but it was good in my opinion. And besides I'm sticking to canon that Mr. X can't be stopped. It won't make the story interesting if it dies too soon.**

 ***mega1987- not quite lol.**

 ***Zilla- yep he was able to take on Mr. X but he can't be stopped because like I said, I'm sticking to canon. It's better for him and Claire to constantly running from the terminator-I mean Mr. X lol.**

 ***roting-CORPSE- you know if I earn a penny for every time I hear that I will be a penny-millionaire lol.**

 ***Guest- as I said the story will be short. Less than 20 chapers so maybe between 15, 16 or 17 chapters.**

 ***warrior of six blades- you know the more I think about it, the more I hate Irons. One would think he will make those donations to the orphanage out of the kindness of his heart. Bullshit, he's been in league with Umbrella for who knows how long. All those innocent kids being used as guinea pigs. So basically he knew everything that was going on behind the scenes. I think in the end, he got what he deserved for aiding scum like Birkin. People are so cruel and manipulative especially those that work in Umbrella. But it's ironic that some of those people are more wicked than the company itself. Look at Wesker, he worked for Umbrella and he was planning to betray them for a long time. And of course William Birkin when he found out they wanted to take his life's work he was planning to betray them too. Probably make an attempt to take over the company.**

 ***merged zamasu- yeah he was foolish. He became so obsessed with his own creation. He should have seen it coming that Umbrella will try to take G from him. That he was just another expandable pawn to them. They don't show pity to their own employees.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- thank you for liking the story and like I said in past AN's I don't know if I will continue the story after the events of remake. I have other stories I want to update and new crossover stories to release.**

 ***Espada-001- hmm...Interesting observation of better penetration instead of stronger. In my opinion I think lead rounds can penetrate aura. When Irons shot Jaune it didn't hurt him in the least because he got hit on his armor. That chest armor he has is mighty tough. But if he would have been shot in the leg it would have hurt him, though it would eventually heal fast thanks to his semblance. I guess dust rounds can be stronger but since all huntsmen and huntresses have aura they can easily get over it when they get hit. That is until their aura runs low. And nope I don't think you're insulting my writing your just giving your personal opinion on the topic. And I appreciate it, I like constructive criticism as long as it's not a flame. Thank you for the review.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I really hope Vic fights back but something tells me he won't. Each day more evidence is being shown that he's innocent and this is nothing but a big scam to get him kick out of the anime business for good. Just go to youtube and see videos regarding the controversy by SuperSaiyanPaul, YellowFlash2 and Clownfishtv. The problem is until this is taken to court it will never stop. But it won't be brought to court because there's NO evidence to back up those allegations. I think Monical Rial and Jamie Marchi are just jealous of Vic's popularity and talent. And for that, they hate him. I never thought something like this will happen with voice actors. One thing for sure I no longer see Monica and Jamie the same way. I lost respect for both of these ladies. And don't get me started on Goku's VA (forgot his name) for calling anyone that stands to Vic "assholes". Then he retweeted apologizing but that won't do for me. The damage has been done and you just said that anyone that supports Vic is an asshole, insulting fans. Is this the behavior of a professional voice actor?**

 ***Greer123- thank you very much I hope you continue to like the story.**

 ***X3runner- glad you're liking the story so far and I hope you continue to do so.**

 ***CT7567Rules- totally agree this version of Irons is truly sick and more despicable than the original RE2.**

 ***Guest- indeed I think the least of their concern is making money. Their ego is the size of a planet and all they want is play God and the rest of the world is nothing but their little ant farm, so they can experiment on them. But like I said there are people worse than Umbrella mentioning Wesker and Birkin. Also those that buy the viruses to use them for terrorism. Even after Umbrella's fall bio creatures are still being unleashed. It wasn't the end, it was just the beginning of bio-warfare.**

 ***StormMarine- Jaune won against Mr. X but like I said I'm staying to canon and he will be stalking the duo throughout the story. However, I might have a surprise in the future and I won't say anything.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Pendant


	8. The Pendant

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 8 The Pendant

(Location: Raccoon City Police Station Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune and Claire has been through a lot since arriving at the city. A journey that included killing lots of zombies, solving puzzles while finding the necessary things to survive and escape. The police station was big, so many places to explore. Anyone with no knowledge of it would easily get lost, if it wasn't for the fact that they have the map of some of the floors. The Arc thought of everything that's happened since he arrived in this world. Nothing but one problem after another. What to expect in a zombie outbreak. If it wasn't for his knowledge of the undead he would be in so much trouble. Handling Grimm was one thing, but zombies. Even if they were weaker than the dark creatures. Lickers were an exception after seeing how fast they can be. It was the same with the dogs, but they were easy to take out. The creature of the eye wasn't that much of a threat, thanks to Claire having his back. And trench coat guy, no, he didn't want to think about it.

So far they needed to find three medallions to open a secret passage that will lead out of the station. It was a pain to find them while gathering other items. Ammo, weapons keys, key card, red book, red jewel, valve handle, detonator, among other things. The got all three and opened the path way of the statue of the Goddess while bidding farewell to Marvin. The blond didn't wanted to think about the officer he had to killed because he turned into a zombie. The passage lead underground, that's when they encountered the eye creature who like the others, it used to be human. After stopping it, they met Sherry, a young girl who was searching for her mother. It was that obvious he and Claire volunteered to help her. She would never survive out there on her own. Once they arrived at the parking garage of the station, that's when things got more complicated.

The chief of police Irons took Sherry but not before the Arc shot his left shoulder. While a pack of dogs arrived, the chief took the chance to take the girl and leave through the parking gate, using a key card on the electronic control panel. Now the blond and brunette needed to find Sherry but first, they needed to leave the station. So they started their search for the key card. Luckily, they found another one in the chief's office but it was behind a steel pen and it was locked. The control panel was missing an electronic part for it to work. Jaune mentally sighed, everything they went through to get those two parts. More zombies and lickers and let's not forget meeting trenchy. It wasn't that bad since the huntsman was finally able to use his aura for offense. And because of it, he was able to owned the trench coat paled guy. That is, until he got back to his feet like he wasn't hurt at all.

Good news he and Claire were able to find the two electronic parts for the steel pen panel and obtain the parking garage key card. They even found a S.T.A.R.S badge which its actually an USB flash drive. So before heading back to the chief's office, they were heading back to the S.T.A.R.S to use the USB on the computer that controls the lock mechanism to the armory. Which means, they will be getting some new weapons. That was always good to help them fight these things created by Umbrella. Now, for the bad news. Apparently trenchy wasn't giving up and it has been constantly chasing the two all over the station. So the run down is, its strong, it seems it couldn't be killed and it's a freaking stalker. Just what was he, or what was it. Is it another thing created by pharmaceutical company. It was starting to become annoying running from it to a point that their legs were getting tired.

It wasn't that bad though. As more zombies emerged, the duo were able to avoid them. However, trenchy was punching anything gets in its way. The zombies heck, even lickers got attacked by this tall figure. It didn't changed the fact that it was after them. He and the Redfield are its main targets. It seemed like they have traveled all the three floors of the station. It left them with no choice but to attempt the course of action they used to avoid it the first time. Hiding in the large box in the main hall. Once they arrived, they ran to the box as the huntsman let the brunette to entered first. And they stood again in the same awkward position from last time. Having Claire on his lap, her hips on his while he was doing his best not to wrap his arms around her. Or have a" rise to the occasion" moment. Again, it will be so embarrassing. Too bad he never saw the brunette's red cheeks for being this close to him.

It didn't take long for the duo to heard those loud footsteps. They got louder as trenchy arrived at the main hall. It was walking all over the place. It gave around three laps before it went to the second floor entering through the door that leads to the library. After a few seconds, the box opened as the two emerged feeling relief. They were able to lost it again. They didn't took a minute to catch their breath, they needed to get to the S.T.A.R.S office now. Both reloaded their weapons before taking the path that will lead them to their destination. They were hoping to find some good weapons that might help them against trenchy. If it can't be killed, at least slow it down. But things haven't changed, their priority was still finding Sherry and make that bastard Irons pay. After taking down some zombies, they finally arrived to the office of the special units within the Raccoon City Police Department.

One their way, windows were broken allowing more zombies to get in. Blocking their way, the duo fired their guns. These ones were tougher than others they have killed. Because it took them around three to four head shots to finally bring them down. Now wanting to keep wasting ammo, they get away from the undead while hearing the loud footsteps of trenchy. This thing wasn't going to give up until he catches them and kills them. They couldn't wait to get out of here. It did came to their minds how fucked up it must be in the streets of the city. They did got a glimpse when they first arrived that they ended up being separated from Leon. By now, it must be even worse. Reaching the corridor where the S.T.A.R.S office is, there were only a few zombies. Claire handled the situation throwing a hand grenade. The Arc made sure they were dead, stabbing their heads with his knife.

The duo immediately went back to the computer controlling the electronic lock of the armory. The brunette used the badge USB dongle key on the computer's dark drive. Then, went back to check the device. It was checking the identification account, and it was correct. There was a message of" releasing lock" and the door to the armory, opened. Just as they thought there was a weapon on display. It was a MAC-10 sub machine gun and there was ammo for the weapon next to it. Jaune went to check the lockers and found another weapon. From the look of things, it was another classic weapon. A shot gun, if he wasn't mistaken. There were shot gun shells next to it. The other locker had handgun ammo, another had flame rounds and the last one had a hip pouch and a first aid spray. The huntsman took the pouch, and the spray. He didn't know about the shot gun. The Redfield has already taken the sub machine gun and loaded the ammo and took the flame rounds.

"Guess you're taking that."

"I'll be needing it. What about you?" she glance at the other weapon" that's a Remington 380 pump-action shot gun with a folding stock. Very good for blowing up zombie heads."

"Wow...You've done your homework" the blond stood impressed.

"My brother didn't just taught me how to use weapons. He told me everything there is to know about them. If you're taking it, remember it's completely different than your handgun. The recoil is a lot stronger, you will need some getting used to."

"I'll use it for emergencies only. I took the hip pouch and the first aid spray. Hope you don't mind."

"I already have two and you have two now, we're even. I also have a first aid spray. Keep that one for yourself. I'd say we're ready to leave this place behind."

"Right. Time to head to the chief's office and open that steel pen, to get the key card to the parking garage."

After picking the shot gun there was also a belt to carry the weapon on the back. Jaune also took it putting it on. It was black, he like it on his armor while placing his new weapon behind.

Loud footsteps caught the two off guard. They were shocked, trenchy has already found them. The door to the office was destroyed as the large man entered, it started towards them. Jaune decided has loaded the shells in his new shot gun. This was as any good emergency as any. So he decided to try it out, pointing it at its head. He knew shot guns were super effective in close range. Nothing like Yang's Ember Celica in which, she can fire the shot gun gauntlets from a distance. Claire dodged his punch not knowing why her blond companion was staying behind. When she saw him pointing his new weapon she knew he was going to regret it. As he pulled the trigger, it hit it's mark but the recoil almost send him to the ground. Damn, that was strong. Nothing like his handgun. Jaune took the time that the trench coat man was staggered by the blast and ran off with the brunette.

Minutes later they arrived at the chief's office after avoiding trenchy for a couple of times. They passed the corridor where the Siberian Tiger stood and entered seeing the steel pen, obviously still locked. Both put the two electronic parts on the panel. Jaune wanted to smack himself in the face, seeing that this will probably be another puzzle. Just by looking at the cables and circuits. How and why would come up with this. Whoever it was, this person must truly enjoy torture to the max. Looks like they needed to connect both cables of the electronic parts to the other part, in order for the lock to be release. The blond obviously gave Claire a hand with this because if he didn't it will make him look bad. He was suppose to be helping her no matter what. And he also a gentlemen. A gentlemen always helps a lady in need. His mother and father taught him good manners.

After ten minutes, together they were able to solved the puzzle. The two cables connected with the other part charging the electricity. A soft sound was heard as the lock was finally released. The Arc sighed in relief. Finally, after going through so much. Everything was paid off. Claire opened the door, as both went inside. The blond took the key card from the ground near the downed coat hanger, while giving the brunette a thumbs up and a smile. A ring was heard. The duo turned to the source. Jaune was shocked seeing a device with a clear wheel with holes and numbers in the holes. And some sort of tube with a cable it was on a small table next to a lamp. He had no idea what it was. But whatever it was, it was making that ring. He turned to his companion who nodded, knowing what it was about. Though, she wasn't expecting a call. She noticed a camera in the right upper corner of the pen. They were being watched, and she had a good feeling who could it be.

She picked up the phone" hello…?"

*Good to see you again, Claire.*

The Arc was surprised hearing a familiar voice from that tube. Wait, was that this world's version of a scroll. It really looked so old, like something ancient. Technology here was really behind compared to Remnant's. His blue eyes narrowed recognizing that voice. It was that bastard Irons, why was he calling them.

*We've got unfinished business.*

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Irons…." muttered Jaune while the brunette gave a nod.

*Don't waste my fucking time! Bring me the pendant or Sherry dies!*

" _The Pendant?"_ the blond it was that necklace Sherry was wearing before the chief took her.

"The Pendant? What do you need it for?" she took it from one of her pockets, looking at it the pendant had Sherry's name engraved on it.

*Do you want the girl to die?*

"Fine, where are you?"

The blond huntsman what was so special about this pendant. But it seems the chief wanted it badly. For what reason, neither of them knew.

*The orphanage.*

"The orphanage? Where's that?"

*In the neighborhood. You'll find it.*

"Is Sherry all right?"

*For now….*

"I swear you bastard, if you hurt her-

He already hang up.

"Remind me to shoot his other shoulder when we find him" said the Arc.

"Or his head" followed the Redfield" son of a bitch is going to pay."

"And he's so good with directions too. How the heck are we suppose to find the orphanage? We've never been to this city."

"I don't get it, though. Why is he so interested in this pendant?" said the brunette.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Claire decided to opened it. There was only a picture. It was Sherry with a blond woman and man with blue eyes. Both were smiling, while the woman was holding the girl. They were obviously her parents. As Jaune gazed at the picture, his eyes widened in shock. Looking at the blond man. He looked like that eye creature they fought at the underground passage. The blond huntsman was starting to put two on two together. Is it after Sherry. Is that why it was there when they encountered the little girl. Could there still be some humanity left in it. The brunette closed the pendant as she took the parking garage key card from her companion, nodding to him. They can finally leave the station, and they knew where to go. Well, not exactly. But they still have a destination. If that bastard wanted the pendant for Sherry's life, he can have it. All that matters is to save the girl. The duo left the room heading back to the office and taking the express elevator.

They returned to the parking garage. Jaune decided to drew Crocea Mors. But put it on his belt while holding his shield, he was holding his handgun with his other hand. He's used to shooting with both arms. But leaving the police station means, they will be facing hordes of zombies and dogs, and probably lickers too. First, they needed to make sure this area was clear. It wasn't the first time they arrived, there was a pack of dogs which it was the reason Iron escaped with Sherry. The parking seemed safe and clear.

Before using the key card they remembered they had that bent key for that police car, "7439". Claire pressed a button behind and the car beeped, the alarm was off. The brunette opened the trunk and there was a gun inside. It looked better and stronger than her own gun so she took it. As for her old gun SML 60, she put it in the trunk and closed it. Now they were ready to go. Both nodded to the others as they walked over to the panel where the key card goes. It was finally time to leave this place. Inserting the card into the slot, the red light changed to green. The gate started opening slowly and no surprise trenchy showed up, just when they were about to leave. The gate was taking too long so they started to shoot just to keep it preoccupied.

Both were able to dodged its punches. The gate was finally opened and they made a break for it. The duo ran all the way into the streets. It was the same when they first arrived to the city. Abandoned cars, barricades, stores and buildings closed. The perfect sight for a zombie outbreak. As they continued to run the streets, the tall paled man was still following them. All they could was keeping running. There was a locked gate with two zombies until one of them tore it down. There was a path so Jaune suggested going there. Maybe they can lose trenchy on the way. The Arc quickly changed weapon from his handgun to his sword slashing down the undead. This thing wasn't stopping for a break, it wanted them dead. There were some steel stairs leading up, whatever works for them. Climbing it, it lead the duo to a railing and a straight path. Passing a large billboard of Umbrella with a man and a woman smiling, it made the Arc sicked and disgusted. If they only knew the truth.

* * *

The path lead the two a parking of a warehouse with a large barricade and more cars piled up. A basketball court in the corner, and in the parking stood three dogs. Jaune told Claire not to fire at them better to take them out from a close distance. They haven't heard any loud footsteps so it could mean they have lost their trench coat stalker. He prefer for them to save ammo in case they encounter more zombies. The blond climbed down the stairs and saw a zombie on its back, unaware of his presence. Without a word, he reached for his combat knife and stabbed its head, killing it. He drew Crocea Mors and the shield climbing through a large trash bin. They crossed the dogs entering a fence door. One dog jumped on the roof of a car as the brunette fired a couple of shots. It charged at Jaune as the huntsman decapitated the undead hound with his sword. Another dog was taken out by the Refield with her gun.

When the coast was clear, the duo kept going, entering the basketball court. There was some sub machine gun ammo on a bench. It was strange, of all places but Claire still took it. On the other side of the fence of the court were more dogs. Both were surprised as one undead hound climbed over the fence. Looks like they were anything but stupid. Sheathing his sword, Jaune took his handgun aiding his female companion. The dog was killed before it could get closer to the two. The second also climbed the fence as it was shot down too. The team reloaded their guns before moving on. Opening the gate, another dog charged at them, ready to bite the Redfield. The Arc reacted taking out his shield, protecting her. The brunette, countered firing at the hound, taking it. The blond was relief, he was able to react quickly. All thanks to his training with Pyrrha. And past fight has given him enough experience to survive this.

There were cars piled up along with barricades. It will be hard to know where they were going. Neither had a clue where the orphanage could be. Specially when Irons didn't gave them directions. It really looked like there was nowhere else to go. There was no path to take as they resumed walking the streets of outbreak Raccoon City. Reaching a dead end, they saw a bus with the doors opened. Maybe they cross over using the vehicle. There was a zombie on the ground and Jaune killed it with his knife, stabbing the head. He was so glad he has more weapons than just his sword and shield. The blond took his gun firing at another zombie, it took three head shots to finally kill it. Claire picked up a hand grenade in one of bus's seats. As they left the bus from the other exit, they managed to get across. Only to be met by a large piled up of vehicles. Looks like they will have to take another way around.

Luckily there was a path to take after all. Not that far there was an entrance that will lead further straight. Not having a choice, the duo take it. It was a bit dark so Claire used the flashlight. Just the usual, barricades set in other directions, garbage laying around, a car crashing on a building. So far there weren't any zombies or dogs, that was good. They could use a breather. Things got a little complicated when the flashlight turned off. Both looked at each other, the battery must have finally died. The team decided to stick closer to the other, now that they couldn't see. A sudden sound startled the brunette, realizing it was nothing but a stupid cat. So zombies, dogs, lickers, eye freak and trench coat stalker don't scare her. But a house feline does. She hoped Jaune didn't noticed, it was embarrassing when she thought about it. But all of this was starting to get on her nerves.

"I wonder how long it will take to reach that orphanage" said the brunette.

"I hope Sherry's all right."

"She is. That bastard is only keeping her hostage until we give him the pendant."

"I still don't know why he wants it so bad that he will go so far to have her captive?"

"It's just a pendant, he can have it. If it means we get Sherry back."

"You know" Jaune decided to bring it up" about her parents. Did you notice, the man...He looked similar to that eye monster we fought at the underground passage."

Claire was taken back, she took the pendant and opened it, staring at the blond man" oh my...You're right. Does that mean…."

"That thing is Sherry's father? Yeah. She probably doesn't know it."

"Sherry…." the brunette lowered her gaze feeling sorry for the girl" I don't know if I can tell her."

"Same with me. She doesn't deserve it."

"We have to get to her first."

The Arc gave a nod as they left the gutter path, they were out in the streets again. Same view for an outbreak. It was all deserted but at least, there were still places with power. Hopefully, water too. The sound of gun fire caught their attention. Both were surprised, is it possible that there were more survivors. Maybe it was Leon. The gun fire was coming straight ahead, into a corner to the right, passing a department store. There was no time to waste. They ran taking the corner, the gun fire was getting louder. The blond has taken his shield and handgun, the same with Claire. There was another sound along with that fire, growling. Eyes narrowed, those were zombies all right. Someone was in trouble, they hoped they could get in time to help. The team took another turn through a grocery store, that's where the gun fire was coming from, along with a horde of zombies.

The sound of the shot gun blasting the head of an undead. Jaune and Claire saw the person that was in trouble. It was a man looking in his late thirties, early forties with dark hair and eyes, with a short beard. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with black and yellow squares. A belt with many water canteens, long green cargo pants with black boots. Next to the man stood a couple of plastic bags with can food. He was probably trying to find food and supplies. From the look of things, he wasn't going to last long with the numbers of zombies present. The blond and the brunette didn't said a word, knowing what to do. Both ran firing their weapons, taking out as many undead as they could. The man gasped seeing people coming to his aid. He took the chance to reload his shot gun and blow another zombies brains out. The two arrived next to him, providing cover fire.

The man seemed grateful for their aid and was hoping they weren't planning to steal the food he was able to gathered. But it looks like they were concerned for his safety than the grocery bags, so it could be considered as a good sign. He sheathed his weapons grabbing the bags and telling them to follow him. Jaune and Claire kept on firing at the zombies, while running off. It gave them a chance to reload their guns. They seemed to have escaped to safety since there weren't any more of them in vicinity. Reaching a dead end, the three spotted dogs jumping from a railing, surrounding them. They were thirsty for blood. The Arc decided to save some ammo switching to Crocea Mors. He could take on the hounds with no problem, no matter their numbers. The stranger they helped had other things in mind as he took a flash grenade. The two covered their eyes as he threw it.

The flashing light blinded the dogs for a moment. Giving them the chance to escaped. The stranger took the lead, showing that he was familiar with the streets. Must be a local resident of this city. As they continued running they, met zombies behind fences along with more dogs. They weren't staying since they know the hounds can climb fences. It's been like that for minutes, maybe more. Jaune felt like he was living in a horror movie. This was way more intense than the Living Dead. The whole city was completely infested by zombies. Maybe there weren't any survivors in the least. A nightmare come true. It's like there was no safe place anywhere. Now, he was starting to think that they were better off back at the police station. They stopped on a coffee shop as the man put the bags downed. The blond and brunette were catching their breath from running so much. Until they were seeing the end of the barrel of the man's shot gun.

"Whoa! Hold it!" said the huntsman.

"What are you doing?!" followed the Redfield.

"Now, let's get one fucking thing straight here. Just because you saved my ass back there, it doesn't make us buddies."

"We're not going to hurt you."

"We only wanted to help you" followed the Arc.

"Help me, huh? You sure? You didn't helped me, so you could steal from me? It's been very hard leaving for supplies and food for days. And if you think I'm letting any of you take these groceries, you're fucking mistaken. I'll blow your fucking head off before you get the chance."

"We don't want your groceries. We saw you were in trouble, and we came to help. That's all" explained the blond.

"Yeah, if we hadn't show up you would have been dead. Turned to zombie food. The least you can do, is show some fucking gratitude."

The man lowered his shot gun shocked" you mean it? Damn. Even when the world goes to hell, there are still good people left. Thank you, I was really in a bind back there."

"I'm Jaune."

"Claire."

"Name's Kendo. Sorry for acting like an asshole. It's been hard...Well, you've seen it for yourselves."

"It's not every day a zombie outbreak occurs" the blond was being sarcastic.

"Zombie outbreak. It happened so sudden. It started with news of people getting murdered. Then, they were being eaten. People panicked and many of them didn't made it. Just a matter of weeks, this entire city turned to shit. The ones that ran away weren't the luckiest. Who knows how many are left. Asides from those two that I met earlier."

"You saw more survivors?" this caught Jaune's attention.

"It wasn't a nice moment like right now. They were looking for trouble until the guy insisted that they should leave. He was a cop."

"A cop?" Claire turned to the blond" could it be Leon?"

"I don't remember. But I do remembered the woman's name...The cop called her Ada."

The two stood in deep thought. Leon was all right, that was good and he wasn't alone. That was good too, if he had someone helping him, then chances will be high that he'll be able to survive this nightmare.

"Do you know where they went?" asked the brunette.

"Not a clue and honestly, I don't fucking care. That bitch was willing to shoot my daughter if it wasn't for that guy, that stopped her."

Neither knew what was that about. But they decided to not ask questions about it.

"Kendo. We shouldn't be staying here any longer. We have somewhere to get to."

"Trying to get off this shit hole? Not a bad idea, but it won't be easy. I'm sure you guys must be hungry."

Jaune felt his stomach growled. Yeah, he was that hungry. It's been a while since he has eaten. Back at his sister's house in Argus. It was the same with Claire but her stomach wasn't as loud as the blonds'.

"Look I, I know we didn't get off to a good start. But maybe, I can make it up to you. I'll take you to my shop and you can eat there. It's way safer than here. What do you say?"

"I don't know, we don't want to intrude" while the Arc was hungry he really wanted to get to the orphanage and find Sherry already.

"I owe you guys. You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

"I did said you should show some gratitude. We'll take your offer" smiled Claire.

"Looks like hunger won" the huntsman gave a sheepish smile" lead the way."

* * *

The path was clear and safe. Kendo told them that he owns a weapon shop not too far from here. This really caught the interest of the two. A weapon means getting more ammo. They were sure going to need it. So things weren't so bad. They will eat, get ammo and while they're at it ask for directions to where the orphanage is. Claire wanted to know more about where Leon and that woman he's currently with. But the gun shop owner really didn't know, so she let it be. She hasn't forgotten their priority was Sherry. It wasn't that long until they reached their destination. With the sing in red neon lights saying" Gun Shop Kendo". Kendo opened the double doors letting the two in. As soon as he entered, he closed it and put a chain around it. That wasn't enough to stop zombies from entering. But the man explained that this area was safe for the time being. Hardly any undead were here.

Needless to say, the place was a real mess. But who wouldn't have time to clean on a zombie outbreak. So, neither of the two said a word about the interior decorating. Kendo told them to wait while he will start cooking. His home was obviously next to his shop. They weren't going to invade his privacy more than they already have. But something was wrong. The man acted very nervous when they arrived. It's like he didn't wanted them in his home. Jaune didn't argued, he was obviously scared from all of this, who wouldn't. He did mentioned he has a daughter. He was doing his best to protect her. The blond would do the same if it was his friends or family, his life over theirs. The Huntsman stood waiting while Claire was checking on her ammo. They were hungry, so they will wait until the weapon shop owner returns with their food. After that, they will resume their search for the orphanage.

"What's on your mind?" the brunette was still checking on her gear, but she took her time to glance at her blond companion.

"Just how hungry I am. I didn't even knew I was, until Kendo brought it up" he chuckled.

"And? Your face says more than just hungry."

"Guess, I'm worry about everything. This city, Leon, Kendo, or any survivors left."

"And Sherry."

"Her, more than anyone. I hope she's doing okay. She's probably scare."

"With that bastard, anyone would. But she seems like she can hold her own. Who knows how long she's been on her own before we ran into her."

"And there's the thing with her father. How do we tell her" your dad turned into a monster and he might not return to normal because we killed him"."

"You're thinking too much. I bet you will feel better once you eat" the Redfield got seated on the ground and motioned to him to do the same.

The blond tried not to blush, getting seated next to her" you know. I'm really impressed how you can keep your cool under this situation."

"I can say the same about you."

"I...Before coming here, I was on a journey and I faced many dangers with my friends. But this is the first time I'm on my own. Well not exactly alone" he smiled turning to her.

"Your friends in Remnant."

"Yeah and wait...I thought you didn't believed me. You said I was bat shit crazy."

"I'm just following your lead. But it doesn't mean I believe you" she smiled.

"I swear, I will find Sherry and Leon. And we'll get out of here."

"We'll find her. Don't leave me out of it."

"I would never."

A short silence followed. Both were staring at each other, their eyes met. There were no words to say, it felt like time stood still. Jaune noticed Claire's intense gaze and for some reason he was getting nervous, embarrassed. Please, she better not have noticed that his face was turning red. Why was his heart racing, why was it beating so fast. The brunette was really attractive but there was something different. When he liked Weiss, he thought she was a pretty and deep down, she was truly a good person. But it was just a crush. It was a complete shock when Pyrrha kissed him, realizing she had feelings for him all along. Now, as he stared at the feeling there was no logical explanation to why he was feeling like this. Also, why was she staring at him like that. It's like she wanted something from him. The two were reacted hearing footsteps. Kendo stood with two cans and the fork inside.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's okay. We were talking" the Arc smiled but the brunette seemed a little upset maybe, because they were indeed interrupted.

"I hope you like tuna. It's all I can make under these conditions. And sorry about the place looking like shit."

"Tuna's fine by me and it's not like you should be decorating under a zombie outbreak" he gave the other can to Claire as she gladly accepted it.

"So...Don't you think you're a little early for Halloween?"

The blond face palmed while the brunette chuckled.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Thanks a lot Kendo, for the food."

"Like I said, it's the least I can do after saving my ass. I was actually afraid, I really thought I wasn't going to make it this time. Jaune and Claire, are you two familiar with this city?"

"Actually, that's what we want to know" said the Redfield" we're new here, we wanted to ask you if you're a local here."

"Damn right I am. Being living in Raccoon City for twenty five years. I know my way around it like the back of my hand."

"Then you must know where the orphanage is?"

"The Raccoon Orphanage, I do."

"Daddy…?"

Kendo gasped as the two didn't know why he freaked out. At the end of the shop, stood a little girl. She seemed to be around the same age as Sherry. Short hair dark eyes, wearing some pajamas. Jaune and Claire noticed her appearance. Her skin was starting to rot and it was changing color to pale white. They looked at each other and they read their minds, this child was infected. Seeing the man's expression, it was indeed true. He must be feeling useless seeing that his own daughter is going to turn any minute. But neither said a word and they weren't going to do anything. The gun shop owner must know what happen to those that get infected with the T-virus. He turned to the two, they weren't taking out their weapons. It's no wonder why that woman Ada wanted to kill her. But still, she was just a little girl. Or maybe, killing them was giving them mercy. The Arc's eyes narrowed thinking of Sherry shares the same fate.

"Sweetie, what did I tell you? Wait for me inside the house. I wasn't going to take long. Please go back inside."

The girl gave a nod as she turned back, opening the door. She was even walking like a zombie. The gun shop owner stood in thought turning to the two.

"We'll finish eating, then we'll be on our way" spoke the blond huntsman.

"I thought you want to know where the orphanage is."

"….."

"I know. She doesn't have much time. I've seen what happens to them. I fucked up and now, she's paying the prize."

"None of us is arguing, and we're sorry. You've done enough for us as it is Kendo. But we need to get to the orphanage" said the Refield.

"Thank you" he smiled before getting serious" all right. From here, there are two ways to get there. Through Stone Hedge street but it's a long way. It will take you hours to reach the orphanage. And there's the second way, it's kind of a shortcut. It's a path west that leads to Raccoon Park. But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why is that?" asked Jaune.

"Last I checked. The place was crawling with those undead fucks. I'm talking about dozens of them, maybe hundreds. It will be safer if you take the long path."

"We don't have time to waste. We need to get to the orphanage as soon as possible" said Claire.

"We're taking the shortcut."

"You two are fucking crazy. But at least, you guys are well prepare. Maybe I can help you be even more prepare. I'll give you plenty of ammo among other treats."

"You don't have to do that. We don't even have money" said the Arc.

"Do you think I care about money at a time like this? Money isn't going to help me get the fuck out of here."

"We'll take it" said the brunette.

"Let me get everything ready."

Jaune and Claired started eating the tuna. It was now they realized how hungry they've been. Even can food will taste good when you're really hungry. They finished immediately as Kendo returned with quite the ammo collection. Handgun, sub machine gun, shot shells, flame rounds along with acid and freeze rounds. There were also a few flash grenades and hand grenades. Finally two first aid spray and some belts to carry their other weapons. Damn, this guy has really brought everything to prepare them. Well, if there were taking the short cut which it's supposed to be full of zombies, they were going to need it. The gun shop owner left again for a while. He returned holding a small black briefcase.

"If you're taking the hard way. You're going to need the firepower necessary. Take everything you need."

"You don't have to give us all of these, Kendo."

"It's not like I'm running a business anymore. But trust me, you will need all of these ammunition. It's fucking hell out there."

"No complaints from me, thanks" Claire gladly took the machine gun ammo along with other rounds for her grenade launcher, some handgun ammo, a few grenades and the first aid spray, with the new belts she can carry her sum machine gun, below her left forearm next to her gun.

"If you say so" Jaune followed taking the handgun ammo and shot shun shells, the other grenades and the other first aid spray and the belts to carry the shoot gun on his back, there was another belt but he didn't had another weapon.

"One more thing. I owe you guys a lot. More than you know. Got something for you, Jaune."

The blond thought he couldn't be thinking of giving him more ammo. Or a new gun. He already had a handgun and a cool shot gun. What other weapon he will need.

"Now usually, I will charge you 5000 dollars for this bad boy that is, before all of this happened. Because the price it's worthy, considering it's firepower."

The Arc stood in thought. Dollars, he took a guess that must be the lien in this world. His eyes were on the case but once he opened it. He was in awe. Obviously it was a gun. Beautiful silver, the handle was black with gray on the side with a rolling barrel and the tip was a bit long. For as long as he has been in this world, Jaune knew classic weapons are the best. If only Ruby were here. She will be going full fan girl mode. Kendo removed the gun from the case, showing the blond that it has a red dot laser pointer for better.

"Say hello to your new best friend for life to survive in this shit hole."

"Wow, that's looks amazing. It bet its powerful."

"You have no idea. This, is the Magnum Python. Capacity five bullets per round, comes with its own advance laser pointer so you can't never miss your target at any distance. And as for the firepower, I'd say it's strong enough to take down an elephant. I'll even give you some ammo."

"You're being too generous Kendo."

"You'll thank me when you come across something life threatening, worse than one of those undead fuckers."

"Yeah, I can think of one" the Arc thought about trenchy as he took the powerful gun and put it in the last belt below his right forearm, where he had his handgun on his pocket and Crocea Mors wrapped on his waist.

"Thank you for everything Kendo. We really have to get going" said Claire.

"No, thank you. For giving me another day to live. I'll be forever in your debt you two."

The gun shop owner didn't said another word as he to the front door and removed the chain, opening the double doors.

"Be careful and good luck. Don't lose to those shit heads."

"We won't" replied the blond.

* * *

As the two left the gun shop. Kendo has already closed the doors. They knew where to go. Where danger was waiting for them. They were armed to the teeth, ready to fight a war.

"Kendo's strong" said the blond huntsman" he knows his daughter will eventually turn. What will he do?"

"You know there's nothing we can do. He knows it."

"I know but still…." he tightened his fists.

"Right now, Sherry needs us."

"Yeah. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" said the brunette.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know I decided to stretch the path to the Orphanage simply for two reasons. One so they can meet Kendo. I don't think Claire doesn't meet him in both scenarios. And as you read Leon and Ada have already encountered him. Also like Marvin this version made me feel sorry for Kendo after seeing his daughter infected. Capcom left it in the air how it ended. Wait, scratch that after seeing the ghost survivors we all know what becomes of him.**

 **-In addition I wanted to make their encounter with him different than in Leon's story. But better so I came up with the idea that Jaune and Claire met him fighting some zombies while gathering some food. That way, he will feel more grateful to meet good people that he was willing to show his appreciation.**

 **-Also I don't remember if Jaune and Claire found the patrol car key in the storage box please somebody remind me if I did. If I didn't that's another blooper to add to the collection. Also I forgot the model of the gun found in the trunk.**

 **-It's official folks the other weapon I had in mind for Jaune is the magnum python from revelations. The magnum python I have in my game I upgraded so it has 9435 firepower. So yeah, it takes a huge chunk of health from enemies. It's my best friend in the game when I'm playing raid mode.**

 **-Just to mention I have a surprise for the next chapter that's all I will say.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Zilla- lol at the pun and thank you for the review.**

 ***Guest- haven't watch Jojo bizarre adventure and it doesn't bring my attention even if it's a good anime sorry.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- yeah wish you could hide in the item box. But it's not necessary because Mr. X won't follow you to the save room. And I have two possibilities to why there aren't any kids at the orphanage. Either one, they were all sent to NEST and were used as guinea pigs to test G. Or the second one in which I hope I am very wrong that Irons probably turned them into stuffed animals since he loves taxidermy so much. But since there weren't any stuffed kids at the orphanage then it's obviously the first choice. They could be the G-creatures that are in the sewers.**

 ***commandosquirrel- lol that will do if he wants to make a living. He might never have to work while saving the world.**

 ***Xerox45- thank you for the review and I do hope you continue to like the story.**

 ***Justaquestion12- agreed I also believe there are two Mr. X in the game. And in this story there will be 2 too. See what I did there lol?**

 ***Ray Q Cina- Jaune is maturing and his character is developing in this story unlike in canon RWBY. I know he's not the main character but it wouldn't kill RT to give him more back bone. And Arcfield in a box lmao! Or better yet Arcfield sandwich "pervy grin".**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah Jaune has so much aura he can take on Mr. X or G-Birkin. He's like a better version of any Tyrant Umbrella has created. And lol yes I think Claire is the kind of girl that if he likes a guy she will bang him. But in this case she's focusing more in finding Sherry and surviving. Also, she wants to get to know Jaune more and so far, she likes what she sees.**

 ***X3runner- thank you I'm happy you like the fight and the chapter. And won't say anything about the scroll. Yeah I heard the news that Vic has hired a very good lawyer taking his case to court while Monica Rial is doing nothing but tweeting more BS without any solid proof. She's all talk and no action. Now that she knows he's lawyering up she's probably shitting in her pants right now. Even her fiancee in defense had to tweet threatening Vic lol. All bark and no bite that's what they're doing. And I'm 100% sure Vic will win this case because of lack of evidence and also the KickVic movement is doing something illegal called" slandering". I hope Monica gets fired along with Jamie Marchi. They're going to feel Broly's wrath lol.**

 ***Edrap- let the meme storm begin and Mr. X cannot give it of shadowleggy lol.**

 ***Guest- I honestly don't know. Like I have previously stated I don't know if I will be continuing this story following the canon RE universe. Maybe I will make up my mind by the time I finish this story.**

 ***merged zamasu- like immortal Ruby idea.**

 ***Ultimate Kuuga- thank you Jaune is finally maning up.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- I think there are two Mr. X in the game so the first one I'll be following canon as for the second one well...You will have to see in the future.**

 ***Yeah Capcom really raised the emotional bar with these characters in this version of the game. It hits you right in the feels. When I saw Kendo's daughter I was crying manly tears. It's so hard to see.**

 ***DarkMaster117- why thank you and haven't heard from you in a while. Yeah pretty much everyone beat the game on its release date. Now, they're speed running the shit out of it. I think the world record is 54:38 on hardcore by a youtube user named uhtrance.**

 ***wagner- pretty sure she will immediately inform Umbrella. But she can't do shit to him after knowing what he can do. If Jaune ever fights Wesker, Jaune has the advantage in strength and durability. And with his aura he can increased his speed so he might be in the same speed level as Wesker. It will start as a draw but in the end the Arc will reign victorious.**

 ***Greer123- yeah I had to stick with canon. The story wouldn't be fun if trenchy is stalking our duo.**

 ***KingofThunder989- thank you very much for liking the story and I do hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***Storm Marine- you just gave me an idea for a RWBY story. Maybe I will add it to my long list of challenges. Thanks.**

 ***Guest- I don't know. There are two things preventing me from continuing Heroes in Remnant. One big writers block and second most important, lack of inspiration. Sorry.**

 **Agent48** **\- I actually prefer Grimm because they're not human. I might have shown it but this story has been hard on Jaune killing things that once used to be human beings. Specially when he killed Marvin, that's a burden that will weight on him in the future. Thanks for the review.**

 ***CT7567Rules- Tyrants are indeed but they can still be killed.**

 ***The Rev- you're a little too late I already decided which weapon to give him with this chapter.**

 ***Jedi Master- yeah we know lightsabers can cut through anything. But there are none in RE.**

 ***JustLuck- okay I hope you support this story.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A long short cut


	9. A long shortcut

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read and music.**

**Communications though tech devices

* * *

Chapter 9 A long short cut

(Location: Raccoon City western district Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

After leaving Kendo's gun shop, jaune and Claire took his directions. The man was so kind to them for saving his life. He even lend them a map of Raccoon City. It has become very useful for the duo. Taking the west district, they careful took different paths, not to open on the streets. Gutters and other short cuts have helped. It only made it easier for the team to proceed. But they knew it wasn't going to be a safe journey. They have already encountered a couple of zombies, small numbers. Those were killed by the Arc using his sword and knife. They were saving all the ammo given by the gun shop owner for emergencies only. Also, a couple of dogs that never stood a chance against the blond. So far so good, they were on correct path. It did bothered them they haven't seen any survivors yet, asides Kendo and Leon. It really looked like it was the end for this city.

Claire was holding the map memorizing the path. The short cut said by the gun shop owner was passing through a street with a dinner and city hall in the far. After that, the park should be nearby. Once they cleared it, they will be at the orphanage within minutes. They couldn't risk taking the long path, they needed to save Sherry from chief Irons. This was the short cut but Kendo warned them that it wasn't going to be easy to cross. Because, according to him, it's supposed to be filled with zombies. That's why they have the many weapons and ammunition. If things get ugly, they will unleash hell on the undead. It really was strange how all of this started. From finding the brunette's brother, to finding Sherry and Leon, to leave the city. Both really wanted to get as far away from here. If there was nothing they could do for those that have already got bitten and died. They only needed to find survivors and get out.

Claire finally put the map on one of her hip pouches. Gazing ahead, they weren't out of danger yet. Jaune has volunteered to take the lead with his sword and shield. Even with all of the weapons he had, he was still using those. He was probably used to them. That story he told her really makes her think he's truly insane. That he comes from another world they train people to become huntsmen and huntresses, to fight the creatures known as Grimm and protect mankind. The whole aura and semblance was so far fetch. That's what she thought at first. But, the more she thought about it, there was possibility it wasn't crazy at all. Not after what she has seen so far, regarding the blond. She saw him survived a flame round from her grenade launcher when she killed the first licker they encountered, she regret not hesitating, then he survived getting shoot. That wasn't normal no matter what armor or vest he was wearing, he should be feeling some pain.

The biggest shock for the Redfield has to be when he fought that thing with the trench coat and hat. The same thing that moved that chopper like it was light like a feather. Jaune, basically beat the crap out of him. Showing strength, that was impossible for a human to possess. Inhuman strength and, there was energy flowing on his body. Was that aura. If it is, then maybe, he was being honest. The brunette rubbed her forehead. How can it be possible for someone from another world to come here. How can it even be possible for a world like Remnant to exist in the first place. The way the blond told her, it's like a fairy tale world. Heroes and legends, where they spoke of fairy tales too. A fairy tale world speaking about fairy tales. That sounded ridiculous, it was bullshit. But at she has witnessed, should she just keep on denying it. With her own eyes, she has seen it.

" _I should believe him. He hasn't done anything that will make me mistrust him. But it sounds fucking crazy. He has helped me so much and without him I wouldn't be standing alive right now."_

"This is it."

Claire was snapped from her thoughts as she stopped walking. Jaune has stopped gazing around. She saw on their left "Raccoon dinner corner", the dinner shown in the map and told by Kendo.

"We're in the right direction."

"Look over there" pointed the blond.

The brunette saw it in the distance, a large looking capital building. That was city hall. That means if they keep going straight, they will eventually reach the park. Jaune put Crocea Mors on his waist, still having his shield as he took his handgun.

"From this point on. We should be more cautious."

"Kendo did said, after passing this street we'll be encountering that horde of zombies."

Ever since arriving at this city, Claire has been on edge. Her brother taught her not to panic no matter how hard the situation gets. Taking his advice to heart it's why she has been able to get through this without having a panic attack, or losing her sanity. It's like she has developed a sixth sense that will warn her if anything bad happens. Asides, hearing Jaune's story, she never thought of experiencing something so unreal, so horrific. Something that usually happens in movies. She was familiar with zombies. The young Redfield has seen classics horror films like Night of the Living Dead, that one she thought was more humor than horror though. Michael Jackson's video "Thriller" but that doesn't count as a horror film. Fright Night wait, that's a vampire movie. She couldn't think straight with all of this shit happening. Now it wasn't the time, she needed to get her head straight, focusing on what was important.

The duo was able to hear it in the distance. The slow footsteps, the hissing, but they heard so many. When they took a good look, their eyes widened in shock. What was laying before them was definitely a hard task. It was no wonder why Kendo warned them not to take this short cut. He was right. There were hundreds of zombies walking through the empty streets. But this was the path to the park where it will take them straight to the orphanage. This was just too much and the first time they have seen so many of the undead. Even with all of the firepower they currently possess. They'll be spending a lot of ammo to get rid of all of them. The police station doesn't compare to this. Sure, they had runs in with lickers, dogs and trench coat stalker. This however, was suicide. A few zombies was no big threat but, hundred, that was a whole different story.

Jaune had no idea what to do. The blond was in deep thought if he could come up with a plan. He signaled for Claire to hide behind a truck. The zombies still haven't noticed them yet as they continued to wander aimless through the street. This will be a great chance to use their grenades, before going with the big guns. The Arc underestimating his abilities. He knew, he could pass through all of them but the Redfield was with him. That's why it worried him. He didn't know what will happen if he gets bitten and he didn't wanted to know. But if Claire does, he knew she will be lost. He will be damned if he let's anything happen to her under his watch. This kind of situation requires intelligence and not brute force or dumb recklessness. Charging in, nope, that wasn't going to do it. There were many possibilities the huntsman could think of to get them pass this mess.

"Never thought there will be so many of them gathered in one place."

"We can still head back and take the other route" recommended Claire.

"No. If we go back it will take us way longer to get to the orphanage. We can't waste any more time. We need to save Sherry."

"The short cut it is, then. Any idea how to pass all of them?"

"Killing them it's not a good plan. We use any flash grenades we have and then we run as fast as we can. If they get too close, we shoot them with our guns."

"And if it gets real bad. I can always use the new ammo" the brunette has reloaded her grenade launcher with the freeze rounds, she's been secretly eager to try it out.

"As long as they don't see us, we have the advantage. Get ready to move on my signal" the blond has taken a flash grenade.

"It's going to be like a fucking rat race."

"With zombies chasing us" added the Arc.

 **(Music: "Bodies" by Drowning Pool)**

Jaune used his hand counting down to three. After reaching three, he threw the flash grenade high into the air, reaching the spot where many of the undead were. In a flash of light, quite the numbered were staggered covering their eyes. The team took the chance running off. The blond let Claire to be ahead, so he can have her back. The Arc chose to use his sword and shield not wanting to waste ammo. Those that weren't affected by the flash were now aware of their presences. Those that were chasing after them got cut off by the blonds' sword. This time, the Redfield threw another flash grenade. The duo shielded their eyes once it exploded. They kept running avoiding large numbers of the zombies. They could see the entrance to the to park, they were almost there, just a little bit further. More undead ahead, Claire didn't wasted firing a freeze round freezing three at the same time, due to the blast radius.

Any other zombie were getting cut in half by the huntsman's blade. Claire threw a hand grenade, killing more. Who could even survive through such numbers. If it weren't for their weapons and grenades, they would never have a chance. But then again, maybe Jaune can survive. After seeing his abilities. How many times has she felt grateful to have him with her. This was too much for one person to take. She should give herself a medal for still being alive and not lose any bit of sanity in her mind. As the team were reaching the gates of the park a couple of zombies blocked their way. Another shot from a freeze round was enough to stopped them in their tracks. The Arc shattered them with his shield, getting to the gates. Behind them, the zombie horde was getting closer. The huntsman threw another flash grenade as he managed to open the double doors. Both closed it tightly, as they were safe for the moment.

 **(Music end)**

"We manage to get passed all of them."

"It was crazy. But it worked."

"I hope we can get to the orphanage now."

"According to the map and what Kendo told us. It should be around the corner after crossing the park" said Jaune.

Once they were inside the park, they kept their weapons. Jaune changed Crocea Mors to his handgun and Claire did the same. They weren't out of danger yet. Who knows what could be crawling here. All of Raccoon City was infested by zombies and other creatures from Umbrella. There was a sudden tremor that shook them. Now, that was the last thing they needed, an earthquake. And unfortunate, that's what it was. The tremor was constant as the ground was shaking. Both were having a hard time to keep their balance. Jaune tried to reach out to the Redfield, taking her hand and she thought the same thing. But they shaking was getting stronger, it kept them apart. A large crack opened on the ground separating the two. It was too long to try and jump. This earthquake has split them apart. The Arc was starting to think, that they should have taken the long way. This complicate things.

"Jaune!"

"Stay back! Don't try to jump!"

"What the hell are we going to do now!?"

"Nothing has changed. We need to get to the orphanage. Looks like you will have to find a way to get to me. I will try to meet up with you."

"Shit. I will have to go back to all those zombies."

"We'll meet up at the end of the park. Until then, you're on your own Claire. I know you can do it."

"Keep yourself safe too. I'm not going to the orphanage without you."

"Same" he smiled as he walked off.

" _Be careful Jaune_ " she hated splitting from the blond, getting used to his presence all the time.

* * *

Jaune wasn't happy. He never thought it could get worse. And, every time he thinks of it, it just keep getting worse. So how worse can it be surviving a zombie outbreak while an earthquake. Perfect, somebody above must hate him so much. Probably brought him to this world and now he was fighting zombies, dogs, lickers, tall strong trench coat guy who wasn't human. And now, he gets separated from his friend. It was impossible not to get worried about Claire. At least he made it to the other side of the park. She needed to find another way around. If there was even a way. Let's not forget the zombie horde that wasn't that far. There were still enough of those things. But he knew her, she was tougher than she looks and she's armed and ready. He will have to cross the park and find a way to meet up with her. Until then, she was on her own and the same with him.

No choice but to keep on moving. Continue walking through the woods, he spotted some benches and destroyed concrete. Must have been caused from the recent earthquake. Jaune was careful crossing over the many obstacles. He did encountered a couple of zombies. Nothing he could handle. It's been an easy journey so far. The huntsman was sure Claire was having a harder time getting passed all of those undead. Damn it, he couldn't stop thinking about the Redfield. She was in trouble, and she needed his help. He hated letting Irons take Sherry and now this. The blond calmed himself and got his act together. Leaving this place and somehow meet up with the brunette. Then they will go together to the orphanage and save the little girl. It was different, being on your own. Not having someone to watch over for you. Sure, he can handle this but it will be a lot harder for his companion.

Another tremor shook the ground. This one, was stronger and longer. It was impossible for the Arc to keep his balance as everything around him was shaking. Just, what was causing this. From watching the Living Dead it was rare to see earthquakes during a zombie outbreak. Not unless, it was the end of the world. Well, sort of but not to an extent. The ground broke creating a large crack just like the one that got him separated from Claire. Only this time, he fell in. The huntsman used his shield to land safely, while holding Crocea Mors. Thank goodness there was no bottomless pit. The shaking stopped again and the Arc noticed a long path that was created. He will have to find a way back up. Great, as thing couldn't get any more complicated. The blond stopped himself, he better not jinx it or he'll be sorry later. Separating from his friend and companion was enough trouble as it is.

Shots were suddenly fired. Jaune's eyes widened, recognizing that kind of fire. It belongs to a handgun. He immediately got happy thinking he has already found Claire. The shots were from far away, so he ran after the source of the sound. The blond readied his gun as the gun shots were getting louder. In a corner formed rocks and destroyed concrete there stood someone. The Arc blinked feeling disappointed because it wasn't the Refield. But it was another survivor. A young woman looking in her early twenties with short brown hair, blue eyes. Wearing a brown belt on her shoulders that holds a belt on her waist, with many pouches, along a walkie. A sleeveless blue tank top with a white sweater wrapped around her waist, a short denim skirt with long leather brown boots. The young woman was firing her gun at a pack of dogs, she was obviously in trouble.

It didn't mattered if it wasn't Claire. He needed to help her as he fired at the other undead hounds. This caught the attention of the woman as she killed a dog that got close to her with her combat knife. The blond huntsman ran to her side holding his shield and handgun. Giving a nod to her that he was here to help and she got the message clearly. Together, they fired their weapons killing more of the hounds. One jumped at Jaune as he used his shield and countered firing on its head, followed by a kick. Three more arrived to aid the pack. The Arc took a hand grenade and threw it, killing four in the blast. Leaving only two, the young fired some quick shots killing them. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she reloaded her weapon. Turning to the person who saved her, she raised her eyebrows at his attire. But it seemed the blond has read her mind just by her look.

"First, don't say anything about what I'm wearing. It is NOT a Halloween costume."

"Okay…."

"You all right?"

"I am now, that you're here. I would have been in serious trouble if you hadn't shown up."

"I'm just glad to meet another survivor. The whole city looks so empty."

"And crawling with zombies" added the short haired brunette" who would think another outbreak will occurred."

"Another?" this got the blonds' attention.

"Never mind. Thanks for the help" she smiled" I'm Jill. Jill Valentine."

" _Jill"_ Jaune was shocked hearing the name" I'm Jaune…."

"Something wrong?" she noticed he acted taken back.

"Are you the same Jill from S.T.A.R.S?"

"Yes" her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're one of the survivors from the mansion incident."

That was enough for the young woman to point her gun at him" how do you know about that?"

"I read it from Chris's diary."

"You what?!" she was shocked not removing her weapon from him" how did you get your hands on his diary!? You better answer fast because my finger might slip on the trigger!"

"Don't shoot! I'm not an enemy. I found Chris's diary, hidden on a loose tile next to his desk at the S.T.A.R.S office. I really didn't wanted to read it but Claire insisted-"

"Claire…?" Jill cut him off shocked" she's here?!"

"Yeah. We've been traveling together trying to get out of this city. Well, before we recently got separated."

"Shit...Chris is going to be pissed" she finally lowered her gun not believing his sister will be caught in this whole mess.

"Claire is more pissed at him for leaving" countered the blond and finally cursing, guess he was learning to say it from being in this world for too long.

"That sure sounds like her, all right" she nodded" I'm sorry for mistrusting you…."

"I'm Jaune, sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"What was the last time you were with Claire?"

"After we entered the park. We're taking it as short cut to get to the orphanage. Then an earthquake got us separated."

"And now you're here" Jill understood his situation and believed him" you don't mind if I tag along?"

"You're heading for the orphanage too?"

"I'm heading to the police station to meet up with a friend. I hope he's safe."

"We've already been there. There are no survivors. Just zombies and lickers."

"Lickers?" that was a new name for a creature for the young woman.

"Trust me, you don't want to see them. They're really ugly."

"Wouldn't want to. And not like I was expecting everyone to be alive at the station. All of this started because the city's water supply was contaminated with the T-virus."

" _So that's how the outbreak started_ " the Arc was shocked, no wonder all of the people got infected so quickly.

"Then Umbrella jumped at the opportunity to test their bio weapons on the citizens. Pretty convenient way. Even test their own soldiers."

"From what we've read on Chris's diary. He said you needed some space, that's why you stayed."

"I did. But I also wanted to do some research on my own. I know Umbrella has an underground facility below this city. I haven't found it yet. Once I find it and put an end to this madness, I'm planning on joining Chris in Europe."

"So, basically. This entire city has become a training ground of Umbrella. It's just like the mansion" said Jaune.

"No, it's worse. This is a city and so many innocent people have been infected and killed. And all of this is happening because Umbrella only want to test out their weapons and get that research data."

"They're really evil…."

"Why are you and Claire going to the orphanage?" asked the S.T.A.R.S member.

"There's someone we need to find, she needs our help."

Jill gave a nod as they finally started moving through the path created by the earthquake. This wasn't the first time she experienced it, she hoped they don't run into it. It has gotten quiet while the young woman started at the blond. He seemed to be a few years younger than her. Maybe, the same age as Claire. What a horrible taste for her to get involved in this nightmare. While Chris was in Europe thinking his younger sister was safe and sound. Boy, would he get a surprise when she tells him. The armor, the red sash, the sheathed sword. He really looked like he was dressed for Halloween. But he was also well armed. Noticing the shot gun, the combat knife and what it seems to be a magnum. That was some serious firepower right there. He was prepare to survive this hell. Another tremor as both gasped, it was getting stronger like the other the Arc felt.

"Not again…."

"Stay sharp! I know what's causing these earthquakes!"

Jaune kept his gun and shield as the earthquake stopped. Something emerged from the ground before them. The blond huntsman was shocked seeing a giant worm with four sharp fans on its mouth. Okay, he wasn't expecting this. So this thing is the cause of all of the tremors. And responsible for separating him from Claire. Forget his handgun, he took his Remington shot gun as she folded the shield and sheathed Crocea Mors in it. There was no way he can use it with one hand. Not until he masters using a fire arm. The worm did a tackle as Jill dodged and kept firing her gun, while the blond closer blasting it's ugly face with the shot gun. It went back into the hole it made. The S.T.A.R.S member told him to be careful of his surroundings. The worm can appear anywhere in the ground. It was quiet, for a moment. Until they heard a tremor, it was coming back out.

It came out right next to the Arc as he reacted firing the shot gun, followed by assist fire from Jill. The creature was getting hurt before it went back to hiding. The blond realized this was nothing but a game of whack-a-mole. It comes out, you attacked it and then it comes back into its hole. Only difference they needed to be careful not to get attacked by the worm. As long as they can predict where it will strike next, it will be an easy fight. The key was in sensing the movements on the ground. When the tremor comes, the closer it sounds, the most likely it will be the spot where it will emerge. This time the worm came out from next to the young brunette. She fired her gun while the blond ran and fired the shot gun twice. That was it, he needed to reload while it was being kept busy by the woman. The huntsman did it as quickly as he could but it was too late. The creature went back into the hole.

This thing can be tricky, it knows the only advantage it has over the two. Is hiding and emerging tactic. If they can only keep it from going underground. They should be able to kill it. The two stood side by side waiting for the bio monster to rise. Jill commented if he could lend her his handgun and Jaune didn't had a problem with it. Now, she was holding two guns. The Arc gasped warning the young woman that it was come out right below them. Both jumped on time to see the worm opening it's mouth and the large sharp fangs. Jill fired both guns, while the huntsman fired his shot gun. It was really hurt now. A few more shots and it will be down. It went back in again. The S.T.A.R.S member told him the creature can heal momentarily when its underground. Explaining why it will do so much. If that was the case, they needed it to finish it now. Because they doubt this thing was going to let them go.

Everything fell silent. The seconds passed and still nothing. The worm wasn't coming out, it was smarter than what they were giving it credit for. Obviously the creature was taking its time to heal enough so it can attack again. Jaune didn't had time for this crap. He needed to regroup with Claire and find Sherry. The Arc put back his shot gun making Jill questioned what was he doing. If he wanted to bring this freak down, he needed stronger fire power, and he had it. Carefully, Jaune has taken the magnum python. It was already loaded, he removed the safety. If the recoil of the Remington 380 was strong, than this one will be stronger, he will be get ready. The tremors were back at it, the worm must have heal to finally make its move. The blond wasn't going to miss as he saw the red laser pointer, making it easier to aim, and hit the target. The worm emerged right behind him as a grin spread his lips, he was expecting it to attack him from the back.

He jumped and pointed the magnum right in its mouth. One shot and the thing was staggered, it was in pain. Jill followed firing both guns. Until finally, the worm felt to the ground dead. The young woman shoot it twice, just to make sure it was really dead. Jaune gave a sigh, putting back the magnum python. Damn, the weapon was truly that powerful. Enough to kill an elephant, Kendo wasn't exaggerating. The woman handed him back his handgun, as he reloaded it.

"Thanks for the help" smiled Jill.

"No problem. Giant worm, I don't wanna know what else could there be in this city."

"I'll take a zombie any day."

"That makes two of us" he smiled.

After the fight with worm they resumed their journey and they were able to see a couple of black fences from the ground, leading all the way up. It was familiar to a ladder. Looks like they found their way back up. Jaune let Jill go first and was impressed at how fast she climbed up. She is a member of S.T.A.R.S a special group within the Raccoon City Police Department. She was no amateur. He bet Claire can learn a few things from her. Once he was back up they resumed walking through the destroyed park. The huntsman saw an opened gate leading out. That has to be the exit. Taking that, will lead him straight to the orphanage. Problem is, he needed to find the Redfield first. On the other side there was a wooden door. The two walked out of the park and back into the empty streets. No zombies, or dogs, that was a good thing. They can at least take a break.

"We made a pretty good team back there."

"Yeah. Glad I ran into you before facing that thing."

"What are you planning to do now?" asked the S.T.A.R.S member.

"I need to find Claire before going to the orphanage. I'm not leaving without her."

"She's tough and can handle herself. But she'll be safer with you around."

"What about you?"

"I need to find that Umbrella facility. Something needs to be done."

"Jill, why don't you come with us? Once Claire and I find our friend, we can help you search for that place."

"That sounds like a plan to me. Count me in" she smiled with a nod, the more the merrier.

Her walkie suddenly started beeping as she picked it" this is Jill…?"

*Jill...Get out…*

"Carlos?" she recognized the voice of the mercenary.

*That thing is coming back...It knows where you are….* The communication ended.

"Shit, it must have found me already" she glared.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like I will have to decline your offer, Jaune."

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe being around me. Not as long as that thing is out there."

"What thing?" he blinked" wait...It's not a tall wrinkled pale guy with a black trench coat, right? It used to have a hat but I removed it."

"No, it's worse."

The Arc was shocked. What could possible be worse than trenchy.

"Go and meet up with Claire. You have to get her out of this city. For Chris's sake."

"I will. But what about you?"

"I can take care of myself. You'll be safe without me. That thing is only after me. It's only after members of S.T.A.R.S."

"But-"

"Go. Take the east side to go around the park. I'll head back and go to the police station from here."

"Okay" Jaune nodded from her expression, he wasn't going to win this argument" just make sure you survive."

"Same with you. Look after Claire and give her my regards."

With that Jill left running back to the park. She will probably find a way to return to where they met.

" _Good luck Jill."_

* * *

After a while walking the streets of the east side like Jill told him. There was still no sign of Claire. Once more he was getting worried for her. He stopped on his tracks when he heard a loud growl from far away. It growled" STARS". The blond was frozen hearing the ferocious voice. Was that the thing that is after her. She said it was worse than their trench coat stalker. He didn't wanted to meet it. Jill must have balls of steel to face that thing or running from it. Jaune ran, that's all he did. If it can help him find his friend sooner than he will run endlessly if he needed to. The sound of machine gun fire caught his ears. The blond ran even faster, blue eyes widened as he smiled. There stood Claire, looking pissed as she was using her sub machine gun on a large group of zombies. He fired his handgun immediately lending her a hand and the Redfield saw him.

Her eyes widened, wanting to tear up. But all she did was smiled in return. She kept firing her sub machine gun while the Arc changed from his handgun to Crocea Mors, slashing them and decapitating them. More undead were coming their way as they took the chance to run into the right direction. The Arc was able to memorize part of the Raccoon City map. At, least the path to the orphanage. They could see something colorful in the distance. A double door with a blue raccoon and another animal colored red with white spots. He could read the words on the sing above the doors" Raccoon City Orphanage". They finally arrived. Claire warned him about danger from behind. More zombies with a few dogs and trenchy in the back. Punching any undead that was in his way. Both ran as they opened the doubled doors and put the bolt together.

"Finally…." Jaune smiled staring at the large house before them.

The huntsman was caught off guard as Claire has suddenly hugged him. He blushed suddenly not expecting it. A soft sob escaped from the brunette's lips as she pressed her head into his armor. The blond accepted the embrace, that's all he could do. The minutes passed and both were still locked in that embrace. The blonds' face getting redder by the second. How long was she planning to stay like this. Not that it bothered him. His heart was racing again. Why would this young woman make him feel like this, or makes his heart beat so fast. Jaune made sure to keep his hands below the waist, not wanting to ruin the moment. One of his hands reached to her hair, giving it a soft caress. She didn't seemed to mind. But he was happy and relief he was able to meet up with the Refield just in time.

"I was worried…." she whispered" I kept wondering if you were all right. I didn't wanted to think if something bad has happened to you."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine" he broke the hug smiling at the brunette" I wasn't alone. I ran into Jill at the park."

"Jill?" she was shocked" Chris's friend, where is she?"

"She left, saying she was going to the police station. I tried to convince her to come with us but she couldn't because apparently she's being stalked by something strong."

"The trench coat freak?"

"No. She said something worse."

"Shit. Wouldn't want to see that thing."

"I thought the same thing. She said it's only after members of S.T.A.R.S. That we'll be better off if she wasn't around us."

"We don't have to worry about her if she knows what she's doing. C'mon, let's go find Sherry."

"Right" he gazed at the house before them.

" _Hold on Sherry, we're coming."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Now I know someone said to me in a review a while back if I would have Jill make an appearance and I believe I said no. I was wrong, sorry. The reason I added the small cameo is because both RE2 and 3 are taking place in the same city. However I will not be giving cameos to the Wolfpack from OPR. Because to me it's my least favorite RE game. To me, it feels out of place. I also gave a short cameo on Nemesis even if he didn't appeared in the chapter. I like using the worm boss and Jaune and Jill fighting together against it. I think it was cool.**

 **-I finally added music. I just don't know why but when I thought of that scene of Jaune and Claire passing that zombie horde. All I thought was the bodies song by Drowning Pool. It's been on my head for a while let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 ***Zilla- thank you and you will see.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- wish ghost survivors was canon but it's not. But like I said I'm glad Capcom did the small twist if these three characters were actually alive. And yeah I don't remember much of the orphanage's journal I won't be bringing it up in my story. But it was obvious Umbrella was going to use the kids as guinea pigs for the G-Virus. Monsters they are, all of them.**

 ***warrior of six blades- thank you for liking the chapter and I guess Jaune was too shocked trenchy was still on his feet to notice his healing factor and wow your suggestions are very good. I'll see what I can do. Claire obviously don't believe Jaune so it should be normal she will come up with a logical explanation to his origins. Thanks. As for your review of the last chapter sorry I have the tendency of recapping everything that happened in the last chapter. You might skip them. Your criticism is appreciate it. And since Jaune is maturing in this story we might see a whole new side of him.**

 ***patrickregalado- oh you will see what I have in store in the future when it comes to Sherry. Thanks for the review.**

 ***merged zamasu- already gave the Jill and small Nemesis cameo. Maybe the crossover can be another challenge to add to my list.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- hope Jill's cameo is enough to get your interest. Thanks for your constant support.**

 ***NwordBiatch- if you don't like the story you're more than welcome not to read it. I'm pretty sure there are horror comics in Remnant. It's not like everyone will read them and get so scare Grimm will be barging in their door. Because they're just books, work of fiction. I mean comics from the X-ray and Vav series exists, even if its a reference to another of RT's shows. I'm sure there are also horror movies but same as the comics the people of Remnant know the difference between fiction and reality, my opinion anyway. I understand how you feel. There are many holes in the RWBY series its been like that since Monty's passing. At first it started as they wanted to continue the show to honor Monty's memory. But now, it feels like they're just doing it for the fun of it, or as it was a hobby instead of work. Barbara Dunkelman said" it's a cartoon show" don't remember the interview but I face palmed. True it is a cartoon show but you're forgetting this is a cartoon show created by the brilliant mind of a brilliant man. I doubt Monty would see RWBY as" just a cartoon show" it was his baby, his creation and I'm sure he must have had respect for it. I know Barbara can be stupid sometimes but I feel her comment was insulting to Monty's memory. Sorry for the rant.**

 ***KingofThunder989- thank you for still liking the story.**

 ***Raidentensho- thank you and good question. True aura comes from the soul and it can also evolve. Jaune's aura will eventually evolve. Depending if I decide to continue the story his semblance might evolve.**

 ***CT7567Rules- sorry got that wrong it's really 870 not a gun expert. And like I said I'm not including the Wolfpack in this story because ORC is my least fav RE game and to me, I don't really see it as canon.**

 ***Guest- you're just giving me an idea for a story. But I doubt I'll be able to write it, maybe added to my challenges list.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- I hope I get to surprise you.**

 ***X3runner- yeah the thing with Kendo's daughter broke my heart. I decided not to bring the gun shot because we all saw it coming. Ghost survivors also confirmed it.**

 ***Guest- after this story guess I have a few crossover ideas while updating other stories.**

 ***wagner- don't know. Though I've been thinking of adding Jaune in the games Claire is involved. Code Veronica X, Revelations 2 and there's also the movie Degenaration. But I still haven't made up my mind to make sequels after this story.**

 ***Greer123- they just arrived and I'd say things are going to get interesting from here on.**

 ***Guest- I'd say she will beat Mr. X over and over until she runs out of aura. If it's the first Mr. X then she will be in trouble. I do like Yang's change and character development. From being someone who charges head first to someone who decides to keep her cool and be more focus. Though I still think Adam could have beaten her if he wasn't so filled with anger. How the tables have turned, the irony.**

 ***Based d20- not really but I guarantee that he will make an appearance eventually.**

 ***Storm Marine- thank for your constant support I still have more moments in store for Arcfield lol.**

 **Guest- I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. I honestly don't like Leon/Claire but I won't doubt that it can happen if they were together in the canon story. In Darkside Chronicles 2 they were together due to the arcade shooter style of the game Claire acted a bit jealous after meeting Ada because Leon wanted to go after her saying" you want to impress her don't you? Men" and he replies" women" it's like he's saying" whatever Claire I dig her I want to get into her pants". However we all know Leon loves Ada, he likes the dark haired mysterious type. Maybe Claire might have had a crush on him with the way she acted in the remake, but it's one sided. At least she probably felt the same way about Steve in Code Veronica when how she reacted when he died. Poor girl.**

 ***Guest- Birkin and Mr. X vs Salem and the God brothers. Seriously everyone knows who would win. In fact, leave the brothers out of it and Salem is more than enough to take Birkin and X out. She's immortal, almost to God level and she controls an infinite army of Grimm. Both Birkin and Trenchy are strong but they will never stand a chance against the Grimm witch. If you add the brothers it will be so overkill it wouldn't even be funny.**

 ***Agent48- I have to agree with you an outbreak in Remnant will be bad since not everyone has their aura unlocked (civilians etc). There will be infected, casualties and the situation will cause a world wide panic, becoming a frenzy for the Grimm. It will be hell on Remnant if the T-Virus ever spreads. And the more I think of it, it will be a great story idea, a nice AU.**

 **-Holy shit just passed over 200 reviews thank you very much.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: G


	10. G

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents and notes being read**

**Communication through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 10 G

(Location: In front of the Raccoon City Orphanage Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune and Claire couldn't be any more relief than right now. After what it seemed to be a journey of hours, they finally arrived at their destination. And they still took the short cut Kendo advised them to avoid due large numbers of zombies in the area. But they managed to get through because they were together. They reached the park until an earthquake split them apart. Jaune was on his own for a little while until he met the one and only Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S and one of the survivors of the mansion incident back in July. The blond huntsman she was truly highly trained as him and her were able to defeat a large worm that it was the cause of the tremors. After that, they parted ways. Jill left with the intention to safe him from whatever was the thing that was chasing after her. He knew she was going to be all right if she's that tough. How happy he was when he finally reunited with the Refield.

Once they were back together, they cut through the zombies and reached the orphanage. Finally, they took a break from the journey from the police station, to Kendo's gun shop, to the park, until they were here. The blond was still blushing remembering that Claire hugged him tightly while giving a sob. She was that worried after they got separated. Even if they were apart for like thirty minutes or less. The way he hugged her back, she wasn't bothered with it. But to him, that embrace felt so, what was the word he was searching for. Intimate, yeah that's it. And he had no idea why his heart would start racing. When he hugged Ruby after reuniting with her team at Argus it was different. It was the kind of things, friends would do. This one, was on a whole different level. Even he didn't understood what it means. Better to get rid of those thoughts and focus on what they needed to do.

After the hug, they took a small break before taking a better look at their surroundings. The building of the orphanage was in front of them. It was still in one piece. Maybe it wasn't affected by the outbreak. And it was very nice looking too. Definitely a good place to have kids. There was a path made of rocks that will lead to the building. Next to it was some grass with a wooden swing bed. Jaune was able to recognized it because there something similar to it back in his village. On the other side was a slide colored silver. It really had that environment that the it was a place for children to be. Depending how the inside looks too. Both got their guns ready as the walk stone path, reaching the small stairs leading to the double door entrance. Claire took a hold of the doorknob giving a nod to her blond companion and Jaune nodded back. There could be zombies here, better be ready just in case.

As the brunette opened the door, the Arc was the first to be inside. There were toys all around, a carpet with different pictures of animals, a toy house for the kids to play, drawings on the wall, a frame with more drawing made by kids just by looking at them. Okay, so there was nothing unusual. This is how an orphanage should look like. Everything was in perfect condition. Doesn't seem like there weren't any zombies here with how everything looks intact. Nothing like the police station which it was a real mess, destroyed windows, floor and walls covered in blood, barricades of chairs and desks everywhere. This place was still standing if it was never affected by the outbreak just like the outside of the building. The lights were on meaning, this place still has electricity or it could be a back up generator in the works. Only problem, there was no one here. It was empty, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. Jaune immediately got worried thinking of Sherry, where could she be.

"Hello!?" called Claire" we have the pendant!"

"I don't like this. I mean, not the place, it's okay and all…." then he got worried why there weren't any kids, orphanages are supposed to have children.

"I know. I have a bad feeling too."

Sherry better be all right for Irons' sake, or there will be trouble. That's what Jaune's mind was telling him. After reading the taxidermy report, the blond was sick to his stomach. If this bastard has laid a hand on that little girl, he will show the police chief the wrath of an Arc. Who knows what other sick habits he has. No, the huntsman refused not to think too much in the matter. They were finally here and they will find Sherry if they have to search the entire place to find her. There was no one no one at the reception desk. It was time to do an extensive search. Both decided to start on this floor before going upstairs. The duo went through an entrance leading to a corridor with fancy paintings on the wall. They resumed walking taking a right on the corridor. Windows, bookshelves, nothing out of the ordinary. Then chief Irons arrived grabbing Claire's shoulders forcefully.

Jaune punched him but he was still up. He gasped staring at the man. The left side of his face was red, burned. Like something harmful touched his skin. Looks like he has patched up the wound on his shoulder when he shot him at the parking garage. The older man seemed like he was very angry.

"You two...Your fault…!"

"What?"

"Took too long!"

"What happened?!"

"Where's Sherry?!" demanded the Arc.

"Damn you, William!"

Something has suddenly emerged from Iron's stomach. Some sort of small creature that shocked the two. It ran off at quick speed. Both were still shocked at what they just saw. The chief had a big hole on his stomach, he was obviously dead. Even if this man was sicked and a bastard, he didn't deserved to die like this. Jaune actually pitied him. He was still asking himself why he needed Sherry's pendant and who was this Williams he mentioned. Claire knelt down checking his pulse, she only shook his head. The huntsman didn't know what to think, was Irons infected by the T-virus. Even if he didn't became a zombie, or maybe this was the work of another type of virus. So many questions and he was nowhere to get the answers. Blue eyes, suddenly widened in shock and concern.

"Sherry…."

They entered a door where they found more stuffed animals on display. Showing how much the chief loves taxidermy. There was the body of a woman trapped between tables. Looks like she's been dead for a while. Jaune didn't wanted to know what Irons was planning to do to her. Stuff her to join his collection. There was a ladder at the end of the room leading down. The team didn't argued going down, they had a strong hunch Sherry was near. It looked like a basement as they resumed walking, climbing down some stairs. They heard sounds not too far as they continued climbing down.

"Sherry, where are you!?"

"It's us Sherry, you're safe now!" followed the Arc.

"Jaune! Claire!"

The little girl stood behind a fence. They needed to get around it. A smile and a sigh of relief was followed by the blond, happy to see her all right. He was worried and afraid that that the same thing that happened to the chief might have happened to her. She was just a little girl who was lost looking for her mother. While her father, was probably that thing they killed at the underground passage. How to sum up the courage to tell her such information. That could wait, as they went towards her. A loud bump was heard coming from the ladder. Something else was down here with them. Sherry gave a scream thinking it was the same thing that killed Irons. Pair of blue eyes widened seeing the trench coat stalker again. This guy wasn't planning on giving up.

"Go, go, go!" screamed the Redfield.

Jaune ran passed the brunette carrying the little in his arms bridal style. Claire was able to reached him but that thing, was still behind them. They ran reaching a corridor full of pipes until reaching an elevator. The surroundings, it was similar to the underground passage from below the statue of the goddess. The trio entered, pressing the button to go down as trenchy reached them. He pulled the gates opened not letting them go. The Arc drew his magnum python when he settled down the girl, the laser pointer at his head, firing. The recoil sent him back a little, something he will have to get used to. It created a hole on the thing's head before it got stabbed in the chest, by a large sharp claw. Looking behind Jaune and Claire gasped seeing the same creature they thought they defeated at the underground passage.

"Daddy…?" Sherry saw the side of the human face of the creature as her father.

" _Great, so I was right all along"_ the blond shook his head, hating whenever he was right.

Another head has emerged next to the human one. This one, was definitely not human. It's like this thing was transforming into something new. Whatever it was, it has gotten stronger as it ripped the left torso of trenchy. So it was that strong. Jaune remembered he fought this the pale man using his aura offensively increasing his strength. It was enough to beat it and knocked it out. But it still came back up. This thing before them, was a real threat. The Arc was about to fire another round from his magnum before the creature jumped at the elevator making it go all the way at rapid speed, because of its weight. It went down so fast it crashed as it landed to the bottom. The blond did the best he could to protect Claire and Sherry but, everything around the huntsman turned black.

* * *

"Jaune…? Jaune, please...You have to wake up…."

The blond had his eyes closed still trying to get up. After what happened, blue eyes opened. His head was pounding, everything was spinning and he felt like crap. Even with his aura he couldn't saved himself from getting unconscious. Who can blame him, that elevator was going so fast. Anyone would have died. Gasping in shock, Claire. Where was she, he hoped she was all right. Slowly the Arc moved his body and saw Sherry, she seemed okay that was good. The little girl was trying to wake up the brunette. Please, don't let it be true, she couldn't be. His head was still hurting, he couldn't speak and let the girl know he was awake. Then a woman arrived in her late thirties with blond hair tied on a pony tail on her right side, with blue eyes. Wearing a white lab coat with a gray blouse, jeans, red shoes and red glasses on tucked on her blouse.

Jaune recognized the woman from the family portrait from the pendant. She was Sherry's mother and an employee for the same group responsible for this outbreak, Umbrella. The woman has taken the girl out of there and she came back minutes later to check on Claire. She was checking her eyes and trying to wake her. The huntsman felt so relief seeing her moving, she was alive. Turning the other way he saw the elevator was completely destroyed. That creature that was once Sherry's father is definitely getting stronger. With the way it killed trenchy. They better not run into him again. The blond woman stopped paying attention to the Redfield as she started studying her surroundings. The Arc was able to get up and walked over to his companion, he noticed she was hurt. He hoped the first aid spray can help. The blond helped her on her feet while Claire hasn't left her gaze from the woman.

"Not infected" she was done checking her eyes turning to the blond" and you…?"

"I'm not infected either. Where's Sherry?"

"Sherry...Sherry's fine…." the blond woman was focusing more on the destroyed elevator" such an impressive display of strength...We have to address the situation."

"Hey, are you listening?" Jaune was starting to get annoyed.

"Who are you?" she was still ignoring writing something on a notepad.

"I'm Claire."

"I'm Jaune."

"I didn't foresee this…."

"Excuse me where is she? Hello?"

"We know you're her daughter" spoke the blond.

This made the woman turned to the two" how do you know?"

"We had a hunch" the Arc had no intention of telling her that they have Sherry's pendant" you wanna tell us what is going on here?"

"I'm Annette" the woman finally introduce herself" tell me, what happened to William?"

"William?" asked the brunette.

"The thing that did this" the huntsman pointed to the destroyed elevator.

"Yes. Did you know where he went?"

"He's her father, isn't he?"

"Yes" Annette didn't deny it" and my husband. Seems to be evolving faster than expected."

"You talking about that thing? What happened to him? And where's Sherry?"

"Sherry's fine. She's not of your concern."

"We'll make it our concern. She's fine you say. Safe from that thing coming to her? He seems to be after her. Why?"

Claire was surprised by this but it made sense. The creature was present twice when Sherry was present.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Jaune.

"Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions. Everything's under control."

"Hardly" he muttered watching the go, he sighed.

"We sure did got a lot of answers from her" said the brunette before she groaned.

"Claire. I almost forgot, you're hurt. Must have been the fall of the elevator."

"I'll be fine, we need to find Sherry…." she gritted her teeth from the pain.

"Let me take care of this. Then, we'll go find her."

Jaune kindly asked the brunette to show him where it hurt. She lifted her black tank top showing the blond the wound. She was bleeding a lot on the right side of her torso. Taking the first aid spray he was hoping it does its job. In this world his semblance only works for himself, no one else. It stung a little as the Redfield flinched a little. But it looked like it was doing the job. Once sprayed on the wound, the bleeding stopped. The Arc smiled as his and Claire's eyes met, he backed off while his cheeks turned red. Giving a nervous smile as if nothing was going on. The brunette only rolled her eyes feeling better. Those first aid spray are a miracle. Honestly, she didn't know if she would have been able to go on with her injury. The last thing she would want is to slow down Jaune. Being a liability to the blond, she hated that, she wanted to find Sherry too since her mother wasn't being very cooperative.

Once Claire was feeling better, they decided to have a look around. If Annette wasn't going to help them find Sherry then, they will find her on their own. She couldn't have gone far. Looking around the place, asides the destroyed elevator there were some steel crates. One of them had machine gun ammo. Compatible for the Refield's sub machine gun as she took them. There was only one door in the area. Where the blond woman went. She must be long gone by now, while the Arc was healing his companion. It was hard to believe she was Sherry's daughter, she seemed like her work was more important than her own family. Since she works for Umbrella she must know what has happened to her husband, why he turned into such a creature. It can't be the same virus that turns people into zombies, or dogs. It has to be something different, something stronger. Nothing has changed, finding the little girl was their objective before leaving this city.

The room was an office. A desk, a chair, a computer, a metal shelf with nothing of interest. A bulletin board with a piece of paper on a paper clip. Claire picked it up while Jaune took a good look at it too.

 **Report: About "G"**

 **The G-Virus trial will be entering its final phase very soon. Before" G"-the new creature that will surpass humans-is born, allow me to predict a few things about its biology and biological functions.**

 **Intelligence**

 **The subject's intelligence will begin to drop immediately, with their linguistic abilities disappearing within a matter of days. Finally, they will lose their capacity to reason and their humanity. G will be a creature of pure instinct, driven only by a need to survive and reproduce.**

 **Reproductive Behavior**

 **G's most remarkable feature will be its intense desire to reproduce. It will instinctively search out humans with DNA that closest matches its own and implant an embryo in them. But the chances of success are very low and if the DNA is not a close enough of a match, an underdeveloped G creature will be produced instead. I suppose the only ones who might be a close enough of a match would be any biological children of the subject, though….**

Both stood with wide eyes finally getting some answers.

"Now we know why its after Sherry" Jaune was still shocked" it wants to reproduce using her since she's his daughter."

"This is sick shit. Umbrella are truly insane. What could they be thinking doing all of this. A creature with no reason that acts on pure instinct, something that is suppose to surpass humanity. It's bullshit. I can't even imagine Sherry becoming a thing like her father."

"Does Annette knows he's after her?" asked the Arc.

"She must know. She sounded earlier like she knows all about" G"."

"No. How can this be? Doesn't she care what could become of her own daughter?" the huntsman was getting angry.

Claire knew how he was feeling. She might have known little of Sherry. But she was already fond of the little girl. She didn't deserve such fate. Becoming a horrific monster like her father. The sooner they find her, the better. There was a door that leads out of the office. They tried to open it but they couldn't. There was no lock on the front maybe it was locked from the other side. No choice to back track as they went back to the place where the destroyed elevator stood. As the duo returned there was an opening in a metal fence that leads below. That was their best shot if they wanted to advance. The blond volunteered to go first. If they ran into trouble, he should be the one to face it first. The brunette followed a long corridor but their nose caught the scent of something bad. It was smelled awfully to the point that they had to cover their noses. Such stench, the smell of a sewer.

Reaching a dead end, the smell got worse. They had to jump as Jaune gave a sigh before jumping. Claire was disgusted following him. Great, now they were going to smell like shit, literally. This was the worst place they could be in this mess. Heck, the police station which most places smelled of blood was way better than this. Having second thoughts, yeah probably. But Sherry was first, so they were willing to put up with this smell if it means they will find her. It was worse because there was garbage among other crap, not making the smell any easier. It was hard to concentrate with such a strong smell. As disgusting as it is, this was an obvious place for zombies or any kind of things to popped out. It was just horrible. Their pants were already ruined from the dirty water. This path better lead them to somewhere. Because it if it's lead them to a dead end, both aren't going to be happy.

A few minutes later and they made it out of the sewer waters. It was a relief for the two, happy to be out of that stink hole. Yet, their clothes still had the stench. The duo found a tunnel path leading straight. Jaune was in thought remembering the copy of emails to chief Irons. The person mentioned something about increasing security in the sewers. Why would he want that, unless there was something here that was worth protecting. Either way, they were on the right track. If Annette was down here along with Sherry, the sewers are more than what it seems. They climbed some stairs opening a steel door. Eyes widened as they resumed climbing more stairs but there was something next to them. A cable car, transportation for the sewers. Obviously it must lead to somewhere. They ignored it for now, climbing a ladder, entering a door where there was a zombie waiting for them.

Jaune drew Crocea Mors stabbing the head. No need to waste ammo on only one undead. There were two more zombies in the room that looks like a control room. Claire fired her gun, hitting a couple of head shots. The blond huntsman cut their heads off, taking them out. It should be obvious they will be meeting undead here too. There was no safe place in this city. Once they were in the clear, the brunette picked up some flame rounds. There was nothing else of interest before the team started searching through the place. There was a piece of paper on a desk next to a computer, the title got their attention.

 **Copy of Emails to Umbreall HQ**

 **Director Owens**

 **There are alarms going off all over NEST. I don't know what's going on, but I can hear gunfire and I can't reach my section chief. We're trapped. Please send help ASAP.**

 **Director Owens**

 **The situation here is dire. NEST has been contaminated with the virus. It's unbelievable. The failsafe system didn't activate at all. Is this the work of the outsiders? I can't imagine who else could it be. But why? Mayer and Kim are dead. I can't stop coughing. Why won't you answer me!?**

 **Director Owens**

 **You...it was you all a**

"NEST?" asked Claire.

"Umbrella lab, it's my best guess" replied Jaune" but it looks like the place was attacked. Why?"

"Trying to take G. It will explained from the emails the chief received. Someone was after this virus. And it was Umbrella themselves."

The blond stood shocked" you're saying Umbrella attacked their own lab, just to steal something created by one of their own employees?"

"Everyone at Umbrella is expendable. Those bastards only care for no one but themselves. They probably killed everyone that works in this lab to leave no witnesses."

"Except Annette. Maybe asking her we might get some answers for good."

"Let's not forget, we're here for Sherry" reminded the Refield.

After reading the piece of paper they resumed their search. There was a platform where they could jumped. Both jumped and jumped again landing in another floor. A wide room with a long crystal on the outside. Jaune gasped seeing Sherry on the other side. Was she in some sort of garbage disposal. That was the least safe place to be in right now.

*Sherry...I told you, I cannot leave here until my work is done.*

"That's what you always say" replied the little girl.

*Why didn't you stay in the house? It was safe there.*

"I was scared. Those things were everywhere and-"

*You should've called the police! That's what we taught you.*

Jaune got angry at Annette's comment. Seriously, the police. They've been to the station, there's no one left alive with the exception of Leon. How can this woman be so naive. Didn't she knew that Raccoon City was going under a zombie outbreak. That there were little survivors left. She should be grateful her own daughter was still alive. Instead, she was upset at her because apparently her work is more important than her. The Arc didn't like this woman. What kind of parent would leave their child behind while she goes to work in the middle of a freaking outbreak. It's no wonder why Sherry left, there was no place left to run. Why she immediately trusted him and Claire. This girl deserves better than having self centered parents. One already turned into a monster and is currently after her while the other doesn't care and wants to finish whatever is she's working on.

"I did, but nobody came. You didn't answered your phone, so-

" _Yeah they were all dead, while many of them turned into zombies"_ the blond thought with sarcasm.

*Sherry, I don't have time for this!*

The camera where Annette was watching her turned off. The blond girl didn't felt so good as she slowly fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

"Sherry!" gasped Claire.

"She doesn't look good" followed Jaune glaring thinking of her mother" and Annette isn't going to do a damn thing about this?"

"Too busy with shit to help her own daughter."

"Fine, it's better that way. If she's not going to do something about her, then we will. Let's find Sherry and get her to safety."

"Right. Mom of the year wants her to stay in that garbage disposal."

The Arc agreed with the brunette. Both were unhappy with how Annette is treating her daughter. What could be more important to do, than the well being of her own child. Better to get off their anger and maintain focus in saving the girl. In the same room where they were, there was a document that got their attention next to a VCR. Jaune picked it up. It surprised the blond that at the bottom right corner there was a symbol of two of the chess pieces of the Knight. The same piece Ruby picked during the Beacon initiation at the Emerald Forest. It was called KNIGHTS Construction Co.

 **Sewers Company Pamphlet**

 **Greeting from the CEO**

 **Thank you for your interest in Knights Construction Company. Over the past 20 years, we have had the honor to work on the sewer system of some of our country's greatest cities, while never losing sight of two core principles of" playfulness and superior industrial design".**

 **At KCC, we believe that just because our work is subterranean doesn't mean our designs have to be sub-par.**

 **More refined than a queen, more polished than a Knight, and as pleasant as a pawn, our work is sure to bring great victory to everyone involved!**

 **May we all meet on the field someday.**

 **Knight Construction Company CEO**

 **World Chess Alliance Honorary Member**

 **Raccoon Chess Club Honorary Advisor**

 **Fischer Chess Lovers Guild Honorary Director**

 **R.B. Fischer**

Well that made sense why the paper sounded like they were playing a chess game. The founders of the construction company were all chess fanatics. Still, this information wasn't that useful for their current situation. Not a single clue on how to get to Sherry. But they took the time to picked up the sewers map, very useful They have already wasted enough time here as they kept on going forward. The duo saw a steel door closed saying" Warning Keep Out". Next to it were three control panels. The first panel had a hole and a red light, like something goes in. The second had something, Claire remove it. An electronic part with the end the shape of the Knight piece. The third panel had a picture that said" Knight Plug" obviously they needed to put the Knight Plug in this one. Putting it the red light turned green, which it was good. There was a desk with a bulletin board and a piece of paper, the team hope will tell them more about the panels.

 **Unlocking the U-Area Door**

 **I lost the thing that tells you how to unlock the door to the U-Area during the last mad dash of a transfer. I know you have to stick one plug into each terminal, but if anyone remembers which plug goes where, please be a pal and share by posting the info on this board.**

On the other side there were three control terminal panels. Jaune knew it wasn't that hard. They just needed to put the plug in the right terminal where the picture is. So, this puzzle wasn't going to be annoying. Like the one with the medallions. The blond swore if it wasn't for having Elliot's notebook they would have never figure out the right combinations to retrieve the three medallions from the statues. The brunette took the plug from the fourth panel, the Bishop Plug. However, not all terminals had the picture to where put the right plug. Okay, looks like they will have to think things through to solve this one. The Arc took the guess of putting the Bishop plug in one of the unknown terminals and he got it right. The red light turned green. Claire looked at him and he smiled, beginners luck. But some plug ins were missing so they won't be opening the door for now.

Going through a new door. It didn't looked they'll be able to get to the other side. Until they saw a lever with a red light. Pulling it down, the light changed to green. A loud sound was heard as a large steel platform rose from above until reaching the designated area. Now they had a way to cross over. Jaune thought, ever since arriving at the sewers, it's been easy. A couple of zombies here and there, but that hardly to what they've been through since they arrived to Raccoon City. As long as they don't run into Sherry's father again, they will be fine. It worried the Arc at how strong the creature must have become. He killed trenchy without trying. Yes, he fought and beat the bio weapon, but he was able to get up like all of those attacks didn't hurt it. Just how strong it was now. That's why they had so many strong weapons. Hoping it will be enough to stop him for good this time.

There was nothing on the right side except for a dead body. No need to check if it will get up, so they went to the left side seeing a door that had the sing of" Exit" in red lights. But they kept on checking straight ahead seeing a tool, resembling a lever. They kept going climbing down the stairs until reaching a dead end. There was nothing of interest so the duo back tried using the cable car but failed. Since it had an electronic lock saying a message that an" ID wristband" is needed to operate it. So they back tracked going to the exit door, it was the obvious course of action. Taking the door it was dark, so Claire used the flashlight taking some stairs going down. There was a zombie at the bottom. Jaune took the chance because it had its back turned not noticing them yet. The blond stealth killed the undead with his sword. Going through the right corner, there was a lever with a red light above.

The light turned green giving them access to another sewerage. Both groaned at the same time knowing they have to walked over the grotesque water. For some reason, Jaune pulled his Remington shot gun having a bad feeling all of the sudden. It didn't happened the first time they crossed the dirty waters. But something told him, to be prepared. Claire has already taken her grenade launcher, the weapon still had a few freeze rounds left. She also had more flame rounds as well as acid rounds. Crossing over more piles of garbage and other crap. They left the waters heading into a path where there was a blue door next to a sing of a lever going into a panel, with some arrows showing the direction where to turned. Both looked at each other, the red tool they recently picked up, the red lever. Putting the lever and turning it in the right direction, made the door opened.

The team crossed a straight corridor where there was a small desk and a key. It had a red tag with white letters that said" sewerage no entry zone". They will be needing this key if they wanted to traveled further into the sewers. And probably, get to Sherry. There was a ladder leading down into more garbage while ahead a long stair case leading up. They took that way facing another door that could be opened with the red lever. But the panel to use it was destroyed, so they couldn't open it. Leaving the two with the choice to take the ladder. Great, once again they were going to get their clothes wet with shitty water. Not to mention the smell was getting worse, when they climbed down. It was dark, so the Redfield kept using the flashlight. This place was creepy compared to the others. The brunette really wanted to leave this place and find Sherry. The smell was sickening her to the point she might throw up.

"Enjoying your stay?" she thought making conversation will help her deal with this horrid place.

"No. It stinks, I hate it."

"Join the club. Nobody wants to smell like shit."

"I can't believe Annette will let Sherry stay here. I know this city is not safe but here...It feels worse than the police station."

"She didn't looked good when we saw her. I hope she's okay."

"We'll find her and get her out of here" the blond gave a soft sigh trying to keep it together.

"You, okay?" Claire sounded worry.

"Asides from being in this dump, I am. I'm still trying to get over the fact I'm no longer in my world. And into a whole new one with zombies and other creepy things created by an evil company. Yeah, trying to make the best of it" he chuckled at the last part.

The brunette sympathized with him. She was still having a hard time believing his crazy story. But it didn't meant she was going stay silent and not say anything. Jaune was her friend, companion and has already saved her a couple of times. That was something she will never forget.

"I'm sure your friends are doing fine."

"Yeah. I know they can take care of themselves but I have a right to worry."

"Sure. I'm they're all thinking all worry about you too. Specially, your girlfriend."

Jaune did a double take turning to the Redfield" girlfriend?"

Crap, she didn't meant to say that. Or did she. Claire cursed mentally, she wasn't thinking straight. Remember she was in a city infested by zombies and they were trying to survive, help Sherry and find a way out. There was no time to be thinking if her blond companion was single or not. It wasn't like her in the slightest. When she recently started college, boys was never in her head, or even girls for the matter. This whole situation was so different than starting a new education level.

"Sorry. I'm sure you must have one" she saw his expression like he was dumbfounded" or is it a guy?"

"No, I don't swing that way! And I don't have a girlfriend. Well...I kinda did" his blue eyes softened thinking of Pyrrha.

"I shouldn't be bringing such a stupid ass topic. I'm sorry, Jaune."

"No, it's okay. But I don't have a girlfriend, though I was close once. Never been good at that sort of thing. Being popular with the ladies was never my forte."

"I never thought of having a relationship. I was more into my studies and my bike, foremost. I love traveling with it. Crossing the road, feeling the wind on your face, its a great feeling. While listening to some rock."

"You like rock music?" the surprised the Arc smiling" what kind of rock do you like?"

"I listen to all kinds of it. Classic, like Bon Jovi, newer stuff like Pearl Jam, Guns N' Roses my favorite. Sometimes, I like to listen to heavier stuff like Anthrax, Metallica, Megadeth, Iced Earth too, can't forget those guys. Anyway riding on my bike it makes me relax and all my troubles go away. Best gift Chris could ever give me for my birthday. And it reminds me I left it back at the gas station, fuck" she glared reminding her of the mistake, she hope her Harley was okay, it better be left untouched like she left it.

"Sorry about your bike. I'm sure it must be doing all right" though he has never heard of those bands before, he'd only listen to Cassie Williams back in his world.

"That is, if no zombie has decided to take it for a joy ride."

He laughed at her comment.

Claire smiled. It did took her by surprise that he didn't had a girlfriend, though. Jaune is cute, strong, dorky, kind and he's good with kids seeing his interaction with Sherry. Heck, he was a nice candidate. There we go again, the brunette erased the thought as he cheeks got a little red. Good thing it was dark, and the blond couldn't see her face.

"Claire…?"

The brunette saw at what the blond was looking at. There were some dead bodies among the piles of trash. Something has emerged from the stomach of one of them. A small creature. It looked similar to the one that emerged from chief Irons' stomach back at the orphanage. This really gave Jaune an even bigger and badder feeling than before. He tightened the hold of his shot gun, knowing the safety was off. He heard something moving from the waters. Turning to his companion, the Redfield nodded, she heard it too. There was something in the sewer waters, and they didn't like it. The huntsman's feeling got worse as something, did emerged from the dirty waters. It was a creature with an eye, similar to the one Sherry's father has become. Claire fired freezing it briefly, the Arc followed firing twice as it was shattered to millions of pieces. Just what was that thing.

Another eye creature emerged, this time behind them. Jaune called to his companion to run. It was hard to do so, when they were in the water. Another creature emerged and was able to grabbed Claire. The Arc immediate fired his shot gun making it let the brunette go. She hit it with the freeze round as it was shattered by the blonds' weapon. The huntsman reloaded while the Redfield has ran out of freeze rounds. She changed to acid rounds. They continued running the sewerage waters while more of those monsters were appearing. If they resemble Sherry's dad, could they be related to G. Remembering what they read from the G-virus report if the person that was inserted by a G embryo and it wasn't the right DNA to adapt, it could underdeveloped. Maybe these things were failures from merging with G. Which means William must have infected many people in an attempt to survive according to its instincts. Or maybe it could also be Umbrella's doing. It explains why he was after the little girl.

Relief was in their features as they saw a door at the end. But two of those G monsters emerged. The Arc threw a flash grenade while Claire threw a hand grenade. The flash and the explosion hurt them. Giving the duo time to escape. They left the waters and entered through the door. Both stood behind it, the brunette was panting. While the blond was beyond relief, taking the chance to reload his shot gun again. How he wished they were still at the police station. Those things can be worse than lickers. If it weren't for their weaponry, it would have been harder to get passed by them. Jaune thought of actually fighting them with his sword and shield. Maybe they weren't as strong as William and they didn't seem to be changing like Sherry's father. The sewers were starting to look like a maze more complicated than the station. One thing was for sure, they have had enough of this shitty place.

"That is one place we're not back tracking...Ever" said the huntsman though he had a feeling they will be back tracking.

"Couldn't agree more" followed the Refield.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I admit this version of Annete I didn't like it. The same as always loves her work more and chasing at her monster husband than the well being of her own daughter. But in the end I felt sorry for her because she realized her mistake. Though I feel more sorry for Marvin and Kendo than her.**

 **-Oh Capcom why didn't you made freezing rounds in this game too? They could be even better than the flame rounds.**

 **-So I went with canon and Irons dying getting a G embryo implanted courtesy of William. I would have prefer a very slow, painful death for all the horrible things he's been involved in. He was nothing but a dog of Umbrella obedient to them. Who knew very well how many people died because of their experiments. He gets no pity from me.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***schoolruler- we'll see I haven't said" I'm not doing anything" I said I will think about it if I want to take it further after the events of this story.**

 ***Zilla- thank you for liking the chapter I knew Jill's cameo appearance would make it good.**

 ***Ray Q Cina- I had to put Jill in this story like I said RE2 and RE3 are connected because they take place in the same city. Also I wanted Jaune to meet her at least a member of S.T.A.R.S. Still thinking if he will meet Chris in the future.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- I know Nemesis is my favorite bio weapon that's why I can't wait to see it in the RE engine when they release RE3 remake.**

 ***CT7567Rules- yeah Operation Raccoon City is my least favorite game. It wasn't the characters honestly, I like the Wolfpack it's just that it felt like playing one of those shooters like SOCOM and it really didn't felt like a RE game to me. Even RE6 makes more sense to me even if it wasn't a survival horror but more action oriented.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- always love your continuing support and I have to add Thriller and Night of the Living Dead. I'm sure Claire knows about zombies. Also Claire and Jill are my fav RE ladies. I would love for Jaune to take them both at once. Triple sandwich lol (pervy grin). Claire doing the Thriller dance lol.**

 ***Guest- the only cursed word used in RWBY was Tyrian calling Ruby a bitch and it shocked me a lot. I mean the series is action packed with some violence but they don't curse hmm...That doesn't make sense to me. So from now on Jaune will be cursing too since being with Claire is influencing him a lot in that department.**

 ***Edrap- if you want to accept my" Resident Huntress" challenge just PM me to let me know. I'll look forward to it.**

 ***Guest- yes I believe both RE2 and 3 are taking place at the same time. Same day too September 27.**

 ***Guest- what? Reproducing by aura merging? I don't think so though Miles and Kerry haven't said anything about it. I don't think that's the thing. If they make babies it has to be the old fashion way, I mean the only way.**

 ***Valerious Lake- I don't think Jaune will return to Remnant. Don't know about the harem either. It's Jaune/Claire but who knows what the future has in store.**

 ***warrior of six blades- thank you for liking the chapter and I think Jill is already pissed enough at Irons that he's not doing shit about Umbrella because she knows he works for them. And I like the idea of Chris and Jill beating the crap out of that old fat bastard.**

 ***X3runner- you're right Jaune is the perfect soldier Umbrella is looking for. But he's human, all natural instead of a horrible bio monster lol. We all know Claire has an emotional side but the one from this version didn't show it much. Yes, she shows she cares for Sherry but no so lovingly like in the original. With Jaune present, her emotional side will be shown more often.**

 ***Guest- that's another great idea for a story. Have to write it down for a challenge story.**

 ***wagner- thank you for liking the story.**

 ***merged zamasu- anyone knows characters from DBZ or Super are OP as hell. Black is enough to kill both Ozpin and Salem with one ki blast. But Ozpin will reincarnate only to get killed again, rinse and repeat lol.**

 ***Jack Lycan- maybe, maybe not. We'll see at the end of the story.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- Hunk might show up but he might not encounter Jaune and Claire in the story. I have some space to put him anyway.**

 ***Greer123- thank you for liking the chapter I had to include Jill and some Nemesis.**

 ***Masked Guest- I appreciate your suggestion and criticism but the story is more focusing on Jaune and Claire in her story. Whether its really a crossover or not I can be interpreted as you see fit. Maybe not, since there aren't any elements of RWBY asides from Jaune. But like I said thanks for the criticism.**

 ***Guest- yep I actually forgot the name of the worm lol.**

 ***Storm Marine- thank you for the review and continuing support. And I don't think Jaune will be returning to Remnant don't want what a kingdom like Atlas would if they ever get their hands on the T-Virus or G-Virus.**

 ***Jedi Mastrt- it's cool no biggie but it would be cool if there were lightsabers in the RE universe.**

 ***commandosquirrel- I don't think they will see Jill again, the cameo was a one thing only sorry.**

 ***Guest- don't know but I already have a challenge story with Ruby in the RE2 remake universe helping Leon A or B scenario. Also I would like to add Oscar too. Don't know about adding other characters from RWBY.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- thank you for liking the chapter and no I couldn't bring Nemesis full in the story just a little tease.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- a kukri knife? I don't think they have those in Raccoon City. Not even Kendo would have one.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: No turning back


	11. No turning back

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or note being read and music**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 11 No turning back

(Location: Sewerage system below Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune amd and were still sighing in relief, standing behind the door. The place they were just in. It hasn't been the first time since arriving at the sewers where they had to get part of their clothes wet, in dirty water. But this area, it was a whole lot different. They encountered new types of creatures. Not zombies, or dogs, or lickers. But things that can only be created by the G-virus. Rejected samples from William after inserting G-embryo into countless people. One of them, being the chief of police Irons. There were so many of them and they managed to get across thanks to their weapons. Claire could still feel the slimy disgusting thing when it grabbed her. If the blond had never shot it, who knows. That was another saved by him. Just when she thought things couldn't get weirder, they do. It was so obvious this place was affected like the rest of the city. They needed to survive here too.

Just how long was this place. Taking a look at the map of the sewers, it was big. It might take them longer than they thought to get to where Sherry is. Neither said a word as they were thinking the same thing. The little girl fell unconscious the last time they saw her. Of course they were worried about her. More than her mother because she was more concern of working, whatever she was working on. Or maybe studying her monster husband who was infected by the G-virus. If Jaune sees her again, he will give her a piece of his mind. No parent should treat their child like she does. Seriously, Sherry's her daughter and she doesn't care of her current condition in a city under a zombie outbreak. The Arc was doing all of this for her, but he will never forget Claire and Leon. There was also the chance if he can return back to his world after escaping this city. The huntsman checked all of his weapons, making sure they're loaded.

The Redfield did the same thing. They might have escaped the worse place in the sewers. But, they weren't out of this mess yet. Turning to the blond she smiled with his last comment. No way in hell they were back tracking. Those things were so ugly. Still, lickers are uglier in her book. Then, there was their conversation while they were traveling that watery path. Why did she asked him about if he had a girlfriend. Why should she care, it wasn't her business. Yeah, Jaune told her he was from another world, which she still didn't believed him. But the way he talked about his friends, he was so sincere. Clearly, he misses them a lot. He was single, that's what it matters. The brunette cursed mentally, that was so selfish of her. The guy was in the middle of this shit and she was only caring that he didn't had someone, to be intimate with. Certainly not the best time or place to be thinking of such.

After composing themselves they resumed their search. Climbing a staircase leading up to a metal railing to a dead end corner. Nothing of interest, so the duo kept going forward. They could still hear the G-creatures even when they were already far away from them. Paying no attention they arrived at a wide area with more railings. Climbed down the stairs there was an elevator, but it was closed. Next to it was a control terminal where a plug in goes. The picture was visible, it was the Queen chess piece. So they needed the Queen plug to gain access to the elevator. Jaune tried not to sigh of course they needed to find the missing plug ins to proceed. It will always be complicated, never an easy way. Not that far there were more control terminals one had a plug in. They took the Queen plug in piece. Metal doors with control terminals, yep it was another puzzle. There was no easy way, just the hard way.

Claire put the Queen plug where it rightfully belongs. The red light turned green and heard the sound of a door opening. They were making progress, so it was all good. Along the way, they spotted a zombie that was crawling. An easy target as the Arc drew Crocea Mors and killed it stabbing it in the head. Climbing some stairs they saw another terminal with the King Plug in placed, taking it they went to find the correct terminal where it belongs. Eventually, the team found the control terminal and place the King Plug as the light turned green, and the door next to it opened. The duo were met by a weapon placed on a wall, hanged by some iron bars. It was colored yellow with black stripes in the middle and it sad Umbrella at the end. Jaune had no idea what it was as he looked at it. He has never seen a weapon like that before. But it didn't looked like a classic as Ruby puts it. The brunette grabbed the Spark Shot from its holding place.

No complaints. If it was here, it must be for a very good reason. After picking the new weapon the released the lock of a door. Entering they were met by another zombie. Both shoot it down with their handguns, after four head shots. Looks like it's been turned for a while if it took that many bullets to kill it. They backtracked taking the Queen plug back and the King plug. This puzzle was starting to annoy them. They knew, the point was to open the path to the elevator. They just needed to put the right pieces in their control terminals. It felt like they were running in circles. Jaune wasn't happy, he was starting to get frustrated about this and he wasn't the only one. Claire was muttering curse words putting the plug ins back and forth but it wasn't working. They were locked in with no way out. Now, the Arc was gaining a hatred for puzzles. Could they ever catch a break.

"For some reason…."

"I'm starting to hate chess" both finished the sentence before nodding.

"It's not that I never play it. It actually exists in my world. It's just, that I'm not really good at it."

"Same here. Fuck chess" the Redfield didn't had a problem expressing herself.

"Stupid plugs…."

Claire actually laughed at the Arc's comment. Maybe, things weren't that bad after all. He made her laughed lifting the move and changing the atmosphere into a happy one. If this place was anything but happy. Jaune actually felt a little better, gathering some patience to solve this annoying puzzle. Minutes later they realized they were wasting their time going around in circles and they finally knew what to do. They were in the wrong place. They needed to return to the room where all those control terminals are. Both took the two chess pieces and sadly, back track. The blond sighed and the brunette muttered a curse word, knowing they will have to go back to those G-monsters. On the good side, Claire will finally be able to test the Spark Shot. Returning to the dirty waters, both made a run for it. They encountered a few but they managed to avoid them.

Luck must be on their side as the duo went all the way back. Almost where the crashed elevator stood. Running a lot can take quite of you. Jaune knew that since he never usually ran so much back at Remnant. Arriving at the control terminals, they decided to take another look around, just in case they missed something. They had two plug ins so it should be able to help them solve this puzzle before going to the other one. That is if they can access that elevator. Their eyes went back to the bulletin board where there was a note. An important one, that they couldn't believed they didn't noticed before. The huntsman took it from the board. Definitely information that can help them with this annoyance of a puzzle.

" **Pretty sure the rook and knight are on the same wall and the bishop and queen aren't next to each other. The queen and rook were opposite each other, too."**

"It's only a hint. But, it's better than nothing" said the Redfield.

They decided to put the king and queen plug in on opposite side. Heading back to where the G-creatures are. Seriously, this was becoming a real pain in the ass. This was more complicated than any puzzle they did at the police station. As they run through the sewerage waters they noticed there was a closed door. Another detail they missed due that they were focusing on fighting the monsters. It had a similar handle so they used the red lever tool to open it. There was some sub machine gun ammo on a corner, along some shot gun ammo. Finders keepers putting them on their hip pouches. There was a moving platform as they pressed the switch that took them to the second floor. It was some sort of workplace where they fond handgun ammo and another hip pouch. Jaune let Claire have it. If they find another one, he will take it. Followed by another roll film. They will have to keep it until they can get to a dark room. The blond stabbed the head of a zombie on the ground before going to a locked door.

Releasing the lock the duo were in another corridor with a steel railing. Blood on the floor, near them. And a zombie heading their way. The team fired their hand guns killing it with four head shots, two for each. They killed two more undead until the area was cleared. Going to the end they saw a door with a sing that read" Treatment Facility". They already had the key so they opened the door. Nothing catch their attention for the moment so they went back. Finally, the duo went over to another control terminal where there was a plug inserted. It was the rook plug. They took it and went to head back now that they have all of the chess piece plug ins. Maybe, they can finally solve the stupid puzzle once and for all. There was another door that needed the treatment facility key, they opened it entering the worker's break room. Nothing out of the ordinary, they went to take a closer look.

The duo went to the lockers, taking more handgun ammo and shot gun shells. At least they have plenty of ammunition if they run into a strong enemy. There was a large locker with yellow tape crossed over in the shape of an" X". It was odd but they were able to see a hole on the other side. Both pushed the locker revealing a secret passage. An elevator. Entering the elevator went up. It lead to a floor where there was some concrete cement, among other things. Claire found more sub machine gun ammo, taking the stairs leading up and a locked door. Releasing the lock they entered a very familiar place. Even if it was dark, it was indeed familiar for the two. They've been here before. Eyes widened finally realizing the area. They were back at the underground passage below the statue of the goddess located at the main hall, of the police station. Who would ever think the sewers and this passage were connected.

Jaune could read what the Redfield was thinking. Back at the office when taking the entrance of the goddess there was the same type of handle where the red lever tool can be used, even if there was no door. More back tracking, it was a real pain. But the huntsman won't argue if it helps them proceed forward and get to Sherry. The duo went to the elevator leading back up to said office. Same place where the brunette taught him to shoot. That made the blond smiled. As they arrived at the office, Claire used the red lever tool. The effect the entrance of the goddess was opened. So that was the switch to open it all along. Way easier than finding the three medallions. The Arc thought positive. Now, that they were back at the police station they can go to the dark room and see the roll of film they found at the sewers. Also, didn't Jill said she was heading to the station. Maybe, she was still here.

Claire suddenly suggested to return to the sewers. Looks like she was worried about Sherry. The blond understood her. Besides, there was no need to return to the station. Though he was hoping Jill was all right. They returned to the elevator heading deeper into the underground passage. After they took the other elevator they will return them to the employees break room. With the rook piece plug in they have all of them. Now, it was a matter of solving the puzzle to open that door. As they returned to the control terminals room they kept in mind the note they read. The rook and knight go in the same wall, and the queen is supposed to go on the other side facing the rook. So the correct order should be on the left side pawn, queen and king on the right side bishop, rook and knight. Both did their best and suddenly they saw the sound of the lock being released. They have finally opened the door.

"We did it. Finally" smiled the Arc.

"About damn time. I was getting pissed from this puzzle."

"You ain't the only one. Let's go and find Sherry."

The Redfield gave a nod, entering the new room. Climbing down the stairs, they seemed to arrive at the waste disposal center. Sherry should be around here somewhere. They saw a lever as the brunette pulled it down, it didn't worked. Obviously the power must be out. So they needed to find the power unit and switch it on. Entering another room they saw the power unit. A little too easy, but they didn't complained. As the duo went to check the switches they realized it wasn't going to be easy to bring back the power. This was great, just what they needed another damn puzzle. There were two screens with a needle showing the level of power input. Each had a red line, where the needles are supposed to go. So they needed to flip the switches on or off from red to green, and make sure the needles land on those red lines. Easier said than done. Jaune sighed, he already knew this was going to be a pain and Claire was feeling the same way.

The key was to flip the four switches in a certain order. A couple of minutes later, they were able to placed the needles on the red lines. They heard the sound of an engine, the power was back. Another puzzle solved as both smiled. Now, they were hoping to finally get to Sherry. As they were about to head for the door, Jaune saw the ceiling being ripped. He grabbed the brunette out of the way as a large sharp claw emerged. It destroyed the door along with the path. Also the attack caused sparks hitting a near by machine, catching fire. Now, they couldn't leave, they were trapped. What the hell was that. The Arc drew his shield and Crocea Mors. The claw emerged again as he blocked it with the shield. They needed to get out of here and fast. The claw kept emerging from above as the Arc kept blocking it and countering with his sword. They were cornered here, giving whatever was attacking them the advantage. Having the high ground.

Claire was also firing, until it stopped. The duo stood still waiting for another attack. A loud noise made them gasped as a shutter in the room was destroyed by the same claw. Taking a better look, both were shocked. It was William, Sherry's father. The same form the creature has taken when it killed Mr. X. This wasn't good. Jaune was hoping they wouldn't have to fight it so soon. But if they were near Sherry's location it will explained why the G-monster was here too. The Redfield fired her acid round staggering it for a little. Enough time for them to leave the place and get away. If they were taking it on, they needed space. They ran through a path with railings, climbing down there was a large metal crate tied to a crane. Next to was a controls for the crane. They looked at each other knowing what to do. Seeing that the other side looked like a bottomless pit.

"I don't think it will fell so easy for this trick. It will be better if someone fights it head on while the other gets the chance to use the crane and hit it with that crate."

"Let me guess, you want to fight it head on?" Claire didn't like it.

"I can handle myself. Back me up. When you see that it's been weaken, press the button."

"Just don't get it in the way" she readied her grenade launcher.

"Thanks" he smiled taking his shot gun.

He ran away from the crate seeing G-Birkin walking towards him. The Arc raised his hands up and down to get his attention. Looks like it worked. Now, the good thing about this whole thing, they already knew it's weak spot. That big eye on its shoulder. If they shoot it, it will hurt the creature. But the huntsman kept in mind that it was stronger from the last time they fought it at the underground passage. So asides his shot gun, he was using his shield. It was going to be tough using the weapon with one arm because, he usually uses weapons with both his hands. The shot gun was heavier than his handgun and the magnum python. Yet, he wasn't scared in the least. This whole experience has made him stronger in a way. Also Claire has his back. Just like he fought trenchy, using his aura for offense will help too. Both the huntsman and the G-creature stood behind the large steel crate.

William attacked the blond with it's giant claw but he blocked it with his shield. Using his aura to increased his strength, he was able to sent the creature back. Pointing the shot gun right at the eye, he fired two shoots. It growled in pain before it got hit by acid rounds courtesy of the Redfield. The blond performed an aura charge hitting it with his shield sending crushing to a wall. He followed it up with shooting his weapon until it was empty. Jaune yelled Claire to cover him while he reloads. She kept firing acid rounds until she was out. The brunette quickly changed to the Spark Shot, finally wanting to test it. One shot and the G-creature was electrocuted, growling in pain. When the blond was done reloading his shot gun he changed to Crocea Mors fusing it with his shield, using its two handed sword mode. When the electricity faded, he charged aiming at the eye.

Jaune stabbed his weapon right in the eye as William was in pain. But not before grabbing him with his immense claw arm. Claire shouted worried for him. The huntsman focused his aura breaking through it's grip, then he used his combat knife on the monstrous head. Removing the weapon from the eye, he kept attacking it with a series of combos. The huntsman followed it up with firing his shot gun. The Arc took a few steps back, right next to the metal crate. By now, it should have been weakened enough. He knew his companion was waiting for the right moment. Sheathing his sword and shield, he kept firing his shot gun as the creature sounded angry charging at him. It was easy to avoid its attacks, as he took cover the brunette fired the Spark Shot again. It was time to bring the big gun as the blond has taken his magnum python. There were three bullets left, so he will make them count before he can reload.

The laser pointing at the eye as he fired once. Another growl came from the G-creature. It charged again but the huntsman dodged jumping, taking his knife and stabbing the eye. While it was hurt, he removed it and was about to aim at the eye again with his magnum. But William grabbed him yet again, wanting to crush his body like a twig. The Arc was using his aura, increasing his strength to break free once more. But he had a better idea. He changed strategy to the usual aura defense and no matter how hard the monster was trying, it was unable to crush him. It's like his body was harder than steel. There was no way, he will be broken no matter how strong it has become. Now that it was busy on him, it was the perfect chance. The creature has forgotten its other opponent. This was it, Jaune turned to the Redfield time to put a stop to this thing for good.

"Claire NOW!"

The brunette was worried that he was still in the monster's group, but she stilled pressed the button. The steel crate was moved the other way as the crane was going to do a, 180 degrees turn. The blond broke free from William as it pointed the magnum at his eye and fired the last two remaining rounds. That was enough to bring it to its knees. It was in pure pain and it was hard for it to recover from so much damage it has taken. Jaune heard the brunette yelling at him that the crate was coming. He saw it, he didn't had time to get away so he crouched to ground level. The steel crate passed him by inches as it hit the G-creature sending it to the dark pit, it's inhuman yell echoed throughout the area. The huntsman got up smiling to his companion, they have done it again. Taking a the box of magnum ammo to reload his weapon. Looks like he had five more bullets left.

" _I better save them for an emergency. In case I don't find any more ammo."_

"Hope it's finally dead, this time" Claire gazed at the dark pit.

"Yeah. Let's hope that was the end of William. Or, whatever was left of him" the Arc never realized how wrong he was.

"Let's get going. I hate that this is taking forever with Sherry."

"Right. Let's just find her already" he couldn't agreed more.

After leaving the battle ground they duo climbed some stairs leading up. There was a door and they released the lock, unlocking it. They were back at the waste disposal area. Claire saw the lever with a red light above, showing it has power. She pulled it down, changing the light to green.

*Sherry? Mommy's here….*

The sounded like Annette. They were waiting for the large door to opened.

*Sherry! Sherry, can you hear me!?*

As the door opened they were shocked seeing the little girl was still unconscious. They ran to her, checking her pulse. She was alive, but something was wrong with her. Jaune glared, if only they didn't took so damn long to get here.

*You two….* Came Annette's voice from the surveillance room.

"Hey!" shouted the Arc upset" are you going to stay and watch or do something about it!?"

The huntsman lifted her body. Her right eye had such a strange red scar. She didn't had that before. But someone, the blond had a bad feeling about it.

*What are you doing?*

"We're here to help!" replied the brunette.

"Unlike you, we care about Sherry's well being. Or do you want to prove us wrong?!"

There was a short silence before Annette spoke up *Sherry's been implanted...She can't be saved….*

"Implanted?" Jaune was shocked feeling his face turning pale" you don't mean…."

*It's too late for her. William has infected her with a G-embryo. She will eventually become like him….*

"No…." the blond was so shocked.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You're her mother. Get in here!" now Claire was pissed.

*You don't understand. William is still out there, and if I don't stop him-*

"This conversation is over!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters right now, is that your daughter needs help. She's your priority, not your husband or your stupid research to begin with. What kind of mother let's her own child suffer like this?!"

Jaune grabbed her, carrying her bridal style. What to do now. Where to take her. If she was infected then there was nothing they could do. No, he couldn't give up. He was ready to tear up.

*Wait! Wait...I can treat her...In my lab. It's not far away.*

"Better late than never" muttered the Arc.

"Mommy…?" spoke Sherry, she was awake.

*There's not enough time...Millions of lives are at stake. Sherry...Mommy loves you, sweetie….*

"Then, prove it" said Jaune gazing at the camera" save her. Do whatever it takes. But, don't let her become like your husband."

There was another silence before the blond spoke again.

"Where's your lab?"

*Take the cable car. The wristband Sherry has is an electronic ID. With it, you'll gain access to it. The cable car will take you to NEST, the lab. Goodbye….*

The camera turned off.

"Don't worry Sherry, everything will be fine."

"We're here for you" followed Claire.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" asked the little girl.

"Because we care" replied the Arc

"Thank you...Jaune, you really are a knight."

"I can't consider myself a knight yet, if I can't help save you."

The blond girl only smiled in return as she closed her eyes again.

It didn't took them that long to reached the cable car. Jaune was too focused in getting the girl to the lab. It was the same with Claire. Neither, saw the dead body near the cable car. As soon as the huntsman got closed to the doors they opened, reacting to Sherry's wristband. Then, the body was awake as a zombie. The Redfield saw it as she warned her blond companion. But it was too late. The blond yelled in pain looking down that there was a zombie biting on his lower left leg. The blood was visible. Glaring at the undead he squashed its brains, killing it. Blue eyes widened seeing the wound, he got bitten. Turning to the brunette, she was in shock. Her blue eyes were ready to tear up at the fact that he was now infected. Jaune ignored it for now as he entered the cable car. Followed shortly, by the Redfield. The Arc put the girl on the seat that was meant for two people, letting her rest.

He went to check on the controls to get the car working. They didn't had much time. While Claire was still shocked at what just happened. She wasn't helping him. The huntsman pulled down a lever. The door closed as the car started moving.

*This Tram is bound for NEST. Do not exit until the final destination is reached.

As the cable car was still moving heading for Annette's lab. The two decided to get comfortable while the rides last. Jaune got seated on the ground. Checking the bite wound, it was already healed thanks to his aura. But it didn't changed the fact that he's been infected with the T-virus. He ran a hand through his hair, a million thoughts were racing through his head. Many of them were of fear. Dying so young, never seeing his friends and family again. Of course the blond knew the risk of becoming a huntsman, putting his life at risk all the time. He always thought he was going to go down in an epic battle with an army of Grimm. Boy, he was so wrong. This is how it was going to end. Turning into a damn zombie. Turning to Claire, she was staring at Sherry, but he noticed when she was stealing glances at him. She was kind enough to removed her red leather jacket and put it on the girl. That made him smiled as he decided to bring a topic from out of the blue.

"Her name was Pyrrha…."

"Huh?" the brunette turned to him" what?"

"You asked me if I have a girlfriend…."

"Jaune, I don't think this is hardly the time for any of that. Sherry, and now you…."

"Just let me tell you, okay. I want to. I trust you enough. I did say, in a way she was my girlfriend, sort of…."

The Redfield didn't argued as she got seated next to Sherry, caressing her forehead.

"I met her before the Beacon initiation. Back then, I was so weak compare to the ones participating. I didn't even had my aura unlocked, and I didn't even know what it was to begin with. I know, sounds pathetic. And she, became my partner and unlocked it. She was so nice knowing my limitations. And she was also so strong and popular. I secretly wanted to be just like her. I made so many stupid mistakes, like getting my hands on those forged transcripts, pushing Pyrrha away when she was willing to offer her help, being Cardin's dog because he was blackmailing me, he found out about the transcripts and I almost made the biggest one. But good thing I knew the right thing to do, standing up to him and showing him that I'm a leader who cares for his team. I apologized thinking she wasn't going to accept it, but she did. She helped me with my training. I was so proud to be taking lessons from her."

Claire stood listening. It was so hard not to believe him when he sound so honest. Dammit, now she was starting to believe that he was telling the truth. That he was really from another world.

"My other mistake was having a crush on the wrong girl. So stupid to try and get her to like me when she wasn't interested in me, in the slightest. I was about to ask her to the Beacon dance before getting rejected. I mean, she didn't rejected me I saw her about to ask someone else. Someone, she was interested in. So, I went alone to the dance. I thought someone like me didn't stand a chance to have a date, but I was wrong. Turns out, Pyrrha wanted to ask me. That's right, the strong and popular girl wanted to go with me to the dance, she told me herself. I did danced with eventually and had a great time. I still couldn't believe it. I was thinking "what does she sees in me?". Why not go for someone stronger, better…."

"…...…."

"I'm oblivious, one of my weaknesses. During the Vytal Festival I knew something was bothering her. I never realized the great burden the headmaster gave her. She was met by a difficult decision that could change her life forever. Then, the attack happened. So many Grimm were all over Vale and Beacon. I-Okay, maybe I should skip to the part that matters. Don't want to bother you or make you think I'm crazier than you already think. During a crucial part in the battle, she kissed me…."

The Redfield turned to him shocked. He looked like he was ready to tear up.

"Right on the lips. I couldn't think, because it looked like it was all a dream. Then she got me out of danger as she went ahead to face a very strong enemy. And she knew, she didn't stood a chance, she knew she wasn't going to make it. As for me, I begged for my friends to go and help her, instead of being me the one to save her. Her partner and leader. She died on that night. At the same night, I found out she liked me. I never realize she felt that way for me or how long she had those feelings. I was so stupid to know, when it was too late. So in a way, I guess Pyrrha could have been my girlfriend if she was still alive. I know I would have developed strong feelings for her after everything she did for me" he dried his tears.

"I'm sorry for fucking up…." she said lowly" I should have never brought it up. I'm stupid too."

"No, don't call yourself that. You're not. You're tough and a survivor. I'm sure your brother must be very proud of the kind of person you've become."

She smiled feeling her cheeks heating up a little. She was trying to avoid getting embarrassed.

"You're an amazing person and very attractive. I'm shocked no guy or girl has attempted to ask you out."

"Like I said, that's not my thing. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not desperate to hook up and settle down with a family. Many of my friends at college think that way, but not me. It's definitely not me."

"You're still young I'm sure you will find that perfect someone. Someday."

Claire turned to him in thought. Now she was trying to evade from tearing up.

"Not bad. Well done, Jaune. Bringing this topic to make me forget you got bit."

"Can't blame me for trying" he chuckled.

"I…." she mentally cursed tightened her fists.

"Nothing has changed. We need to save Sherry."

"But you-"

"She's what matters. I...I don't care what happens to me if it means we get to save her. I don't know, how much time I have left. Whatever it is, I want to use it to save her. Because if someone deserves a second chance, its her. She's just another victim of Umbrella."

"You deserve a second chance too" tears fell from the Redfield.

"Maybe. But I'm just like you, someone who can't stand watching people die in front of them and not being able to do a damn thing. Elliot, Marvin, Irons. There was nothing we could do for them. But Sherry, there's still time to make a difference. If we get to save her life then, everything we've been through was worth it. I won't have any regrets."

This made the brunette angry" what about your friends, in your world?"

"I thought you didn't believed me."

"Supposed I believe you. Are you going to leave them and your family behind, without a care in the fucking world?"

"I don't want to die Claire-"

"Then why the fuck are you talking like it's all over? You're not giving up on Sherry, so why are you giving up on yourself?"

"I only want to save her, as much as you. That's why I'm going to put my trust on Annette."

"And not put trust in yourself?" she was glaring at him" just give up and wait to turn into an undead fuck. When you give up, it's all over…."

"I'm a huntsman. My mission is to protect and save others. To put my life first above all others. I already knew that when I chose to become one. At first, I wanted to make my family proud by becoming a hero and following their footsteps. Since the Arc family comes from a long lineage of heroes. If it's too late for me, at least I can die as one by saving the life of an innocent little girl."

"….."

"Claire?" he saw her walking away heading to the controls of the cable car.

The brunette turned to him looking pissed" Jaune...Go fuck yourself."

"...…."

Little they didn't know that Sherry was awake, and she has heard everything.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Uh oh Jaune has gotten bit by a zombie. What could this mean for the huntsman? Will he turn, or will he turn into something worse?**

 **-So how was that fight with G Birkin second form? I think I did good. Jaune didn't had a problem taking him on and I like him and Claire's teamwork to take it down.**

 **-A little angst from Claire's part getting pissed at Jaune for his selfless attitude. Don't worry I won't turn this ship into angst field trip. Jaune has become someone very close to her, she won't stay mad at him. But its important in their development as a ship.**

 **-I admit the chess plug in puzzle was a little confusing. But I wanted Jaune and Claire to get frustrated that they had to backtrack after finding the remaining plugs and trying to solve the puzzle. Yeah, fuck chess. I don't hate it, I play it but I suck at it big time. Also I hope I got the puzzle right because if I didn't. Another blooper to add lol.**

 **It pissed me off that Annette just stood behind the cameras while watching Sherry infected. I wanted to slap her so hard and knock some sense into her. She was the one to be present there not Jaune or Claire. If she knows she was infected from the start then she should have taken her to NEST herself and treat her. Then again, after knowing the pain in the ass that is to get the cure for the G-Virus. It's meant for them to be the ones to find it.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- I like DMC but not enough inspiration to make an AU with Jaune being Nero. Sorry. But you never know what the future might have in store.**

 ***CT7567Rules- an MP4? And Jaune's shot gun is as powerful as it is. And if that's not enough there's always his magnum python. And yes his Remington holds 8 rounds sorry for not saying it.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- you like the triple sandwich idea eh? We'll see what the future holds for this story. I do see Jaune being a perfect father figure for Sherry honestly. Not to mention she's blond and has blue eyes, anyone will think she's his real daughter and Claire being the mother lol. Thanks for the constant support and I don't know when I will resume Proving his Worth. Maybe after finishing this story.**

 ***warrior of six blades- you and me both. I had to make Jaune punched him because I wanted to. I don't like Annette but I HATE Irons. I laughed when I read that magazine saying that he was a hero. I called major BS when he was a real sick bastard. He knew the truth of Umbrella all along. He might have also known about the mansion and the trap to set the members of S.T.A.R.S too. And all of those children that were taken as test subjects. It makes me sick thinking about it. Though I'm happy when Sherry threw that acid on his face making him looked like Two Face lol. As for Jaune being angry with Annette is pretty obvious he will feel that way. Sherry is such a sweet girl, yet she's infected and he mother wasn't planning on doing jack shit if it weren't for Claire to open her eyes. She deserves a good slap in the face. Not to mention she doesn't do shit to help her get to Nest or how to get the cure. At least in this story she told her and Jaune about the cable car bound for NEST. Finally, Jaune and Claire's relationship is getting stronger and with this chapter it has come to the conclusion that the Redfield really likes our blond knight.**

 ***merged zamasu- like I said they would never stand a chance against them. And yeah black can just blow the fuck up of Remnant to prevent Ozpin's reincarnation cycle lol.**

 ***Zilla- they will eventually meet up with Leon like in canon but not Ada since she's "supposed" to be dead.**

 ***C rex- Tyrant or Mr. X vs Birkin. I say Birkin would win because he has the advantage in strength. Not to mention it keeps transforming until becoming the ultimate weapon. Now against Nemesis, they could be even. I see Birkin's third and fourth form more dangerous than his final form. I agree they should make a smash brothers type game with the BOW's of RE.**

 ***Greer123- I think I can somehow bring Lisa into the story since she was a little girl and turn into a horrific monster but her mind remained human. Sherry would have ended up the same. And its true about the G-Virus' origin coming from her. I do my homework in the RE universe.**

 ***KingofThunder989- thank you I hope you like this chapter too.**

 ***X3runner- I don't think so she will. especially when he has gotten bitten. I just know Umbrella would love to get a blood sample. As for the last part, I really can't say.**

 ***Justaquestion12- yeah maybe Re3 was before the events of RE2. I noticed those holes too. But I decided to change that in this story. Obviously Jill escape Raccoon City after Leon and Claire because she saw the nuke going off and they didn't.**

 ***Guest- well here you go, the new chapter. And to let you know I'm currently writing the final chapter. Hope that gets you hype enough.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- I don't think they have Cerberus Gun in the RE universe. We'll see what I can come up with. Since I'm planning to continue the story I might give him different types of knives. I will have to do some research since I'm not a weapon nerd like Ruby.**

 ***commandosquirrel- maybe I will. This story has gotten so many positive feedback I might continue it after the RE2 story line.**

 ***Drake G Reaper- I already made it clear that no one has aura in this world. Jaune and Claire will help Sherry through canon story, sorry.**

 ***xXxRistKKKutter6969xXx- it does sound kinky to me. Depending of one's perverted level lol.**

 ***Guest- Adding Oscar to the RE2 remake series yes. I just haven't added the story to my challenge list. I think it can be interesting with someone who is still training to become a huntsman while having Ozpin in his conscience.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- sadly since I'm following canon they're all dead except for Hunk obviously.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: NEST


	12. NEST

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 12 NEST

(Location: near NEST laboratory below Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

The ride to the lab became so quiet all of the sudden. The cable car kept moving to its destination. The silence was eerie and ominous. It was freaking Jaune out. The blond stood in the far corner of the car, away from Claire. Ever since she told him those harsh words, he stood completely silent. He didn't even dare to say one single word to the brunette. The Redfield went back to Sherry's side, checking on the little girl. She was avoiding him, he could tell. By Remnant, she was pissed at him. But why no, there was no need ask the question. Because he got bit by a zombie. The Arc never noticed the downed zombie when he was carrying the girl to the cable car. He has to be infected after that bite, just like Marvin, just like everyone that got infected by the T-virus. But the huntsman was pretty sure, that wasn't the reason why his companion was angry at him.

After minutes of thinking hard, Jaune realized his mistake. Because he was infected he wasn't caring about his own life, but others. Putting Sherry's life above his. What angered Claire was that he was throwing in the towel before knowing for sure if he was indeed infected. Maybe he should have never said anything in the first place. Instead he should have wait to arrive at the lab and tell Annette about it. She was a researcher and helped her husband created the G-virus. So, she must also know about the T-virus as well. It was perfect how he was able to screwed up his relationship with the brunette. This will affect their team dynamic. Apologizing, the Arc thought about it dozens of times. But maybe it was a bad time, she was angry at him. He should wait until she cools down. If he say something to her now, she might chew him and spit him up. Like she did a few minutes ago, he didn't wanted to repeat that.

" _ **Jaune...Go fuck yourself."**_

" _First I screwed up with Pyrrha, twice! Now I screwed up with Claire. I can't never catch a break, can I?"_

Already in a new world and he was making mistakes. Why did it have to come to this. Jaune regrets saying those things, he should have learn to keep his mouth shut. Who knows, Claire might never speak to him again. Will she leave him and go on her own. That will hurt him a lot. It will tear him apart, leaving a big hole in his heart. Even if he has known her for a few hours, the Redfield has become someone important to him. She was more than just his companion, partner and maybe...A friend. The huntsman removed the blush, this couldn't be right. He needed to calm down and clear his head, he wasn't thinking right. Could it be a crush like the one he had for Weiss. That must be it, just a crush. But gazing at her, somehow he doubted it. The silence must be making him crazy. But he wasn't going to deny that he feels something for the brunette. And he screwed it up, way to go team leader.

Too bad the huntsman never realized the Redfield stealing glances at him, back and forth. Claire was angry at him but, not because she hates him. It was his attitude. Sure, he wanted to save Sherry, she didn't had a problem with that. It was the fact that he had no respect for his own life. Putting others before himself. Hell, she was surprised he mentioned Irons as someone he couldn't saved and that was one sick bastard who deserved what was coming to him. Now that he got bitten, he was giving up, that was it. Just have any time he has left in saving the little girl and then. The brunette didn't wanted to think about it. She didn't wanted to see that scenario of Jaune turning into a zombie like Marvin. This time, she being the one put him out of his suffering. She just didn't wanted to admit and accept it. Not after everything they've been through. Not believing he was from another world was one thing, but seeing the kind of person he is.

The Redfield kept checking on Sherry. She didn't wanted her to turn into some horrific monster like her father. She didn't wanted Jaune to become a zombie. Not him, he has become someone important. Under this short period of time, the blond has become someone close to her. Someone, she could never let go. That's why part of her was pissed at his decision. He shouldn't be giving up so easily, he should at least hope that he can be saved just like the little girl. It wasn't over until it was over. That's not what she wanted for him. Her heart would ache whenever she will think of him turning into an undead. Claire hated herself for not seeing that zombie on the ground. If she had taken out on time, it would have never bitten the blond. Jaune's resolve was to help save Sherry and protect others because that was his job as a huntsman. But, who will help him.

"C-Claire…."

"Sherry?" she muttered smiling at the girl" don't worry. Everything will be all right. I swear you'll be fine once we get you to the lab."

"Please...Claire, don't be mean to Jaune…."

Blue eyes widened as she gazed at the blond, he was still in the back corner of the cable car. Obviously he wasn't hearing anything. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"You were listening?" she kept her voice low.

"I'm sorry. I don't want either of you to fight. I don't want you angry at him…He's a good person."

"I know he is" the brunette gave a soft sigh" I just don't like his logic of not caring for his own life."

"He does...He cares for his life, he's a knight. Knights are always loyal to the people and protect them at all cost. Maybe, deep down...He's very afraid."

"Sherry…."

"He won't turn, I know it...I believe in him. So don't hate him.

"I would never hate him" she whispered.

Claire really wanted to believe her. She caressed her forehead again. How can such a sweet girl be infected and ready to turn into a monster. Her faith in Jaune was even stronger than hers. She has thought of talking to him and give him an apology. She did told him to fuck himself. It was very uncalled for. The Redfield was just too angry to control herself. Now, her mistake was killing her. Her heart was aching and she hated she was the one who hurt him. The brunette could still remembered his expression when she said those harsh words. Annette better have a cure for both of them or she will give her a piece of her mind. The same woman who doesn't seem to give a crap about her own daughter. If truly wants to save her, then she better prove it. Let's hope she can also help Jaune too. After this mess was taken care of, they will go to search for Leon and get the hell off this city.

"Your jacket is so warm."

Jaune did heard that part. Claire did removed her red leather jacket and put it around the young girl. It was a way to comfort her, so nice of her. The blond huntsman also noticed that the brunette was wearing a necklace. It looked like two silver feathers with a light green circle on the end. He wondered about it but, this wasn't the right time to be asking the Redfield. Not after she was upset with him. Scratch that, pissed at him.

"My brother gave it to me. You know it's supposed to be lucky."

You and Jaune. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Are you kidding me? You were doing just fine without us until we came along and got you in all sorts of trouble. I have something of yours."

Jaune saw Claire taking the pendant showing it to the blond girl.

"I don't want it."

"Really? Why not? It's so pretty."

"It-It's from my mom...For my birthday, last year. All I really wanted was for her to be home more."

"I know it seems like your mom doesn't care but-"

"She does care" Jaune walked over to the two" any parent would do anything for their child. Annette is the same. She said, she will treat you. When you get better, talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

She nodded as the blond huntsman turned to the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt. Hope you're not angry at me."

"No…." she shook her head, what an idiot.

Sherry was now struggling as she was getting worse. The Redfield made her seat as her body was aching. Jaune glared, they didn't had that much time.

*Now arriving at NEST*

"Finally" the Arc was about to carry Sherry.

"Let me do it. I want to. Please." Claire's expression was serious.

The huntsman nodded as she was now carrying the girl in her arms. The cable car arrived at the lab station as it stopped. They left with the brunette carrying the little girl followed by the Arc. The station was long with a staircase leading down, some metal crate and leading to another path in a corner. Not wasting time, the team went to the big door. So this was Umbrella's underground laboratory. Jaune saw the symbol of an umbrella with red and white, pretty obvious for the blond. He wonder if this is the place Jill is looking for. Also, the possibility that there could be zombies here too. At this point, the huntsman wasn't going to doubt it. Taking the corner they saw a large metal door with a green screen in the middle. Sherry's ID wristband might be able to open it like it did with the cable car. The screen read the wristband and it worked, the door was slowly opening.

*For your safety, stand clear until the doors are fully open. Welcome to NEST. Enjoy your visit.*

Once the doors were all the way up, they duo entered the NEST lab. For Jaune, it looked pretty high tech just by a simple glance. They were obviously in the main hall with the reception desk nearby. Annette said she will treat Sherry. That must mean she could have a cure to the G-virus. If that was the case, then maybe there was a cure for the T-virus. Jaune knew better to lift his hopes up. But if there was a cure for the little girl, then it will be worth it. The lights turned on with the Umbrella said, right in front of the reception desk. Now, they needed to find a place to put the girl and wait for her mother to arrive. This was her chance to finally prove she cares for her daughter. Surely, she didn't wanted for her to end up like her husband. But her words did bothered the Arc. She said Williams was still out there, does that mean he was still alive. Somehow, the huntsman believes they haven't seen the last of the strong G-creature.

The two went to the first door to the left. It was a room, a medical bay. There was a bed along some computers and equipment. This was the perfect spot to put the infected girl. Great, no Annette. Waiting was the last thing they should be doing. Sherry's clock was ticking, and as his. Jaune really wanted to cursed out loud. The worse outcome has happened. Looks like he and Claire will have to figure out. And to think he actually trusted that woman. She really doesn't care about her daughter. The Arc rubbed his forehead trying to control his frustration. By the time they'd be able to help the girl, it might be too late for her, and probably for him too. Blue eyes turned next to the bed, at a computer screen. It was showing a list of things available in the laboratory. Nothing was catching interest so far. Claire was already next to him, laying eyes on the screen. Both have reacted seeing something.

"Antiviral Agent?" said the blond out loud.

"That's got to be it. That must be what we need."

"You mean, the cure for the G-virus?" the huntsman stood shocked.

"It's our best bet. If they have created it then, I'm sure they must have created a cure for it too."

"That does make sense. And Annette did said she can treat Sherry. Yeah, you might be right."

"Hey...Hey Sherry...We gotta go. You stay right here, though OK?"

"We'll be back. I promise" smiled the Arc.

The brunette took her ID wristband having a feeling they were going to need it, to gain further access to the lab. Just as they were about to leave Sherry stopped the blond on his tracks.

"Jaune…?"

"Don't talk, save your strength. You don't have to worry about us."

The blond girl shook her head slowly" there's something...I've been wanting to give you."

The girl managed to take something from one of the pockets on her pants. A folded piece of paper. Jaune had no idea what could it be. She gave it to him as he unfolded it. Eyes widened.

"While I was at the orphanage...I draw it for you…."

The Arc stood still gazing at the drawing. It was supposed to be him with his armor holding his shield and Crocea Mors into the air. On a white horse and behind him was a little girl smiling. It was obviously Sherry. He admitted, it was a nice for a drawing made by an eight year old.

"Thanks. You didn't had to. It's really pretty" he smiled accepting it.

"No matter what happens…." she gave a soft smile" you already saved me like the knight that you are…."

The comment made him teared up folding the drawing and putting it in one of his hip pouches, he took her hand" you will be all right. You will get better. I give you my word as a knight."

The huntsman finally left her bedside leaving the room. Claire followed shortly. The drawing has increased his determination even more. It was up to them to find that antiviral agent and save Sherry. If her mother wasn't going to do a damn thing then, they will gladly accept this challenge. Her life was on the line and right now, he could care less how much time he has left. So, he was ready to travel this place and fight anything that gets in his way. Zombies, lickers, William, he didn't care. Failure was not an option. If this will be his last day as a human, he will make it count. He will fight like he has never fought before, give it everything he has. Because, it was no longer about surviving, about leaving this city, it was about saving this little girl's life. Now that he thought about it, his friend will be proud of him for his choice. Maybe not so happy to know he might become a zombie.

"Jaune?" Claire called him from the room" there's something you should see."

The blond went back in seeing that she was pointing to the same computer screen. It had an important note.

 **[IMPORTANT] NEST-Wide Alert**

 **Due to an incident in the North Area, all NEST personnel are to immediately use the" DEVIL" antiviral agent on themselves.**

 **DEVIL is the only way to prevent G mutation. If you have been infected with the G-Virus, seek help immediately to target and destroy the G cells in your body.**

 **This e-mail is automatically generated in the event of an emergency. Please do not reply to this message.**

"We already figured out the antiviral agent is the cure. Let's not waste any more time. I don't want to screw up again."

"Again?" the brunette stood in thought before she picked up the map of the Research Lab North-Area.

The Redfield followed him out of the room" Jaune, wait. I'm sorry, for what I said. I know I went overboard. I should have never said that to you. You have every right to be pissed at me."

"I'm not angry at you Claire. I will never be angry at you" he turned to her" I'm angry at myself. Because it took me, until right now to understand your point. It's not over yet and I was thinking of giving up already, but I'm not. Whether I'm infected or not doesn't matter. Because what's important in this moment...Is saving her" he pointed to the room where Sherry was resting.

The brunette lowered her gaze.

"I know you're probably get angry again, but its the truth. Without Annette here, we don't know if there's an actual cure for the T-Virus. That leaves us to search for the cure of the G-Virus, as our only option. That's why I don't want to waste more time. If my time is running short, I have to make the best of it and help you find it. I'm scare of turning into a zombie, more than you know. But I can't let that fear take over me. Not when a little girl's life is on the line. I want Sherry to live and have a long happy life. So, it's okay if you want to stay angry. I won't argue…."

"I am pissed. But not at you. At myself. If only, I have seen that fucker sooner, then you would have never gotten bit."

"Hey" Jaune walked closer to her" it's not your fault. None of us saw it coming. We made mistakes. I've been killing bodies on the ground, I should have been more aware."

"I don't want you to turn…." she was tearing up, as tears were already falling" not you…."

Jaune was taken back as Claire hugged him, wrapping her arms around. Her head resting on his shoulder. The Arc embraced her back, so hard trying not to break down. He reached down caressing her hair. Truthfully, he wanted this moment to last forever. This will have to wait for next time. That is, if there will be a next time. Sadly the huntsman broke the hug staring into her blue eyes.

"Let's go save Sherry."

"I'm with you, always."

Jaune went ahead going to the room, next to the reception desk.

"I don't want to lose you" the brunette muttered.

"Claire, over here!" spoke the blond.

She went in as the blond was holding a piece of paper.

 **ID Wristbands**

 **This research facility uses the latest security technology in order to ensure employee safety and efficient business practices.**

 **In order to enter and exit the facility, and to operate certain equipment, employees must use n ID wristband.**

 **There are three levels of access:**

 **1\. Visitor**

 **2\. General Staff**

 **3\. Senior Staff**

 **Authentication is granted based on an electronic chip inside the wristband. The wristband access level can be changed by simply inserting a different electronic chip.**

 **Visitor wristbands can be given to family members of employees. Please require at reception for further details.**

"Sherry's wristband is obviously visitor level" the Redfield was gazing at the wristband's chip colored green.

"If we want to search this whole place, I bet we're going to need both general and senior staff level" Jaune gave a sigh seeing this coming.

"Meaning, asides from finding the cure. We need to find two electronic chips."

"Been there, done that."

Claire chuckled at his comment. It was true. By now, they were used of finding things in order to proceed further. Making sure they have checked everything in the lab's main hall, they went to the reception desk. A document attached to a paper clip.

 **Nap Room Log**

 **18545 Toby Jackson**

 **Entered: 03:44 Left: 07:31**

 **18546 Sara Takahashi**

 **Entered: 04:51 Left: 07:08**

 **18547 Walt Paige**

 **Entered: 12:03 Left: 13:36**

 **18548 Anthony White**

 **Entered: 12:05 Left: 12:48**

 **18549 Cyril Archer**

 **Entered: 18:01 Left: 20:21**

 **18550 Desmond Lock**

 **Entered: 18:04 Left: 19:58**

 **18551 Wayne Li**

 **Entered: 20:16 Left: _**

Jaune and Claire took a guess this was a list of people that were being tested on by Umbrella. Either they were test subjects for the G-Virus or the T-Virus. These people probably had no clue what they were getting themselves into. Until it was all too late. From the look of things, they didn't stayed that long in the facility. Taking into consideration both viruses takes effect immediately. So the part where it says left must mean they were neutralized to prevent a serious threat at the place. Wouldn't want bio creatures rampaging through the entire laboratory. Oh wait, that must be the case right now. There was no point staying here as the duo decided to move forward. There was a door ahead. It had an electronic lock. Claire tried using the wristband but it rejected the visitor ID saying" authorized staff only beyond this point. Guests must refrain from entering".

Looks like it was time to search for one of those electronic chips. They back tracked taking the door that was near the cable car station. It was dark, nothing new. Claire used the flashlight but it suddenly turned off. Both looked at each other, then the flashlight. Yep, it was official, it's batteries finally died. They were now alone in the dark. The brunette has taken her sub machine gun since it has plenty of ammo for the weapon. The Arc had his handgun and combat knife ready. His shield and Crocea Mors for later, depending on the enemy they encounter. The blond took the lead walking the corridor, taking a turn, they could hear the sound that belongs to a zombie. It was coming from the near by door with the green electronic sing. They can enter because they have the visitor level wristband. It slid opened as they saw the undead lurking behind a desk. Jaune fired his handgun killing it with four head shots, damn it was tough.

There was another one not too far, hearing it's noise. It was so hard to see without the flashlight. But trying to come up with the area. This is probably a cafeteria. One got up while there was another one, eating a body. The huntsman didn't want to risk separating from the brunette due to low visibility. So they went after the one chowing down. He slowly walked behind it before using his knife and stabbing the head. The other undead was heading their way as the Redfield fired her sub machine gun, trying to aim for the head. It fell to the ground dead, from so many hits. The brunette found something not knowing what it was until she took a better look. Looked like needle cartridge, four of them. This was ammunition for the Spark Shot, so she took it. No more zombie sounds, meaning the place was clear. But they shouldn't lowered their guard down yet.

*Our menu is designed for your nutritional needs using our latest biological research. Please enjoy our tasty selection of healthy foods.

"Zombie food, yay" the blond was clearly being sarcastic.

"I'd rather eat at a fast food than here. Knowing what Umbrella does behind the scenes. I'll take junk food any fucking day."

As they continued to travel the cafeteria, another zombie sound. Damn it, this place was filled with them. Both were on opposite sides trying to see the undead, which direction it was coming from. Claire gasped as it grabbed her from behind, she used her knife stabbing the chest before firing her weapon. It was killed from the heavy fire. The Redfield reloaded her sub machine gun while walking to the corpse and removing the bloody knife. In one of the seats they found hangun ammo along a hand grenade not too far then, they reached a dead end. There was nothing here, great a wild goose chase. That is, until Jaune noticed something near them. A ladder leading up. Claire offered to go first knowing she can trust on the blond to have her back. But goddammit, it was hard traveling without a flashlight. The ladder lead the team to a corridor with many pipes. They kept until reaching an opened hatch, that lead down.

As they jumped down, they were probably still in the cafeteria. Maybe, this was the kitchen. Their nose caught the smell of food, yeah definitely the kitchen. It must be cold since it's been on the grill for so long. Neither dare to touch it. Jaune caught something while checking the stainless steel counters. Batteries, blue eyes widened luck must be on their side. Telling his companion they check if they were compatible with the flashlight. Again lady luck smiled at them as they were and the flashlight was back on, having a better look at their surroundings. There was a door out of the kitchen with a green screen. Leading the duo to another dark corridor, where there was blood splattered on a wall. That was never a good sign. The sound of a zombie made them point their weapons by a door with a blue electronic screen. It was wearing a black uniform, must be a soldier or security.

They took it down while inspecting the door with the blue screen. They couldn't entered, they needed to find one of those chips. So they went with the other door with the green screen. There was a desk with some flame rounds. In one of the lockers they found a high voltage condenser, something compatible for the Spark Shot. Claire immediately added the part. Ahead they saw a battery of some sort with the letters "MUF" above in yellow. They didn't know what to do, maybe they needed something. Ignoring for the time being they saw one of the shutter windows. There was a dead body with his arm sticking out, and something blue on his wristband. Both were relief removing the blue electronic chip and adding it to the wristband they currently have. Now, they should be able to enter the doors with a blue screen giving them access to general staff level entry.

They returned to the corridor seeing that the security zombie was still alive but it was crawling towards them. They just fired their handguns with three head shots, killing it. Proving how deceiving the undead can be. Just when you think they're down, they can still be very much alive. Entering the blue screen door, another dark corridor with a green screen door to the left and a straight path. The blond and the brunette decided to take the straight path before taking the door. It lead them to a regular door that said" reception". They were back in the main hall. Okay, that was nice to know they weren't that far off from Sherry. Still, they needed to investigate the lab more until they get their hands on the antiviral agent. Both expected that they will need the senior staff level to gain access to the deepest parts of the facility. Nothing was easy, and time was definitely not on their side.

*Dr. Li, your presence is currently needed by Chief Cartwright in the East Area.*

"Are there more survivors here?" asked the Redfield.

"Yeah, I thought Annette was the only one."

"How are you feeling?" she wanted to know of his current condition.

"Never been better" Jaune gave a smile" if my skin changes color and starts to rot, I let you know right away."

He only got a glare from the brunette.

"I'm kidding! I'm fine, really. You don't have to glare daggers at me" he raised his hands in the air freaking out.

"Asshole" she muttered he knew she was worried sick about him and he was joking around like nothing has happened, at a time like this.

The team went to a door that said" main shaft". As the double doors opened, blue eyes widened in awe. There was a tower in the middle with two entrances in opposite directions. One said" East Area" and the other" West Area". Next to where they were, was a control panel with a blue screen. Claire used the new blue wristband on the panel, hearing a beep of confirmation. An electronic appeared reaching the middle tower. Next to the duo stood the dead body of a security personnel, or maybe a soldier. He was holding a recording device. They decided to check it out, it might provide them with some answers.

 **Special Forces Recording**

 ***Alpha to Ghost.***

 ***Target moving to the West Area. Must be going to retrieve the G-Virus and antiviral agent.***

 ***This is Ghost. Understood. Rendezvous at point W-3.***

 ***Roger.***

 ***This is Alpha. Arrived at Destination.***

 ***Understood. Stand by for target.***

 ***This is Alpha, I've got eyes on the target. He's going to open the safe.***

 ***Roger. Awaiting the signal.***

 ***Got eyes on the G-Virus.***

 ***We're going in….***

 ***Dr. Birkin, you'll come along with us quietly.***

"Dr. Birkin?" Jaune blinked" could they be talking about Sherry's father, William? These people we're after him."

"Umbrella's muscles. He knew they were coming for him. It will explained why he was paying chief Irons to provide the lab with extra security. Also the initials of the sender of those emails are WB. William Birkin."

"He was the one that created the G-Virus after all, so it's obvious they will come for him. Looks like it didn't had the outcome they were expecting."

"Most importantly, we now know where the antiviral agent is. In the West Area."

"Right."

* * *

Carefully the duo ran through the path because it has no railings. One wrong move, and they could fall in. And it looked like it was a long way down. They crossed the central tower heading for the control panel in the blue screen. Once again using the wristband, an electronic path opened from the entrance to the west area to the central tower. Time to get a move on and get that antiviral agent. Entering the blue screen door there two path. On the right was a dead end, with some desks scattered around and a silver piper releasing cold air. And on the left was a regular door. Taking the door, they arrived at place resembling a lobby. There were two doors on opposite sides. The one on the right was locked. Must be from the other side, so they went for the one on the left. Their eyes widened when they entered the new room. Not exactly what they were expecting to see.

The whole place outside was covered in plant vines and there was some kind of flower with a man wearing a yellow safety suit. He was already dead but, he was holding something very important. A purple electronic chip. They knew what this means, they needed to take it to gain senior level access to the lab. They will have to find another way to get it. The duo, went over a door that it seem was opened by the vines. Entering, it was worse here. The entire place was filled with vines. It was a gardener's worst nightmare. It was dark so Claire took out the flashlight with a new battery. Everywhere they looked, there were vines and plants, even a man covered in them hanging from the ceiling. This place was creepier than the dark areas of the police station. There were moths flying around, they were harmful so need to shoot them. But something moved, catching their attention.

It was a zombie, but it's whole body was covered in vines. But its was more like a skeleton from normal zombies. A plant zombie, great this was the last thing they needed. Claire didn't wasted time firing her sub machine gun while Jaune assisted her with his shot gun. Its head was blow up falling dead to the ground. They entered the door that said" Greenhouse Control Room". They found a flash grenade nearby. The team went to a panel that had a round shape with a yellow lit button on the corner. Using the wristband it activated the panel.

*Dispensing solution now.*

They didn't know what they did. But after a couple of seconds, something emerged from the round shape hole. The dispersal cartridge. This must be where the antiviral agent is to be put on. They had the container, now they needed the agent. In the far corner was a panel asking for a password. Claire checked it out as she input something very random without knowing. Jaune sweat dropped, there was no way she would know the password without reading a document or something that will give them a hint. Suddenly the screen said" OK" and his mouth stood wide opened. She actually got it on the first try. The screen changed showing the map of the greenhouse and a ladder symbol with a released green lock. The huntsman stared at the electronic lock, then at the Redfield, then back and forth. The brunette shrugged it aside saying about beginners luck, that it was about time. Instead of busting their asses figuring something that can be consider a puzzle.

They left the control room going into the greenhouse. It looked like a freaking jungle with so many vines and plants. The Arc knew they will be encountering more of those plant zombies. The duo took the right climbing down some stairs, seeing a plant zombie in the distance. They ignored it for now heading the opposite direction into a door that said" Drug Testing". There were all kinds of things and tech everywhere. It might take them a while to find what they're searching for. More time to waste while Sherry's clock was ticking, the same with his. Though it surprised him, he wasn't feeling ill. By now, he should be feeling the effects of the T-Virus. Better not jinx it and just go with it. Claire will be pissed at him again if he makes another sarcastic comment of his condition. That was the last thing he wanted, pissed off the Redfield. They found a piece of paper that might help them in some way.

 **Herbicide Synthesis**

 **Plant 43 Herbicide Synthesis**

 **1\. Place an empty cartridge into the Solution Dispenser**

 **2\. Add the require amount of UMB No.21 (P-e)**

 **3\. Cool immediately**

 **Plant 43 exhibits astounding growth. If something unfortunate were to occur, it may be hard to control. In the event of an unforeseen incident,** **manufacture the herbicide using the instructions above to minimize damage.**

"This Herbicide. It might be the thing we need to get rid of all of these vines" Jaune was confused as hell.

"More work to do before getting to the antiviral agent. Not like we didn't see it coming."

* * *

Exploring the drug testing room further, they found a hand grenade. There was an electronic fence with a red light, with a machine behind it. Maybe they needed to find a way to open it. Either way, they weren't going to get answers by staying here, so they left the room. Back into the greenhouse. Claire changed weapon to her grenade launcher, firing an acid round on the plant zombie while the huntsman fired his shot gun. That was enough to kill it. They took a path next to the creature, climbing down a ladder. In the dark pipe corridor they found Research Lab East Area map. Going to the other way they entered a door. More blood splattered on the wall, hope it wasn't someone's sick joke of decorating the lab. The team went straight ahead to an open place, where it was a real mess. Claire picked up more flame rounds. There were three bodies and two of them got up.

Jaune changed to his handgun firing four head shots on one undead killing it. The brunette went overkill using acid rounds on the other one. Killing it with only two rounds. Another one got and the Arc killed it with his knife on the head. This place was filled zombies. At least there were no lickers. Wait, scratch that, better not jinx it. But there are plant zombies though. They kept going forward when from the ceiling emerged a licker. Jaune wanted to kick himself for speaking too soon. The Redfield fired two acid rounds while the blond fired his shot gun. It was badly hurt but it jumped straight at the brunette. The huntsman got in front using his shot gun as it was a sword before pointing the barrel right at its head, he pressed the trigger and he got covered by the blood of the creature. He didn't had time to whine at the grotesque sight as he reloaded his shot gun.

Another licker emerged from the same ceiling as it charged at the Arc. He quickly used his aura to protect himself while drawing Crocea Mors stabbing its head. The blond finished it off slicing it's head off. Making sure it was dead for good. Claire was relief that he was all right. She knew he can take care of himself. He was stronger than he looks. After that fun encounter, they entered a door it was also dark. Going all the way to the end entering another door that lead to some stairs, leading up. There was a zombies that got up as Jaune killed it with his sword. It was only one, no need to waste more time than they already have. Climbing the stairs, a zombie fell on them before the huntsman stabbed its head. Raining zombies, it can't get any worse than that. Arriving at a storage room, the huntsman found a piece of cloth to clean himself up from all the blood on his face.

There was a zombie in the room as Claire shoot it down with three head shots from her gun. Looking around they found some handgun ammo in a locker. On a wall they found the Signal Modulator. This might help them for something. As long as it gets them to the antiviral agent. On a seat stood a bloodied note, the Redfield picked it up.

 **Everybody's turned...Vegefied….**

 **They keep coming back, again and again.**

 **Burn them all.**

 **Burn them until their whole body is black as ash.**

"Veggie zombies. What do you think?" he turned to his companion with a smile obviously he was talking about the plant zombies.

"Lame" she replied while rolling her eyes.

They went to the door that had a lock on. They released it and now they were back at the lobby. So this was the door that was locked from the other side. They went back to the stairs until the reaching the room where they encountered the two lickers. They a trophy that was in the shape of a DNA Helix. Examining it they saw something below it, another password. Now they knew if they encounter another panel. The duo went to the thing on the wall that looked like a battery when its really a circuit breaker with the letters" MURF". Using the signal modulator they started to picked the right frequency to adjust the breaker. After a few minutes they put it in circuit break and it got back with the red light turning to green. Afterwards, the duo went to a new door, finding more flame rounds. Nothing more of interest so they left, heading to the low temp testing lab.

There were many desks with computer. Definitely a place for researchers to gather and make notes about their discoveries. They walked until reaching a computer with a large glass showing a room. There a body on the wall and Jaune used his knife, stabbing the head just in case.

*Welcome back, Dr. Li. You have 5 new messages.

The duo was now checking the email of this Dr. Li.

 **Wayne Li's inbox**

 **Sender: Rick Mendoza**

 **Subject: What's he up to?**

 **Can you believe that bastard Cartwright? Cool your jets, asshole! Well, I guess he is the boss...For now. Anyway, have you seen my helix anywhere? I put the secret on the bottom. Let me know if you find it.**

 **Sender: Byron Cartwright**

 **Subject: Busy guy, huh?**

 **So you couldn't make our little meeting? Fine, don't worry about the Greenhouse inspection. Instead I'll give you something real simple to do: put together the budget estimate for the year after next. And get it done tonight.**

 **Sender: Rick Mendoza**

 **Subject: are you alive?**

 **We're under attack. People are dead. The East Area is cut off. We can't operate the bridge with the wristbands we have here. Where is that bastard Cartwright hiding!?**

 **Sender: Rick Mendoza**

 **Subject: Please reply**

 **Plant 43 is going wild! The Greenhouse is hell! We need to send someone in there before it's too late. Wayne, how do we stop this thing? You have to help us. Please reply!**

 **Sender: Rick Mendoza**

 **Subject: none**

 **Do you remember Susie, the cheerleader? What a great gal. We were both into her. Of course, she wasn't into nerds...I still have to give you back those comics and games I borrowed. But you might have to wait a while.**

"Damn it" Jaune glared thinking about all the people that worked here.

"Guess now we know who is responsible for the attack on the lab. Their own boss. He was probably contacted by Umbrella to send in those special forces to get William and the G-Virus, while wrecking hell in the place."

"This Byron Cartwright. He knew all along and he didn't cared how many people would die here and all of the people of Raccoon City. How can Umbrella be so cruel and twisted."

"Let's not think about that shit and keep searching the place."

The duo went to the cooling room and immediately felt a huge shiver. Damn, it was cold. Even with his armor, Jaune could still feel it. He followed Claire to a machine with the same round shape hole. She used the dispenser as it fit in. But it didn't worked showing an error message.

"Shit…."

"Something tells me, we have to backtrack again."

"Fuck" yep the Redfield wasn't happy.

* * *

High above the skies of Raccoon City was a chopper. It has the symbol of Umbrella, while carrying a large capsule on a heavy chain.

*Reaching coordinates* replied the pilot.

*Is prototype on the go?* Asked the co-pilot.

*Prototype is on the go.*

*Arriving coordinates.*

The chopper was heading straight into the police station. Until they were very close.

*Releasing prototype*

The chain holding the capsule was released as it crash landed at the front of the station creating a small crater. But there was no damage to it.

*Mission complete. Heading back to HQ.*

As the chopper turned around leaving. The capsule with the Umbrella symbol had a small computer on the side. Even when it crashed, it was still operable.

*Objective:…..Find and eliminate Jaune Arc.*

The door to the capsule opened with a loud hiss. Seconds later a large sharp claw emerged from it.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Claire already apologized to Jaune. I did said it wasn't going to be an angst field trip. She knew she did wrong and now they're back as close companions.**

 **-Something is coming for Jaune. You must already know who it is. Mr. X is gonna give it to him...Again lol had to say it.**

 **-Just to let you know Edrap has accepted my story challenge of making this version but with Ruby and doing Leon's B scenario titled" Resident Huntress B". Read the first chapter, review, fav, follow, please support it.**

 **-All I can say is that we're almost to the end 4 more chapters to be exact and I will be adding an extra chapter.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 ***Ray Q Cina- they already reconciled I had no intention of dragging the angst out for the remaining of the story. And yes I agree, fuck the chess puzzle.**

 ***CT7567Rules- again thank you for your knowledge in weapons. I might give Jaune a rifle in the future. And I don't think Claire encounters the gator only Leon. Or I could be wrong since I still haven't seen her B scenario.**

 ***Greer123- no worry I was glad to comment. And yes Sherry will become someone important for Jaune.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- I do have plans for Jaune in the future in the RE universe. And well see about him being infected. As for Sherry its true, the G embryo was removed from her body but the remains stayed and eventually it evolved. Though it didn't changed her physically, I recommend you watch RE6 when she was talking to Jake in the cabin telling her about her healing ability. I also believed Jill still have some of the remains of the T-Virus from Nemesis when it infected her in RE3. Even if she was cured part of it remain, and it evolved like Sherry.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah Claire's comment was really harsh and it hurt Jaune but it hurt her more. I'm always happy to know you're still liking and supporting the story. Yeah Jaune is the perfect character to develop in fan fiction because of his great potential. He can become stronger than anyone from his team or RWBY if only he was well written (glaring at RT). As bad as I feel I needed to bring in Pyrrha so Claire could know and understand what he's been through. Experiencing so much, death and love he never thought it was possible. This only makes Claire care for him even more.**

 ***Storm Marine- I already have planned about Jaune being infected.**

 ***commandosquirrel- Jaune hated Irons but he still has a heart. He also feel responsible for his death. That's the kind of person he is. I bet Ruby would feel the same way.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow989- interesting theory won't say anything. And a confrontation between Jaune and Wesker. Maybe I do have something in mind.**

 ***Jamieoeyes- really like your outcomes but I won't say anything and keep you guessing.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- an assassin gauntlet? Don't know. And its okay I don't mind.**

 ***Guest- here you go, the new chapter.**

 ***Guest- Jaune only wants to save Sherry more than himself. There is a cure for the T-Virus but it still unclear if its in NEST. And I doubt he will return to Remnant.**

 ***A man with no name- Jaune turning into a Tyrant? Don't know about that.**

 ***warrior of six blades- thank you for the criticism I appreciate it. Yeah I guess I could have done better during that conversation. I feel like Claire didn't do enough to get through Annette until it was too late. And even if Jaune finds out what Irons has done he will still have some pity for him no matter how much he hates him. Like I said that's the kind of person he is, he has a good heart.**

 ***Zilla- yeah glad to know someone noticed the part of Jaune not putting trust in himself. Going back to volume 1-3. But we have seen in the show how kind, good and selfless Jaune is especially when it comes to his friends. Replying to your other review LOL.**

 ***C rex- I believe they will be shocked to know Jaune getting bitten by a zombie and knowing he might turn into one. Birkin vs Nemesis did happened? Holy crap I have to see that.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- nope it's not looking good for Jaune.**

 ***King Ghidorah- not a bad idea but that's not what I have in mind.**

 ***Vic- True Edrap took my challenge story but he's also writing an English version. The first chapter is already out give it a read and support it.**

 ***Edrap- I don't have a problem if you started writing the story in Spanish since Spanish is my first language. But thanks for writing the English version and for taking my challenge. Take your time to update I don't have a problem.**

 ***xXxRistKKKutter6969xXx- true but I find it amusing that in the game the guy that got bitten at the gas station (the one who points at the direction of the struggle) turned maybe after a couple of minutes, from what it seems because the wound was still fresh. In this story it will be different for the time limit for anyone to get infected and turned. I'm sure Marvin only lasted a couple of hours before he eventually turned (2-3 hours tops).**

 ***JustLuck- Halloween is a thing on RWBY Chibi okay. Last I check Chibi is NOT canon with the main series. I'm following the main series so therefore they don't celebrate or know of the event. Capcom already confirmed RE3 remake before releasing RE8. I will take a guess it will be release January of next year since they said the game will be release" sooner than we think". Don't know if I will write a RE3 remake story with Pyrrha as the protagonist. And I already know about the other version of this story but with Ruby. To your last review, you might be right.**

 ***Guest- I honestly don't know what title to give for the Oscar story version to be honest.**

 ***X3runner- both Jaune and Claire has been through a lot already and for Sherry they're willing to do anything. Even he doesn't care if he's infected, he wants to save her. Yeah I needed to make Claire angry at him because that's how it is in a relationship. Every relationship has its ups and downs, their arguments and fights. This isn't any different for these two.**

 ***The Rev- won't make any promises I really don't know how to bring them in the story.**

 ***ZapCracklePop- thank you very much. I am happy you decided to give this story a chance. I know it's not good for Jaune to appeared from out of nowhere without an explanation. But I'm not planning to keep that hanging in the air for too long. And there's already a version of this story with Ruby helping Leon in his B scenario titled" Resident Huntress B" give it a read and support the author Edrap. It's in both Spanish and English version just you're wondering.**

 ***Guest- if I was in Irons position I would have secretly go against Umbrella's orders. Knowing that will be putting my life at risk. I don't care . I would have done something to save those kids from the orphanage and the members of S.T.A.R.S. Either way, I would be dead but at least I will go down knowing I did some good against a bio-terrorist company.**

 ***Jova- Trenchy is Mr. X. It's just a nickname Leon uses for him in RE Darkside Chronicles. I like it and I'm not the only one.**

 ***Guest- oh yeah the next fight with Birkin will be good I assure you.**

 **-Holy shit just reached 300 reviews and counting for this story damn. Thank you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: No way out


	13. No way out

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 13 No way out

(Location: Low Temperature Testing Lab West Area NEST Umbrella Laboratory underground of Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune had to give a sigh for like the third time while Claire cursed. This wasn't working. So far they put the dispersal cartridge in the cold system control, but nothing happened. It keeps getting the error message. Trying another time wasn't going to help, something was missing. The cartridge must be filled with something in order to put it here. Obviously it has to be the antiviral agent. The duo weren't in a happy mood. Sure, they knew getting the agent wasn't going to be easy. After seeing the map of the lab, it was going to take them a while to find what they're looking for. They shouldn't be wasting too much time because Sherry's life was on the line. Without the antiviral agent she will mutate like her father. Panicking wasn't going to help or getting angry so he convinced his female companion to back track their steps through the facility. Honestly, they still didn't know where to get the agent.

Thanks to the information they have gathered, they knew it was in the west area of the lab. But they weren't exactly sure where. It has to be somewhere around the greenhouse area. Back tracking sucks, especially when they will have to encounter those plant zombies, or veggie zombies. They've killed plenty of undead here, plus two lickers. Who knows what else will be waiting for them. The team left the low temp testing lab as they headed back to the greenhouse. Just as the Arc was expecting, more plant zombies were present. Claire was too pissed as she used her acid rounds on all of them. Not leaving a single one for the blond to take out. She emptied her grenade launcher as she reloaded plenty of flame rounds. The huntsman gulped, she can be scary when she's angry. And he made the mistake to angered her. He was lucky she apologized to him and they were cool now.

Returning to the greenhouse control room, they gazed at the short map of the place. That's when they noticed there was something they haven't checked in yet. Because it was locked. Something in the Drug Testing Lab. Both knew what to do as the inserted the password that was at the bottom of the DNA Helix trophy on the electronic panel. Whatever was locked in that place, was now unlocked. That was a relief maybe, they can finally progress. So the duo went back and saw the fence that was downed the first time they came was lifted. And the red light was now green. That was obviously what they unlocked when they used the password. They took a closer look at the machine. There were three testing tubes with some kind of green liquid, one of them had a small tube to send the liquid elsewhere, probably to one of the other two and one had a red line like it was seeing that's the level where the liquid must be pour down. A green button with a drawing of the dispersal cartridge, a red button with two arrows going around in a circle form and a blue button with the same drawing.

Most importantly, it had a round shape hole. This must be where they can get the antiviral agent and after that, sending it to the cold storage. As soon as they put the dispersal cartridge, the AI said "manual mode engaged. Adjust amount of solution to match cartridge capacity". Somehow, they didn't like the sound of that. Meaning they will have to administer the agent on their own. No automatic mode. As always they have to do everything the hard way in a zombie outbreak. Not to mention they weren't any instructions on this thing, making it harder for the two. As they started spinning the tubes and filling the cartridge, Jaune and Claire realized this was a real pain in the ass. Filling it right in the red line was hard and annoying. It was taking every once of patience the two have. The blond huntsman heard the brunette cursing softly, he didn't blame her.

The people of this place must have the patience of a saint to do this. Minutes were passing by as the duo were still trying to solve this puzzle. Seriously with all of the technology this facility has. Couldn't they have created an automatic mode. Apparently, it was too much to ask. Eventually, after almost forty minutes they actually did it. Pouring the right amount into the tube. A yellow light turned on as the green liquid was leaving from the tube. Then, the dispersal cartridge emerged filled with the solution. Both smiled in relief. Now, they needed to return to the low tempt testing lab and put the cartridge in the cold. As they left the drug testing room, there weren't any more plant zombies. Looks like that was it for them. The team took the chance as they climbed down the stairs heading back. Entering the cold storage control room, they went back to the machine.

Putting the dispersal cartridge with the solution the screen read" OK". The mechanical arm inside picked it up as the AI said" cooling sequence in progress". The mechanical finished as it send it back and it was released in the hole. Claire picked it up, now it was colored blue. The herbicide was complete, with this they will be able to kill all the vines and free that man that is holding the purple wristband electronic chip. The AI finished with" cooling complete". Jaune smiled, happy to know they were close to getting the cure. He was suddenly hugged by the Redfield from the joy. The Arc blushed, it will always be that kind of effect whenever the brunette will embrace him or having her too close to him. But they weren't out of the woods yet. They needed to return to the greenhouse control room and our the herbicide. Now, it was only a matter of time. Both were really hoping there was still time to help Sherry. The duo immediately left heading back.

It really surprised the blond the many things they have to do to get the necessary things. It was never easy, be ready to bust your ass in dire situations during a zombie outbreak Jaune was happy with the results but he knew things are bound to get worse eventually. Ever since arriving into this world his knowledge from the Living Dead has helped him a lot. The blond kept it in mind whenever things are going all right, they're bound to get worse one way or the other. And he was right. When they arrived to the greenhouse, it was filled with plant zombies. Where did they all came from. There were probably ten or twelve of them. It was impossible to get pass them without them capturing you. They didn't had a choice but to fight. After getting close to save Sherry, they weren't stopping here.

The Arc threw a hand grenade blowing up a few while Claire was having a field burning them to hell with the flame rounds. They were extremely effective on them. The plant zombies were vulnerable to fire just like the lickers. It wasn't long until they were all burned to death. The duo returned to the control room, putting the tube in the round hole. The AI said" dispensing solution now" Outside of the greenhouse it started raining the herbicide hitting all of the vines. And soon, they started dying until they all looked like they all dried up. Like weedkiller. Hopefully the plant holding that body have let it go and they can finally get the purple electronic chip. Suddenly the AI spoke again saying" Warning you have dispersed a dangerous solution without authorization. Your actions have been logged and you may be subject to disciplinary measures". That didn't sounded good.

Sure it was too late, and everyone was dead by now. But at least they did the favor of removing those wretched vines. Getting punished for doing the right thing is messed up. They returned to the greenhouse where that body fell and he was on the ground. Claire took purple chip upgrading the wristband to its third and final level. Senior staff level. With this, they will have access to the highest secure places in the facility. And maybe with it, they can finally get the antiviral agent. Sherry's time was running out. More plant zombies emerged when they got the wristband upgraded. Perfect timing indeed. Jaune warned the brunette not to waste flame round on these things. So both, switched to their hand guns. Besides, it was only two, compared to later where there were around ten. With the combine firepower, they were able to killed with a few shots. Turning a corner, there was another one.

This time, Jaune has taken his Remington shot gun and shot it twice, before blowing its head off. He reloaded while taking his handgun again and reloading it too. Better to be prepare than feeling sorry later. They thought it was over, how wrong they were. As they were taking the path that will lead them out of the greenhouse. The duo was greeted by more plant zombies. There was no end to these freaks. They ran, trying to avoid as many as they could, while using flash grenades to blind them. Giving them time to escape. Jaune was already sicked of this place, they did what they needed to do. Now, it was off to their next destination. As they finally reached the entrance their eyes were on a computer that was on a small counter. They didn't noticed it before, the first time they came here. Eyes were on the name of the person's inbox e-mail.

 **Byron Cartwright's inbox**

 **Sender: William Birkin**

 **Subject: [HIGH PRIORITY] Increased Security**

 **When did NEST become a" nest" for spies? Three last months, and another four this month. And those are just the ones we caught. Step up security, Cartwright. Or do you want to end up like your predecessor?**

 **Also, I'll be restricting access to the West Area from today. Ignore all requests from headquarters for information on" G". Those suits contribute nothing to this project anyway.**

 **Sender: No-reply (auto-generated mail)**

 **Subject: [WARNING] Unauthorized Access Detected**

 **Herbicide Dispersal by unauthorized employee detected in the East Area.**

 **04:51 Wayne Li**

Neither of the two didn't said a word. They knew this will eventually happened. Dr. Li attempted to stop the vines from growing and taking over the greenhouse. But Cartwright caught him red handed since he had different intentions. They believed he had orders from Umbrella to eliminate everyone and make sure their special forces get the G-Virus from William. Every single one, were nothing but pawn to the pharmaceutical company. And at the same time, they were all victims. Without looking back, the duo left to the hobby and arriving at the center of the facility. Using the senior staff level wristband they managed the other control panel. The path to the East Area has opened. Here's hoping they don't get into much trouble trying to find that antiviral agent. This place was really big and their biggest fears was not making it on time to save Sherry.

They carefully crossed the path with no railing entering through the door with the purple screen. It was dark, so Claire used the flashlight. They immediately saw a body of another special forces soldier. He was holding something. The Redfield recognized it as a video cassette. Maybe its surveillance from the lab that they wanted to take from falling into the wrong hands. The brunette took it, it might become useful later. There was also a hand grenade next to the body, so they took that too. Arriving at the dark room they saw another modulator on the wall with the letters" OSS" in yellow. The team got to work taking out the signal modulator. After they put it on the modulator as the red light turned green. Now the area had the power back on not needing the flashlight anymore. There was a television with VHS. This was the perfect chance to see the content of the video cassette.

Jaune was confused by the sight. That was really a television, so antique. In Remnant all there was are holographic screens. It was the same with the VHS and the cassette. But he didn't complain as he saw the brunette putting the cassette on the black machine. There was some static from the television, until it became clear. It was showing a blond man in a white lab coat taking something from a machine. Test tubes. The man was obviously Williams Birkin, Sherry's father. He put the tubes on a black steel case.

*Got eyes on the G-Virus.*

*We're going in.*

The screen was now showing the special forces team infiltrating the room where William stood. He gasped protecting the case with his life.

*Doctor Birkin, you'll come along with us quietly.*

*You think I didn't know you were coming? This is my life's work! I'm not handing over anything!*

*We have our orders, Doctor Birkin. I'll ask you one more time….*

The man made a sudden move and the soldiers opened fire on him, his body was covered in blood. Jaune and Claire gasped at the sight.

*Stop! Hold your fire!*

One of them checked his pulse while another showed his face on the soldier's camera.

*What the fuck were you thinking!? Our orders were to bring him alive! We're in sir, but we had a snafu. Target resisted, we had to take him out. That's correct, sir. Roger that. Just the samples then. Let's move!*

One took the silver briefcase containing the samples of the G-Virus as they left. Then, the camera feedback was cut off. The Arc and the Redfield stood silent for a few minutes. What they've just seen. Umbrella getting rid of pawns they no longer need. The footage showed them opening fire on Williams, killing him. He's supposed to be dead. Then how. Unless, he was barely alive and the special forces didn't noticed. His pulse must have been weak. They were also in a hurry, so they could have made the mistake. Honestly Jaune didn't know. The man's body was covered in blood. Without aura receiving so many bullets was fatal. He should be dead and yet, he wasn't. Not after fighting him twice, no longer human.

"There's no way he could have survived that."

"But he did, somehow" followed Claire" unless...He took the G-Virus."

Blue eyes widened in shock" he injected himself with it?"

"It's the only explanation to why he was able lived. But we know, it went wrong."

"I thought he was infected by accident. But to intentionally get infected…William's obsession with it was that strong that he was willing to become a monster for it. It probably matters more to him than his own family" the Arc's eyes narrowed.

Next to the VHS and television was a compute showing another inbox of an email.

 **William Birkin's inbox**

 **Sender: Jade Doyle**

 **Subject: Suspending Research on G**

 **The Umbrella Corporation has decided to ceased all research on" G", which was ongoing at the NEST underground laboratory. All funding for this project has been cut, and laboratory director William Birkin has been removed from his post.**

 **Sender: B.E.**

 **Subject: (None)**

 **Thank you for your mail Dr. Birkin. Top brass has expressed an interest in this" evolving bioweapon" you mentioned. Do not worry about costs. Our" company" is the most well-funded in the whole United States.**

 **Sender: Richard Kessler**

 **Subject: Congratulations**

 **I heard the good news. "G" is almost ready. Strange you never thought to report to the research lab here at Umbrella HQ...But I suppose I can let it slide. Anyway, send over the data, would you? And don't worry. You've done good work on "G" but we can take care of the rest.**

 **Sender: Jane Doyle**

 **Subject: Notice of Admonishment**

 **You are under suspicion of breaching your contract with the Umbrella Corporation. It has become clear that you have claimed ownership of the" G" project, and have been in unauthorized contact with the US military. Please respond to the investigation committee's summons within 24 hours.**

"All of this says they were planning to back stab William from the start" said the huntsman.

Claire nodded but the last email worried her. According to this Jane Doyle she believes Birkin was in contact with the US military. Why, and what for. If that's the case, then the government must already know about Umbrella's intentions. That they're not the great pharmaceutical company they claim to be. What if he was planning to sell the G-Virus to the military. Showing how obsessed he was with it, says otherwise. But who knows, with the right price, he could have change his mind. She was thinking too much about this. It was impossible to see soldier's of this country injecting themselves with such virus. Unless they want their own personal mutant army. They wouldn't go that far. But this made her think clearly on her brother's decision to go to Europe. After what he witnessed and after what she witnessed, it's no wonder why he will attempt to expose Umbrella to the world. Even if she was still angry at him.

The duo finally resumed their search as they went to another purple screen door that read" Bioreactors Room". First, there was an area to change clothing into a safety protection suit. Then, there was a straight corridor with some bright neon blue lights and some water sparklers on the walls. Guess it was to prevent any kind of contamination. Both got wet a little before proceeding to the next door. Another straight corridor, but it had a dark pit like in the intersection area that leads to the west and east area. However, the path had railings, thank goodness for that. At the end, there was another purple screen door. As the duo entered, there were some weird looking red lights on the wall and ahead were strange things on large tubes with water. Eyes, arms but they were all mutated. They must have been the first prototypes created by the G-Virus. There was a computer nearby.

 **Research Diary**

 **Embryo Growth Observations**

 **(Subject 449)**

 **After the G embryo was implanted in the subject, we made a 50cm incision from the chest to the abdomen and began our observations. With the help of medical team, the subject's consciousness level was kept between 15(lucid)-GCS 10. However, the subject's consciousness level deteriorated, and further observation was deemed unnecessary. The subject was then disposed of.**

Jaune glared knowing exactly the meaning of the word" dispose".

 **Breeding Rate Observations**

 **(Subject 501)**

 **The G-Virus was administered to subject 501. 501 mutated into G form and was introduced to a group of 30 subjects. After 2 hours 36 minutes, it was observed that all but one of the test subjects has been implanted with a G embryo. All subjects were dispose of. (One subject broke down during experimentation and took their own life).**

The Arc shook his head along with Claire. Looks like the person that mutated was able to retain a human mind and decided to commit suicide than to continue living as a monster. They have seen enough of Umbrella's cruelty.

 **T-Virus Resistance Experimentation**

 **(Subject 628, 639)**

 **We administered the G-Virus to subject 628, who had shown slight resistance to the T-Virus. The virus was then introduced to subject 639, with whom 628 had a close relationship. 628 showed some signs of resistance, but had been implanted with an embryo after 24 minutes. T-Virus resistance does nothing to stop the mental deterioration caused by the G-Virus.**

So they were also testing the T-Virus too. If it was capable with G. Looks like it's was a failure. The blond hasn't forgotten he got bit by a zombie. He had no idea how much time he has left before he turns. After finishing reading the diary they saw a steel medium size door before them. They took their best guess that must be where the antiviral agent is, hopefully. They tried to open it but they couldn't. It wouldn't budge. However, they noticed something below the door. It had a very similar symbol of a triangle with two snakes crossing each other, with various words, Creation, Metamorphosis and Reincarnation. They have seen it before. Both of their eyes widened in realization. Claire has taken Sherry's pendant and turn it over from behind. It had the same symbol. Could this thing be the lock to open the door. That means, the pendant could be the key to open it.

The Redfield has put the pendant on the small hole and it worked. The door slid opened showing two jars inside. The brunette took one, this has to be it. The antiviral agent. They finally have it. This also answered a big question. Why chief Irons wanted the pendant so much. Because it's the key to open the cabinet where the antiviral agent is being kept. Maybe he was planning to sell both the G-Virus and the cure. Guess they will never know. Jaune took the pendant as the cabinet's door closed. Could this be the reason why Annette gave Sherry the pendant in the first place. If that was true, then she knew of the constant danger the little girl will be. Basically she put a blank on her back. Blue eyes narrowed in anger, that better not be the case or the huntsman's trust on the woman will diminish. Still, a family portrait pendant is a very good idea for a key. But not if it puts the life of an eight year old in danger.

"We finally got it" the Redfield smiled.

"About time. We have what we came here for. Let's head back-"

Jaune was caught off guard as Claire hugged him. His cheeks reddened at the sudden action. He heard a soft sob coming from the brunette. It has to be relief that they can finally safe Sherry. Or it could be of his remaining time as a human. Or maybe, both. As the embrace was broken, she kept staring at him. Their eyes met for a moment. He didn't wanted to interrupt the moment, but they were in a hurry.

"What was that for? Not, that I don't mind" he didn't wanted to sound rude.

"You're still you…."

"I'm okay" he smiled.

"You better not be lying to me or so help me I-"

"I'm fine Claire. I mean it" it was strange that he still hasn't felt the effects of the T-Virus yet.

"Then, let's get going. Sherry needs us."

It was a pain in the ass, but it was worth it. After everything they did to get the antiviral agent. They needed to make a herbicide to destroy so many vines, to released the body of someone who had the senior staff clearance, purple chip. In which it was annoying making it remembering that headache of a puzzle. Looks like things are finally looking their way. Yeah right, Jaune knew something bad is bound to happen. Living Dead logic or zombie outbreak logic. Also his bad feeling was so strong. His conscious was basically screaming at him" something bad is going to happen". The huntsman knew it, they have the antiviral agent. It's not going to be that easy returning to Sherry just like that. As they left the room heading into the straight corridor with the railing, the Arc took his shot gun. As they were about to leave something destroyed the ceiling, landing behind them.

Jaune cursed mentally, damn feeling never gets it wrong. It was William again. This thing really seems like it was unstoppable. It wasn't going to let them leave. They will have to fight it again.

"Your ass again!?" exclaimed Claire.

"William!" Annette arrived holding a flare gun" this ends NOW!"

Instead of releasing a flare it fire some kind of liquid hitting the G creature. It was able to put on its knee. Whatever it was, it was strong. It finally felt to the ground like it was downed. The three walked closer to the bio creature.

"Is this thing really your husband?" asked the Redfield.

"It is. Or to be more precise, it was my husband."

"We saw the video when Umbrella's special forces infiltrated the lab. They accidentally shot him. He should have been dead" said the blond.

"He should. But then he injected himself with G and he was able to survived. But at the cost of losing his humanity" Annette's eyes softened" I should've killed him while I had the chance...I don't know why...I just couldn't do it."

"He's your husband it's understandable you will hesitate" replied the Arc.

"And now, millions of lives are at stake for my mistake. The lives that have been lost in this city will be nothing compare to the ones if William makes it out of here. Though, he was my husband we were married more to our work than each other. All the better reason to have shot him back then."

"But what about Sherry-how could you just leave her all alone? And while Raccoon City burn to hell."

"I couldn't let my daughter grow in a world with the G-Virus in it."

"That's just an excuse" Jaune finally glared at the woman" you were never there for her when she needed you the most. The poor girl was so scared out of her mind, she's been searching for you this whole time. Who knows what could had happen to her if Claire and I never ran into her. You didn't even helped us get the antiviral agent when you said you were going to treat her. We had to do everything ourselves."

"The antiviral agent...You have it…?" the blond woman was shocked seeing the filled jar the brunette was holding.

"You and your husband got her into so much danger. All she wanted was for you to be in her life more. It's natural for a child to want to be by their mother's side. Even that pendant you gave her doesn't mean squat to her. Specially when it's nothing but a key. Do you know because of it, chief Irons kidnapped her?"

"What?" she was shocked before glaring" that bastard actually laid a hand on her?!

"He took her because he wanted the pendant but she accidentally dropped it and we got it. So he asked us to bring it to him or he was planning to kill her."

"That son of a bitch…." Annette was so angry thinking of the police chief" I never trusted him in the first place. I had a feeling he was somehow interested in G. I tried to convince William not to put so much trust in him-"

"Hey, aren't you listening to me?!" the huntsman resumed" there you go again with G. G this, G that. That doesn't matter! What matters is the well being of your daughter. Her life should be more important to you than some stupid virus. I don't care if it was your husband's life work. Were talking about the life of a little girl, your own child. But you don't seem to understand that. Do you even care for her at all?!"

The woman was in tears at the Arc's speech" you know. Lisa Trevor was Sherry's age when she got infected with the T-Virus. But it evolved and it turned her into an abomination that couldn't be killed. Yet, her mind, somehow remained human. And she wondered the grounds of the mansion in search of her parents. They were both dead of course, along with all its residents due to the T-Virus leak."

"The mansion?" asked Claire" the one where Chris and his team got caught up?"

"Yes. It was nothing but a trap set by Umbrella, they turned it into a large test field, taking advantage of the owner's close friendship with the company, George Trevor Lisa's father. Just like they used Raccoon City. As for that poor girl, no one knows what became of her. The mansion and the underground laboratory were all destroyed by the self destruct system. Most likely she never made it. The thought of seeing Sherry ending up like her, brings me so much fear. And the irony that G's origins came from from her. William had enough data on Lisa and that's when he started his research. Oh Sherry, what a failure I turned out to be…."

Claire saw the big eye of the creature has opened. It was still alive she tried to warn them, but it was too late. The G monster has grabbed Annette, squeezing her tight before throwing her to a wall. That must have hurt.

"Annette!" both ran to the woman.

"You okay?" asked Jaune.

"I got this" she loaded another round into the flare gun.

The three saw that the thing was changing again. It grew more arms, a total of four and it looked more ferocious than before. Not to mention stronger.

"I'm sorry, William…." she fired the round hitting the creature again.

"Annette" the blond took the antiviral agent from the Redfield as he went to the woman" this is your chance to undo your mistake. If you truly care for Sherry, then now's your chance to prove it. Give it to her. We'll stay and stop this thing for good."

"Right. We got this" Claire has pressed a button on a panel sounding an emergency alarm.

The middle platform started lowering as the blond and brunette jumped facing the G creature. The huntsman with his shot gun and the Redfield with her spark shot.

"You don't know what you're up against."

"Oh I know exactly what we're up against. And its going down, again" said the Arc.

"You two...Whatever you do, don't stop until it's finished."

"Trust us."

"We're planning of finishing it off for good" the blond turned to his companion as she gave a nod.

The platform reached a lower level surrounded by many equipment and tubes. Annette has already left.

*[Class A] Breach Detected. Lab quarantine until target is neutralized.*

It may be stronger now, but its weakness hasn't changed. The G creature now has more than one eye. Jaune and Claire knew they needed to aim at all of them. And destroying all of them will eventually kill this monster once and for all. They kept their distance not wanting to get caught in its attacks. The Redfield fired the spark shot while the Arc fired his shot gun at the eyes in its arms. Still keeping their distance from what was left of William they kept firing their weapons. The G monster groaned in pain as it charged with its many arms at the Arc. The blond huntsman easily avoided the attack easily. He had a new strategy signaling his female companion what he has in mind. He will attack it from the front and she will attack it from the back. Taking out the eyes on front and back. But the situation got complicated as they ran out of ammo. Claire went for cover charging the Spark Shot.

Jaune flared his aura as he used his shield to charge at the bio creature hitting it head on. It growled being sent to the ground hard. He quickly followed to reload the shot gun. The Redfield was done as the duo went with their strategy. Third form Birkin had something in mind. It walked to one of the equipment tubes in the area and was trying to break it. The team fired away knowing it was planning to throw it at them, as a weapon. Looks like everything they have read on the G-Virus was true. This thing was smart. It knew it was outnumbered and over powered in firepower, so it will try to do anything to gain the advantage in the fight. By now, the Arc has taken out all of the eyes from the front. The brunette was out of ammunition for the Spark Shot, so she changed to her grenade launcher equipping the flame rounds. Things were going good so far, as long that the thing was still focusing on him.

Until it changed opponent, turning to Claire. It glared at the brunette, it charged with its sharp claws. She released a couple of round as the G creature caught fire. Jaune glared, it's like it knew going after the Redfield was more beneficial, than going after him. He knew she can take care of herself. But if that monster hits her, she will be badly wounded. She could even die. And he had a strong feeling it wasn't going to wait for him to use the first aid spray on her. But this gave the blond an opportunity. With its back turned to him, he can focus on firing all of the eyes on its back. He yelled Claire to keep firing and take over if the creature attacks. Changing his shot gun, he used his hand gun, aiming for all of the eyes. The G bio monster was in pain trying to gain another shot at a strong attack, it went again to another tube. Not on their watch, as both fired making it drop as in a result of an explosion.

Claire started reloading with more flame rounds while the creature went for the kill. Jaune gasped as he ran, using his aura on his legs to increased his speed. Taking his shield he blocked the strong attack of the G monster. It gave the brunette the time necessary to reload and fire again. Looks like it was working, it was being weakened resuming their fire. Until it fell on its knees, the rest of the eyes were exposed. The blond fired his gun while charging and using Crocea Mors, dealing with the final blow. G Birkin's third form was downed, the creature fell to the ground looking like it was dead. Both were still holding their weapons, this thing could come back to life. Or maybe it was playing possum since it can be smart sometimes. Yet, there was no movement from the bio creature.

*Target has been neutralized. Ending quarantine.*

"I hope it's dead this time" said the Arc.

"It better stay dead" Claire gave a sigh turning to the blond" thanks, for helping me. I would have been in trouble if you hadn't protected me."

"I would never let anything happen to you. Not as along as I'm with you."

The Redfield felt embarrassed by his comment, her cheeks getting a little red. Can she talk to him now, could she tell him. They've been through enough shit together and it wasn't the right time or place. But the brunette felt like she needed to get it off her chest. Before it was too late. The bite from the zombie was still haunting her. Just how much time Jaune has left before he becomes one of the undead. She noticed the blond was staring at something. A small elevator, that will take them back up. The brunette chose to stay silent, it just wasn't the right time.

"If we're finally done here. Let's check on Sherry and see if Annette has succeeded in giving her the antiviral agent."

All she did was nod. After all, she was worried about the little girl. Remembering her condition. The other thing will have to wait. At the same time, she didn't wanted to wait. His time was running out and she might never get a chance.

" _Will you really be gone, Jaune? Will you turn too?_

"Claire, come on. Let's get going!"

"R-Right!" she followed him to the elevator.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Okay maybe its just me but filling the dispersal cartridge with the right amount it is the most annoying puzzle of the game. I've seen people rage quit over it. If it would have been me I would have rage quit too. Capcom succeeded in making an annoying puzzle to bust your head, ass and balls too.**

 **I wanted Annete to bring Lisa Trevor due to her connection with the Gvirus and because she was a little girl. Though I don't really know if she was Sherry's age. I don't remember if it was ever mention in the first RE.**

 **-I wasn't happy with Annette never knowing that Irons captured Sherry. Claire should have at least told her. Well, Jaune did it for her.**

 **-How was that fight with G Birkin third form? And the worse is yet to come as we're almost near the end.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Justarandomdude- that is true. Its a strong possibility but I won't say anything yet.**

 ***commandosquirrel- I am 100% sure Umbrella wasn't kept in the dark by the same incident they created. I bet they must have satellites and even cameras in their bio weapons in order to see the results of their research. I'm pretty sure Mr. X had a small hidden camera somewhere in his body so they can see his every moves with the very purpose to take out any survivors. When Jaune defeated it, it must have gotten their attention. Consider their latest gift to be a weapon to test the Arc's capabilities for further research. So yeah he's on their list of interest.**

 ***Wolfpackersson09- glad to know you're still enjoying this story. Yes I have been doing a lot of thinking and because this story has received so much positive feedback I am planning to make sequel after the events of Raccoon City. When? Don't know.**

 ***Perseus12- let me explain it. Think of Raccoon City as a giant rat maze and Umbrella spread the T-Virus along with the G-Virus. All the test subjects are infected and they'd be keeping a close watch on the results of their mad experiments. The results will matter on the number of casualties and make sure there are no survivors. So yes of course they will be watching every single detail that is going on in the city. Bastards think they're God and can control human life to their desires.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-no-Kishin- the T-Virus was also spread through the city's water supply as explained by Jill. True William wasn't the only one with the G-Virus but he was the only who achieved perfection. The other subjects were underdeveloped because their DNA couldn't adapt to the virus. I already said Umbrella knows everything that's happening in the city specially Jaune's involvement. Of course they will send another Mr. X to test his abilities.**

 ***JustLuck- agreed the RE classics will always have a special place in my heart and the remakes will have another spot too. And Akuma mode lol.**

 ***DestinyTX- thank you for liking the story and I hope you continue to like it. This has nothing to do with the live action movies but you're right. Yes Umbrella is keeping surveillance over all of Raccoon City. I doubt they will miss the chance to see all the carnage and death their virus can make. Bio weapons are the perfect human/soldier, history has to be rewritten from humans to zombies, lickers, Tyrants among others. Yeah it did bothered me they didn't added the Crimson heads from the first RE. I'm a little bump out they didn't put birds and the giant spiders.**

 ***Zilla: that was pretty poetic. Jaune the knight of Raccoon City. It has a nice ring to it.**

 ***The Rev- I'll see what I can do. I can still make a few arrangements.**

 ***Batman1998- thank you for liking the story. And Jaune is in another world not time. And about him becoming a zombie, we'll see.**

 ***Zero- I like God Eater but I don't think I have the inspiration to write a crossover.**

 ***Ray Q Cina- the second Mr. X isn't wearing a black trench coat or hat. But I'm sure Jaune will recognize the creature.**

 ***Guest- we might never know since I won't be focusing on Remnant.**

 ***Jova- oh I'm sure Tyrants have their way of entering an underground lab. They can break through walls and ceilings. It will be a piece of cake.**

 ***Valerious Lake- as I said Umbrella is keeping a close eye on Raccoon City so it should be obvious they will know about Jaune.**

 ***Edrap- don't worry I'm happy to give a shout out to you and your story. And as I said take your time I can wait.**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- thank you always appreciate your support.**

 ***warrior of six blades- happy to know someone mentioned the flashlight dying. I'm guessing the batteries of the game must be energizer they keep going and going and going. Lol at the Nora joke. And I did it on purpose Claire guessing the first code. Thank you for your continuous support.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- obviously Umbrella has their sights on him.**

 ***Justaquestion12- you got that right Umbrella wants to see more of what Jaune is capable off.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- thank you for the review and liking the story.**

 ***C rex- Jaune is obviously the real prey.**

 ***CT7567Rules- I feel like the gator isn't right to put in the story. Especially when its so easy to kill. Jaune could have sliced it with Crocea Mors and his pumped aura.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- Jaune is Umbrella's main target now. And yes I am thinking of continuing this story. So far I will be following the events of Code Veronica X and the Degenaration movie.**

 ***X3runner- I understand your point but I don't think the game is following that logic. That's why I decided to change that. I already have plans for Sherry.**

 ***Greer123- thank you I do feel sorry for all of the workers at NEST. I don't think they were all evil and manipulative like Cartwright and Birkin. For example Dr. Li and Mendoza, they sounded like they were close friends that go way back to high school. Even if the game didn't show any of them asides William and Annette.**

 ***Jack Lycan- Jaune is already super human without the T-Virus.**

 ***Storm Marine- yep Umbrella is interested in Jaune. They want to see more of his abilities before wanting to capture him and study him.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- I have said it before. I think there are two Mr. X's in the game. One is the one Birkin kills and the other must be the one that Leon fights without the trench coat and hat.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The countdown


	14. The Countdown

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are flashbacks_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

* * *

Chapter 14 The Countdown

(NEST east side Umbrella Laboratory underground of Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

After defeating William's third G form Jaune and Claire took the small elevator back up. That thing was stronger that its past forms. If it weren't for their firepower and teamwork, they would have been in big trouble. They were hoping that this time, its finally dead. The Arc while checking his weapons. His handgun was still good on ammo, the same with his shot gun and he didn't used his magnum. It was powerful so he thought to use it as a last resort. His female companion was the same, though she emptied all of the ammunition of the spark shot. She still had plenty of ammo from her other weapons so, no biggie. Now that they took care of that monster, they can finally return to Sherry. Both were hoping, that by now, Annette has managed to inject the antiviral agent on the little girl. Everything they went through to get it surely, it will be worth it. If they get to save her life.

It was a fact that so many people died during this outbreak. People they didn't know, never met but they were all innocent people. And their lives were all expandable by Umbrella. But those, they have met temporary like Elliot, Marvin it was something that weight on their shoulders. Hell, even Jaune felt some pity for chief Irons when he was nothing but a sick bastard and another pawn of the pharmaceutical company. Claire admired that trait of caring for those that don't deserve any compassion no matter how evil they are. It was nice and refreshing to have someone with such a kind heart. There was no doubt the blond was special, unique. Probably someone worth having as a friend, or more. The brunette tried not to blushed, this was certainly not the time to be thinking about her feelings. Though she was dying to tell him, to just get it over with once and for all.

The Redfield was no longer concern for her feelings, or Sherry's well being for the matter. It was Jaune. Ever since she first met him, there was something different about him. Something that sets him apart from the others. Asides, his clothing. She has seen enough that the blond was no normal human being. After seeing him taking explosions, getting shot and taking on that stalker bio trench coat freak. He possess inhuman strength. The brunette was in deep thought trying to make a connection. He wasn't from around here, that was for sure and his explanation to how he got to Raccoon City, no convincing enough. And let's be honest she will never believe his BS that he was from another world. It was just not possible. Maybe that all part of an act. Could it be amnesia. There were so many possibilities she could think of. Jaune was a good person, his heart in the right place and he has already done enough for her. Including saving her life on various occasions.

After doing some hard thinking, Claire was having an argument with her conscious. Mainly, it worried her how he will react if she tells him. He was so convinced he was truly from another world. Taking a big risk if she goes with this, he might hate her. That was the last thing she wanted. Surviving this outbreak together, has been an experience she will never forget. Though the circumstances were dire, the Redfield ended up meeting an amazing person. It feared her now, she might screw this up with the wrong words. Or they could be the right ones. As they left the east side arriving into the central station. They were almost there. Annette must be in the security room in the reception area where they left Sherry. They weren't running anymore, as they were passing the path with no railing arriving at the main shaft. Safety their ass, this was a good place for one to get themselves killed. That's when she stopped and the blond was no longer hearing her footsteps through the metal path.

"What's wrong?"

"I think...We should talk…."

"We can do that later-"

"No, we really need to talk."

"Claire, we're in a hurry. Remember, Sherry?"

"I know. I just need to finally say this to you. Can you tell me again how did you got here?"

"What?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, why was she bringing this now" I thought I told you."

"You weren't that specific. You said you found yourself near the gas station."

"That's about it. One minute I was traveling with my friends on a ship bound to Atlas and then just like that I was near the gas station. I'm not lying to you."

"I got that part and let's say that I believed you for a moment. That's you're from another world and all of that fairy tale shit you said."

"Claire, what's all of this about?"

"Maybe you're being delusional. That you're not from another world its all part of a traumatic experience and in truth...You have amnesia."

The Arc sweat dropped" so you think I don't remember anything? I know my name, I remembered my training and everything about my world, my family, my friends. And you say I went through something so horrific that it caused me to assumed I'm from another world. It's all amnesia?"

"That's part of the point" okay, so far he was taking it rather well than she thought.

"I already told you. It's okay if you don't believe me, I don't have a problem with it. You want to keep thinking I'm crazy, fine by me. But we shouldn't be having this conversation now."

"And with if I'm right? What if you really don't remember who you are and you...You're probably a strayed" she hesitated looking into his eyes" what if you're a test subject and you found a way to escaped? It could explained why you ended up at the gas station."

Jaune stood speechless at the brunette's claims" are you saying...I'm one of Umbrella's play things?"

"I'm not saying it's true. But it could be a possibility. I have every right to assume. I've seen you do things no normal human can do. You're super human, what do you want me to think?"

"Anything!" he suddenly snapped" you can start by calling me a person, a friend, a companion. Not a freak that was created on a test tube by an insane company. I said my part and I've been honest with you. I have no excuse to lie to you. And you said it yourself you don't believe me. So, why would you even come up with...Bullshit like that?!"

"Because I care dammit!" she snapped back" I care for you Jaune. And under these past couple of hours, I realized that you're...Important to me. Not just some companion or partner to watch my back throughout this hell hole we've been fighting. We survive together-"

"Stop" he cut her off" I've heard enough. You think I'm just a bio creature with amnesia that left his master's cage with no memories of my past. Fine, I can buy that. That means I'm not human. I don't have a heart, or feelings, I don't cry or get sad or get happy, or I don't know love, nor friendship. I'm just a mindless beast that wants to kill people or bite them. Oh yeah, I got bit so I might mutate into some sort of G-ultimate zombie. Thanks a lot Claire, that makes so much sense!"

Instead of slapping him the Redfield punched his face. And it hurt like hell. That must be his aura protecting him from attacks. She cursed while holding her right hand in pain. As for the huntsman, he was shocked. Still, the punch hurt him much. It was more the fact that she hit him that surprised him.

"No Goddammit! I'm only assuming because I want to help because like I said, I fucking care for you! And even if it turns out to be true, I don't care. You will still be my friend. Whether you were created by Umbrella or you're right about being from another world. But I understand if you want to be pissed at me. I should've never bring this up. I fucked up."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. It did got my upset you would think that way but the only reason you did is because you care. You're very caring and I admire that. I know it must have angered you when we couldn't saved Elliot or Marvin."

"Except Irons. I don't give a fuck about him, he got what he deserved. I'm not entirely like you."

"I thought the same thing too" he smiled" Claire, thanks for being my friend and for being there for me. I don't know if I would be able to cope in this world if it weren't for you."

"You're not pissed at me?" God she was hoping he wasn't.

Jaune kept his smile as he hugged her. She has hugged him too many times, it was time he gave her one of his own. The Redfield wanted to tear up but she kept her tears and felt so relief and happy, he didn't hated her. It was such a big mistake to come up with excuses to justify the Arc's appearance and his origins. A quick reminder not to do that ever again. Well, that was one problem she could have avoided. Now if she can gather the courage to tell him the other thing. After the hug, they resumed walking the path heading to the reception. Once they were in, they ran opening the door to the security room. Sherry stood on the bed and Annette was right by her side. She seemed like she was resting. Who knows what was the last time she has had a decent nap. This can be considered as a good sign that she already injected the antiviral agent and it has been a success.

"Hey!" Claire saw Sherry awake running to her side.

"I knew you would make it" she turned to Jaune.

"Of course we'd made it. We did said we were coming back."

The girl smiled as she looked at her mother" my mom needs help."

"Annette?" the brunette touched her shoulder as she was up.

"Sh...Sherry...How are you?"

"I'm okay. But you don't look so good."

"Oh no…." the Arc saw the wound the blond woman had, it must have been when William attacked her that she got pretty hurt.

She got up but the wound hurt her body.

"Annette, take it easy" said the huntsman.

"Mommy!?"

"Hey, look at the screen."

The researcher gazed at it and her expression was of pure relief" oh, thank God."

"Did the antiviral agent worked?" asked the blond.

"Sherry's going to be all right?" followed the Redfield.

"She'll be weak for a little while but...Yes, she's free of the G-Virus."

"We did it…." Jaune felt like crying, after they did, it really paid off.

"Did you hear that?" the brunette smiled at the girl.

"Annette?!" the Arc saw the woman getting on the ground in pain" we need a first aid spray."

"I'm afraid that won't do. The wound is too deep. And it's a vital spot. I'm not going to make it."

"What happened to her?" asked Sherry worried.

"She was attacked by that monster-"

"Don't worry about me. Take my daughter to safety" she gave the Redfield another purple electronic chip with the roman symbol of the number 4 in it.

"You're coming with us" started the blond.

"No. I've had my share of evil deeds. I've witnessed horrible things they did to people, children. Like the ones from the orphanage as they were used as test subjects for the G-Virus. I'm just a monster like the rest of them and another expendable pawn of Umbrella. It happened to Dr. James Marcus, to George Trevor, then my husband and now...Me. Sherry, I'm sorry for everything…Forgive your foolish mother. Your life is what's important now-"

"We can't just leave her here" said the little girl.

"You're right, we can't."

"Like I said. We're taking her with us."

*Attention: Unauthorized removal of a [Level 4] virus detected. Facility lock down initiated. Self destruct system will begin when lock down is complete.*

"I don't like the sound of that" said Jaune.

"What does that mean?" asked the Redfield.

"It's the...Self-destruct code...In case the G-Virus leaves the building" replied Annette.

" _Does that mean someone has taken the G-virus? Who else could be here asides from us?"_ the huntsman stood in thought.

"Please...Save my daughter...Both of you…."

"No…." Sherry was in tears hugging her mother.

"Claire, get her out of here. I need to talk to her before it's too late."

The brunette nodded knowing what he had in mind as she took the sobbing girl out of the security room. The Arc hated doing this, now when she didn't had much time left. But he needed to know. Otherwise, he might go crazy.

"Annette" he grabbed the woman who's life was fading" I'm sorry…."

"No need for apologies, I brought this upon myself. To be honest, I deserve far worse. You and Claire, were able to saved my daughter. I'll be forever in your debt."

"You have knowledge on the T-Virus?" he saw her giving a weak nod" how long does it takes to take effect?"

"Depends on the person that gets infected. It works on different types of human DNA, some might cause them to evolve into something else asides a zombie. But as for the time...Around 10 to 15 minutes. 30 minutes tops."

"I got bit by a zombie…."

The woman didn't reacted as she coughed some blood" how long has it been?"

"I don't know. An hour, probably more."

"That's impossible" she was taken back" are you sure you got bit?"

"I am. If I haven't turn yet. What does that mean?"

"It's uncertain to tell. It would have been interesting to get a blood sample and analyze it. But, from a logical point of view. If you got bit and it has already passed the time limit...I might suggest that somehow...You could be immune. You won't be the first one. There was a test subject that was injected with the T-Virus and he proved to be resistant to it. That is, until he was injected with G. It is possible for one to possess an immune system to the virus. It is a very rare case…."

"That will be enough for me" he felt a little relief now.

Annette was coughing more blood feeling her life draining away" wait...I have one last request. Sherry's pendant, do you still have it?"

"Claire has it. Why?"

"It's more than just the key to get the antiviral agent. In the portrait, there's a secret opening with a small flash drive behind it. Inside of it, it has the formula of the G-Virus. All the data, all of William's notes, his life's work, is all there. You must destroy it. No matter what happens, it must not fall into the wrong hands. G is too dangerous. Please, I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths. Too many has plagued my conscious."

"Okay. I'll make sure to get rid of it."

"Thank you…." Annette finally closed her eyes as gave her last breath.

* * *

Jaune left the security room seeing Claire hugging Sherry. The little girl was still sobbing knowing her mother was gone. The brunette saw him and he only shook his head. The brunette has already put the electronic chip on the wristband. Level 4 administrator access. So there was another level that it wasn't mentioned in the piece of paper they read. Meaning it could lead them to a way out of here. Why would Annette gave them the chip. Sherry's broke the hug before turning to him. Seeing her in tears, broke his heart. But it warns his heart to see her cured from the G-Virus. That was one less person to be infected by that threat. The girl ran to him and hugged him, he didn't complained accepting the hug. Only eight years old and she has already lost her parents. She sobbed softly as he pulled the girl closer. No child deserves this. Then again, no child deserves to become a guinea pig for the G-Virus.

"Your mom loved you. Don't ever forget it, Sherry."

"I know…." she pulled away drying her tears.

"And she wants us to get you out of here. She saved your life, so you can leave this place and keep going."

"You two saved me too" she smiled.

"Of course I did, I'm a knight, remember?" he smiled.

"Sherry, can you walk faster?" asked Claire.

"Yeah…."

"I don't wanna rush you, but we have to go."

Jaune grabbed her hand. They will leave this place together, if it's the last thing he does. He was still thinking how he can be immune to the T-Virus. Better to leave that aside though, he should tell Claire so she can feel better. The trio went to the door that will take them to the cable car but it was closed. The electronic screen said" lockdown" in red. The new chip they had on the ID wristband will do the trick. The Redfield try it on but it didn't worked. Looks like they will have to go the other way. They went back to the main shaft.

*Attention: self-destruct sequence initiated. Use the central elevator to evacuate immediately to the bottom-level train platform.*

Well, at least now they know where to go. The central elevator in the main shaft. The control terminal had the roman number four, the same chip they currently have. The Redfield try it and the screen said" access granted". The doors opened as the trio went inside. Jaune could feel the brunette's stare at him, if this keeps up, she might end up putting a hole on his head, literally. Obviously she wanted to know what Annette told him. She's been worried ever since he got bit. And it was scaring her if he ever turns. Annette gave him some good news, might as well share them with his companion. Maybe, she will finally calm down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. She said that I have passed the time limit to turn and, I might be immune."

"That's great news" Claire smiled in pure relief" if you're immune, you're not infected, if you're not infected you won't turn."

"I'm happy too" he smiled at least the woman assured him that he won't turn, it was still good news _"_ _I wonder, if my aura has something to do with it. I do have a lot of it. Maybe, it blocked the effect of the T-Virus. Aura is more than just something to protect someone from attacks and healing wounds."_

"Claire, Jaune?" Sherry started" thank you both for being so nice to me…For helping me. I'm really glad I met you two."

"I'm glad I met you too, Sherry. But save your thanks until we get you out of this place."

"Knights are supposed to protect and defend the innocent. It's my job to look after you" replied the blond huntsman.

The girl smiled that was enough to calm her. She knew she will be safe as long as these two are by her side. The elevator finally reached the bottom level. As the doors opened, they found themselves in a control room, but they kept walking ahead. It lead to a place with staircase as an explosion occurred before them. This facility was really going to be destroy soon, they needed to hurry. Entering a door, they were in another area where there was a small elevator. Without a word they took, the green light turned red, going down. Jaune was thinking how long they have until it was bye bye lab. Hoping they will make it out of here. Also, he thought about Leon, he better have get out of the city by now.

*Ten minutes until detonation.*

 _"Time is against us"_ sweat dropped the Arc.

Once the elevator reached the floor, the trio kept running. Claire has taken her grenade launcher as plant zombies were ahead. The blond told Sherry to stay behind him, as he took out his shot gun. Of course it wasn't going to be easy. There should be obstacles that will get in their way. The duo don't hold back taking down the veggie zombies. After the climbed down a ladder. The Arc went first to make sure the it was safe down. He nodded to the two, telling them it was okay as the blond girl went first, followed by the brunette. There was a door straight ahead. Jaune was really hoping they were almost home free. The brunette reached for the knob and it was locked, she got pissed. Of course it has to be locked. The huntsman gasped seeing Sherry, climbing the railing and into a metal pipe that leads inside the room. She said she could open the door from the other side.

Just when they thought all they needed to do is wait, a plant zombie emerged. The duo took it out immediately. It's timing was terrible. The AI in the facility said nine minutes until detonation. Time was not on their side. Another plant zombie arrived at the Redfield fired her flame round burning the vegified creature. Another plant zombie as Jaune fired away his shot gun, three times blowing its head off. The duo was hoping that was the last of them. There was a soft click from behind them, as the blond girl managed to release the clock of the door. She was truly brave for a girl her age. The next room they entered was filled with fire. Smoke and heat hit their bodies. The huntsman took Sherry's hand again as they resumed their running. Explosions followed. They entered another door with a straight corridor filled with fire and a zombie in flames. They didn't had time for this, using their hand guns killing it.

After escaping the rooms filled with fire, they crossed another straight corridor that didn't had any fire. Taking another door, they saw what it looked like a train cart. Claire suggested it could get them out of here. It was worth to try since they didn't had much time. The trio climbed the stair case entering the cart, going for the controls. The Arc found something in the ground near, a join plug. They might be able to start the machine now. But the brunette knew the joint plug will have to be placed outside of the train cart. She nodded to the blond, what they needed to do and he understood. Though he didn't like the idea of leaving the girl alone.

"What are you doing?"

"We gotta get this train moving. I need you to stay right here, OK?"

"OK. I promise I won't move."

"Good."

"This won't take long. You will barely notice we were gone in the first place" said Jaune.

"Be careful."

"Always."

"I got her back Sherry. Don't worry" smiled the huntsman.

"You too!" followed the little girl.

The Arc smiled leaving with Claire through the door they first entered. They went straight to the control room that was right in front of them. As they entered, something caught their eyes. Holly molly, they sure weren't expecting to see a weapon here. It was a Minigun. Jaune knew about it since he has seen Coco the leader of CFVY used the similar weapon. But this was obviously a classic model. It didn't mattered to him, it was strong in firepower. I might come in handy if they ran into any more bio-annoyance. The brunette told him to get as he grabbed it. It was heavy but nothing he could handle. After picking the weapon, they saw a shaped hole that will fit the joint plug. Once they put the part, Claire pulled down the lever as the red light changed to green.

"Ok, that did it" said the blond as the lights turned on and the train cart was activated.

*Claire!*

Both were shocked hearing the familiar voice, they haven't heard in a while. They turned a screen that was showing static but it was showing the face of the rookie cop.

"Leon? You're down here too!?"

"Good to see you're doing all right" followed the Arc.

*Yeah. But the whole place is coming down. Look, you two need to get out. Fast!*

"I know. We found a way out. I think...We can all make it. Where are you now?"

*Claire? Jaune? Are you still there?*

"Leon?! I'm sorry you're breaking up."

*Don't worry about me. Just get outta here!*

"Great, we lost him" the huntsman wasn't happy seeing the screen going back to pure static.

"Leon? Leon?! Damn!"

"Let's hope we'll run into him on the way out."

As the duo left the control room. The platform where the train cart stood started moving, heading down. A ferocious growl made them gasped, coming from near by. Something jumped on top of the train cart. A creature with many eyes and its entire body was filled with sharp claws. Neither of the two couldn't believe it. It was William again, it has transformed again into a fourth form. This thing doesn't know went to quit or die. Claire reloaded her grenade launcher while the Arc gave a grin. Looks like he will be testing his new weapon a lot sooner than he thought. He fired the Minigun and god, the recoil was strong, stronger than his shot gun but he kept on aiming at the G creature. The firepower was being very effective as it was in pain. The Redfield followed firing her flame rounds. It was on fire as it fell on the ground, before jumping from the train cart to the two.

"Why can't you just die!?" shouted the brunette.

"How many lives does this thing has?!" followed her blond companion.

The AI said" seven minutes till detonation". This was starting to turn into a very desperate situation. Jaune thought they had plenty of time to escape, and they were almost home free, he was wrong. The blond huntsman halted his firing as well as the brunette. Both ran as the creature was attacking relentlessly with its many claws. Getting caught in that will be bad news. They went with the same strategy when they fought its third form. Keep a far distance and resume firing. The Arc thought it was stronger than before, so fighting in on close quarters wouldn't be a recommendation. It didn't matter how much aura he has. It was reckless to fight it head on. Claire changed from flame round to acid rounds, telling the blond cover her. He obeyed firing the Minigun. G4 Birkin gave a roar before jumping to the iron bars of the surrounding the platform elevator.

" _What the heck is it doing?"_ the Arc kept pointing the Minigun at the creature.

It jumped from so high hitting the train cart on the top. Blue eyes widened in shock, Jaune didn't wanted to think about it. Now that Sherry has been cured of the G-Virus, can this thing tell she wasn't infected anymore. What if it was after her again. If it injects another embryo in her, they couldn't go and take another antiviral agent. His eyes narrowed in anger, that won't happen again as long as he was here. The blond fired the Minigun without consequence on how much ammo it was using. Claire was finally ready as she fired acid rounds on the bio monster. Both ran off as it jumped from the train with a mid air attack. This thing was only attacking on pure instinct showing the research notes on G to be true. It has lost all human consciousness and intelligence. It was fighting to kill, to survive. So it wasn't going to leave them alone leaving the duo with the only choice to take it out.

As it attacked, it showed the many eyes it has in its middle portion. It was more grotesque looking than ever. The Arc took the chance to fired the Minigun, followed by the Redfield with her acid rounds. The damage was really affecting the G monster, it really knew how to take a hit. All of its eyes have suddenly turned red. It could be a sign that it was weakening, or maybe it was finally dying. Claire ran out of acid rounds, leaving her with only the flame rounds. Telling her companion to cover her again, he obeyed emptying all the ammo from the Minigun. The brunette changed to her sub machine gun, she hasn't used it in a while. It had plenty of ammo so it will do well against this enemy. The AI of the facility said" six minutes left until detonation". It was time to finish it off. The way it was moving sluggish, it was at the point that it was about to get beaten.

It went back climbing to the iron bars, ready for a mid air attack. The duo waited until it jumped, it was obviously heading straight at them. Once it jumped they ran as its attack missed. It went back to attacking in all directions while the team kept their distance. They were making sure to aim at all of the eyes. A couple of shots later and the creature gave a painful cry. It's head exploded and the body hit the ground. It wasn't moving, the sight was disgusting. That was it, Jaune realized the Minigun was out of ammo and couldn't be used anymore. He put it down, it really came in handy for this fight. Claire reloaded her sub machine gun not wanting to take any risks. This thing has proven to be tough to kill. But after a few minutes, they realized they have done it once again in defeating the G monster who was once William Birkin.

"I'm not going to bother asking the question."

"Yeah. It's one stubborn son of a bitch that doesn't know when to die."

"Let's head back to Sherry."

As they went back to the train cart, the little girl ran to hug Claire. Then she followed to hug Jaune. Both smiled, it was over. Maybe they were finally leaving this place. Then something heavy hit the ceiling of the cart. It better not be William back on its feet. The Arc and the Redfield nodded, telling Sherry again to stay here while they go outside and investigate the source of the sound. Turning to the ceiling of the train cart, both gasped. It wasn't William because the thing was still dead on the ground, but it was something else. A tall humanoid with pale face, sharp claws. Definitely another bio creature of Umbrella. Its face, he resemblance the same thing with a black trench coat that was constantly following them around, before G Birkin killed it. It was ready to go for the kill while the duo took their weapons. Claire with her sub machine gun and Jaune with his shoot gun.

"We can't just catch a fucking break!?" said the Redfield.

"We'll have to take it out too-"

The Arc didn't finished his sentence as the tall bio creature charged at him. He didn't had time to react, or take his shield. The blond got hit by an uppercut of the Tyrant X. The huntsman was sent flying, looking shocked. Claire fired her sub machine gun, but the creature ignored, charging again at the blond. In mid air, he recovered and fired his shot gun four times. The brunette was still firing her weapon but nothing has changed. It was still focusing on Jaune. He had to dropped the weapon to take out his shield and sword. This thing was strong, maybe stronger than trenchy. Blocking all of it's fast attacks with the shield. The Redfield had to change her weapon to her grenade launcher because this fucking thing wasn't paying attention to her. The firepower of the latter weapon isn't enough. Flame round hit the Tyrant setting it on fire. Yet, it kept his focus on her male companion.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing!?" she glared at the tall bio weapon" hey, I'm right here you son of a bitch!"

Even with Claire's cursing and firing at it, was not enough to get its attention. Jaune knew something was wrong with this thing. Usually, all of the creatures they have fought will try to attack both of them. But this one, only had its sights on him. He was the only thing attacking. It was like the brunette was not even there for the tall humanoid. This got the Arc thinking. Could it be that this one was only after him. It wouldn't be something new, remembering what Jill told him. There was something after her because its only after members of S.T.A.R.S. So this one could have one target, instead. Himself, but why. The why will have to wait. The elevator has finally made a stop as the train cart was connected to another cart, forming a train. This was probably use for emergencies escape in case the self destruct system is activated. It looked like it was ready to go.

"Jaune, we have to go!"

The blond followed her back into the cart where Sherry was waiting. She was happy to see them all right but she knew there was another monster outside. Claire went straight to the controls, it was time to leave this place behind.

"Go. I'll handle that thing."

"What are you talking about?!" she was shocked" this train is our way out."

"That thing is only after me. Not you, or Sherry. I have a better chance of stopping it on my own. You guys have to leave now."

"The hell you think I'm going to let you-"

The Redfield was caught as the Tyrant X has tore the door off the train cart.

"See. I have to get off, get to safety! Get this train moving!"

"But Jaune…." started Sherry worried.

"I'm not leaving you!" Claire argued.

No time left the Arc grabbed the brunette and kissed her passionately. She was shocked at first, but she gladly accepted. The little girl actually smiled at the sight. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as the huntsman jumped off the train facing the bio weapon.

"I'll get back to you. I promise!"

"You better!" Claire looked pissed" after fucking kissing me, you better come back!"

"Jaune, be careful!" followed the little girl.

The Redfield hesitated. Giving one last glance at the blond, she pulled the lever starting the train. The vehicle moved heading into the tunnel, leaving him alone with the tall humanoid. Blue eyes narrowed as he readied Crocea Mors and his shield.

"If it's me you want, then here I am!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Claire thinking Jaune could be a test subject of Umbrella is to be expected. But she said it clearly she didn't care if he's an experiment or not, she cares for him. A little tension between them but they got over it apologizing. Showing how much their relationship has grown since they met.**

 **-Jaune finally kissed Claire I wanted him to man up and just get it over with. For once he made the first move lol.**

 **As expected Jauen is immune to the T** **virus. Honestly I can't see it affecting him and making him stronger than he already is. Too OP for my taste.**

 **-So how was that fight with G Birkin fourth form. I decided for Jaune to used the mini gun only for this fight. It wanted it to run out of ammo.**

 **-Mr. X #2 or should I say Tyrant X has finally come for Jaune. Time is running out for the Arc. Will he be able to defeat it and catch up to Claire and Sherry.**

 **-Yep, next chapter will be the conclusion of this story it's Jaune vs Tyrant X not to mention there's still Birkin's final form. It's going to get good. How will he be able to reach the train and leave the facility. So many questions that will be answered eventually. As previously said there will be an extra chapter after the finale.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for your support and I already said I'm planning to continue this story. Don't know when though.**

 ***mega 1987- no he's nude I will not give him silly swimwear.**

 ***Cinderfall201- more like his aura is a huge shield that prevents any virus going in.**

 ***Perseus12- same but with Umbrella's fall many probably left to save their own skin, others were probably arrested and rotting in a cell. And others decided to sell the viruses to terrorists and continue bio terrorism.**

 ***Justaquestion12- and your suspicion is correct.**

 ***JustLuck- sorry I'm not familiar with the RE2 remake soundtrack. Maybe I will edit the chapter adding the music. Thanks for letting me know. And you're right he is immune because of his huge amount of aura.**

 ***Nerf585- I don't think he will be returning to Remnant.**

 ***DestinyTX- maybe I will and warrior of six blades is planning to make a "RWBY watches Resident Huntsman" story. Don't know when he will upload the first chapter.**

 ***Guest- maybe I will in the future.**

 ***Shirosaki Kizuro- I haven't nerfed Jaune read the story completely to know. Second have we seen Jaune fighting Grimm after the fight with the Geist? Not to mention he didn't do much of the fighting only coming up with the plan to stop it. So he doesn't really fight Grimm on a daily basis. He's not the kind of person to force himself on puzzles (that will be more like Nora or Yang) and also I'm following the canon story of the game.**

 ***warrior of six blades- yeah I figured out about Oliver a few days ago. Damn I can't believe I never noticed. Thank you for your support on the story.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- nah Jaune won't die as he now knows how to tap into his aura.**

 ***pensuka- you are right. His aura is a big shield that blocks the effect of the T-Virus.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- thank you for liking the story and no Ruby won't be in this story just like Jaune won't be on Edrap's story.**

 ***Guest- I don't understand what you mean. Aura means jack shit in reality. Maybe but it means a lot in my story.**

 ***X3runner- thank you for the review. Yeah I really wanted Jaune to slap some sense into Annette and realize how bad of a mom she's being. Claire didn't do a good job so the Arc takes it upon himself to be the one to make see the error of her ways.**

 ***Guest- not in this story but maybe I will come up with more challenges for the version of this story. Edrap already started writing a Ruby version titled" Resident Huntress B" covering Leon's B scenario. I also added "Resident Farmhand" to my challenge list on my profile page Oscar entering the RE2 remake universe.**

 ***A man with no name- l already wrote the chapter with the fight of Birkin's final form. You'll see.**

 ***Guest- here you go the next chapter.**

 ***Greer123- thank you and I don't think Jaune will return to Remnant.**

 ***Guest- so far Capcom confirmed remaking RE3 and then they will make RE8. They haven't said anything about remaking Code Veronica. Honestly I don't think it needs a remake it's already great the way it is. It should be obvious they will remake the first three games.**

 ***Rev- I'm sorry but I don't think I can. It's hard to bring them up in the events of RE2 remake.**

 ***CT7567Rules- Umbrella has always been the most evil in the series compare to terrorist groups. Everyone is expandable to them, they have proven it time and time again. You work for them, you will die when you're no longer useful to them. And yeah, I'll be doing the events of Code Veronica X eventually.**

 ***Zilla- yep almost to the end.**

 ***C rex- he is the underdog for a reason. But he has so much potential to become very strong. I am praying RT makes him that strong huntsman. That is if they stop focusing on the ships and more on the story.**

 ***Mitch- that is a hard question to answer. I know the G-Virus is bad and should never be use by anyone. I guess I will get rid of it and come up with cures for the world's greatest diseases like cancer, AIDS among others. Then again if I do that, Umbrella would have kill me a while back.**

 ***Vic- I think RE3 remake will be release next year January 25 same release date as RE2 remake. Capcom said that the game" will be release sooner than you think". So yeah, next year.**

 ***Storm Marine- it should win most annoying puzzle of the game award honestly. And yeah, Jaune is that kind of person who would choose to do the right thing over the fame and glory.**

 ***Guest- that is hard to answer since I love both the original CV and the one from Darkside Chronicles. I might have a mix of both but not so sure how I will do it.**

 ***Guest- let me correct you on your statement. Birkin must have known his life creation is flawed. But his pride and ego was too big to realize the truth. There were people used as test subject for the G-Virus. Countless of them and he was aware what will they become, nothing human. He thought it will be the ultimate life form that will surpass humanity but it's nothing but an abomination.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews.**

Next time: The Escape


	15. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents or notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Chapter 15 The Escape

(Location: Train Tunnel Bottom Level NEST Umbrella Laboratory underground of Raccoon City Arklay county mid western USA)

Jaune took a glance at the tunnel where the emergency evacuation train has exited. Claire and Sherry should be fine now. He didn't know about Leon, though. But now, his main concern was himself. Standing before him was another bio creature looking like the one in the black trench coat that was following him and the Redfield when they were at the police station and part of the city. Only difference, this one wasn't wearing a trench coat nor a hat. The humanoid was nude, showing it's massive muscles and very sharp claws. It's height and appearance made it looked very intimidating. Anyone would crap their pants if they were standing in front of this thing. And it seems to be stronger than the last one. The only reason he chose to stay behind because this thing was only after him. It completely ignored Claire when they fought at it. All of its attacks were only focused on him.

And the fact it was still here and didn't made an attempt to go after the two, confirms it for good. Blue eyes widened as the Tyrant X charged at him, he blocked the attack with his shield countering with his sword. He performed a series of slashes and thrusts. Taking a distance from the bio creature, he gasped it charged again hitting Crocea Mors. It was now on the other side of the train track. No problem for the Arc, he was ready in case he loses one of his weapons. As it charged again, blocking again with the shield only this time, the blond huntsman countered with his shot gun. Right in its head as it staggered. This was the first time Jaune was using the weapon with one hand, due to weight. It was heavier than the handgun and magnum. But damn, this thing was fast and stronger than trenchy. It wasn't wasting time with attacks and it seemed like it concentrating on him. Like preparing a strategy. Was this thing smarter than any of the other creature he and Claire has fought.

The blast from his shot gun was staggering it. Until he realized that some of the wounds he has given to it were slowly fading. This thing, can actually heal wounds. It wasn't as fast as his healing through his aura. But, this will make things complicated for the fight. Umbrella weren't wasting time when they sent this thing. It's like they wanted him out of the picture. Dodging more attacks the blond huntsman went to reload his weapon. His handgun wasn't strong enough to take it out, leaving him with the shot gun and the magnum python. But he remembered he only had five rounds for it. The weapon was meant to be use for a last resort thing. If he didn't defeat this thing now, Claire and Sherry will be too far to reach. That is, if he actually knew how deep the tunnel goes. Maybe they were safe and out of here, out of the city. The Redfield must be pissed at him, especially after he kissed her. What was he thinking, stealing her first kiss.

" _At least, she didn't argued of not liking it. She was more angry that I was staying behind than the actual kiss. That, could be good."_

This wasn't the time to be fantasizing if Claire actually like it. The Tyrant X has charged, attacking with a barrage of its claws and adding some kicks. This thing was a fighter, using his shield the blond fired back with his shot gun. When he needed to reload again, he went with his handgun. Knowing it had plenty of ammo left. He could go and take Crocea Mors, the sword was on the other side of the train track. He was fine, for the moment. It was strong, but he was stronger. The Arc stopped underestimating himself and his abilities since coming to this world. Not to mention he was able to use his aura for attacking, that's how he was able to put trenchy when he fought it. He was holding his own just fine but he will have to do something about the Tyrant's self healing factor. Hed shots might not work on this bio weapon. Leaving the huntsman but to think of a strategy.

Blue eyes widened, when was he knocked down. Jaune remembered dodging and blocking the creature's attacks with his shield. He was blasting the Tyrant with his shot gun but now, the tables have changed. The blond was getting hit. Though his aura was protecting him from any real harm, he was getting sent to the ground. A gasp barely escaped his lips as he was lifted by his neck staring into the cold emotionless eyes of the bio weapon. He got thrown hitting a wall, dropping the shot gun in the process. The Arc blocked the incoming attack, as he countered hitting its face with the shield, drawing his hand gun for some quick shots. The huntsman made an attempt to picked up the weapon but he was stopped by the creature's attacks, he dodged them. First his sword and now his shot gun. Knowing the gun's firepower won't be enough. It left him with no choice but to use the big one, his magnum python.

Before Jaune could draw it out, he was rammed by the Tyrant. It left him shocked as he was sent back to the wall, destroying it. He heard the AI say" six minutes until detonation. Damn, he was wasting too much time. By now, Claire and Sherry should be out of this place and into safety. That will bring him relief knowing they were no longer in danger. If they manage to leave the zombie infested city, it will be worth it. Except, he couldn't stay here since he promised Claire he was catching up to them. The blond wasn't going to let it end here. It wasn't just the Redfield, but Sherry too. He needed to find a way out and reunite with the two. He was grabbed again and sent crushing to the wall. Cursing mentally, this thing was strong. If it wasn't for his aura, he would have been dead already. Why was he losing his edge, he's done better than he thought surviving this outbreak, so why now was he failing.

Jaune was being outmatch, but how. The Huntsman was doing his best to attack this creature. But it felt like attacking an impenetrable wall. The more he hurt it, the more it was healing. It was starting to frustrate him, he didn't had time for this crap. While evading an attack, his eyes turned to a specific area of the tunnel. They widened in shock, where was Birkin. His dead body should be there, it was gone. Oh no, it was STILL alive. That thing didn't know when to call it a quits. More shocked he was realizing that it probably went after Sherry. So she and Claire weren't safe at all. All the better reason to ignore this freak and go after them. The Arc got hit, losing his shield, not good. So he ran after his sword, both that and the magnum will have to do if he wants to beat the Tyrant X. The bio weapon gave a roar, charging at the huntsman and he reacted dodging another attack.

Now, he lost his shield and he could barely aim his magnum because the Tyrant wasn't let him. This thing wasn't giving him a break to use it. His handgun and knife will be useless against it. Jaune tried to evade but he got caught by the might of the bio weapon was truly created to fight him and even kill him. It was holding him by his neck. One move and he could snap it like a twig. Memories of his friends from Remnant, then Claire and Sherry were racing through his head. He wanted to cry, was this his limit. Will it finally end here. The Arc was feeling his life draining away. What will matter if he was infected or not, if his end was near. So close to reaching the other side. Losing strength, he dropped the magnum, having trouble breathing. The Tyrant X wasn't showing mercy squeezing him tightly. The huntsman could barely struggle, looks like it was really over for him.

" _So, after coming so far. I'm going to die here? I know, I've had so many close calls in the past. But not now, not here. I am strong, I survived this hell. I know I wasn't alone. Am I really gonna go down like this? My promise don't mean shit…I can't, I just can't. Please, someone help...Just a little help, that's all I'm asking…."_

* * *

 _ **Jaune hit the ground, no he hit the ground hard. Thank goodness for aura, or it would have hurt a lot. He slowly got up as he was having a sparring session with Pyrrha in the usual place, at the roof of Beacon Academy. The red head girl just smiled, offering her hand to him. He took it, but gave a sigh. How could he compare himself to her when it comes to skills. Looking at himself, he was simply a rookie, an amateur while she was a master. Will he be able to become as good as her. That was impossible.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Jaune."**_

" _ **It's OK. It's a sparring session. I was expecting to get beat up, a lot."**_

" _ **Well, don't misunderstand the point of this sparring match. Finding your flaws and fixing them so you can develop a better fighting strategy. Its true about the best offense being the best defense."**_

" _ **Yeah. I don't get it. What's the point of having so much aura, if I can't use it?"**_

" _ **It's being barely two months since I unlocked your aura. You can't expect to know how to use it in such a short amount of time."**_

" _ **I'm sure you learned quickly."**_

" _ **No, I didn't. It took me years to know how to use aura properly. I had to train a lot. I wasn't born knowing how to fight and with my semblance already unlocked. No one has. Training, takes time. You have to be patient. Now, having a lot of aura isn't a bad thing. It's actually a great thing."**_

" _ **But it's also bad because it makes it controlling it a lot difficult from those that have average aura, right?"**_

" _ **Yes. That's why we're here. I will do my best to help you use your aura in both areas."**_

" _ **I don't doubt you, not again."**_

" _ **I already forgave you for turning my down Jaune. We got passed that a while back."**_

 _ **He nodded in thought as his red head partner knew something was wrong.**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **I'm just, nervous. That I won't meet your expectations."**_

" _ **I believe in you. You won't disappoint me. Because I know you will do your best."**_

" _ **What if you, Ren and Nora aren't there when I'm fighting something strong?"**_

" _ **Is this what's been bothering you?"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Pyrrha I don't-"**_

" _ **No, it's all right. It's normal to think that way. I really hope it doesn't come to that and you're on your own. I was able to know enough from you when we fought the Deathstalker at the Emerald Forest. You're a quick thinker, you have what it takes to be a leader and come up with a plan. But just in case, let's put an example that you're indeed alone and you come up with a strong opponent."**_

" _ **A Grimm…?"**_

" _ **That is more likely. But it doesn't really have to be one. Something so strong, you're at a disadvantage. Don't think you don't stand a chance, or that its all over. All opponents have a weakness no matter how strong they are. This will be another lesson to learn" she smiled seeing that he was paying attention.**_

" _ **First, go for the legs. Doing so it will prevent it from moving especially if it's a fast opponent too. Just one leg is enough. Follow by the stomach. Hopefully, the attack will deal enough damage it will lower its guard, ready for another attack. Leaving you to go for the arms next. Without them, it will make it difficult to attack. Then, there's the neck. Doing so, will staggered it. It will leave it wide open. And finally, the head, that will be the finishing blow. No matter the situation. If you follow these steps, it won't matter if you're weaker or stronger."**_

" _ **That doesn't sound easy. More like it's harder to do all of that, than actually fighting it."**_

" _ **The real challenge isn't fighting that strong opponent. It's following those steps in the right precise order and timing."**_

 _ **"Goes to show you I have a long way to go."**_

" _ **Everyone starts somewhere. You're just starting to learn."**_

" _ **Then, I won't keep you waiting. Should we go another round?"**_

" _ **Yes. But I won't go easy on you this time" she smiled.**_

" _ **That makes me feel a whole lot better."**_

* * *

" _Pyrrha...I could really use your help right about now"_ he teared up thinking about his fallen partner _" quitting now...No. I won't, for Sherry and for Claire…."_

Opening his eyes glaring at the Tyrant X he took his knife and stabbed the creature in the arm that was holding him. It was able to let him go. Jaune quickly picked up his magnum and ran towards Crocea Mors. Taking the sword, he knew what to do. This is all he needed. The blond could see the creature charging again and he dodged, by crouching. His aura flared up to increased his strength, as he slashed its right leg. It was cut off as the Tyrant fell to the ground. Showing no mercy because he knows he doesn't have time to waste. The Arc slashed it's arms, then stabbed the stomach. It was done, with only one leg, it was completely helpless and defenseless. However, it was still alive. Aiming the magnum python right on its head, he fired one shot. Then, he finished it up with cutting its head up with his sword. The body hit the ground, dead. It was finally over.

" _Time to leave this place and catch up to them."_

Jaune picked up his shield, shot gun and removed the knife from the dead Tyrant X. And ran through the tunnel where the train took off. Sure, it was stupid of him running after it, when it was must have reached its destination a while back. Silly from his part that throughout this whole outbreak thing, he has forgotten about his semblance. Aura amplification wasn't that useful in this world if the people didn't had aura. However, what about himself. Using his own semblance on himself. The blond never thought of doing such but he gave it a try. His aura was flowing all over his body, as its levels were being amplified. It felt scary at how strong he was feeling. After it was done, he focused his aura on his legs. It was working as his speed was increasing. Soon, he was running so fast, it surprised him. The Arc thought about Sherry and Claire, hoping they were all right and that William hasn't reached them yet.

* * *

With his high amount of aura and amplified, he was able to run so fast. He crossed over through the tunnel like a speeding bullet. To think he has never done this before. All thanks to his semblance. How many times he has thought if his friends were here to see him how much he has gotten stronger since he came to this world. Best of all, he wasn't tired in the least. After fighting the Tyrant X, he was ready take on anything. If William has caught up to the train, then the creature will face his wrath. It was hard to believe the thing was still alive. They have basically killed four times. Was it immortal like Salem. No, it can be harm and if it can be harm, it means it can be killed. He reloaded all of his weapons, ready for a big fight. By now, the Arc was fully convinced he was immune to the T-Virus. Otherwise, he would have turned already. Annette wasn't sure since she didn't had the time to study his blood. He was here, still himself, that's what matters.

The AI said" five minutes until detonation". Great as if he needed a reminder of how much time there was left before the whole facility goes boom. But good news were upon him. Jaune was able to see the train in the distance, he finally caught up. Blue eyes widened in shock as there was something in the back of the train. A giant blob with many tentacles, it was so gruesome looking. It has to be William, the G creature has transformed yet again, into a fifth form. Just how many times this thing is going to change shape. The blond huntsman hoped he arrive in time. It was so stubborn, it didn't know when to die. He was getting closer to the train, now he needed to find a way to board it. That thing has grew in size and it was covering the entire back entrance. The Arc jumped, reaching the entrance to the cart where the creature stood. As the door opened, he wasn't surprised to see his companion fighting it.

"Claire!"

"Jaune?!" the brunette turned to him shocked, smiling" you made it!"

"Talk can wait. We have to finish this thing for good."

"I'm sick of this freak already! It has to die now."

Looking at the G creature, it was uglier on the front, than the back. So many fangs and claws. Only difference from its past transformations. This one, didn't seemed to have an eye. Not a single one, it was probably hiding it. Which means, they needed to give it everything they have in their arsenal. For the bio creature to reveal them. Jaune wanted to ask about Sherry but he knew she must be in another cart. If William was after her again, she will have to say hidden until they take care of it. The blond glared at the huge thing, over his dead body before it reaches the little girl. She was cured from the G-Virus, she will not get infected again. As he went to fire his shot gun, he noticed eyes on its arms or tentacles. As the creature kept on getting hurt, it opened it's mouth showing a big eye, the perfect target. Just like their previous fights, they will attack the eyes proving as the weakness of the bio weapon.

It closed the mouth, so the duo went to firing the eyes on the arms. It tried to attacks them with its claws, but they kept their distance. The Redfield kept firing her sub machine gun while the Arc reloaded his shot gun. As things looked, he didn't too much ammo. Leaving him with his handgun and magnum. Crocea Mors will have to be use as a last resort. The brunette ran out of ammo, she needed to reload. The blond got her back, covering. If they couldn't kill this thing, they couldn't escape with it. If it's head out of Raccoon City and into the rest of the world, it will be real bad. People will get infected creating more G monsters. No, they couldn't allow this abomination get loose. It has to die. This thing was a great danger to everyone. The huntsman kept firing until his companion has reloaded, firing the sub machine gun. It seems it was tougher like in its past forms.

Claire changed weapons using her grenade launcher with the flame rounds. While Jaune realized her was out of shot gun ammo. He changed to the magnum python, knowing it didn't had enough bullets left. But he will make them count. The brunette has done a lot of damage on the G creature burning it. It was trying to defend itself from such heavy fire. Eventually it opened its mouth again revealing the main eye. That was the Arc's chance, pointing the magnum at it. The red laser pointing straight at it as he fired twice. Two more shots and that seemed to have did it. It gave a loud roar as it was in pain. Was it done for, please let it be true. With tremendous force, the bio creature destroyed the ceiling of the train cart, sending it the other way. Both hold on while the blond took the brunette's hand. Behind them were Sherry and Leon standing on the other cart. So the rookie cop managed to caught up to them too.

"Claire, Jaune!" cried Sherry.

"Get out of there!" followed Leon as he was firing his hand gun Matilda at the G creature.

"The car…." the Arc was staring at the caboose" we have to remove it!"

By now time has ran out as the facility has already exploded. Behind the tunnel there were so many flames. The best way to get rid of this thing once and for all was to lose the train car and let it be consumed by the fire. The blond huntsman has changed Crocea Mors into great sword mode, charging at the creature. Stabbing it's main eye before it could even reached the Redfield. Leon took the time to remove the caboose loosing the car. The brunette followed taking a pipe, stabbing the eye joining her partner. It was crying out in agony. The car was moving away slowly as Jaune took Claire's hand and jumped together to join the rookie cop and the little girl. The car with G Birkin fell to the flames and hopefully, that was finally the end of it. Was it over, only time will tell. The blond gave a deep sigh of relief as the train kept going forward avoiding the large fire.

* * *

The lone train car finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. The group were met by the bright light of the sun. So, it was morning already. They probably spent an entire day escaping Raccoon City. It could have been longer, or worse. But what could it be worse than everything he and Claire experienced. They just survived a nightmare. Maybe similar than what Chris went through at the mansion. The car finally stopped before reaching the end of the track. Jaune gazed behind, they were probably o the outskirts of the city. Leon was the first to get off the car as he grabbed Sherry, helping her. The Arc followed, the Redfield was next. She accidentally tripped but the huntsman caught her just in time, before hitting the ground. The blond girl and the rookie cop saw the display. He smiled trying to ignore it while Sherry giggled at what she was seeing.

Claire was so clumsy that she fell on top of Jaune. Their bodies so close, meeting their eyes. Little did anyone knew, she did it on purpose. Nobody would be stupid enough to trip while getting off a train car. Not, that she was aware off. The Arc was blushing reminding him when he and her were hiding in the large box at the police station. Please don't let this be another embarrassing moment. Let his male anatomy stay intact, as he felt her thighs on his lap, again. He saw the coy smile on her lips. Wait, did she meant for this to happened. The blond wondered. The Redfield was capable of anything. Just as he was about to kindly get up, it was the brunette who got off first. She kept her smile, offering her hand to help him up. Obviously the huntsman took it. But the blush was still visible in his face. Pretending like nothing happened, he joined the other two as they head out into the streets.

"Jaune?" started Sherry" are you and Claire boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The blond did a double take, as his face turned red again. The Redfield grinned while Leon gave a chuckle. He got nervous, stammering a little.

"No...We're not. We've only known each other for like what, a day?"

"But you kissed her" countered the little girl.

" _Damn"_ how stupid he felt because she did saw him kissing the brunette before they left on the train.

"She has a point" Claire added smirking a little" I didn't gave you permission to kiss me, but you still did. You stole my first kiss. The least you can do is agree to the terms."

"Terms? What terms?" the Arc stood shocked.

"That we're officially in a relationship. Or maybe you're one of those scumbags who kissed women and pretend like nothing happened? If you're a man, take responsibility."

"I…." Jaune turned to Leon, the second guy in the group.

"Don't look at me. I have nothing to do with this."

"I don't know what to do" he was speechless, Claire looked like she was kidding around.

"Just say yes, already you dork."

"Yes? That we're, together? But that would mean-"

"That I like you? Thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious. And so do you, right?"

"I do. But we haven even gone on a date yet" he couldn't believe how easy it was to actually hooked up with someone.

"We already did. And it was one helluva of a first date" smiled the brunette.

Jaune wanted to argue with that but didn't said a word. Seriously, a zombie outbreak isn't exactly the best place to have a date.

"So if you guys are really boyfriend and girlfriend, can you guys be my new parents?"

Both turned to each other shocked.

"I don't mind Jaune being my new daddy and you Claire, my new mommy" Sherry was very happy.

"The joys of parenthood."

"You're not helping!" the blond glared at the rookie cop for his sarcastic comment.

"Please…." she was begging, giving the sad puppy eyes.

"I'm sure, we can think about it along the way" it was the best the Redfield could come up with.

"So, what do we do know?" asked the Arc, seriously he had no idea.

"I guess, we finally leave this shit hole behind" replied Leon.

"That's a good start" the huntsman nodded.

"Look" Sherry pointed at the road ahead as a truck was coming their way" he might be able to give us a ride."

"What if it's just not the city?" asked Claire.

"I'm going to keep a positive attitude" followed the Arc.

"You two should get Sherry outta here. Just in case" said the rookie cop.

Leon volunteered to try and catch a ride on the incoming vehicle. While the Arc took the brunette and the girl to a safe place to hide. He didn't know if he should do the "hitch a ride" thumb sign. But that was erased from his head when the truck driver gave him the middle finger. Probably because he wanted standing in the middle of the road. That was enough to tell them that it was only Raccoon City experiencing the outbreak and not the rest of the country.

"Can you believe that? We just survived a zombie outbreak, and we get the finger in return" said Jaune emerging with the two female.

"Welcome to America. He was friendly" said the rookie cop.

"So...Is it over?" asked the Redfield.

"I hope so" said the huntsman.

"I don't know. But if it's not, we'll stop it. Whatever it takes."

"Yeah. You're damn right we will."

"I don't want more innocent people falling victim to Umbrella. This has to be stop" the Arc was committed to end this, if it wasn't the end.

"Long as we stick together, we'll be fine" smiled Leon.

"Oh yeah, let's not try and get split up again" said the blond.

"Definitely" chuckled the brunette" looks like we walk from here."

"So" Sherry started as she was walking with the trio" if you guys adopt me, think you can buy me a puppy?"

"That doesn't sound bad" Jaune didn't minded, he actually likes dogs, he enjoyed when Zwei was around.

"And a parrot!" she added.

"I don't know about that."

"Okay, just a puppy."

"Have you even consider adopting her, dear?" Claire whispered to him.

"I'm just trying to keep her in good spirits. But seriously, I don't know what to do" he whispered back.

"Then don't promise her anything. You're only lifting her hopes up."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked the little girl.

"Nothing" but replied in unison.

After an hour of walking, it seemed the trio was getting tired from seeing so much road and no end. Until they arrived at a familiar site. Leon, Jaune and Claire were shocked to see the Mizoil gas station ahead. This is where it all started. For the Arc, it truly was the beginning. He still didn't know how he ended up in this world. But it was right here where he found himself. Meeting the Redfield and the rookie cop and the start of the zombie outbreak. Their journey of survival and saving Sherry's life. Sadly, the gas station wasn't deserted. It was still filled with zombies. The same undead that arrived when they escaped. But it wasn't that bad. Leon spotted his car right where he left it. Near the gas pump. Claire smiled, spotting her Harley also, in the same spot where she left it. Next to the phone booth. The Arc drew his handgun since it was the only weapon he had ammo left.

Leon and Claire followed. There weren't that many of them so, it will be easy to take all of them out the three of them. Sherry stood behind the blond and the brunette not wanting to leave their side. The trio fired their weapon, shooting their heads. Some were down with three head shots, others with four. Together, they killed all of the zombies. After, they had a look around to make sure they weren't any of them lurking somewhere. Once it was cleared, they went to their vehicles. The rookie cop decided to pour some gas to his car. That was the reason why he came here before going to the city. The Redfield checked her bike, not a single scratch. Just the way she left it. She promised herself not to leave her baby alone again. Sherry said she wanted to ride with Claire so she didn't refused her request. Though Jaune wasn't so sure. Shouldn't she wear a helmet. Then again, it didn't looked like the brunette had one for herself.

But the Arc didn't complained and decided for the little girl to travel with her. Turning to Leon, he didn't minded if he rides with him on his car. Sherry was so hyped when the Redfield got on her bike. Still wearing her red jacket, the blond girl got seated behind her. The huntsman got seated on the front of the car, putting the seat belt on. Leon was already in turning the engine on. The roar of the Harley caught the blonds' attention. Jaune wondered if it was as fast Yang's bike, Bumblebee. Even if it was an old model, it looked pretty nice. It was no wonder why the brunette was so fond of it. Both vehicles left the gas station, leaving Raccoon City for good. The blond stood in deep thought. It was over, but now what. From the look of things, he was staying in this world without knowing how to return to Remnant. Guess there was only one thing left to do. Learn and get adjusted in this one.

"You don't look like someone, glad to be alive and well" said Leon keeping his eyes on the road.

"I couldn't be any happier that we're finally out of there. What I saw back there. Let's just say, I will be having some trouble getting a good rest."

"You ain't the only one. First day on the job and it was my last. How the fuck was I able to survived that hell?"

"Like me, I'm sure you weren't alone…."

"….."

"I mean. We ran into Kendo a while back."

"The owner of that gun shop?" yeah, the rookie cop knew who he was since he ran into him during his journey.

"He did told me and Claire you were with someone, a woman. He said her name was Ada."

"…."

"I'm sorry, Leon. I hope I didn't angered you" seeing his expression was enough to make him he made a mistake.

"I'm all right. Yeah. At first I was on my own. Then, I met Ada. Things got easier with her around. And…."

"You don't have to say anything. Look at me, we just got out and survived and I'm already making you tell me what you experienced."

"I'm not angry. But she didn't made it" that's what the Arc thought if she wasn't here with them.

"I'm sorry...I'll stay quiet…."

"I can't believed I missed her. I barely knew her and yet, I feel like I knew everything about her. I wished I could have save her."

The Arc stood silent. The way he was talking about Ada. It's like she was close to him. She could have become someone important to the rookie cop. Just like Claire became important to him. Only difference, she wasn't here unlike the Redfield. Pretty sure Leon was blaming himself for her death. Did he developed feelings for her too. No, it will be better if he didn't said anything. This was a topic not to bring up anymore. So the huntsman went back to ask the same question he's been mentally asking while he was back in Raccoon City. What to do next or where to go from here. The blond tried to rest on his seat. Now that he thought about it, he was dead tired from everything. Getting some rest will be good. His eyes, were starting to close as he was about to drift to sleep.

"What the fuck!?"

Jaune's eyes snapped opened at the loud scream from the rookie cop. At the same time, he pulled the brake stopping his car. Claire has done the same thing, stopping her bike. The Arc was staring before him, seeing the reason why both have stopped. Before them were four vehicles, colored black. Vans, SUV, from them emerged several men wearing bullet proof vests and well armed. Leon and Claire noticed the yellow letters" FBI" in their vests. The rookie cop knew they were the real deal, unlike Ada who confirmed she wasn't part of the federal agency. All of them had their weapons at the vehicles while Sherry got nervous not knowing what was going on.

"FREEZE! FBI!"

"Get out of the vehicles and raise your hands in the air!"

"What is this about?" obviously the Arc didn't had a clue who were these people.

"NOW!" they were deadly serious.

"Let's do as they say. Or it will go bad" replied Leon.

Both left the car while Claire did the same dismounting her bike with the little girl behind her. Raising their hands. They were surrounded by all of the agents.

"Remove all their weapons and take them in!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" said the Redfield" we haven't done anything wrong!"

They took all of their weapons including their knives and Crocea Mors. Jaune didn't know why they were doing this. Who were these people. They didn't seemed like they were part of Umbrella's special forces unit. They took the three sending them to one of the SUV's. But, most of them were all over the blond huntsman.

"Please, don't hurt them. They're not bad people. We've been through enough shit as it is already!" pleaded the Arc.

"We know" said one of the agents" he's the one."

"Confirmed."

"What do you want with Jaune? You better not hurt him or so help me-" Claire immediately got worried.

"If it's me you want, then fine. Take me and let them go."

"You can't be serious!" argued the brunette.

"No, Jaune!" cried Sherry.

"We're taking ALL of you in!"

Something hit the blonds' neck, a sharp needle. He turned to see one of the men has injected with something. Immediately, everything was getting blurry. The Redfield shouted his name as she was taken along with Sherry and Leon. Jaune's body hit the ground. He could see as they got on board on one of the black vans. Before he went unconscious and everything went black.

* * *

Heavy fire hit a group of zombies. The masked special ops reloaded a clip to his assault rifle. He ran through the corridors of the police station. Of course Hunk knew this mission wasn't going to be easy. His team messed up when his teammate shoot down their target William Birkin. Though their objective was the G-Virus, they were ordered to bring the doctor alive. But orders changed and now they were tasked to retrieve the sample of G. They never expected to meet up with a monstrosity that was once Dr. Birkin. Now, every member of his team have been taken down. And he was the only one left. It wasn't that bad, he managed to take the sample and he was protecting it with his life. Whatever it takes to fulfill the mission. Hunk received more good news as he got in contact with HQ. Nighthawk, his ride out of here told him to meet him at the front of the station.

So far, it has been a crazy ride for the special ops agent. Leaving NEST in one place, journeying through the sewers, while making his way through all kinds of bio creatures. Zombies were the least of his worries. Relief was behind his covered eyes when he reached the station. He was so close to completing his objective. Out of this nightmare. But who he was to be questioning Umbrella's orders. He was nothing but a hired hand, a soldier following orders. If all of the city became the company's playground of destruction that it wasn't his business. Dogs don't question their master's orders. This was just another job. No matter all the blood, death, lives that have been taken. He has seen such in his many missions. This wasn't his first rodeo, as they say. Entering to what it looked to be a library, it was crawling with the undead. He threw a flash grenade avoiding them.

*Nighthawk to Hunk, do you copy?*

"Hunk here. What's your status?"

*I'm near the station. I'm running low on fuel. You better hurry up, or I will leave without you.*

"Roger. On my way."

After leaving the library he was on the second floor of the main hall. He was almost there. The first floor was filled with more undead. The special ops agent ran fast passing them, while firing on those that will get close to him. Leaving the double doors he finally made it to the front of the station. He could see the light that belongs to the chopper. The path to get to the front gate wasn't going to be an easy task. Readying his rifle, Hunk cut through the creatures. Zombies, as well as plant zombies and G creatures were crawling the area. Throwing grenades and firing his weapon, he didn't stopped. Those that were stupid enough to attack him will die and those that didn't, can stay and rot in this city. Finally, he escaped all of them opening the large gate. The chopper was heading his way, passing through a pilled of cars and a school on fire. From one of his pockets he took the test tube with the unique color substance.

"Why'd you come back?" it was strange the pilot could have leave a while back and leave him here.

*I wanted to meet the Grimm Reaper.*

"You're in luck, then. Good thing you changed your mind. I didn't came back empty handed. G-Virus sample successfully retrieved."

*Mission accomplished.*

* * *

 **To be concluded**

 **I needed to add Hunk at the end revealing he was successful in his mission taking the** **G-Virus. I'm pretty sure it's canon he took it after his team was killed by Birkin.**

 **Jaune beating Tyrant X with his new found strength. I believe amplifying his own aura will increase it's power ten times fold allowing him to use it effectively explaining why he was able to run fast enough to catch up to the train. He might never ran out of aura if he keeps amplifying it. This is why I didn't wanted him to get infected by the T-Virus. He's already enough I don't want to make him to the point he's too OP.**

 **-Jaune and Claire are officially together after having quite the long date lol. And will they adopt Sherry?**

 **-Finally the next chapter is the final one. Jaune, Claire, Leon and Sherry have all been taken by the FBI. It's that obvious I mean, the feds must have been keeping an eye on the situation of Raccoon City before it got nuked. Not sure if they're infected, not caring if they're survivors. Things are about to get complicated. Especially for the Arc. It is shown at the end of "Memories of a lost city" from Darkside Chronicles that Leon was being questioned. Explaining why he decided to accept the job working for the Federal Government.**

 **-For those that don't know warrior of six blades has uploaded the first chapter of his story" RWBY and friends react to Resident Huntsman". I gave him permission to carry out the story since it has the spoiler of how Jaune got to the RE universe. That's right it was the God of Light who sent him along with one of the four archangels. warrior's story is based on the God of Darkness showing RWBY and the group the events of my story as a way of getting even with his brother for not telling him anything of his plan to send the blond to another world. I might reveal it in the final chapter or in the extra one. Please support the story with reviews, favs and follows. We will appreciate it and let's be civil and don't send any flames.**

 **-I'm aware I added warrior's story to my community even if it has a bit of Bumblebee in it. But I can make an exception. The story is so good it must be part of my community.**

 **-As I mentioned a few chapters ago. There will be an extra chapter after the finale. You'll see what I have in store.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Crawforddarius7- you wanted me to reply to you, well here it is. I've been very patient. Every single one of your reviews either is suggesting me to write many types of crossovers or to watch My Hero Academia. I wasn't bothered by it until I realized you've been sending me the same reviews as far as I've been updating Proving his Worth and the Journey to Redemption. And with this story since the first chapter. I get it you like my stories I'm flattered and happy but I can't write dozens of crossovers. Maybe there are writers who can do that, but definitely not me. Also I've heard a lot of good things from My Hero Academia. I might watch it when I have the time. Point is, be patient. In my case I don't always have the same inspiration to continue others stories like other authors do. I might or might not resume to update those stories depending on my inspiration level. Inspiration comes and goes. Hopefully with this reply, you will write actual reviews. It didn't bothered me at the beginning but now, I'm starting to see it as" spamming".**

 ***DarkMaster1117- why thank you I appreciate it. Considering the small number of rwby/RE stories in the section lol.**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- thank you for your constant support. Yeah almost to the end and the extra chapter.**

 ***Perseus12- well he did but ended up getting taken by the feds.**

 ***Duke- I already said Ruby isn't in the story the same as Jaune won't be in Edrap's story.**

 ***commandosruirell- don't think so. With so much aura in him, it works like a big shield that prevents the T-Virus from entering Jaune's body.**

 ***Edrap- similar but it's really Mr. X without the trench coat and the hat.**

 ***wagner- Wesker already left Umbrella by the time the events of RE2 took place. He mentioned in the first RE that he was planning to betray them before they get the chance to betray him. He knows very well what kind of people he's dealing with. It takes scum to know scum.**

 ***Guest- and here you go the new chapter.**

 ***Xerox45- here it is, now hope you're ready for the finale.**

 ***X3runner- I've heard of Markipiler I imagine I would laugh. It was explained in the last chapter that Jaune's large amount of aura worked as a shield against the T-Virus, therefore he's immune.**

 ***warrior of six blades- I'm happy to know I'm giving you inspiration in your story. I still don't know how am I going to do the Code Veronica version. The one from Darkside Chronicles was changed for the sake of the game play the two player arcade shooter. Which I don't mind I like it but playing alone makes it harder. Anyway I think I'm going to watch a playthrough where Oliver is mentioned fully. After beating the game so many times they will eventually try to focus on the smalle details.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- nah I decided for Jaune to finish Birkin with his weapon. Rocket launcher is too predictable.**

 ***Zilla- Death Battle lol.**

 ***C rex- I kinda did it on purpose when Jaune kissed Claire it was the foreshadowing when Pyrrha kissed him. Only this time, Jaune made it out alive to reunite with her.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- yeah I was foreshadowing that moment and yeah the T-Virus is completely gone. For now the FBI don't know Jaune's abilities. They were keeping an eye on the status of Raccoon City. But not like Umbrella who had surveillance on their bio weapons. However they will be keeping a very close eye on him. They will eventually find out what he's capable of and that's when it will get very complicated for our knight.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- yep Umbrella isn't going to stay without doing something gather data on Jaune and who knows creating a bio weapon that can surpass him.**

 ***Ulydace- the problem I see is that Jaune has so much aura. It hasn't been specified by RT yet and I doubt they will with how bad their writing has been getting. Not to mention I doubt they will focus on him since he's not really a main character. Who knows, they might even kill him off. I hope not though I want him to get together with Ruby I ship Lancaster but there are fans who believed Rose Garden is going to happen though. Anyway I made Jaune completely immune.**

 ***CT7567Rules- I already have Code Veronica memorized. Especially since I have played and cleared the game years ago. But it won't hurt to watch the playthrough one more time.**

 ***Guest- I guess since I'm not that familiar with the RE2 remake soundtrack.**

 ***Guest- Does Ozpin has a lot of aura like Jaune? I let you decide. Also Osma got sicked by a natural disease not infected by a mutant Virus. I'd say Jaune can get sick by normal diseases but viruses like the T-Virus are immune to him.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- thank you.**

 ***Greer123- He, he's going to get used to it in no time.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- it's okay, personal life is more important than reviewing a fic.**

 ***Storm Marine- Yes I foreshadowed the Pyrrha kiss to Jaune and he made it out alive. Tyrant X is a second Mr. X minus the trench coat and hat.**

 ***The Rev- sorry.**

 ***King Shark- I feel great thank you all for the 400 reviews.**

 ***Ren Var- yep Jamie and Monica are only making themselves look more guilty. At least Monica has shut her trap but Jamie is still running her mouth, tweeting nothing but BS. It's a miracle Funimation hasn't done jack shit about these two. They should have been fired the moment they started talking trash and slandering Vic's name without any proof. Well, both are screw now that he has a lawyer and taking the case to court.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Finale the paths we choose


	16. Finale: The paths we choose

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents and notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Finale: The paths we choose

Blue eyes softly opened. Jaune started stirring, waking up. The blond felt like he has been sleeping for a while. Just where was he. Looking around him, it was dark. What was going on, the Arc had no idea. The huntsman realized his hands were handcuffed. Was he captured, or something. Eyes widened in realization, remembering what happened. That's right, he, Claire, Leon and Sherry managed to escape from NEST and Raccoon City through the facility evacuation train. After defeating Williams' fifth form the self destruct system of the lab went off, taking the creature with it. After removing the cart. They made it out, they survived the outbreak. It was becoming clear for the blond. After all of that mess, they returned to the gas station where it all started. Claire and Sherry went on her bike and he went with Leon in his car. It was supposed to be over.

That's what he thought anyway. Thinking somehow, someway, he might get back to his world. It never happened. The Arc remembered they were stopped by black vans and people with guns and a vest. They took them in saying they were" FBI". He had no idea what was the suppose mean. But apparently, they answer any questions. So he, the Redfield, the little girl and the rookie cop were all taken by these men. Why would they get arrested, they haven't done anything wrong. They basically escaped hell to get into more trouble. Jaune glared, the handcuffs were really tight. Nothing he can handle. With focusing his aura he should be able to break them off easily. Suddenly, the dark room was lit. It caught the huntsman by surprise now having a better look where he is. A white room with a large mirror. He was seated on a chair and table. Looking at it mirror, something told him it wasn't a regular mirror.

" _How is that saying goes? Out of the frying pan, and into the fire. Yeah, best way to describe it."_

*State your name!* Said a very deep voice coming from inside the mirror.

"What?" this really caught him in surprise, hearing the voice" who's there?"

*State your name!* Repeated the voice.

"Where am I? What's going on?" blue eyes narrowed" where's Claire, Sherry and Leon?!"

*We're the ones asking the questions! Now answer. State your name!*

"It's Jaune Arc…."

*….…..*

"Who are you people? You're the ones that captured us after leaving Raccoon City. Why?"

*I said we ARE the ones asking the questions. You will only provide the answers.*

"OK fine. Go ahead and ask your questions" he decided to play along maybe, if he answer they might let him go, they "might".

*State your date of birth, social security number, address, country of origin-"

"Whoa, what's this about?" the Arc stood confused" it's like you want to know everything about me. Look, I've had a really bad day. I'm not the only one. You'll be helping me if you tell me where are my friends. I know I'm not suppose to be asking questions. But I had no idea what is going on. You guys came and took us in for no good reason. So, what gives?"

*You will only answer our questions Jaune Arc. Don't test us if you know what's good for you.*

"Can you at least tell me why you captured us? You guys don't look like you're with Umbrella."

*We have taken you and your companions into questioning. We have already talked to all three of them. You're the only one left. It seems the dose we gave you was too high and you were unconscious for three days.*

"Three days!?" he stood shocked" are they okay?"

*Tell us everything about you. If you answer all our questions. We can guarantee that we will let you go. And you can join them.*

" _What should I do? If I tell them the truth, they won't believe me. They might even send me to a mental hospital. Damn it. I hope Claire and Sherry are all right."_

"I don't know who I am" he played the amnesia card hoping it will work" I don't know about me, only my name. I don't remember where I was born, or my parents or any life I had before coming to Raccoon City."

*…..*

" _Did they bought it?"_ maybe that was the reason for the long silence.

*Why did you come to Raccoon City?*

"Wha...Why ask this all of the sudden?"

*Just ANSWER the question!*

"I don't even remember why I went there. I was lost then, the zombies, everything happened so fast….."

*Can you confirm meeting Claire Redfield during the crisis?*

"I did. I met her at a gas station on the outskirts of the city. I realized the only way to survive that nightmare is to work together."

*Were you with officer Leon Kennedy before or after meeting Claire Redfield?*

"I met him shortly after meeting Claire, at the gas station. We escaped a group of zombies heading into the city. Biggest mistake. When we arrived an accident separated us. I was with Claire while Leon was on the other side of the fire. We were suppose to go to the police station. So we decided to meet up there.

*Can you confirm there were only zombies in the city?*

"No. Not just zombies. There were other things like lickers, infected dogs. Other types of monsters. We made it out alive because we worked together. So many people dead. The whole outbreak was Umbrella's fault."

*….*

"You know about Umbrella? They're not who they claimed to be. They're responsible for what happened to Raccoon City, the T-Virus and G-Virus leaks was all their doing. All for the purpose to test their research. All those innocent people became their lab rats. If you want to capture people, take them instead. They're the evil bastards."

*We're aware you and the others are survivors of the Raccoon City incident. The matter has already been dealt with.*

"What do you mean?"

*The President declared an emergency meeting with Congress. The only solution to get rid of the outbreak, is to quarantine the entire area..

"Quarantine?" he still didn't understood.

*As of right now. Raccoon City no longer exist. It's been wiped off the map.*

"Wiped off the map? What does that even mean?"

*The city was hit by a nuclear missile. Enough radiation to destroy everything on sight. All the creatures created by Umbrella's work were neutralized.*

Jaune was shocked. He didn't know what was a nuclear missile but it sounded deadly. Hearing the whole city was destroyed was enough. So everything was gone. There was nothing left but a barren wasteland. The Arc was hoping Jill got out of the city. But the rest. Kendo and who knows how many survivors were caught in the explosion. Maybe it sounded cruel, but the zombies and other things didn't mattered since they weren't human anymore. Umbrella took their lives and this world's council had to clean up their mess. Even as strong as he is, he couldn't saved all of them. But one life was saved, that made everything worth it. Sherry was fine, he and Claire got rid of the G embryo in her body. So, there was only one question the huntsman could ask these people. Though he had a lot of questions. It will be better to save them for next time.

"You guys aren't terrorist?"

*You're under FBI custody Jaune Arc. We've been watching over Raccoon City since the outbreak started. We only brought you for questioning to testify the events that took place. It seems your version of the events does coincides with Claire Redfield's.

So they already interrogated the brunette. Maybe they did with Leon and Sherry too.

"Then, you will let us go?"

*You still haven't answer our other questions. We need to know more about you.*

"I said I have amnesia. Don't you believe me?"

*No, we don't. We already checked your file Jaune Arc.*

That doesn't sound good, the blond was getting nervous" and…?"

*There's none. You have no file. No birth certificate, no social security number, no police record, no identification whatsoever. As far as we're concern, you don't exist. You, Jaune Arc are a ghost on our nation.*

Well, it should be pretty darn obvious why he didn't had any of those. He was from another world for crying out loud. Something tells him it wasn't any good. What would happen to him. Better yet, what will happen to Claire, Sherry and Leon. They better not get in trouble because of him. This FBI must be the top brass over the police in this world. So they were a high authority. Getting in trouble with them was the last thing on his mind. Not to mention he'll be putting the Redfield and the little girl in danger too. The same with Leon. But what answer could he give them, but only the truth. The Arc tried to remain calm and be honest without revealing the truth. The more he thought about it, the less people should know. He knew Claire will keep it a secret. Better not to tell someone else. It didn't change the fact he was still a huntsman and he still has a duty to fulfill, it was his responsibility.

"Are they all right?" he was still worried about the others.

*They are. No harm has come to them.*

"Look. I don't know what else to say. What I saw at Raccoon City. So much blood, death. Lots of innocent people turned into zombies or worse. We did what we had to do, I did what I had to do. It wasn't easy killing so many of them. I forgot how many times I avoided telling myself, they used to be human, they used to be ordinary people. I still can't believe a city like that was transformed into something so...Horrible. And all because they wanted to test the results of their research. Umbrella toying with human lives is wrong. I don't want another city to suffer the same fate. I don't want to see dead people ever again…."

* * *

Jaune was walking the hallways of the FBI headquarters. Not having a clue what just happened. They just let him go after his speech. This, only gave him a bad feeling in return instead of feeling glad and relief. What were they up to, it didn't made any sense. After the effort of taking him, questioning him, not getting the answers they wanted. They decided to give up and let him be on his way. Something wasn't right. These guys are deadly serious. It scared him, if they know about his abilities. Umbrella probably knows since they went out of their way to sent a bio weapon after him. It's like he had a big target mark on his back and everyone was after him. If it was true, then he will be putting Claire and Sherry in danger. Maybe he should stay away from them for their own good. Doing that won't make the Redfield happy, the same with little girl. Just what to do if his life was at risk.

The huntsman noticed some of the peoples passing by, as well as those that were working on their desks, staring at him. They weren't doing a good job pretending not to looked. Maybe they weren't trying. It was so awkward to have so many eyes on him. He was the outcast, the one from another world. Though, there wasn't any hated in their expressions. More like they were being cautious or like on alert and it was more than just his attire. They knew he was a survivor but didn't know anything about him. All the better reason to distrust him. The sooner he leaves this place, the better. It was making him so uncomfortable. He wasn't a criminal, he wasn't a bad person. They should just focus in taking down Umbrella instead of giving warning glances at him. As he left the building he saw Leon as he was waiting for him. Just Jaune could said a word the rookie cop silenced him, signaling him to walk with him. He obeyed, probably to be far away from the FBI headquarters.

Jaune was astonished as he walked the streets of the city. Definitely an improvement from the zombie infested Raccoon City. A lot of people, clean streets, busy traffic, elegant buildings and houses, plenty of restaurants, fast foods and hot dogs stands. It was so normal. It reminded the Arc of Vale, in a similar structure but bigger. Leon told him they were in Washington D.C, the capital city of the United States. Now that the whole outbreak thing was behind him. The blond huntsman decided to learn more about this world. The rookie cop also told him that Claire and Sherry left the FBI headquarters after they were questioned. Apparently, the blond girl wanted to get some ice cream and the Redfield agreed. It made him smiled, that was so like the brunette. And glad they were both safe after what they've been through. Both needed the break and relaxation.

The huntsman remembered seeing that globe at the secret underground entrance below that statue of the goddess. It represents this world. So many places, it was way bigger than Remnant. How was he going to get used to it. This city was part of this big world. At the same time, it really brought his curiosity. Wanting to visit all those places. Not alone but with Claire and Sherry. Having a life with them it has crossed his mind. But as long as there companies like Umbrella, he would never be able to travel in peace or even rest. That won't happen. If they plan to do something like they did with Raccoon City, he will stop them. This world is his home, so he will do his responsibility as a huntsman and protect it. And to think he used to believe Salem and Cinder were evil. The irony that ordinary people can be as wicked as them. He witnessed it all through the outbreak, it was time to take a stand.

Both got seated in one of the many iron benches next to a pretty lake, decorated in ivory on the edges, like a pool and next to it stood a tall spike. Probably made from the same material. It was the Washington Monument, explained by the rookie cop. This city must have a lot of tourist spots. One thing that made the huntsman felt so relief. The feds conducted a series of tests on all of them. To make sure they weren't infected by any of Umbrella's viruses. They were all clean, testing negative. This truly confirmed Jaune was immune and Sherry was free from the G-Virus. One problem out of the way to worry about.

"They offered me a position."

"At the FBI?" Jaune turned to him.

"Not exactly. They want me to work for the government. Looks like surviving that hell hole really caught their attention and want my services. Can you believe it? From a rookie cop to a federal agent, who would have thought?"

"Good for you Leon. I'm glad. They could use people like you in fighting companies like Umbrella."

"Yeah. I don't want the same thing that happened in Raccoon to another city."

"I want to help too. They can't get away after what they did."

"Did they said something to you?"

"They kept asking for my name and had no idea what to do with me. They just let me go. I wonder why they didn't offer me a position like they did with you?"

"…...…...…..."

"What about Claire and Sherry?"

"The feds let them go since their files checked out. Even if Sherry is William Birkin's daughter she has no knowledge of his research. She's just a civilian,. As for Claire, they did asked her about her brother's whereabouts and told them he was in Paris. Her reason for coming to Raccoon was to find him in the first place."

"The FBI is searching for Chris?"

"Not just him. They've been keeping tabs on the S.T.A.R.S survivors from the mansion incident. Looks like Umbrella have been wanting to get rid of them because they know too much."

"That should be obvious" replied the Arc.

"That asides…." the man gave a nod for some reason" listen, Jaune. You need to be careful from now on."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you know why they let you go?"

"Not a clue."

"You don't have a file. You don't exist, making you an unknown. I'll be honest, it's not looking good for you."

"It's that bad, huh?" the huntsman had a feeling, it was going to be that way.

"The fact they let you go, means they're going to be keeping an eye on you. Because they don't know a thing about you. They might see you as a threat to national security. I don't know what you and Claire went through, and I'm glad that both of you survived. But now, the worse is yet to come. You're under their radar and they won't stop until they know your true intentions."

Jaune stood in deep thought. The way Leon was talking, maybe he didn't know of his abilities or that he was from another world. Claire must have obviously kept it a secret.

"Don't get me wrong. I think you're a nice guy. But because you have no background, they have every right to be cautious around you. Any wrong move you make will put you in a lot of trouble."

"I get it they don't trust me. I'll be careful. But if you ever need a hand in dealing with zombies, I'm always willing to help. I'm sure Claire won't mind helping either."

"Thanks. I haven't started yet. They told me they'll be calling me in the coming weeks."

"Guess I should be calling you agent Kennedy from now on."

"Let's leave formalities for now. I still don't know where I'll be working yet."

"What do you think Umbrella is doing right now?"

"Don't know. Probably trying to cover their tracks. Not wanting anyone to know they're responsible for what happened to Raccoon City."

"But we do know, and so does the FBI."

"Right. It won't be long before the truth is revealed. I'd say Umbrella's days are numbered. Just remember to be careful from now on. These guys aren't messing around."

Jaune didn't know if he should tell him the company sent a giant humanoid bio weapon after him. It could mean they have their sights on him, just like the Feds. Taking action after surviving an outbreak was too reckless. If he was going to be on watch, then he will behave and prove them wrong. He was no threat, he wasn't evil. But, he wanted to stop Umbrella from continuing their experiments. Then he was asking the same questions again. What to do now, where to go from here. Just how he was going to make a living in this world. His money was worthless, so he won't be able to get a house. Meaning he will have to get a job to earn a pay. How he missed his world and his friends. What would Ruby think or say about this. Ren would try to console him in doing what's right. The silver eyed girl would do the same. Only thing to do is keep looking forward and move on.

Familiar voices caught his attention. Getting up from the bench, the blond smiled. Sherry ran to him hugging him. Jaune was glad to see her again. Behind the little girl, stood Claire holding two ice cream cups. One for her and the other for the girl. He sweat dropped, so much for thinking about him. But that didn't bothered him. They were finally out of this mess. Leon got up joining them. They decided to have a long walk through the capital city. The FBI was kind enough to send their vehicles to a private parking lot. It was a relief for the Redfield, God there will be hell to pay if they lay a hand on her Harley. Sherry was so happy, eating her ice cream while the brunette was kind enough to share hers with the Arc. Sharing food, they were acting like a real couple. It was so nice to share this moment of peace and relaxation, after what they went through.

Jaune smiled staring at Claire, she was in a good mood, Now, that they were finally out of this mess. But he could tell she was still worried about her brother. She might feel like this for a while until Chris comes back. As they walked, Sherry decided to spend some time with Leon. Talking about anything comes to her mind. The rookie cop did his best, as long as she doesn't bring up the Raccoon City outbreak. The blond and his girlfriend has taken some distance between them. Maybe, this was the best chance to talk to her. Ever since they escaped the zombie infested city, he has been wanting to speak with the Redfield. Not better time than the present. The little girl has also brought it up, they should really reconsider the thought. He was sure, she must have thought about it too. The girl just lost her parents and she was basically alone. The Arc and the Redfield were the only close people she has left.

"So…?"

"So…?" she replied back.

"I think this is the perfect time to talk."

"About what? They didn't hurt you, right?"

"No. They didn't do anything asides, asking me dozens of questions. I mean, about Sherry. What are we going to do with her?" the huntsman gave a quick glance behind seeing the blond girl still talking to Leon.

"I spoke to her earlier. She doesn't have any other family asides her parents" the brunette stood in thought.

"That means she will eventually be send to an orphanage. At least, one with actual kids in it."

"What do you suggest we do? An orphanage will be good for her but…."

"You don't want that" he smiled seeing her giving a soft nod" why don't we do what she said?"

Blue eyes widened" you mean...Adopt her?"

"Why not? We are together it should be able to work. After what she went through. The least we can do, is give her a home."

"I doubt you'll take her with you to Remnant."

"Believe me, if I knew a way back I will take it. But it looks like I'm really stuck here. Claire, you don't have to do it. It's only a suggestion-"

"Let's do it."

"Huh?" the blond stood shocked" you mean it?"

"Yeah. I care for her too. I might be young but I can give it a try."

"You do know, it's not going to be easy" of course Jaune knew how hard it is to raise a kid, especially at the Redfield's age.

"It's like you said. We are together. It won't hurt if we raise her. The two of us."

"I wonder what she has to say about that" the huntsman smiled.

"Let's find out" the Redfield looked back smiling" Sherry, how would you feel if Jaune and I adopt you?"

"Really!?" she was so happy" you will!?"

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place. Remember?" the Arc gave a smile.

The little girl replied running and hugging him, she sobbed" thank you…."

"Looks like you guys are going to be pretty busy" said Leon.

"Not as busy as you" countered Jaune.

* * *

As they continued walking, Sherry was back talking to Claire. The Arc smiled at the sight, she acted like brunette was so close to her. I guess after saving her life and protecting her from danger, it should be obvious. He also helped. The blond girl turned to him smiling, she was truly happy. The huntsman hasn't regretted his choice in adopting her. Sure, he was eighteen maybe a little young to be taking care of kids but he didn't care. Neither he or the Redfield wanted her to be on an orphanage and get adopted by another couple. She was their responsibility now and they will make sure she gets everything she needs. The blond was sure this is what Annette would have wanted if she was still alive. She said to get her daughter to safety, but she must have left with no regrets knowing Sherry was in good hands. Better than she and William ever did. It was the right thing to do, too.

Minutes later, they arrived at the private parking. There weren't many vehicles stationed. So it was easy, to spot their own. Claire smiled at the sight of her Harley. Still untouched and in perfect condition. Just the way she left it when she arrived at Raccoon City. It was the same with Leon' car. Sherry smiled wanting to ride the bike with the brunette. The Redfield didn't minded while Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile. Looks like he won't be getting the chance to travel in a motorcycle. It did made him curious remembering how much Yang loves to ride on her bike Bumblebee. Leon went to the trunk opening it with his keys.

"The feds might have confiscated all of our weapons. But, not all of them."

Jaune took a glance as the former rookie cop has taken the sheathed Crocea Mors. Relief washed over his face thinking his weapon was lost forever. The sword and shield has become more than a weapon to the Arc. It was the only thing he has left of his world. Claire smiled seeing his expression, gazing at the sword. Maybe, it was time for her to come to terms with it and believe the blond is from another world. Not some runaway creation of Umbrella. She trusted him as much as she loves him.

"Thanks for keeping it safe Leon" he took the sword.

"I didn't do anything. According to the FBI, the sword isn't a serious threat of a weapon compare to fire arms. So, they didn't bothered taking it."

"That's kinda lame and insulting" said Claire.

"They should be surprised how lethal my sword can be" the huntsman smiled glad they didn't take it like the rest of the weapons.

"I've seen what it can do" replied the Redfield.

"Are we leaving now?" asked Sherry.

"Sure" the brunette smiled at the girl.

"And where exactly are we going?" asked the Arc not having a clue.

"Well, can't go to my dorm with you two" she smiled again" I think I got the perfect place.

"So, if I'm going with you guys. Your bike is only a two passenger…."

"I'll give you a ride there."

"You will?" the blond stood shocked at the former rookie cop.

"You sure, Leon? It's a long trip from D.C?" said the Redfield.

"If it weren't for you and Jaune, I wouldn't have made it out of Raccoon City. The least I can do is give you a lift. No matter how far."

"Thanks Leon" the Arc was glad, he wouldn't imagine trying to fit in Claire's bike.

"Then, off we go."

* * *

Once again the blond boarded the now agent's car as Sherry went back to ride on Claire's bike. They left the private parking while thinking the FBI will be watching them. It was clear that he wasn't heard the last of them. Not after the talk he had with Leon. He had no idea where they were going. That's why they were following the Redfield, she knew where to go. All the Arc knew, that it was going to be a long trip as stated by the brunette. As the seconds, minutes and hours passed by, Jaune finally rested his head on his seat and drifted to sleep. Blue eyes suddenly opened, he was surrounded by nothing. It was all white. Obviously, he was no longer in Leon's car. He could have sworn he's seen this before, but from somewhere. His eyes widened in realization. Of course he's seen this. The huntsman witnessed this during Jin's vision of the history of Ozpin and Salem. But, how can that be. He wasn't in Remnant anymore.

" _Am I really...Is it possible…?"_

"We finally meet Jaune Arc."

Before the blond someone has appeared. A man in golden yellow light with horns on his head. They seem to be the horns of a reindeer. A faunus, it shocked him. Most importantly he recognized this being. He saw him on Jin's vision. He and his brother created the world of Remnant thousands of years ago.

"You're...The God of Light. How? Where am I?"

"This is the realm between the living and the dead. But I'm certain, you already know."

"….."

"No, you're not dead. You're resting. Your soul, however, resides here for the time being."

"So in a way, I'm not really here. My body is still back in Leon's car."

"More or less."

"Okay. What are you doing here?"

"I came to foremost, to apologize Jaune…."

"Apologize?" the Arc immediately understood what he was talking about" it was you...You're the one…."

"Indeed. I was the one that brought you to this world."

"It makes sense now...Only you will have the power to do something like this. I never thought there will be another world asides Remnant. Why? Why did you bring me here?"

"I was expecting you will ask the question. Though I wasn't completely involved in this...Change of plans if you would rather call it. I made the arrangement and made an agreement with one of the holy beings in this world. They have been watching over it since its dawn of creation. Michael is his name. He and three others serve a high power being more powerful than myself and my brother."

"You still haven't answer my question" the huntsman was starting to get upset.

"I only want what's best for you. I want you to live in this world-"

"That's it?" he was losing it" you think what's best for me? Taking me away from my friends? Away from fixing the mess you and your brother made. Even if we still have no idea how we're going to stop Salem. You still want to burden Ozpin with your mission. This is all you can say. Your explanation is for me to live in this world. Did you know about Umbrella and their experiments?"

"…."

"I'm sure you must have known. Or maybe your buddy told you. You sent me to a world that is probably living in a worse condition than what Remnant is going through. Zombies and other bio creatures. I was told an entire city was destroyed in order to prevent the T-Virus from spreading world wide. Quarantine, that's what they called it. And you want me to live in it?"

"You no longer have to be concern from the matters of Remnant."

"Now, that's when you're wrong. Because you are taking me back, right now."

"…."

"You ARE taking me back…?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

Jaune fell the whole world crashed around him" you brought me here. Or call your buddy to help you send me back…."

"It's not that simple. I'm forbidden from interfering in the matters of this world. You're in their hands now. They're the only ones who have a word and decide your fate."

"You can't be serious" once more he was getting angry" if you're allow to interfere why did you even volunteered to sent me here in the first place?! What do you accomplish by doing this to me?"

"Do you truly wish to go back?"

"Of course!"

"You will have no regrets if you leave this world behind?"

"…"

"It's understandable to hesitate. Even in the hardships you endured in a short amount of time. You have found a purpose, a calling. And people, that cherish you."

Jaune thought of Claire, Sherry and Leon, he wasn't wrong. He did wanted to help stopping Umbrella and their plans. Treating human life as it was nothing, playing superior as if they have the right to turn them into creatures. His emotions were getting the best of him. He glared at the God of Light, he wanted to go back, he wanted to stay. It didn't made sense it has to be one. At the same time, he was thinking of the consequences of his actions. Going back to Remnant will mean he will abandon them. But staying means, he will be abandoning his friends and their mission. It was impossible to decide, it was driving him crazy. The Arc was doing his best not to snap at the God before him. What gave him the right to do this. Because he felt like it, he's a freaking God.

"I know you must be upset and it might take a while to get adjusted to these, changes. But with time, you will realize I did this for your own good."

"My own good? Do you even know a damn thing about me? How..How could you do this to me?! Taking me away from the people I care about into a new world that is filled with evil people, no different from Salem! I finally know how Ozpin must feel like, being used by you. This is worse than any burden given to him. I bet you didn't even let your brother into this either."

"I'm afraid he's unaware of my intentions. Though I don't know when he will figure out the truth."

"If you're going to use me for your own benefits. At least tell me why did you brought me here? And be specific this time. I have a right to know."

"….…."

"Say something! Don't stay all quiet. I need to know!"

"You will eventually know…."

"Don't…." Jaune glared at the being" you son of a-"

* * *

"Jaune!"

The blond was snapped back to reality. Realizing he was back into the car. Turning to see Leon looking at him worried, but he was keeping his eyes on the road. Making sure he was still following Claire.

"What…?"

"You okay? You were mumbling some stuff. Then you were moving non stop. I thought you were having a heart attack."

"I'm okay...Just having one of those days…." his tone was empty.

Leon nodded as he turn his attention back to his driving.

" _I'm really stuck here. But even if I could go back, would it really be that easy? Would I be able to leave Claire and Sherry behind?"_

 **End of Raccoon City Saga**

 **-Well I'm finally done with this saga. As I said many times before. I will be continuing the story. The extra chapter will be next and I know some of you are going to like it. Nope, won't say a word.**

 **-I planned from the start for Jaune and Claire to adopt Sherry. Come on a sweet girl like her. She deserves so much more.**

 **-Raccoon City has been nuked since I believe it was October 1st when it was destroyed by a nuclear missiles. Those that played RE3 knows Jill made it out along with Carlos thanks to Barry who picked them up in a chopper.**

 **I haven't forgotten about the G** **-Virus formula inside of Sherry's pendant. It will be address in the next chapter.**

 **-The FBI is officially keeping their eyes on Jaune. So far, they don't know about his abilities they're worried since he doesn't have a record or file. It does make him a threat to national security. So he can be treated as a terrorist. It was Claire, Sherry and Leon that vouched for him that he was a good person and help them through the outbreak.**

 **-Jaune was pissed with the God of Light and I don't blame him. Poor guy didn't wanted this and now he's torn between choosing to go back or stay. Not like he has much of a choice. I feel sorry for him.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 ***thereichfulgerman- thank you yep Code Veronica X will be the next saga to cover. I don't know about RE4 I have to gather my thoughts.**

 ***Zilla- lol at the joke**

 ***C Rex- yeah it sucks to survived a zombie outbreak only to get captured by the feds. It wasn't going to be a very happy ending.**

 ***Guest- warrior's story is reacting to the story so I'm guessing when he has time he will continue after the Raccoon City saga. Hopefully, he will. Because I really want him to his story is great.**

 ***Perseus12- the pilot of the chopper? Don't know they never revealed the identity must be another fodder character.**

 ***Guest- this is just me guessing, only a theory not absolute. But I think the Gods never left Remnant. I think they've been hiding and watching the entire time. Wanting to know how everything will turn out. Like I said it's just a theory of mine.**

 ***Shashenka- Jaune was hit by a tranquilizer that put him to sleep. It's different from a virus that changes his appearance. Aura won't deflect anything. Only the things that can cause massive damage to him.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- I did, didn't I? Jaune will finally master his aura eventually and when that happens, oh boy.**

 ***commandosquirrel- to be honest Jaune can beat the crap out of the FBI. But he knows that doing that will be putting him in bigger trouble. He doesn't want that. He's suppose to be a hero not a villain. Not to mention Claire and Sherry will be put in danger too.**

 ***X3runner- nope it's the real deal FBI.**

 ***patrickregalado- on the contrary they have been investigating Umbrella from the start. They know they were responsible for the outbreak in Raccoon City. You can bet they will do something in the future.**

 ***Ren Var- I'm sorry but that has to be the stupidest question I have ever heard. Of course I will fire those crazy bitches in a heartbeat. I don't care if Jamie is in charge of dubbing. Those two belong in a looney bin never to be release to the outside world.**

 ***Justaquestion12- it was following Umbrella's orders but at the same time it wasn't. It just wanted to kill Jaune because it wanted to not for the sake of the company. Still the bio weapon had a small camera installed so they can see everything it sees just like the first Mr. X.**

 ***DarkMaster1117- I don't mind checking your friend's story send me the title and the link.**

 ***hawkeyestratos1996- yes I have said it many times.**

 ***darky33916- thank you and yes I am planning of continuing the story, the Code Veronica X saga is next.**

 ***warrior of six blades- RT have been so bad when it comes to the story writing and other specifics. I do believe if you focused enough aura on your legs you can increase your speed. In Jaune's case because he has so much of it, he can do it easily. Not just increase his strength, defense but speed too. This is why they should focus on those minor details that are very important instead of ships. God I hope things get better with volume 7 but then again I lost my faith in Rooster Teeth a long time ago. Thank you for liking the story and your support. I am looking forward if you will be continuing your story after the events of RE2 remake.**

 ***COBRA DARKNISS- way ahead of you. If you do remember how Code Veronica started that's all I'm going to say.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- you know it surprises me Claire was able to get away from the feds before they could catch her. Even if its confirmed I don't believe it that's why I decided to change things in this story, the FBI is the real deal and they don't fool around especially when it's a crisis like the Raccoon City outbreak.**

 ***Guest- here's the new and final chapter of the first saga.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- I have seen overwatch but I don't know how to make a story on a game that doesn't have a campaign mode. But I can check the story. I have always wanted to give Jaune a nice harem with DVA and other ladies of the series including Widowmaker. I never heard of Ashe before, I will check it out. We'll see what time have in store. But I won't guarantee anything.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- with all due respect I believe in the term of" innocent until proven guilty". Let me tell you if Vic really is guilty why do Monica and others have to wait SO LONG to press charges? I don't believe in her excuse "he's my friend" who knows if she wanted to sleep with him (that's a whole different story)/ Because it is true Vic confirmed he DID slept with someone and cheated on his wife. I am so sure Monica really wanted to bang him and thus she decided to keep it a secret. And that's not all because they DIDN'T press charges at all, they kept running their mouth on twitter. Since when twitter has become a courtroom? And it was Vic who had to get himself a lawyer. Now why would a guilty man seek help from the law? Also Funimation waited until the last minute to get themselves a lawyer (sounds pretty fishy to me). Lastly where's the evidence? Because pictures of him hugging and kissing fans of the cheek means shit (I won't bring the ones that were photoshopped to make him look like he's guilty stupid KickVic supporters). Vic isn't the only one who does that there are pictures of other VA's from Funimation doing the same thing. If that's the case then everyone should be accused of sexual assault. Until there's solid evidence that Vic is guilty I will continue to support him.**

 ***Duke- what do you mean? A lie that it was all tied together? I will be continuing the story.**

 ***CT7567Rules- those FBI are real they're not Ada. And I agreed after Umbrella's fall Hunk must have become a mercenary for another company. And still don't know if Jaune will become a member of the BSAA or Terrasave yet. I will make up my mind as I start the CVX saga and I'm planning of giving him those weapons you mentioned.**

 ***Guest- what do you mean Biohazard Arc? You want me to change the title of the story?**

 ***Greer123- maybe, maybe not we will see in the future.**

 ***Storm Marine- well to me I think the Gods never left and they've been watching Remnant all along. It's only a theory.**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- always thankful for the constant support I can say things are going to get interesting.**

 ***Guest- don't know what you're talking about. Spirit leaf floating over Jaune?**

 ***DanteSparda12- did you got all of that from RWBY wiki and Resident Evil wiki?**

 ***Mitch- I'd say they're not different than the original Umbrella. Same mind set thinking it's okay to play God and toy with people's lives. Testing their creations not giving a crap how many people die.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Where you belong


	17. Extra: Where you belong

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil 2 remake they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents and notes being read**

**Communications through tech devices

* * *

Extra: Where you belong

Jaune gave a soft sigh. It was hard to believe that it's been almost two weeks since the Raccoon City outbreak. Two weeks since he and Claire escaped that nightmare. It was hard to believe everything he went through was real. Arriving to this world, surviving the hell of the city that was changed for the worse by Umbrella. Even with the many innocent people that died. The Arc remembered watching the news of the destruction of the city by the nuclear missile. Just like the FBI said, it has been wiped off the map of the United States. All that was left was a wasteland filled with radiation. Though the government said they will try to fix it by getting rid of all of it. That won't do nothing at all. It's not like the whole city was going to come back. The damage has been done. And all he was able to saved is one little girl. That should be enough, it was impossible to save all of them under the circumstances.

The blond hasn't forgotten about the God of Light, the one that brought him here. He along with an archangel called Michael decided that it was the right thing to send him to this world. They were at fault for him being in this mess. The being said he couldn't return to Remnant. That this trip was one time only. More reason to hate him. But what will be the point in hiding so much anger if it was too late. The huntsman missed his friends so much, it brought him to tears. He tried to be positive, he was together with Claire and they adopted Sherry. It was official when they filled the proper paper work to take custody of the blond girl. So Jaune, has a new family. One that he was willing to protect no matter what. The Arc will always have his teammates and friends in his head. It was time to move on, and try to live in his new life in this new world. A new start for him.

Now, he needed to worry about other things. The nightmare was over for now. Jaune nodded remembering with this new life comes new responsibility. Asides from looking after Sherry he needed to get a job. The blond was currently living in the same house where Chris and Claire grew up together. In a large but quiet city in Houston Texas. The house was big and nice, enough for the three of them. The Redfield assured him she has enough money thanks to her brother to last them almost a year. But he still wanted to help her and their adopted daughter as part of his duty as father and man of the house. The Arc has been so busy in these two weeks. When he wasn't searching for a job, he was studying the history of this world. He bought enough books so he can educated and it was impossible to learn so much. The huntsman thought Remnant's history was a lot, but this world, there was too much information to learn and memorize.

History, politics, economy, traditions, population. In addition with all of the wars that has taken place for centuries. Learning about the rest of the world was harder than any test he took under Professor Oobleck and Port. If he was taken a test right now, he would have failed big time. So, he decided to learn little by little first. Starting with the country he was currently residing. The United States, over two hundred years of history and culture. There were wars and how the country expanded thanks to people who migrated from Europe. All the states that formed this huge country. How everything started when they were only thirteen colonies by the British until they rebelled in the eighteen century. Their constitution, the wars, the presidents that ruled from the first till the current present one. Jaune had to take a break from the books. Too much information will fry his brain.

The blond was staring at the window gazing outside, it was already dark. The community looked more beautiful at night than in day. He still wasn't used to seeing the full in its entirety. Oh yeah, he almost forgot, he actually removed his attire. That's right his armor and other things were off. Jaune was now wearing a blue shirt with some gray shorts below the knees, with some brown slippers. He wasn't used to ear slippers either. It was weird wearing other clothing that wasn't his huntsman attire. So many things to get used to. The sound of laughter caught his attention. Turning, a smile spread his features. Sherry was on the living room watching television. Though the t.v was so old, the Arc has never seen anything like it. There weren't any holographic screens in this world. Outdated technology another thing to add to his list of getting use to. The little girl was wearing a white rabbit shirt that said" Bugs Bunny" and long brown baggy pants with pink flowers slippers.

She was so happy, after what she went through. Laughing at the cartoons. Looney Tunes, never heard of those. But they were sure hilarious, Jaune smiled walking over as he got seated with the girl on the sofa. Sherry smiled at him and it didn't took long for the huntsman to start laughing at the wackiness. Laughing together, like they were officially a family. How could he think of leaving her to go back to his world. If there was a way back. It was so selfish of him to leave her and Claire. This will have to be his new responsibility from now on. Time to wake up to reality and realize these two were his life, they're the ones he has to protect. After all, he was happy here. Even if Umbrella was still out there working on their experiments. For all he knew, this could be the beginning of the nightmare and not the end. The Arc was going to be ready if something does come up.

"Sherry, the bubble bath is ready!"

The girl smiled as she quickly left heading to the bathroom. Jaune just shook his head with a smile. The girl has been bragging of wanting to have a bubble bath. Claire finally fulfilled her wish. Just another night. While she was attending her bath, the blond decided to continue watching cartoons. Looney Tunes were funny as hell. It was no wonder why Sherry loves Bugs Bunny so much. But there other characters the Arc like. Daffy Duck was funny too and Taz the tasmanian devil was cool. He felt sorry for characters like Elmer and Sam, and poor coyote, he will always fail trying to catch the road runner. The huntsman left the living room going to a nightstand near the fire place. There, stood the pendant. The blond hasn't forgotten about it, not one bit as he took it. Annette's words were in his head, he will never forget or what happened at Raccoon City.

"You shouldn't leave the television on."

Jaune smiled as he saw Claire standing before him. She was wearing a white t-shirt and long green baggy pants with brown sandals. No matter what clothes she will wear, she will always be beautiful to him.

"Sorry" he smiled gazing at his girlfriend" I was about to turn it off when it got my attention. How's Sherry?"

"Enjoying her bubble bath. It's like she has never had one. Why are you holding her pendant."

"Fulfilling someone's last request."

The Redfield didn't what he was talking about. The blond opened the pendant and to her surprised he opened the portrait, there was a secret opening. Inside was a flash drive colored black with the Umbrella logo on it. In the usual colors red and white. The Arc has taken it.

"What is that?"

"The formula of the G-Virus" this shocked the brunette" Annette told me about it. She wanted me to get rid of it so it could never fall into the wrong hands."

Claire didn't argued when her boyfriend walked over to the fire place and threw the flash drive in. Seconds later, it has melted until it was destroyed in the flames. Such information was meant for no one to find. Because if it did, it will mean another outbreak on their hands. More people getting infected and dying. One city getting destroyed for it was enough. They have learned their lesson after experiencing the terror.

"I can't believe Annette would hide something so dangerous in Sherry's pendant. It explains further more why chief Irons wanted it. Because he can get the virus and the antiviral agent in one go. Son of a bitch was probably thinking of selling both to the highest bitter and make himself filthy rich. It makes me sick he used to be the chief of police."

"It may sound cruel and unfair. But I don't think those were Annette's true intentions. She did loved Sherry in the end. The pendant was her gift to her and she didn't care about the things it had, but the important value it holds to her. No virus or cure, but a gift to her pendant. As a reminder that her family loves her. Though, I can't speak for William. Seems he loved more G than his own daughter."

"You did the right thing getting rid of that shit. I'm surprised the feds didn't suspect the pendant."

"I'm glad they didn't. It's better this way. I just hope that was the end of the G-Virus for good."

"What do you mean? You just destroyed the flash drive containing how to make the virus."

"Do you remember when were at the lab, and the self destruct system was activated?"

Claire only gave a nod.

"Annette said the reason it was activated because someone must have taken the G-Virus. Let's just say it's true. Then asides us, and Leon. Could someone else must have been there and took it, like a sample?"

"Shit" she stood shocked" who knows how many samples they must have been taken. The G-Virus is still out there."

"We got rid of the formula. But what will be the point of doing that if they already got their hands on it? What if Umbrella resume their experiments with it?"

"It's not over yet...Goddammit" she got upset.

"I'm sorry. Here we are, in your home. We're supposed to be relaxing, away from all the shit and I have to ruin the mood."

"It's fine. What you say makes sense. We have to assume someone did took the G-Virus. Maybe Umbrella has it by now."

"More trouble in the future…." the blond nodded.

The phone suddenly rang as Claire went to picked it up. She removed the white mobile from it's charging station. The brunette went to the living room while the Arc was back watching the television.

"Hello?"

*Claire?

"Who is this?" this caught Jaune's attention.

*It's me, Jill. I honestly didn't know who to call, then I remember this number from Chris.*

"Jill?" blue eyes widened while the blond gasped" you made it out of Raccoon City."

*It was a close call. But I escaped just like you and Jaune.*

"Yeah, we both made it" she was gazing at her boyfriend" where are you?"

*I'm in Paris.*

"Did you find Chris?" Claire took the chance to ask the S.T.A.R.S member if she knew the whereabouts of her brother.

*No. A lot has happened here and it's not looking good.*

"What does that mean?"

*Watch the news.*

"Jaune, change the channel until you find any news."

The huntsman nodded grabbing the remote control. He started flipping through the channels until there was a woman about to speak a news bulletin. The words of the title shocked the Arc, "Umbrella Exposed". He raised the volume wanting to hear everything. The Redfield was also present watching, still holding the phone.

*We just received live images from inside the Umbrella Research Facility in Paris France. The source who recorded this would like to remain anonymous. We warned you, the following footage might be disturbing for younger audience.*

Jaune and Claire stood watching as they were seeing many bio creatures in cages. Zombies, as well as dogs, other creatures colored green looking like a giant mutated frogs with sharp claws. They didn't saw those when they were in Raccoon. There was even an image of a man becoming a zombie, another showing signs that it was mutating. It looked like it was going to turn into a licker.

"He did it. Claire, your brother actually did it."

*The footage continues for another hour long. We still haven't received word from CEO and one of Umbrella's founders Oswell E. Spencer. To explain if this is truly the work of the pharmaceutical company that are supposed to be prioritizing in skin care and development for curing diseases. Could this be the work of a conspiracy or has Umbrella been finally unmasked for what they truly are. A company dedicated on illegal experimentation on people. Can we still put our trust in them?*

"Don't think so" replied the huntsman.

*Could there be a connection with the pandemic outbreak that took place at Raccoon City? Are they really responsible for the tragedy that cost the lives of millions of people? Are the rumors true?*

"The shit has gotten real" followed the brunette.

*Did you saw it?* Asked Jill.

"Yeah. It's about fucking time Umbrella gets what it's coming to them. After what happened to Raccoon City.

*Can't agree more, but it's bad at the same time. Things here are very" lively", there's cops everywhere and even military groups. I might have to hang up. It's not safe where I am.*

"Jill wait! Do you know if Chris made it out all right?" Claire was really worried.

*He did. But I really don't know where he could be. All I know is that he's laying low for a while. After what he just did, Umbrella will be after him, looking for blood.*

"Wait for me. I'll join you-"

*No! Listen closely Claire. Whatever you do, don't come here. It's too dangerous. If I know Chris, he's probably out of the country by now. The trip here will be pointless. I have to go….*

"Jill? Jill?!" The Redfield glared as she hanged up" shit…."

"Doesn't sound like you have good news" said Jaune worried.

"She thinks Chris made it out and he's probably left the country."

"That's good. He did his job in exposing Umbrella to the world like he said he would. And now he left. Maybe he will come here."

"I don't know…." the brunette gave a sigh, after what Jill told her, she doubted it.

Jaune should have known better than to try and console her. It was that clear, she was worried for her brother. She hasn't heard anything from him not since finding out he was heading for Paris. To a very dangerous mission. Still she hasn't heard anything from him. The blond did the only thing he could do, as he pulled his girlfriend to a hug. The Redfield leaned her head on his shoulder trying to hold her tears.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to look for him. But we should do what Jill said and stay out of it."

"I know Chris can handle himself. But not hearing from him is pissing me off."

"This might be a bad idea and you might not agree with me. We should wait until something comes up. I'm sure he will find a way to try and reach you."

"He won't come here. It's too predictable. If Umbrella is really searching high and low for him. This will be the last place he will have in mind. He still doesn't know I was involved in Raccoon City. He's probably thinking I'm still in college acting like nothing has happened."

"We'll find him. I promise" he pulled her closer" our fight with Umbrella isn't over."

"Damn right, it isn't."

"Claire! I'm almost done!" came Sherry's voice from the bathroom.

"I'll be right there!" she ran back not wanting the girl to make a mess of the place.

Jaune was left alone looking in deep thought.

* * *

After Sherry was done with her fun bubble bath, Claire helped her dry up and put her pink bunny pajamas with bunny slippers. She was ready to go to bed because it was getting late. The brunette passed the Arc, telling him it was his turn. Jaune did promised the girl he was going to tuck her in. As she left the bedroom that usually belongs to her The blond huntsman could see the concern in her blue eyes. She was still thinking of her brother. He didn't blame her, Chris was her only family. And he was close to due that she was raised by him when their parents were already gone. How could he help her, he was having it hard. With looking after her and Sherry, whom she lost her parents during the outbreak. The blond smiled walking into the room seeing the girl in the bed with her cover. She has been so happy since arriving at this house. More than when she was with her parents.

"It's your turn to tuck me in tonight Jaune."

"I know. And here I am. But you don't look sleepy. You know it's getting late."

"I don't feel like sleeping yet. I was hoping, if you could read me a bedtime story."

"That's not a bad idea. Okay, let me check some of the books that Claire has here" the Arc started checking the small bookshelf next to the bed, hoping there was something the girl would enjoy.

"Actually" Sherry interjected" I kinda want to know about your world, Remnant?"

That has definitely caught the huntsman off guard" what…? When did you-How did you-"

"When you and Claire were talking at the cable car. I over heard you two. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I guess we were being a little loud that one time. So instead of a bedtime story. You want me to tell you about my world?"

"It sounds very interesting" oh yeah she was hyped.

"And you believe me?"

"Of course. I trust you and Claire with my life."

"Okay" he smiled" what do you want to know?"

"Your life in Remnant. But, can you say it like it was a story?"

"Right, right it's supposed to be a bedtime story, after all. All right, hope your ready."

"Wait. Can you, skip the sad parts? I don't want you to feel bad or sad."

"I don't have a problem telling you" he smiled happy she cares about him.

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me another story and I won't mind."

"I said it's fine. It will be the best bedtime story you have ever heard."

Sherry gave a nod neither her or Jaune knew that Claire was standing at the entrance, in the corner.

So the huntsman started telling his life in a form of a story. He began describing his village in the southern region of Vale of the Sonus continent. How he was born to a family that are the descendants of many heroes throughout history. And how he was the only male born, with the rest all bring girls. Sherry kept listening, paying close attention to everything. The boy that wanted to become strong and become a hero like his ancestors. But, he wasn't that good. The Arc told the little girl how his father tried to train him, but he failed. Destroying his expectations of him, this made the girl sad. No matter how hard he train, he wasn't good enough to please his father. And so, the man came to the conclusion that he couldn't be the heir to the family. That it was for the best if he stays helping with the cleaning of the house along with his sisters. Apparently his older sister work as the village militia having good combat skills.

Sherry felt so bad for Jaune and it was the same for Claire, who was still listening. The poor boy was destined to be a failure until he grew up. The Arc finally told them the day he decided to leave his home and go to Beacon. When he got his hands on the forged transcripts and left to the capital city of Vale. It was everything started for the blond rookie huntsman. Arriving to the school, but not before throwing up on the air ship due to his motion sickness. Meeting Ruby, his first friend. The poor girl was just like him, completely awkward when it comes to meeting new people. And how he started feeling inferior to the rest of the students that were going to attend the school. He added his silly crush on Weiss Schnee just because he wanted to be honest with the little girl. The Redfield didn't felt jealous. Teenagers had crushes except her, it was the last thing in her mind.

The initiation test at the Emerald Forest when he was sent flying with everyone. Sherry laughed at the part when he was screaming. The blond rolled his eyes and resumed his story telling. How he was saved by the red head girl named Pyrrha who will eventually became his partner in the test. The same one who unlocked his aura. Making the mistake to go to the cave that was the hideout of a Deathstalker, meeting with Ruby and the others, picking up the chess pieces that were the relics to pass the test. How Ren and Nora were with him when they had to team up, fighting the scorpion Grimm. While Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake fought the Nevermore. Defeating both creatures, clearing the test. Sherry was so excited hearing the fight that made Jaune blushed from the embarrassment. He didn't do much, but enough for them to defeat the Deathstalker.

Those people that helped him became his future team during the ceremony. Team JNPR with him being the leader. While Ruby became leader of team RWBY. It was confusing at first, but he made it to Beacon and Sherry was so happy for him. His months during the school was next. Taking classes like regular students all the way to getting bullied by Cardin Winchester. Sherry didn't like that, she hated bullies remembering she was a victim too when she was at elementary school. Bullies were bad people that take advantage over anyone. Jaune's mistake when he revealed to Pyrrha his transcripts because Cardin was listening. And he took advantage of said information making the Arc his personal lap dog. This only made little girl angrier, Claire was probably pissed too still listening. The trip to Forever Fall when he stood up to the Winchester leading to his fight against the Ursai and the first Grimm he slayed on his own. But by now, he knew Pyrrha lend him a hand with her semblance and he didn't minded.

Jaune decided not to bring Blake being a faunus because his story already sounds crazy enough. He also skipped the part when he finds out she was a former member of the terrorist group known as the White Fang. Everything led to the events of the Vytal Festival tournament. His team was successful against team BRZN, then their victory at the doubles round. The blond leader chose Pyrrha to head into the single's competition knowing she was the perfect choice. Then again, how he regretted his decision knowing what will happen during the final round. His partner accidentally destroyed that poor girl Penny, who turned out to be a robot all along. Then Cinder's message and finally, the chaos started. The Grimm invaded Amity arena and everyone was trying to fled without panicking. That was a big disaster while he and his friends stayed behind. The Arc had no idea what was he thinking trying to stop Pyrrha from fighting them. He should have supported her with everyone and fight them all together.

The battle of Beacon, how he and his team fought hard with RWBY and everyone else that participated at the tournament. It all lead to going to Beacon and Ozpin about to transfer the Fall Maiden's powers to Pyrrha. Of course back then, he had no idea. Then Cinder killing Amber, taking the remaining of her powers, becoming a full Maiden. Pyrrha kissing and getting him away from harm as she went to fight the evil woman. He calling Weiss and Ruby to save her because he was powerless to do anything. It brought him to tears. The death of his partner, the fall of Beacon, a victory for the bad guys, a loss for the good guys. After all that came the part when he, the rest of his team and Ruby were going to Mistral having a lead that Cinder could be in Haven thanks to Qrow. Jaune didn't didn't got to finished the rest of the story as he was in tears, but he was caught off guard as Sherry hugged him.

"I'm sorry" she kept on holding him" I should have never made you tell me. I'm really sorry…."

"No, I'm fine. What matters now is you. I'm here for you. And Claire too."

"You're not angry with me?" the little girl broke the hug worried.

"Never. Now, I think it's time to get to bed. I promise I will finish my story next time."

"I don't want you to cry."

"I cry because it's what people do. I missed my home and my friend. Of course I will get emotional telling the story. Now, time to sleep" he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Jaune."

"Night Sherry."

"Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think, you can take me to Remnant?"

"I honestly don't know."

"It's okay. Goodnight."

By now Claire already left, she has heard enough.

* * *

Jaune was lying on the sofa, near the living room with his covers. He volunteered to sleep here. Though to Claire's complaints that she didn't minded if he would sleep in the same bed with her. They were together so it didn't bothered her in the least. But the Arc was being too stubborn telling her many times that he respects her privacy and all of that shit. Now, that he thought about it sounded like a big pile of BS. That was exactly what the Redfield told him. Maybe he did a mistake refusing her offer. For crying out loud, what kind of boyfriend he is. This was all new to him. Who would think he will be in a relationship. Ren and Nora made it official but they barely had time to relax and hold hands, or kissed. But he, he surely had enough time on his hands. Dirty thoughts were taking over his head making feel aroused, he" risen to the occasion" thinking of the possibilities to go that far with the brunette.

The blond hear footsteps near by. It was heading his way, he quickly got up. He forgot he left Crocea Mors in the room where Claire was staying. Did someone broke into the house. The thoughts were erased when he that it was the Redfield standing before him. That was a big relief for the blond. But why was she here. The brunette was wearing her white t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts that looked very good on her. Staring at her, something was up. The expression in her blue eyes was different. There was lust and biting her upper lip. Yeah, she was aroused. Jaune was already hard and turned on before she got here. Was she thinking the same thing. He got his answer when she removed her shirt and she wasn't wearing a bra. Now he was staring at a topless Claire. Her breast looked like they were a D cup or C, he didn't care they were beautiful. Not to mention this was the first time he was seeing a pair of boobs.

"Claire…?"

The Redfield climbed on the sofa, getting on top of him. Before he could say another word, she kissed him passionately. Feeling her chest and warm body, he groaned slightly feeling his arousal growing. This woman was making him feel like this. Was it some sort of punishment, or some kind of reward for waiting so long. The kiss was broken as he needed some air, his manhood has reached the limit of its size. Claire moaned softly feeling it, between her thighs, she licked her lips.

"Wait...Are you sure-"

She kissed him again but broke it quickly" shut up and fuck me."

She has said the magical words.

 **(Lemon Time!)**

Jaune didn't argued since this is what the brunette wanted. He kissed her passionately holding her tightly. The feeling of her breast on his chest, felt great. Eyes widened as the Redfield started using tongue and he complied. Their tongues fighting for dominance while soft moaning in their mouths. Claire grabbed his crotch, a moan escaped her lips feeling his erection. He was rock hard, she was dying in anticipation. Completely aroused she removed his shirt pulled down his pants revealing his nine inch dick. She followed removing her short. Neither of the two were wearing underwear. The brunette grinned seeing his manhood standing tall and proud. She quickly strapped him wanting to be on top, ready for her first time. The Arc got up holding her, he whispered he was going to be very gentle. His comment made her feel better knowing she can trust him. Jaune pointed his hard manhood straight at her womanhood as the brunette started slowly descending towards it.

The huntsman was hoping Sherry doesn't wake up hearing their love making. He knew things are about to get loud. As soon as the tip reached her outer walls, Claire yelped. It hurt, but she was suddenly kissed by the blond. Accepting it she focused more on the kiss as she realized the Arc was slowly grinding his hips, entering her wet entrance. The Redfield wasn't feeling too much pain because her boyfriend was being so gentle just like he said he would. She could feel as he was tearing her barrier little by little. Thanks to him, it wasn't hurting that much. The Redfield remembered her friends in college talking about sex and how one's first time would hurt a lot. But this was nothing. Jaune was doing such a good job being gentle with her. The brunette chose to do the same moving her hips in the same slow pattern. Her barrier was down as she bit her lip, but she caught up by another kiss from her boyfriend.

Once more they were tongue kissing as Claire wrapped her arms all over Jaune's back, he did the same. While both were still grinding their hips slowly. The minutes went by with both kissing and moaning. To them, it seemed like hours and neither were planning in putting a stop. Soon the brunette was no longer feeling the pain. It was changing, it was becoming good. She was feeling good from Jaune's thrusting. No feeling pain means she started begging for the blond to go faster. He obeyed increasing his speed on his thrusting. The Redfield was getting lost in pleasure, moaning loud telling the Arc to keep fucking her like that. The huntsman went with kissing her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, her breast. Every part of her body. Worshiping her like she was a Goddess. It was driving her cray, not wanting this to end. She could be like this forever, in eternal bliss.

"Fuck, more...Fuck me more Jaune, fuck me harder…."

Jaune was acting wild letting all restrains filled with lust and desire. His only thought was to please his girlfriend and make her feel good. He embrace her while thrusting faster, both kissed again. Quickly he decided to change position, with him being on top of her. Claire moaned in response, staring into his lustful eyes. He was amazing, outstanding, he was truly a machine that won't stopped. Guess having so much aura must means, he has a lot of stamina too. That was good, she didn't wanted him to stop. Not until she climaxes together with him. Both kept going the tempo grinding their hips as fast as they could. The kept it up until the sound of their hips clashing became louder. The Arc started into her eyes, her expression was of pure bliss, truly enjoying every minute of it. So, he was doing a good job. The blond kept following his instincts thrusting, until he could feel he was almost there.

"Claire...I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to…."

"Me too, keep it up, fuck me very good…."

Both increased their speed, feeling their limit coming. Both were still in their embrace as they climaxed together. Both moaned escalated as they could still feel their orgasm taking over. The couple kissed passionately, waiting for their climax to end. Even after it was over, they were still kissing. But they eventually broke it, needing some air. Claire finally leaned close to the blond with a very pleased smile on her features. Yet, Jaune looked like he could last a couple of rounds more. But, he was very happy too.

 **(Lemon End)**

"That was...Holy shit" the Redfield was speechless.

"You were amazing too. I hope I made our first time one to remember" he kissed her cheek.

"You have no idea" she kissed him back.

"So...I really hope we didn't woke up Sherry. You were pretty loud."

"I know, but I had that cover. Before coming here, I gave her my headphones and my CD player. She's been listening to Guns' N Roses Appetite for Destruction the entire time. And I made sure the volume level is the highest. Hope she doesn't go deaf."

"You are clever. I really have to start listening to your music. More to add on my list of getting adjusted in this world."

"And speaking of that" she turned to him" I'm sorry, for not believing you. From now on, I will believe you."

"You sure?" this surprised the blond.

"Your my boyfriend, I have to support and trust you. I do believe you are from another world. I'm sorry for taking me so long to believe it."

"It's okay" he pulled her closer" I wasn't expecting you will believe me just like that, in the first place. But thanks for your support."

"No, thanks for being here. For me and for Sherry."

"Anything for you two."

They kissed again as both eventually drifted off to sleep. Jaune was happy, he actually felt joy being with Claire, with Sherry and here.

He was home.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I hope you all enjoy the lemon. I did it because the story's already rated M so might as add it lol.**

 **-This is officially the last chapter before going to the next saga. Though I admit I don't know when I will start writing it. I still need to get my ideas straight. In the mean time, I will return to update other stories like the Alternate Path.**

 **-To warrior of six blades: I think you should skip the lemon scene in your story. We don't want Ruby and co seeing Jaune losing his virginity to Claire lol.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***ENDDRAGON369- don't worry I have have plans for it. I haven't forgotten about his scroll.**

 ***hawkeyestratos1996- hm...So far I have 3 sagas plus a filler one I've been thinking in making.**

 ***MeteorEIDrago- not hate him more like he's not perfect. Not to mention he's doing this without telling his brother. He's trying to do the right thing but he keeps messing up. It goes to show you that even Gods aren't perfect.**

 ***Super heavy weapons guy- I did said the Code Veronica sage is next since it takes place 2 months after the events of Raccoon City. Honestly I don't know how to include Jaune in the events of RE4.**

 ***The Real Hell Fire- I saw it funny "it's just a sword it's not that much of a threat" lol. Besides I did it so Jaune can have Crocea Mors back. Especially since I have better weapons to give him in the future. Also it's not just a family heirloom anymore it's the only thing he has of his world. That makes it more important.**

 ***Guest- according to the RE timeline Degeneration takes place after Code Veronica around 3 years later if I'm not mistaken.**

 ***Guest: I don't know yet to include Jaune in the events of Darkside Chronicles and RE4.**

 ***Perseus12- true it's only the beginning for Jaune. Umbrella is about to fall but we know it doesn't end there.**

 ***Wolpackersson09- it's not that easy Jaune and Claire's path is going to get bumpy.**

 ***commadosquirrel: it will be a new saga and I decided to put all of them in this story instead of doing it separate.**

 ***Guest- yes the nostalgia of playing a game you haven't played in years. RE3 is terrifying because of Nemesis always chasing you throughout the whole game.**

 ***Guest- oh okay, well no I don't approve of silly crack theories made by the crazy fandom. Pyrrha's dead period. As for that red head woman with glasses I doubt it's her reincarnation. Like I said it's only been a year since the battle of Beacon and that woman seems to be in her early to mid 20's. It's either her mother or older sister which I won't be surprise if she's the Summer Maiden. Since I'm sure we will meet the Winter Maiden in volume 7 in Atlas.**

 ***warrior of six blades- oh crap another blooper made. Yeah Jaune and the rest of his team weren't present when Jin was telling them Ozpin's past. Silly me. I guess I will have to edit that part thanks for telling me. And I agree about Simmons the guys was so obsessed with Ada he made a clone of his own woman. He was willing to sacrifice so many lives for it to happen. Not taking into consideration she wanted to take revenge on him at the cost of spreading the C-Virus on Tall Oaks, part of Europe and China. Turns out the bitch was crazier than him. True people hate RE6 because it's not a survival horror game it's more action oriented, I don't have a problem with it. But its most recommended to play it with someone because solo is hard especially if you play in the "No Hope" difficulty which I still haven't clear. Off topic it's okay if you want to continue your story following the events after RE2.**

 ***Xerox45- thank you I hope you have enjoy the story so far.**

 ***DarkMaster1117- thank you for liking the story and it's more than just having writers block with Heroes in Remnant. I don't have any inspiration to continue it, I know it sucks. I hate when that happens.**

 ***Edrap- same I did said it was going to be a short story before deciding to continue it. There's already a challenge in my profile of Oscar being in the RE2 remake universe titled" Resident Farmhand". So far no one has taken it.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- Sherry was already tested and she's free of the G-Virus. I'm guessing the after effects won't take place for years. To me the remnants of the virus took a long time for it to evolved and hence giving her the fast healing regenaration she has in RE6. Also I don't think I will be including Jaune in RE4, the same with RE5. Don't know about RE6.**

 ***Spartan Warlord- I will think about the Overwatch harem. I will need time. But I don't know about the Scorpion King series, I'm not fond of them sorry.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- thank you for liking the story. And I know what you mean about Vic but there's still no evidence against him. And they have uploaded a video where Jamie Marchi ADMITS she doesn't have any evidence against Vic after all the shit she talked about him. So the bitch has been lying all along (I'm not surprised). If she's been lying what are the chances that Monica, Chris Sabat and the rest of Funimation are lying too? It's all a hoax just like KickVic. The law is going to hit them very hard.**

 ***CT7567Rules- thank you for your support and I already have some awesome new weapons for Jaune in the next saga.**

 ***Krecier- I like sweat drops but Jaune was feeling conflicted he misses his friends and Remnant. But he doesn't want to leave Claire and Sherry. It's a very hard choice for him to make. But now he knows he can't go back.**

 ***Zilla- exactly Jaune replied without hesitation to go back to Remnant but when the God of Light told him" you will have no regrets" that's when it gets hard. It's really tough being a hero.**

 ***C rex- like I said it's not easy being the hero.**

 ***X3runner- I already have that covered and Leon isn't one of them. Will they get a dog? Can't answer that now.**

 ***Greer123- I already have plans with Jaune, he will have to choose a side even if he claims he's not the enemy.**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- always happy for your support it makes writing worth it. And yeah RT has really disappointed I am crossing my fingers volume 7 turns out better but somehow, I doubt it.**

 ***MADRABBIT0702- thank you for liking the story and yes I will be continuing it.**

 ***Arashi walker- that is yet to be seen.**

 ***Blake Tourdner- lol at the joke it made my day.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Back in the fray


	18. Back in the Fray

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Resident Evil they are the rightful property of of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are documents notes being read**

**Communications through electronic devices

* * *

Code Veronica X saga

Chapter 1 Back in the fray

(Location: French airspace Eastern Europe)

(Date: December 7, 1998)

Jaune was gazing through the window of his seat. The plane was flying through the country of France. The pilot has already revealed they will be arriving at the airport in half an hour. He was so calm, it wasn't the first time he has traveled on an air craft. Too bad his motion sickness was still there. Good thing, he was holding a puking bag just in case things get messy. Asides from that, the Arc was trembling on the inside at what they were planning to do. Blue eyes turned to the person next to him. Claire, his girlfriend was sleeping soundly. She was very tired before boarding the plane. Here they were, about to enter another nightmare. It was hard to believe it's been two months since the incident at Raccoon City. The memories were still alive for the blond. Everything he and the Redfield went through since their arrival to the zombie infested city. The Police, Station, the streets, the sewers, the Umbrella underground laboratory known as NEST.

The dangers and horrors they faced together. The zombies, the lickers, G-virus Birkin, Tyrant X. Things that can considered nothing but a bad dream. He lived it all, and survived. Him, the same weakling huntsman who got his hands on those forged transcripts to get to Beacon. A lot has happened since then, so much has changed. The experience the Arc has been through has made him stronger. With Claire by his side, they escaped that city along with Sherry and Leon. Better off to stop thinking about that. It was in the past now, the present is all that matters now. But this is what has him so worried. What they were doing here, their purpose for coming to France. It wasn't for a pleasant couple vacation. But rather, something dangerous and crazy. Even suicidal. What was that saying, out of the frying pan and into the fire. Damn right. They were heading into the fire of hell to be more precise.

But Jaune was only doing this for Claire. He will do anything for her. These past two months hasn't been easy for the Redfield. She kept wondering if her brother was all right. Wondering where he could be. After what he did, he should be hiding from the rest of the world. But it was a good thing. Chris has literally exposed the Company of Umbrella for what they're really are. A terrorist organization that play with human lives using them as guinea pigs for their bio experiments. The Trevor mansion, Raccoon City, they were responsible for those incidents and the many innocent lives lost. It had to be done. Everyone needed to see the truth before more incidents occur. Now the pharmaceutical company have their days numbered. With the US government getting involved, investigating them. Hopefully, it will be the end of Umbrella soon. The blond gave a soft sigh.

The Arc was still not happy how he got into this world. The God of Light along with an angel, because it was necessary. Taking him away from his home, family and friends and be damned to live in this world. Pretty much he has accepted things. But he would like to punch that God for what he did, it was so selfish of his part. What matters now, that he was here and he wanted to help Claire find her brother. He was holding a book. A French to English dictionary. The blond had plenty of time to try and understand the language. The Redfield did suggested him to buy tapes to try and speak it. He was too stubborn not to do it. He was praying, everything goes well and they don't take too much time. Even if he had a strong feeling that coming here was a big mistake. That it was useless since Chris was probably not here anymore. Also, Jill warned them not to come either due that it was too dangerous.

A smile spread his lips thinking about the good thing from the Raccoon City outbreak. Sherry Birkin, the little girl they found and were able to cured her from the G-Virus. The daughter of Annette and William Birkin. Former researchers of Umbrella and her father, the creator of said virus who took it after the company murdered him, taking the virus in the process. The man took G and eventually became that horrific creature he and Claire had to face and killed five times. After all of that crap, they survived together. And adopted the little girl, she couldn't be any happier having them as their new parents. Remembering Annette's last words, she wanted her daughter to be in good hands. And not in horrible people like herself and husband. In the end, the woman redeemed herself. It was sad for her to lose her parents in one night. But the girl wasn't letting it get to her. Now, that she has new parents who love her very much.

Thinking of Sherry made Jaune looked sad. How, he misses her so much. They couldn't take her with them. Who knows what dangers they will face. It was better to keep her out of this. The little girl obviously didn't like their decision, wanting to come with them. Claire knew where to take her while they were out of the country. The only place she could think of, where she will be safe. Leaving the girl with Barry and his family in Canada. His two daughters Polly and Moira have taken a liking to Sherry immediately even if they were a bit older than her. The Arc remembered how she teared up not wanting to see them go. But he promised her, they will return. Giving her his word as an Arc. Never to be broken. Blue eyes narrowed in determination. They will get through this and return to their adopted daughter, no matter what. Let Umbrella bring in the worse, they were more than ready to take them on.

He wished to get in contact with Jill again or Leon. Now that the former cop was officially working for the US government. He can sure give them information on Chris's whereabouts. Or the former S.T.A.R.S member who is a close friend of the older Redfield. That wasn't going to happen since technology in this world was way behind than the one from Remnant. No scrolls, except for his. Maybe, he should do something about that. Like showing the big phone companies his scroll. Maybe they can get the necessary resources to create replicas. That will sure benefit the communication in this world. Jaune really thought long and hard about it. Those companies will immediately questioned him, where did he get such a device without raising suspicions. Then again, many of those suits only care about profit. So, if they make lots of money they will care less where he got it.

Claire started stirring a little. Her head fell on his shoulder as the blond smiled. Her expression was so peaceful. This was probably the first time she has had a goodnight sleep. Back in Houston, she barely got any rest because she was always thinking of her brother. So worried for his well being and the Arc didn't blamed her. Chris was her only family, the one who took the role of mother and father. The only person she can rely on. If anything happens to him. Jaune's eyes narrowed, no that won't happen. He might not know her brother except the guy was tough and a survivor like his girlfriend. They will find him and he hope the older Redfield would approve of him, dating his younger sister. He wanted to make a good impression on him when he meets him. Well, saving her life more than once back in Raccoon City could be counted as a plus one, or two maybe. Why was he thinking that, when it was the least of his worries. Jaune ran his hand on Claire's hair.

Another thing that has him worried was the FBI. Leon told him they will be keeping an eye on him. Because he didn't had a record, they see him as a possible threat to their country. He didn't blame them. Luckily, they won't follow him here and they still didn't know of his" abilities". Claire did told him the FBI only works on affairs inside the US, not outside. However, the CIA could be watching him since the agency does work outside of the country. Who knows, maybe there were a few of their agents right now, on board of the plane. Jaune gazed around. Mostly everyone were still sleeping. The blond was starting to act paranoid. The sign button of putting the seat belt lit on. They have finally arrived at the airport. The captain spoke in French first, then in English. The Arc put his seat belt on gazing at his girlfriend. He hated waking her, she really needed the rest after worrying herself to death over the whereabouts of her brother.

"Claire, wake up. Put your seat belt on, we're here."

"Fuck…." she muttered waking up, putting the damn seat belt on.

"Sorry. I didn't wanted to wake you."

"I know you wouldn't. But rules are rules" she gave him a peek on the cheek.

As one of the flight attendants passed by making sure everyone had their seat belts on. Jaune and Claire were ready for the arrival. Neither of them has ever been to Paris. They haven't forgotten the reason why they came here. Good thing the Redfield had plenty of money in her savings account thanks to her brother. Originally they were to pay for her college studies, but that wasn't the priority at the moment. She knew Chris was going to get angry when she tells him. But she was planning to finish her studies after this. Minutes later the plane was slowly descending making a smooth landing. Turning to the brunette, she was still pissed for being awake. The Arc made an apology gesture taking her hand. She rolled her eyes at him and gave it a gentle squeeze assuring him again, it wasn't his fault and she's fine with it. They will have to wait for everyone to take their things and leave the aircraft.

After leaving the plane, the couple had to wait with the rest of the passengers to get their bags. Then, they had to make a long line to get their passports check. It was like more than hour for all that before they can leave the air port. Claire was annoyed at the waiting. She was still feeling sleepy and she wanted to get a shower. The Redfield hasn't gotten any sleep for who knows how long. At least they were finally here. Paris was a big city, it will take them a while before they can get any leads on Chris. That will be one big headache. But she was glad, she didn't came here alone. It would have been so hard to do things on her own. If Jaune wasn't here to guide her, she would have done something drastic. Like charging straight at that Umbrella Facility. Really crazy thing to do, but she would go for it. If it will give her any leads on her brother. Her first time in France and it wasn't for pleasantries. No romantic vacation with her boyfriend.

That last thought was really nice. It would be great to spend a romantic getaway with her man. In the so called" City of Love". The dates, the laughs, the kisses, the many times they will have sex. Claire erased those thoughts. Well, maybe she can have sex with him when they get to their hotel. She can in the mood once she has her warm shower. Even better if he agrees to join her. The brunette was starting to get aroused at the many possibilities. So she was stressed, pissed and worried sick for her brother. She deserves this shit. She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, so thankful he was here. Jaune wasn't just her boyfriend, but he was her support, her pillar, her rock. What will she do without him. The blond makes things easier in her life. The Redfield couldn't be any happier with his presence. He was two of the best thing that happened to her when she was in that hell hole Raccoon City. Sherry was the second, her adopted daughter.

Thank goodness it was finally their turn. The female attendant smiled at the two as they showed their passports. They checked in as she put a punch clearing them. She smiled again saying" Welcome to Paris" in perfect English. The couple was finally relief as they left the crowded air port. Their transportation should be near by. Once they were out of the building, they were checking all the drivers that had the sing with their names on it. The place was packed, many people would come in this time of year. After all, it was the holiday season. They will want to visit their families, friends, loved ones. And they were here to get any information on her brother. It bugged Claire they haven't made any official plans for Christmas. Sherry wanted to spend time with them. Then she blurted out she wanted to go to Disney World. It will depend how long they will remain here. Honestly, she didn't wanted to stay here for too long.

Jaune called to her as he spotted the driver with their sing. Jaune Arc and Claire Redfield. Finally, they can leave this place for good. They went to the man telling him they were the ones in French. It was the blond who wanted to test his new language skills to the test, from what he has learned in a short amount of time. The driver laughed it up saying his French was bad. It got a sigh from the Arc and another laugh from his girlfriend. Luckily, the man knew English so no problem. He put all of their bags on the trunk of his taxi cab. Both got on the back of the vehicle. The driver got on board, turning on the car as it shortly drove off from the airport. Claire smiled leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Maybe she can get a short rest before arriving at the hotel. Jaune smiled back putting his arm around her. Why did he suddenly had a bad feeling that things weren't going to go their way.

"Target just left the airport."

A shadowy figure stood on top of a building. Watching the couple with a pair of binoculars.

*We have them on radar. Keep eyes on them until they reach their destination.*

"Roger."

* * *

The ride to their hotel was very nice. It's not every day they get to drive and see the different sights of Paris. Restaurants, buildings, cafe and there were the many tourist spots. First, they were able to see the Eiffel Tower clearly. It was freaking huge anyone in the city can have a view at it. Pretty impressive and how tall it is. Jaune didn't wanted to get to the top of that thing. Not that he was afraid of heights, okay maybe a little. A building that caught the couple's attention was the Moulin Rouge. The Arc has also brought a history book on France. He needed to learn more about this world and he has done his research in two months. The Moulin Rouge was built as a venue for entertainment where the rich gathered. Among their biggest acts was something called the" can can" dance. The blond hasn't seen it yet and he might never get the chance. Remembering they weren't here for a lovers vacation.

The Place des Vosges in English called the Place Royal a residential district built in the usual French design. Built by a monarch called Henry IV. The taxi was crossing a large stone bridge, with the view of the Conciergiere. A large castle structure built for kings, that later became a prison and a court house. To this day, it still serves as a courthouse. The Pantheon a burial ground for those that has passed on. It was built based on the Roman Pantheon. Jaune did read it used to be a church before. The Palace of Versailles. Once a royal hunting lodge turned into the official palace for the king's court which is currently now a museum of French history. The famous Notre Dame Cathedral, the amazing structure of the Arc de Triomphe. Wait, Jaune halted as it was called" Arc". Just a mere coincidence. He hasn't noticed Claire staring at him with a smile. He looked like a very curious child. Though she was in the same boat. It was also her first time in France.

After passing many more tourists spots the taxi finally arrived at their destination. The Hotel Darcet. It was cheap and nice. They didn't needed a five stars one since they won't be staying too long. The cab driver took their bags from the trunk as employees of the hotel followed carrying them. The couple entered going to the front counter to make their reservation. Fifteen minutes later and they were in their room with their bags. Claire tipped the employees for a job well done as she stretched her arms. These few days are going to be long. She wanted to freshen up, before kissing her boyfriend, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Jaune decided to stay on the bed. Usually it was a room with two separate beds but it looks like his girlfriend has decided to be only one. He rolled his eyes not bothered by it. Gazing at the room it was real pretty, it even had two chocolate candy on the pillows as a welcome gesture.

The Arc took his candy, it was delicious. The chocolate was so rich and smooth, it melted in his mouth the second he ate it. Going through his girlfriend's things, he took her CD player. Metallica's Load was already placed in the device so he pressed play. While Claire was showering, the blond kept on listening to the CD. His thoughts were on Sherry again. Who knows how long they will stay here. But he wanted to return as soon as possible. Blue eyes went on the mobile phone on the nightstand. He kept staring at it, until making a decision. Pausing the CD player, Jaune removed the headphones and grabbed the phone. Dialing the number to Barry's house. He needed to hear her voice and find out how she's doing. Truly, he was acting like a real father figure. There was no doubt he cares so much for the little girl. It didn't mattered, she was his daughter now. And it was his responsibility to look after her. The phone was ringing until somebody picked up the call.

"Barry? Hey, it's me Jaune. Yeah. Claire's boyfriend. We just got here and we're currently on our hotel room. What's that? You were having trouble with your phone and the power went out yesterday. I know, fucking technology right? Um...Is Sherry there? Please can you put her on the line?"

A few seconds later he was able to hear the happy voice of the eight year old. A big smile spread his features.

*Jaune! Are you and Claire all right?*

"We're fine sweetie. We just got here, and we're in the hotel.

*You guys took so long he could imagined she was pouting.*

"I know, it was a long flight. How's it been since we left?"

*It's been great, I'm having so much fun with Moira and Polly. We were watching the Little Mermaid and then Beauty and the Best, they even have scary movies, but her dad doesn't know.*

Jaune chuckled, he was so happy she was getting along with Barry's daughters. This is exactly what Sherry needed. To spend time with kids around her age. Claire did made the right choice leaving her with the former S.T.A.R.S member.

*We had a sleepover and pizza oh and Moira thinks Barry is going to give her a Nintendo 64 for Christmas.*

"Don't you mean Santa Claus?"

*I know he doesn't exist and no Moira and Polly didn't tell me. I kinda figure out a while back. I actually saw my parents wrapping the gifts, this one time.*

Blue eyes softened at least Sherry had some happy memories with her real parents. William and Annette were great parents before they started the research on the G-Virus. Everything changed after that.

"You have no idea how happy I am to know that you're having fun.

*Where's Claire?*

"She's taking a shower."

*When are you guys coming back?*

There it is. She asked the question again. So he will give her the same answer as before.

"Soon, I don't know how long. But we'll be there eventually. I will do my very best not to keep you waiting. I know I'm repeating myself, but its the truth. Until, be patient and have fun."

*I miss you both….*

The Arc was now on the edge on his seat, trying hard not to shed tears. His hold on the phone was shaking.

" _Come on Jaune, don't let the tears take over. You can do this. Your inner dad has to stay hidden."_

"You know I miss you too, and so does Claire. And we love you too…." damn it, the freaking tears have emerged and his voice was breaking.

"Fuck…."

*Swear!* Called Sherry with a laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. It slipped up. You know, it's a good thing you didn't count the times me and Claire swore during Raccoon City."

*I started at first, over a hundred I think. But then I lost count.*

Both laughed, he needed this as he dried his tears.

*Jaune…?*

"Yeah?"

*You guys...Will make it before Christmas, right?

"Of course we will, I gave you my word didn't I? We'll be there, even if we have to swim all the way from France to Canada. We will spend Christmas with you."

*That's a long swim. You guys might probably get eaten by sharks.*

"Please, we have fought worse things than sharks. Even an army of them won't stop us from coming back to you."

She laughed but he could tell she was tearing up. And he was tearing up again, God damn it parenthood.

"I promise we'll spend the best Christmas ever. We'll take you to Disney, we WILL take you to Disney or my name isn't Jaune Arc. An Arc never goes back on his word."

*I know….*she sniffed

"Listen Sherry...I have to hang up now. Claire is still in the bathroom, I wish you could talk to her."

*It's okay, I know she has a lot on her mind with wanting to find her brother. Can you tell her I say hi.*

"You bet. Hey, gotta go…."

*Thank you. You and Claire both, for adopting me. I'm so happy you two came into my life...Bye….*

The blond teared up as he hanged up. Darn it, Sherry really knows how to hit the strings of his heart. Putting the phone back on the charger, he dried his tears again. He was about to put the headphones back and continue listening to the Metallica CD. When he noticed Claire was standing by the door to the bathroom. Her hair was obviously wet from the shower and she has changed to something more comfortable. A mint green tank top with gray shorts. Damn, she was freaking hot in it. She must be in the mood if she would wear something so skimpy. For now, he will keep his hormones in check. He was strong enough to resist the temptation. The big question, for how long. The brunette walked over to him with a smile, getting seated on the bed, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"You were there long?"

"Just until the part you were taking her to Disney."

"I promised her I will. I never break my word."

"You just couldn't help it, could you?"

"I needed to talk to her. I was worried. But I worried for nothing, she's having a blast at Barry's. She said hi to you."

"I missed her too. But I promise, we won't take long. We just need to find those leads that will help us know Chris's whereabouts."

"I'm with you all the way" he smiled.

"All the way, huh?"

Jaune saw the seductive expression in Claire's blue eyes. She got closer to him, kissing him passionately. Oh yeah, she was in the mood. Then, he better not disappoint her. After a long trip, any couple would want to get their minds off all sorts stressful situations. Might as well enjoy the beautiful room and of course, the lone bed. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her back, his hands went through her tank top. Having a good feel of her back. The Arc heard her gave a soft moan. Boy, things were getting hot so quickly. He could feel himself rising to the occasion. It was getting uncomfortable with all of these clothes, time to lose them. But, before he could get the chance the Redfield stopped and removed herself from him. The blond blinked, what did he do wrong. In return she was smirking especially when she saw the tent on his jeans.

"What? I thought we were getting in the mood."

"We were. But you should shower first. Then, we will finish what we started."

"I don't think I have a condom. I must have left it back at your place."

"It's fine, I got my pills."

"You sure those things are safe?"

"Yes, for the tenth time. Unless it was Umbrella who made them."

"Don't even joke about that" he sweat dropped.

"You know, I was thinking. When we find your brother. Do you think he...Will like me? Will he be fine with...Us?"

"When I tell him you saved my life various times, you'll be immediately on his good side. He'll be in your debt."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. I don't want him to hate me or not have a good relationship with him."

"You'll be fine. He'll be proud I found someone worthy."

Jaune smiled as he was about to kiss her. Claire laughed as she shoved him a little covering her nose. Okay he got that picture he stank and needs a shower. The Redfield grabbed the remote and turn on the television. Jaune rolled his eyes at her, well it was no joke he didn't like his current smell. The blond got off the bed walking over to his bag and get some clothes. His eyes were on the window. They slowly narrowed for a moment. Clearing his throat to catch his girlfriend's attention. He only gave her a look and she nodded, before resuming to watch the television. The blond went to the bathroom closing the door behind him. No need to lock it though. The Redfield was watching a show and suddenly got bored. Surfing through the channels, there has to be something good at this hour. Until there was a news broadcast showing an Umbrella facility. It has to be the one here. Obviously she didn't understood jack shit because the anchorman was speaking in French. Until they showed the English translation below.

*The Pharmaceutical Company Umbrella has been ignoring warnings from the US government for the past months. Due to their suspicious actions shown in the footage of the Paris facility as well as connections to the outbreak that occurred in Raccoon City in Arklay County. There are also numerous events that have been added to the company's involvement such as the bizarre murders in the Arklay mountains and the mansion owned by millionaire George Trevor, who was reported deceased along with his family and members of Umbrella's staff in an underground laboratory. The United Nations have also taken drastic measures giving the company an ultimatum to cease all of their operations at once. Or they will have no choice but to rely on force. However, we still have no reply from Umbrella's board members or their CEO to the government demands. As it currently stands all facilities by the company have closed their doors and refuse to comment on the matter.*

"No shit" pretty obvious they weren't going to say a word, now that the truth is out.

*Have the company that have put priority over humanity's health really a terrorist organization? With a hidden agenda in experimenting on people with the purpose to gain bio-organic weapons? Can we still trust Umbrella? The evidence speaks for itself.*

They've shown the footage of their facility, showing bio weapons. Claire kept staring at it. This was the evidence that was provided by Chris. It's because of him that Umbrella has been unmasked to the world. With their eyes opened it won't be long before the company gets shut down. Investors will stop investing on them to prevent getting arrested. With no profit, the company will fall. Anyone with the company will be apprehended to the authorities. Honestly, they deserve a fate worse than behind bars. All the innocent people that died because of their insane experiments. The brunette needed to find a way to enter that facility and get any leads on her brother. There must be something those bastards must know. They will obviously keep it under wraps like they're doing now. Pretending nothing has happened. And she knew the danger she was getting herself into. But after Raccoon City how can it get any worse.

Poor Claire had no idea how wrong she was going to be. Neither her or Jaune had no idea the hell that was approaching them. Raccoon City was just the beginning of their nightmare.

* * *

The room had the lights off as Jaune and Claire were now resting. They have a long day ahead tomorrow so it was better to get as much sleep as they could.

"Target have gone to sleep. Time to breach" said the shadowy figured watching the windows of the hotel room with binoculars.

*Copy.*

Two figures have suddenly zip lined from above crashing the window of the room. Both had their weapons with laser dot sight and night vision googles. They immediately pointed at the bed as one of them removed the covers and blankets. It was filled with pillows. They immediately kicked the door to the bathroom, it was empty. Did they knew they were coming, the couldn't be. They have searched the room in every corner but still nothing.

"Where are they?"

"Shit. They must have escaped when we least expected. Spectre do you have eyes on them?"

Suddenly one of the armed men was taken down. The other one couldn't react in time as it happened so fast. The person was knocked out. It was Jaune using his aura to enhanced his strength and speed, while Claire emerged from underneath the bed. It was hard to take a look at them in the dark. They were all wearing black, blending in with the darkness and the night. The Redfield immediately went for their weapons taking the chance they were unconscious. She smiled as she spotted what it looks to be a AK-47. Yeah, this bad boy will do.

"It's a good thing you spotted one of them when you were gazing from the window. Otherwise we would have been screwed."

"Come on, we're leaving before more of them show up."

"Don't forget this" she handed him the same person she took his weapon, his side arm an M9 Beretta.

"Thanks" he took it and check the weapon, it was fully loaded.

"Target is on the move. They got through Lupo and Beltway. Bertha, Four Eyes keep an eye on them when they leave the hotel." said Spectre not happy.

*Roger.*

* * *

Jaune and Claire didn't trusted the elevator so they took the stairs. It was a shame they had to leave their things at the room. It wasn't the time when their lives are on the line. The Redfield gazed behind them, to checked if they were following them. Nothing so far. What to do now, where to go. Going to the police didn't seemed like a good idea. The same with Interpol. So much for their trip in France. Sure she wasn't expecting a relaxing walk since they were planning to infiltrate an Umbrella Facility. They sooner they leave the hotel, the better. Just how many of those guys were probably out there searching for them.

"Any idea, who were those guys back there?" asked her blond boyfriend.

"It should be obvious. It has to be Umbrella. Who else is hunting us down? They're after Chris too."

"Now's not the time Claire. I know you're worried sick about him. Let's focus in getting ourselves to safety first. Okay?"

"Right. They sure found us faster than we thought."

* * *

"Get up!"

Lupo just kicked Belthway after waking up. She wasn't happy. Who was she able to get beaten like that. It all happened so fast. To think she and her associate would get knocked out by that guy. No, he was no ordinary human. According to intel from HQ this Jaune Arc was strong, really strong and fast. Along with the ability self healing. He was able to take down a Tyrant on his own and with his bare hands and survived the rest of the horrors made by Umbrella during the outbreak in Raccoon city. That's more than just an accomplishment. They were warned not to underestimate him. This wasn't an easy mission after all. Someone like that was very valuable to the Pharmaceutical company. She checked her weapon. A Heckler and Koch mp5 sub-machine gun. Looks like they took the weapons of her teammate. They're not stupid. She went to her communication device while he was getting up.

"Spectre do you still have eyes on the target?"

*Affirmative. They just left the hotel and they're heading to Rue Saint-Antoine street. Bertha and Four Eyes are close on them.*

"Roger. We're heading there ASAP" this was far from over, not as long as she was in charge of this team" Beltway, were moving out!"

"Esos hijos de puta se llevaron mis armas!" clearly he wasn't happy he lost his AK-47 and Bereta.

* * *

It wasn't easy running a crowded street with fire arms. Jaune was doing his best to hide the AK-47 on his jacket. At least the Bereta was easy to hide from view putting on his hip. There were sure a lot of people during the evening and the last thing he wanted was for them to panicked. Thinking they were terrorists. Having Interpol and the Police wasn't something they were looking forward. Being hunted by Umbrella is enough. It wasn't so bad due to great number of people, they won't have a problem blending in. If there were more of those soldiers. They will have a hard time finding them in crowded areas. Then the Arc thought, what if they were willing to go far as to open fire. Not caring if innocent people get hurt. After what happened in Raccoon City it shouldn't be a surprise how low the pharmaceutical company will go to fulfill their ambitions. Claire was holding to his hand not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Neither had a clue where to go.

As long as they don't go to a place where there weren't people, they should be safe. The blond suddenly got a bad feeling. Was it fear, no it was something else. Near a store. It looked more like a tavern someone appeared from the shadows. Wearing all black with a mask, blond hair. The person's slim figure made Jaune think it was a female. She was holding an assault rifle. An APS-95 Koncar-Arma d.o.o, she was ready to open fire. Claire gasped at the encounter as the blond has suddenly took her, putting himself behind just as she fired. He groaned getting hit on the left shoulder. Ignoring the pain the Arc kept on running with his girlfriend while she was worried knowing he got hit. He took a quick glance behind, the woman wasn't alone. Another figured was next to her, wearing all black too. The mask only covered her mouth, revealing her eyes and hair. She looked like she was asian. Her weapon was an AN-94 Izmash assault rifle.

"Shit, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine. We need to lose them!"

Jaune could feel the bullet was still inside. His aura will obviously heal the wound, but it will be bad if it's closed before removing it. They needed to get to a safer place and so he can remove it. It was as they thought, there are more of those people. Umbrella Special Ops from the looks of it. It was insane, they opened fire in a crowded place. And they're firing again. The people were all screaming in panic running for their lives. This was going to get the attention of the authorities. The Arc realized they were originally aiming at Claire. They wanted her dead and he took a guess, they wanted him alive. So they can perform all kinds of experiments on him like a guinea pig. Putting his girlfriend in danger was never his attention. But then again, he was expecting such coming here. Something caught the couple as they continued running. A building, the loud techno music made it clear it was a dance club.

There was a large big guy at the front of the entrance. The bouncer, obviously. Claire glared they didn't had time for this shit. She took the AK-47 from her boyfriend and pointed it at the made as he gasped raising his hands. They went in without a word from the bouncer. No doubt he will be calling the police. Their ears were hurting as the loud music came in full blast. The place was crowded as people were all dancing. The Redfield took Jaune's hand leading him to a safe place to tend his wound. The rest room was the first thing in her head. Passing through the crowd she saw a sing. And since she didn't knew shit of French she turned to her boyfriend. Who only shrugged his shoulders in return. He hasn't fully mastered the language in a nine hour flight. So the brunette picked the rest room to the left. And much to their luck, it was empty. A miracle considering how many people were present.

The brunette went to the first toilet, closing and locking the door. She made him seat, checking on the wound. It was still opened but the bleeding stopped. His aura was already doing its job. But, as long as it was opened she can remove the bullet. Claire came prepared taking some small pincers from her pocket. Grabbing some toilet paper knowing he was going to be bleeding again. The Arc stood still ready for the incoming pain. Pressing the pincers inside the wound she was hoping that bullet wasn't that deep. Her boyfriend was struggling gritting his teeth. A couple of minutes and she was lucky to find the bullet and take it out. She used the paper to clean all the blood. That was one problem out of the way. As for the blond, he was sure feeling better now. They weren't out of danger yet. For a moment their eyes met, as a small silence fell between them. Claire took his hands.

"I'm feeling better now, thanks."

"Guess I got ourselves into quite the shitty situation."

"I knew this was going to happen and I still chose to follow you."

"We both know who's to blame."

"Claire…."

The scream of people caught their attention. They immediately the rest room to see what was going on. It wasn't those special operatives from Umbrella, but the police. They sure came quickly. Both ran off going to the back of the club. They were met with the fire escape emergency exit door. Jaune used his semblance to enhanced his aura, increasing his strength as he pushed the door sending it flying. Claire never got tired of seeing that, that was one way to open a door. Leaving the club, they were in an alley. Not the best place to be but it was the safest escape route to take. The couple could hear more police sirens in the distance, they needed to get out of here and fast. Running to a corner they saw a way out that will lead to a street. There was also a bike parked. This gave Claire an idea. Having a vehicle will make a whole lot easier to move around and get away far from here.

"We're on the clear, come on."

"That's as far as you go!"

The couple turned around and gasped. There stood the four special operative they ran into. Three women and the man who Claire took his weapons. He was now holding a Remington pump action shot gun. Same weapon the Arc used during the Raccoon City outbreak. Any sudden move they make and they will open fire. Not to mention the police was right around the corner. Jaune knew what to do. Right now, he only wanted his girlfriend to be safe. Maybe he can cut some deal with them if they let her go free. Obviously the Redfield isn't going to like it. Both have raised their hands making sure they won't do anything. Though Claire still had her eyes on that bike. Better yet, the keys were on it. Truly a good sign for them to make a run for it. His girlfriend's life meant everything to him. She needed to survive, get out of here and find her brother.

"You guys are with Umbrella, and you're after me right? I'll come quietly, no questions asked. All I'm asking that you let her go" he pointed to the brunette next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire was obviously angry.

"She has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want, no one else. I know you're willing to kill her just to get to me. I'm not letting that happen. So, what do you say, she goes free, I'll go with you?"

"Goddammit Jaune, I'm not letting you do this!"

"You have to find Chris. That's the whole point we came here. You can't waste this chance."

"Not if it means sacrificing you. It's my fault we got into this shit of a mess in the first place."

"You have a lot of guts to make demands to us. And you don't even know who we are" said Lupo.

"He's an interesting one" followed Bertha.

"Hey, I want my weapons back pendejos!" shouted the upset Beltway.

"Do we have a deal?" Jaune was hoping they will agreed, time was running out and people doesn't have to get hurt because of him.

"Listen" Claire whispered" there's a bike not that far from us, the keys are in it. If we can get to it, we can escape."

The Arc stood in thought, that was very convenient. It's like whoever was up there didn't wanted him to get captured. Looks like he won't have to give himself up after all. He knew what to do now. The blond whispered to his girlfriend to get behind him. This made the Umbrella operative to lock their weapons, ready to fire. Using his semblance he enhanced his speed just like back at the hotel room. In a swift movement he unsheathed Crocea Mors and transformed his shield. Lupo ordered to fire. Jaune focused his aura to transfer it to his shield making it stronger and more durable. It was withstanding the enemy fire as both were now walking backwards. The female leader wasn't happy, they were trying to get away. They were out of the alley as they ran to the bike. Claire immediately turned on the engine as her boyfriend got on and left without looking back. The operative have ceased their fire.

"Clever" said Lupo.

"I don't see it possible for a shield to take that much firepower and not get scrapped. It's no wonder Umbrella wants him" said Four Eyes.

The special forces operatives went the opposite way of the alley. A black armored van arrived near the four. Spectre was on the wheel, as the others got on the vehicle.

"They're heading for Rue de I'Abreuvoir street. Looks like their destination is Saint-Michel Notre-Dame."

"They won't get away again. Vector is in position standing by" replied the female commander.

* * *

Even if this was a horrible situation, Claire was smiling. She felt great, she was having a blast riding this bike. It was a newer model and faster than her Harley. Easily passing 90mph. The breeze was hitting her face harder, and she loved it. She will never get tired of this feeling when riding a bike. Though she was sure her boyfriend wasn't enjoying the ride. It was no joy ride due that they were running for their lives from those Umbrella operatives. Jaune had to tightened his hold on the brunette's waist. Guess they were going that fast. Though the Redfield had experience in driving, she was being cautious passing through the traffic. She was hoping they have lost them. But she had a feeling this was far from over. Claire gazed through the rear view mirror there was a vehicle going at high speed behind them. A black armored van. Looks they have found them again.

"We got company!"

"Right!" the Arc already knew.

The blond readied his shield and the AK-47 as he started shooting at their pursuers. The bullets weren't doing any damage to the van. So it was bullet proof. Should be expected from special operatives sent by Umbrella. It didn't mattered he kept on firing to prevent them from firing at them. Unlike their vehicle, the bike wasn't bullet proof, or even the couple. It was hard to shoot while Claire was driving so fast. It was scary passing so many cars and turns. His girlfriend should a bike racer with how skilled she is. Things got complicated when the AK ran out of ammo. He shouted to the Redfield to go faster. Without any covering fire, they have the advantage now. The van wasn't far, keeping up with the bike. Lupo emerged from her windshield firing her sub-machine gun. Jaune used his shield to attempt to block any incoming fire.

"They're still behind us!"

"Hold on! I'll try and take a shortcut!"

Claire increased the speed of the bike, going the max speed of the vehicle. Avoiding enemy fire she took a quick turn where there weren't many cars. The buildings, and houses. They were familiar, she read them from the tour magazine. This was Saint-Michel Notre Dame. Not far from here was the Cathedral of Notre Dame a very famous church. That's all she read, not into the history behind the structure. There were two roads ahead, she took the left side. Jaune looked behind and the van was no longer visible. Did they did it, did they finally lost them. Better not start getting their hopes up just yet. It was empty street giving the couple a bad feeling. Somebody hit them as Claire lost control of the bike both fell off hard on the ground. The bike crashed far away. The Arc slowly got up, his body hurting. Blue eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend's body on the ground. He was so hurt too, it will take some time for his aura to heal all these injuries.

"Claire!"

She wasn't responding, she was unconscious. The blond was now dragging himself to get to her.

"Claire, come on! Please, be all right."

He was suddenly punched in the face and got kicked in the stomach. Jaune fell to the ground shocked. Something hit him, but he couldn't see it. What was going on. Was his mind playing tricks on him. No, the pain was too real somebody did hit him just now. It got worse for the Arc as the five special operatives arrived. He was grabbed by the neck as he was able to see something before him. There was a person, he was using some kind of stealth camouflage to make himself looked invisible to the human eye. The steal cloak worn off showing another operative. Wearing all black and a black cloak with a mask. He was holding a knife to his neck. His eyes went to Claire, she was still downed. She must have gotten hurt from that fall. Jaune didn't know if there was a way to escape from this one. He was hurt too. Until the black operative stabbed his knife on his right shoulder.

"Relax, I missed any vital spots kid."

"Just take me but let her go."

"That plan won't work again" said Lupo.

"I mean it. If it's me you want, then I'm willing to come quietly as long as you leave Claire alone."

"Better yet, we're taking her too" said Spectre.

"Or we can just kill her now, and put her out of her misery" replied Beltway.

"No don't!" the blond went for the Berette only to get his hand stabbed by Vector's knife as he dropped the handgun, instead of screaming he was glaring at the man.

"You won't pull any of that shit. We know how strong you are. Consider yourself lucky, our orders are to take you in alive. Your girlfriend on the other hand…."

"You will behave or would you rather see her brains getting spilled" Beltway took back his Beretta pointed at the unconscious brunette.

"No! Just who are you people?"

"We're Umbrella Security Service Delta Team. Code Name Wolfpack" said the female leader.

Bertha went to the blond and injecting him with something on his neck. The Arc was starting to feel very tired all of the sudden.

"What did you…."

"Just a small sedative. It will put you to sleep for a while."

"Guess we're done. This was harder than I thought" said Four Eyes.

"It's not over until we take them to the facility. Bring them in" said Lupo.

Vector grabbed Jaune while Beltway took Claire. No, they were taking her with them. His eyes were getting heavy, that sedative was really doing its job. They put them down aboard the armored black van.

"I'd say that was worth it, for our last mission" said Spectre.

"Last mission…?" muttered the Arc.

"You already know. Umbrella's falling apart. We don't wanna be part of it when it crumbles. This is it for Wolfpack" said Vector.

"Sweet dreams Jaune Arc. Hope we get to meet again, someday" said Lupo.

That was it as the blond finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. It was lights out as he didn't know where he will be taken. And Claire was dragged with him too. The assault team leader took her communicator.

"This is Delta Team leader. Target has been acquired and we're bringing in an extra with him."

*Roger. Another job well done, Wolfpack.*

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-It's back folks Resident Huntsman lives on with the beginning with the Code Veronica X saga. Ending with a cliffhanger I'm so evil.**

 **-Since I don't know shit about Paris or France even if I studied History. I have to learn more about the capital city and that's why I have put actual names of famous tourist spots as as streets. It will make the story more real that they're actually in the country.**

 **-Well I couldn't bring the Wolfpack into the Raccoon City Saga but I managed to give them a cameo in this chapter. Don't know if I will bring them up again. But I wanted to include them as being the ones to capture Jaune as their last mission for Umbrella.**

 **-Next it will be the events that will lead to the canon story line.**

 **-Beltway can speak Spanish because he's Puerto Rican like me.**

 **-I will do my best to update the story frequently since I have already gathered my ideas to how canon events will go.**

 **-If I didn't mention it in the start of the chapter Claire is obviously wearing her CVX outfit.**

 **-Replying to reviews (oh boy this is going to be a long one):**

 ***Sigma-del-Prisium- yep and he defeated it.**

 ***Edrap- yep I started the CVX saga and of course I have to add a lemon since the story is rated M lol.**

 ***ENDDRAGON369- scrolls? What scrolls?**

 ***MeteorElDrago- thank you and here's the new chapter finally.**

 ***Guest- the events of RE4 takes places 6 years after RE2 or remake in the year 2004. Meanwhile the events of CVX and the movie Degeneration are before that. By the time RE4 stars Leon has enough experience as an agent of the government since he was in the events of the movie and Operation Javier from Darkside Chronicles (which pretty much takes place right after CVX).**

 ***warrior of six blades- thank you for liking this story and yes I agreed that the God of Darkness shouldn't show the Jaune/Claire lemon to the group lol. I don't want Ruby getting heartbroken, it will tear me apart since I love her. And don't worry about your story take your time, as much as you need. Let me know when you finish with the next one so I can upload it. Thanks again for your support.**

 ***Perseus12- I will be following canon so Claire will eventually join Terra Save ad for Jaune. I have plans for him you will seen at the end of this saga.**

 ***X3runner- it's too soon to be talking about kids or marriage for the matter. But Jaune has taken his responsibility to look after Claire and Sherry seriously. Thanks for the review and support.**

 ***TheEmeraldMage- I can never thank you enough for all of the support you have given to most of my stories. Yeah I like the development between Jaune and Claire. They may still be young but they understand their feelings for one another. The future is still uncertain though.**

 ***Zilla- you know back when I was writing the lemon chapter I was actually listening to that song, the irony lol.**

 ***C rex- yeah I hated when Pyrrha died after kissing Jaune. She knew she was going to die. Arkos is a beautiful ship but Lancaster is more beautiful. It has that development of becoming a great ship.**

 ***thetyrant67- thank you for the suggestion I already know of the bad grammar.**

 ***comedyfreak94- thank you for liking the story and no, Jaune hasn't knocked Claire. I won't say anything. Like I said the future is still uncertain.**

 ***JustLuck- if you read warrior of six blades's review he is NOT going to show the lemon scene in his story (RWBY and friends watch Resident Huntsman). He made the decision a long time ago so I doubt he's going to change his mind.**

 ***NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- I guess I will go with Sherry's regeneration from the side effects after the G-Virus was removed from her body. Jill also has something because she got infected with the Nemesis virus I don't remember if it was immunity or regeneration like Sherry.**

 ***Jlargent- agreed call it another one of his mistakes after making Salem immortal. I find it stupid he did that to her so she can learn and appreciate life. He's a freaking God shouldn't he be aware she will try and have revenge on him and he's brother for what they did to Osma? And then leaving Remnant like they didn't care anymore and suddenly make Ozpin carry the burden or make the attempt to clean his and his brother's mess. It's a big plot hole in the series that affects the writing a lot. I would say the Gods of Light and Darkness or plain stupid or just don't care.**

 ***DarkMaster117- thank you.**

 ***MidKnightMoonglow99- I will be adding Jaune in the following canon events. Code Veronica X, a filler saga which will be short, Degeneration movie, RE5 (yep Jaune will make a cameo appearance but I won't say when). As for RE6 yes I do have plans to include him in the events of the game when Sherry and Jake were taken by Neo Umbrella. I don't know about the movies Damnation and Vendetta as well as Revelations and the sequel. I'm still working on ideas.**

 ***Justaquestion12- have you read my story" The Arc Heat is on"? Pervy grinding**

 ***Ingram- I don't have plans for Jaune to be in the events of RE4.**

 ***MM Browsing- I already have plans for Jaune's scroll. It will be after the events of this saga.**

 ***Duke- nope both mine and Edrap's story are separated it's not a crossover of the two characters meeting.**

 ***supboyyyyy93- During the events of RE4 Leon had already plenty of experience becoming very good at his job. It's no surprise the President will send him alone. Also I don't think I will be adding Jaune to the events of said game.**

 ***Guest- yes warrior's story is canon to this story since he's making Team RWBY and everyone watch the events.**

 ***CT7567Rules- I already have some ideas which weapons he will use. In this chapter he used an AK-47 and barely used the Beretta.**

 ***Spartan World- never heard of Red Steel 2 I'll check it out though.**

 ***Greer123- thank you for liking and supporting this story.**

 ***Oniner- in my story I believed Umbrella put some surveillance chip on the first Mr. X that's how they were able to know of Jaune's existence and his abilities. Explaining why they sent the Tyrant X at the end.**

 ***Animeak116- don't worry I'm working on that. A Tyrant or maybe someone created as a weapon to defeat Jaune. It won't be Umbrella since they're on the last stand but with the coming age of global bio-terrorism who knows.**

 ***Uzamaki Kryze- thank you here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 ***EvanderAdvent- Jaune joining the BSAA that is still yet to be seem. I might have other plans for him. But you could be close. I'll leave it at that.**

 ***crow woyzeck- I will be including the Degeneration movie but I don't know about the other two.**

 ***Guest- I high advice you read the whole story up until now.**

 ***blaiseingfire- I don't know what you're talking about.**

 ***Guest- thank you and here's the new chapter.**

 ***Guest- I suggest you read the whole story and see for yourself if I really nerf him.**

 ***Panther-Strife- I don't know I like Tomb Raider but don't have enough inspiration to write a crossover.**

 ***chricruz351- I am planning to do that in the future. Jaune will become stronger. Also S.T.A.R.S are no more.**

 ***Tsunashi777- thank you for liking the story. Also I made it clear I won't have Jaune waking people's aura and unlocking a semblance. Sorry.**

 ***Valerious Lake- this is the Code Veronica X saga now.**

 ***revan193- thank you and don't worry I already have ideas gathered for the CVX saga. Maybe he won't join the BSAA I want to try something different where Jaune can save lives as well as stop bio-terrorism.**

 ***Cursed Knight- thank you for your criticism. And I'm sorry you feel that way. If the story doesn't meet up to your expectations then you have the right to stop reading it. I'm sure you will find a great RWBY/RE crossover since there are so many in the section.**

 ***Guest- thank you for the constructive criticism but have you read the whole story until the end of the Raccoon City saga?**

 ***bluefish1945- I guess it can be seen as a rehearsal but it's more of a crossover to me.**

 ***Gamelover41592- thank you for liking the story enjoy the new chapter.**

 ***brokenstrings001- well it's a story based on the game so it should be game feeling. Except that herbs doesn't exist for healing items except for the first aid spray.**

 ***CMXB- I think Alexia desires the Veronica Virus but she will show interest in Jaune wanting to experiment on him like she did with Steve.**

 ***Guest- yes so far Jaune will be involve in Degeneration.**

 ***Guest- you guessed right the four archangels.**

 *** 23- thank you hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***SaintMichael95- Maybe I should have explain it better. I've had various bad experiences with Betas. Some of them will take too long (over five months waiting for a chapter), others never sent me the corrected chapter. One told me that he will stopped being my Beta because he was planning to lock himself in his room playing Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. So yeah many of the Betas I had are not good and that's when I decided to stop wanting them. If they're not going to do a good job then why should I look for one? I need a dedicated Beta who is truly skill in grammar and can publish the chapter in 1 to 2 months. I won't wait longer than that. If you think you know a good Beta then let me know and I might consider him/her.**

 *** 1- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***Nexxoz Highdraco- gracias aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo.**

 ***Batthan the Dark Knight- that will be up to warrior of six blades and his story.**

 ***mrpenguin357- that could be a nice idea for a story. I might add it to my challenges thanks.**

 **-Off topic I was watching the playthrough of River City Girls and it's awesome. It's old school beat em' up game for fans of of the Double Dragon series and what I love the most the songs of the game are sung by Cristina Vee. I think she also voices a minor character too. My lovely Velvet er...I mean Cristina I admit that she's among my favorite female VA's also another fav female VA of mine voices one of the main characters Kyoko it's Kira Buckland baby (2b, Edna).**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: out of the frying pan and into the fire


End file.
